Angel
by Arcklance
Summary: Trouvé nu et inconscient dans la forêt de Forks, Harry se fait adopter par le shérif Swan. N'ayant plus aucun souvenir sur son passé, le jeune homme tente de se construire une nouvelle vie. Sa route va alors croiser celle d'un vampire au comportement des plus étranges. Humour au rendez-vous !
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Prologue**

Je suis ce que l'on appelle un amnésique. Je ne me souviens pas des dix-sept premières années de ma vie. L'homme qui m'a recueilli, après que l'on m'ait trouvé nu dans une forêt de la petite ville du nom de Forks m'a nommé Angel, car selon lui, j'en ai l'apparence. Suite à ma découverte, j'ai passé six mois dans le coma. Malgré les recherches menées par le Shérif Swan, l'homme qui a pris ma charge, personne ne s'est manifesté pour me réclamer. La police en a conclu que je devais être un orphelin. La seule chose trouvée avec moi ce jour-là, est un bâton de bois de 27,5 centimètres. Je le tenais tellement fort dans la main, que les secouristes n'ont pas réussi à me le faire lâcher. Ce n'est qu'à mon réveil que je l'ai finalement fait.

Les médecins m'ont fait plusieurs tests. Ils ont découvert que j'avais des carences en protéines, sels minéraux, vitamines et acides gras essentiels. Je suis petit et maigre pour mon âge. Quels que soient les gens qui avaient ma charge, je ne les félicite pas.

Après un test intellectuel, j'ai appris que j'étais un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne. Charlie m'a inscrit au lycée pour la prochaine rentrée. Je me suis dégoté un boulot dans une petite librairie. J'aime y travailler. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients, mais des habitués qui font bien tourner le petit magasin.

Je viens de me faire un ami. C'est un exploit. Habituellement, j'ai du mal à communiquer avec les autres. Il est très drôle. Nous nous sommes découverts une passion en commun pour la moto. Il est plus vieux que moi. Il a une belle moto de course, une 504 Gilera Saturno Comp de 1946 noire. Il l'a retapée lui-même. C'est un Indien. Pas un d'Amérique, non. C'est un hindou d'Inde. Son nom est Abhay, ce qui signifie l'Intrépide. Et pour l'être, il l'est. Charlie ne l'aime pas des masses. Quand je lui demande la raison, il change de sujet et moi, je n'insiste pas. Je me sens bien en étant avec mon ami. Je me sens normal. Avec lui, j'oublie l'étiquette de l'ado sans famille trouvé au milieu des bois.

Le soir, quand je m'endors, je fais de drôles de rêves. Je me trouve dans un grand château, dont les escaliers sont mouvants, les tableaux bougent... et qui est entouré d'une immense forêt. J'ai l'air parfois heureux dans mes songes, mais pas toujours. J'en ai parlé à Abhay. Il me dit m'envier une telle imagination.

Hier en rigolant, nous avons parlé de faire le tour du monde en moto. Je me dis que ce serait chouette de pouvoir le faire. Mais étant donné que nous sommes aussi pauvres l'un que l'autre, ce n'est pas demain la veille que cela risque d'arriver.

Ce matin, nous sommes allés à la plage. Et alors que nous bavardions tranquillement, un groupe de garçons est venu nous chercher des noises. À ce moment, j'aurais bien voulu me battre avec eux, mais Abhay m'a retenu. Les petits cons se sont moqués de mon ami, le traitant de tous les noms. Cela m'a mis en rage de ne pas pouvoir en découdre avec eux. Pourquoi Abhay n'a-t-il pas voulu répliquer ? Je sais que ce n'est pas un lâche. Que ce n'est pas la peur qui l'a retenu ! Je l'ai déjà vu se battre avec trois garçons plus grands et plus musclés que lui. Alors, je ne comprends pas cette soudaine retenue.

Nous avons ensuite quitté la plage sans dire un mot sur ce qui venait de se passer. Pour nous changer les idées le soir, nous sortons au cinéma. Nous allons voir un film d'action. Il est bien. Nous nous sommes super bien amusés. À la sortie, les petits merdeux de cette après-midi sont là. Ils nous coincent devant les toilettes. Ils reprennent leurs insultes sur mon ami. Et encore une fois, il ne dit rien. L'un d'eux va même jusqu'à lui cracher dessus. Devant ce geste ignoble, la colère monte en moi avec une telle vitesse que je sens que je vais leur sauter dessus. Je suis même prêt à attaquer, quand toutes les lumières de la pièce explosent dans un bruit sinistre. La surprise permet à Abhay de nous faire sortir du cinéma. Je résiste un peu, mais il finit par m'entraîner avec lui.

Deux jours plus tard, Charlie vient m'annoncer une horrible nouvelle que je refuse de croire. Il a fallu qu'il me traîne à son bureau et que je le voie de mes propres yeux. Pourtant, j'ai toujours autant de mal à le croire, à le réaliser. Il est mort. Il est étendu là devant moi, mort. Son beau visage tuméfié. Je ne l'aurais pas reconnu sans son tatouage de dragon en travers de sa poitrine. Je l'ai vu quand nous étions à la plage

On lui a sectionné les membres et vidé de son sang. Son corps, enfin ce qui en reste, a été jeté sur le bord de la route comme des ordures. Ce sont des adolescents de la réserve indienne à côté de Forks qui ont découvert les restes. N'ayant pas de famille proche, c'est moi, aidé de Charlie, qui ai payé son enterrement. Je suis dévasté. J'ai perdu le sommeil et ne mange presque plus. Mon ami me manque. Il me manque tellement que je n'arrive plus à prononcer son nom par la pensée.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un bout de moi. La police n'a toujours rien trouvé sur le ou les meurtriers. Je m'étonne que cela prenne autant de temps. De mon côté, je mène aussi l'enquête, mais elle avance doucement. J'ai pu toutefois retracer les derniers endroits où il s'est rendu. Mais après son passage à Phoenix, plus aucune trace de lui.

Cela n'a rien à voir, mais je viens de me découvrir un drôle de pouvoir. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi ni le comment, mais je peux communiquer avec les serpents. Incroyable non ?! Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été fasciné par ça. Il était du genre à ne voir que le bon côté des choses. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas paniqué en le découvrant. Cela s'est passé il y a trois jours. Je me promenais dans la forêt lorsqu'un sifflement a attiré mon attention. Une voix sifflante disait :

Je vais te mordre petite souris, tu vas devenir mon repas de ce soir. Ne bouge pas. Doucement. Encore un effort. Voilà.

Je suis arrivé au moment où un serpent fermait sa gueule sur une petite souris. J'ai regardé autour de moi pour trouver la personne qui avait parlé, mais mis à part le serpent et son repas, rien.

\- Un humain ! Je vais le mordre avant qu'il ne me tue.

Alors, qu'il se préparait à me sauter dessus, j'ai dit sans conviction.

\- Non, je ne vous veux pas de mal !

La phrase l'avait instantanément stoppé.

\- Tu parles ma langue ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre un humain parlant ma langue.

Il avait l'air enthousiaste. Il, ou devrais-je dire elle, m'a posé énormément de questions sur la vie des humains. De mon côté, je lui en ai posé sur ses congénères. On s'est bien amusé. Avant mon départ, je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi, mais elle a refusé poliment. Elle m'a ensuite invité à lui rendre visite une autre fois. J'ai accepté. Voilà comment j'ai découvert mon pouvoir.

Deux mois viennent de passer depuis _sa_ mort. Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé sur son ou ses agresseurs. La fille de Charlie arrive demain. Sa fille biologique. Sa mère se remariant, Isabella Swan 17 ans, vient rejoindre son père, Charlie et moi-même pour vivre avec nous. Elle va elle aussi, aller au lycée. Le même que le mien, ce qui est un peu normal dans la mesure où c'est le seul de la petite bourgade. J'appréhende un peu sa venue. Est-ce que sa présence va changer quelque chose pour moi ? Je ne sais pas et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. J'aime bien notre vie à tous les deux.

Je fais à manger pendant que Charlie va chercher sa fille. Il aime ma cuisine. En fait, depuis cette fameuse après-midi où je lui ai fait à manger, il refuse de faire la cuisine par lui-même. Quand j'ai voulu protester, il m'a dit que ce serait un péché d'une gravité extrême de ne pas vouloir utiliser un tel don. Comme je prends plaisir à le voir dévorer les petits plats que je lui fais, ça ne me pose aucun problème de le faire. Je suis en train de préparer un plat italien. Charlie aime quand je fais des recettes qui viennent d'autres endroits que d'Amérique. Il dit que la nourriture américaine n'est pas vraiment de la cuisine. Je me fais donc un point d'honneur à ne jamais en faire sauf pour certains cas où je n'ai pas le temps de faire autrement. Je fais des spaghettis alle vongole. Un plat à base de spaghettis, de coques et/ou de palourdes. Elles demandent un peu de travail, car il faut bien nettoyer les fruits de mer et finir la cuisson des pâtes dans le jus de la cuisson des coques, après les avoir agrémentées d'ail, d'huile d'olive, de piment et de vin blanc.

Quand j'ai fini, je mets la table, la dressant pour trois. Dix minutes après, Charlie et sa fille sont là. Bella, comme elle aime se faire appeler et non Isabella, est une ado avec une peau vraiment très pâle, des cheveux bruns longs et raides et des yeux couleurs chocolat. Son visage est en forme de cœur avec un grand front avec la racine des cheveux implantée en pointe, des yeux larges et espacés bruns, des joues proéminentes et un nez fin ainsi qu'une mâchoire étroite avec un menton pointu. Ses lèvres sont un peu disproportionnées, un peu trop pleines pour son menton, ses sourcils sont plus noirs que ses cheveux et plus droits quand ils sont arqués. Elle mesure 1m63, mince, mais pas du tout musclée, et pèse environ 55 kg.

Ce n'est pas une top-modèle, mais elle n'est pas vilaine non plus. Nous parlons un peu. Je ne pense pas que je vais devenir un grand fan de Bella, cependant je vais faire des efforts pour Charlie. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est un peu trop superficielle, même si elle le cache bien. J'ai un don pour juger les gens. Les filles comme elle, je connais. J'en avais même une qui me collait à longueur de journée. D'où me vient ça ? L'image d'une petite fille rousse me suivant partout avec de grands yeux suppliants me traverse l'esprit. L'image disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Qui est-elle ? J'essaye de la faire revenir, mais seul un mal de tête répond à mes désirs.

\- Tout va bien Angel ? me demande Charlie avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Bella me regarde surprise sans comprendre la question de son père.

\- Oui Charlie. J'ai juste cru me souvenir de quelqu'un, mais c'est reparti.

\- Ne te force pas trop. Le médecin a dit que de ne pas le faire. Cela va seulement te donner un mal de tête inutilement. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre.

\- Oui, mais des fois, c'est très pénible de ne pas savoir.

\- Tu finiras bien par recouvrer la mémoire. En entendant, profite de la vie.

Bella pose des questions sur moi à son père et pendant qu'il lui répond, j'en profite pour monter dans ma chambre. Demain, c'est la rentrée.

_"Je fais un rêve. Un petit garçon de dix ans est enfermé dans une petite pièce sans lumière. Il pleure. Il tremble de froid. Je crois que c'est l'hiver. Son ventre grogne de faim. Il n'a rien mangé depuis quatre jours. Son eau est bientôt finie, il a pourtant essayé de la garder le plus longtemps possible. La pièce sent fort l'urine et les excréments._

_Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin étaient partis en week-end. Il se retrouve seul, enfermé dans son placard. Soudain, des bruits de pas annonçant leur retour le sortent de sa léthargie. Une heure après avoir entendu le bruit, on ouvre le placard._

_-Sors de là fainéant et va faire à manger, ordonne une voix de femme. Non, mais c'est une infection._

_Tu es dégoûtant. Alors que l'enfant sort difficilement de son trou, la femme ajoute._

_-Reviens ici et débarrasse-moi de ces choses, ordonna-t-elle en désignant le seau de besoins de l'enfant. _

_Celui-ci prend le seau et va le vider dans le jardin. Il ouvre le robinet du tuyau d'arrosage et fait une rapide toilette. L'eau est gelée, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il finit le plus rapidement possible et en profite pour en avaler un peu puis va faire à manger pour sa famille. Avec un peu de chance, il aura un morceau de pain."_

Je me réveille en sueur. Est-ce moi ? Dans ce cas pourquoi étais-je enfermé dans ce placard ? Était-ce réellement ma famille ? Si c'est bien le cas, je comprends pourquoi ils ne se sont pas manifestés. En regardant mon réveil, je vois que j'ai largement le temps de me préparer et de faire la cuisine. Je prends une douche vite fait, prépare mes affaires pour le lycée et vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Charlie me rejoint dans la cuisine trente minutes après.

On discute en attendant Bella pour le repas. Elle descend dix minutes avant l'heure de partir. On prend le vieux 4x4 de Charlie. Bella se plaint de sa laideur. Elle monte tout de même. Nous voilà partis pour notre premier jour d'école. Il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour arriver au lycée. La route se fait dans le silence, les arbres défilent paresseusement. Je sens que la journée va être extrêmement difficile. Quand je gare la voiture, je vois une nuée d'élèves discuter entre eux. Pourtant, notre entrée ne passe pas inaperçue. Sans prêter attention aux regards curieux, j'ouvre la portière de la voiture et prends mon sac. Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte. Bonne chance à moi.


	2. Chapitre un

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre un**

Je traverse la cour d'un pas rapide. Les élèves me dévisagent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu un adolescent de leur vie. Bella sur mes traces, je me rends à la direction pour demander un plan du lycée. Puisque nous sommes les seuls nouveaux de cette année, nous avons intérêt à le demander pour pouvoir nous diriger. Bella râle sur son inutilité, mais elle me suit tout de même.

Je sens déjà le mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez. Si je dois la supporter, qu'elle garde la bouche fermée ! Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce qui m'agace autant chez elle. Elle ne m'a strictement rien fait et je ne la connais même pas. Alors, pourquoi m'exaspère-t-elle autant ? Serait-ce de la jalousie ? Mais de quoi ? Enfin, si elle voulait bien se la fermer un peu, je pourrais peut-être la voir sous un autre jour.

On arrive à l'accueil. Une adorable dame nous donne deux plans en nous souhaitant bonne chance. Sur nos emplois du temps fournis gracieusement par la secrétaire, je peux voir que je partage plusieurs matières avec elle. Elle me le fait remarquer avec enthousiasme, et moi je soupire de dépit. Donc je disais que nos emplois du temps sont presque les mêmes. En le parcourant, je remarque que nous commençons par un cours de biologie.

Je me dirige en suivant les indications du plan qui sont simples et très bien expliquées. Je ne tarde pas à trouver la salle en question. Le professeur n'étant pas encore arrivé, j'en profite pour prendre une chaise au fond de la classe. Bella fait le choix de rester dans le couloir. Merci mon dieu ! Cinq minutes après mon installation, le professeur arrive. Les élèves rentrent. Tout le monde s'installe... Enfin tout le monde sauf Bella. Elle se tient là, debout comme une idiote, se mordant la lèvre comme une enfant de trois ans ayant perdu sa mère dans la foule. Bordel de merde, elle attend quoi pour s'asseoir ? La honte. Elle va nous faire remarquer dès le premier jour.

Exaspéré par son attitude, je lui lance un regard noir en espérant lui faire comprendre de se bouger les fesses pour aller s'installer quelque part ! N'importe où, mais qu'elle le fasse. Mais malheureusement, elle ne semble pas me voir. La gourde me paraît complètement fascinée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Curieux, je dirige mon regard vers ce qu'elle regarde avec tant d'insistance. Mes yeux se posent alors sur un garçon au teint blanc comme la neige, aux lèvres rouges comme le sang et aux cheveux noirs comme le bois d'ébène !

Mesdames et messieurs, je viens de dénicher la très recherchée, mais pour autant jamais retrouvée, car elle est passée par le billard pour un changement de sexe, « Blanche-Neige » ! Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Je sais qu'elle est pourrie ma blague, mais c'était trop tentant.

Le garçon dont je suis en train de me moquer tourne à cet instant, la tête vers moi. Il semble amusé lui aussi. Aurait-il lu dans ma tête ? Nan, c'est impossible ! Ça n'existe pas les gens qui lisent les pensées. Il me regarde durant une minute et se retourne.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, enfin à Bella. Elle a fini par aller s'asseoir à côté de Blanche Neige. C'est décidé, je vais l'appeler ainsi. C'est amusant. Et puis, personne ne le saura jamais. Alors que je viens de prendre cette excellente résolution, Blanche-Neige se tourne vers moi les sourcils froncés. Il me lance un regard de tueur. C'est quoi son problème à lui ? Pendant que je me pose cette question, Bella l'interpelle.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan, se présente-t-elle.

L'autre lui répond presque froidement.

\- Merci, mais j'étais déjà au courant. Tout le lycée est au courant de l'arrivée de la fille du shérif en ville.

\- Oh ! Fait-elle un peu refroidie et perplexe.

La discussion, si discussion il y a eu, s'achève là.

Nous faisons une expérience dont je ne me rappelle plus l'intérêt. Les cours sont simples et le temps passe vite. À midi, je fais la queue dans le réfectoire. J'ai une faim de loup. Je me sers un peu de tout. Beurk ! C'est mauvais ce machin ! Mais qui a osé servir une immondice pareille? Je suis outré. Je vais en dire un mot à qui de droit. Un rire de gorge, bas et rauque vient me caresser la nuque. Je me retourne comme un ressort pour plonger mon regard dans deux yeux topaze dorés. Ils sont fascinants. J'ai comme l'impression de pouvoir me noyer dedans. Hein ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Je secoue la tête afin de me remettre les idées en place. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, Blanche Neige, car c'était lui, n'est déjà plus là. Petit con va. ! Il va me le payer.

Je me trouve en cours de musique. Pourquoi ? Oh dieu ! Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Elle a la voix la plus horrible qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné d'entendre de toute ma vie ! Mais de qui suis-je en train de parler, vous vous demandez certainement ? Eh bien, c'est de cette fille avec le visage de fée. L'autre-là. Vous savez, la sœur à Blanche Neige. Si vous voulez mon avis, toute la famille aurait un grand besoin de soleil. Si miss-je-me-mêle-de-tout-et-qui-raconte-la-vie-de-tous-à-qui-ne-veux-pas-le-savoir a dit est vrai, ils ont tous été adoptés. Je n'ai rien contre ça. Je suis très mal placé pour l'être. Je croirais qu'ils sont tous de la même famille. Je veux dire, biologiquement parlant.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, enfin à nos casseurs d'oreilles. Je vous disais que la petite fée des bois chante comme une casserole. Même pire, vous pouvez me croire. C'est un danger auditif, je vous le dis ! Un autre rire. Je n'ai plus besoin de me demander qui c'est. Je vais finir par croire qu'il lit vraiment mes pensées. Et si c'est le cas, je dois rapidement trouver un filtre à pensées. Tiens, je me demande si c'est vendu dans les grandes surfaces. Un raclement de gorge. Pff, qu'il s'étouffe avec son cracha.

Je suis épuisé. Les cours viennent de finir. Je ramène Bella à la maison avant de me rendre à mon travail. Comme la grande majorité du temps, il n'y a pas un chat. En attendant que l'heure de partir arrive, je lis un livre sur les serpents. Je veux me renseigner sur ma nouvelle amie, car j'ai rendez-vous avec elle demain après les cours. Je ne travaille pas les vendredis. C'est une Vipère aspic. Il est dit dans le livre qu'elle fait partie d'une espèce de serpents de la famille des Viperidae. Il s'agit d'un animal qu'on trouve en Europe de l'Ouest dans des milieux broussailleux. Que fait-elle aussi loin de son habitat ? Je vais lui demander demain. Il est aussi dit que c'est une espèce qui utilise son venin pour tuer ses proies et parfois pour se défendre, notamment contre les humains chez qui une morsure peut être mortelle. Bon sang, je l'ai échappé belle. Si elle m'avait mordue, j'y serais resté. Un frisson me traverse alors que la porte de la libraire s'ouvre et que la sonnette retentit.

\- Bonjour ! Dis-je machinalement sans lever la tête de ma lecture.

\- Bravo pour le professionnalisme, murmure une voix que je n'ai que trop entendue tout au long de la journée.

Blanche Neige. Il grimace comme si je l'avais hurlé sur tous les toits.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui crachais-je.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu parles aux clients, je ne m'étonne pas de n'en voir aucun.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Le mufle ! Saleté de richard. Si je ne me retenais pas, je lui exploserais bien la tronche. Il tousse exagérément. S'il pouvait s'étouffer avec sa langue. Il me fait un grand sourire en relevant la tête.

\- Que puis-je pour vous mon bon monsieur ? Demandais-je avec un sourire commercial. Enfin, j'espère que ça y ressemble. Mais au sourire en coin sur son visage, ça ne doit pas le faire.

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un livre sur le piano.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas, désolé, lui dis-je sans même faire mine de chercher ou de lui demander le titre.

\- Quoi que ce soit, nous ne l'avons pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous n'avons pas Angel ? Questionne une voix qui retentit dans mon dos.

Pétrifié, je pivote ma chaise pour faire face à mon patron.

\- Un livre sur le piano dont Angel m'a parlé ce matin.

Blanche Neige, il ne peut pas se taire lui. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort depuis belle lurette.

\- Oh ! De quel livre s'agit-il ?

\- De Debussy « L'œuvre pour piano ».

\- Il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu dans les inventaires. Angel a dû se méprendre, certainement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il m'a promis de me faire une commande s'il ne le trouvait pas en réserve.

\- Je vous laisse alors faire la commande. Il retourne dans la réserve en me laissant avec cette agaçante personne.

Je fais donc la commande en refusant de lui adresser la parole. Et puis quel adolescent de son âge s'intéresse au piano ? Je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper qu'il ne sait pas aligner deux notes ensemble. Il me fait un clin d'œil et quitte la petite boutique. Bon débarras.

Le lendemain au lycée, Blanche Neige dont je ne connais pas le vrai nom, m'accoste. Une vraie sangsue, ce type. Il grince des dents et fait demi-tour. Quoi ! C'est quoi son problème ? Vraiment pas net ce mec. Je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus. Il m'évite toute la journée, pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire. Je suis content. Et si je le précise, c'est pour bien montrer mon désintérêt total pour sa personne. Voilà, c'est tout.

Bella me soûle avec un certain Edward Cullen. Elle me demande de l'inviter à la maison. Je voudrais bien si ça la faisait taire, mais je ne connais pas ce type. Le seul que je connais et c'est un bien grand mot, c'est Blanche-Neige. Je lui dis donc que je ne pouvais pas l'inviter parce que je ne le connais pas. Elle me traite de menteur et court s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Enfin un peu d'air.

Je me prépare pour mon rendez-vous avec le serpent avant de partir la rejoindre. Je suis assis sur une branche avec elle dans les bras. Nous parlons de sa vie dans la forêt. Elle me parle de chasse, de nourriture, de sieste. Je lui demande comment elle est venue en Amérique. Elle m'explique qu'elle s'est faite capturer par des chasseurs humains qui lui ont fait traverser une très grande rivière. Elle a ensuite été vendue à une vieille dame qui est morte peu de temps après en avoir fait l'acquisition. Son fils s'est alors débarrassé d'elle dans les égouts. Elle a suivi les courants qui l'ont mené ici. Quelle aventure !

Je lui parle de mon ami mort. De cette peste de Bella et surtout de cet emmerdeur de Blanche Neige. Elle parle des drôles de loups qu'elle croise parfois dans les bois. Elle me dit qu'ils sont immenses. De très grands loups. Je pense qu'elle exagère. Pour elle tout doit paraître immense.

Je rentre à la maison, fais à manger et vais me doucher. Charlie est de garde ce soir. On est que tous les deux, Bella et moi. Elle me fait encore la tête avec son histoire de Edward Cullen. Je m'en fous royalement. Après le dîner, je vais me coucher tôt. Pas parce que j'en ai envie, mais pour ne plus voir cette grognonne de Bella.

_"Je fais un rêve. Un jeune homme est dans une des salles du château. Il se cache de je ne sais qui. Il m'a l'air d'être fatigué, de ne pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine et il a dû mal à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il ferme les yeux, l'image d'un homme tombant dans un puits le réveille. Il semble aussi avoir mal au dos. Il a l'air tellement fatigué que j'ai de la peine pour lui. Il ferme finalement les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Quelque temps plus tard, des voix le sortent de ses songes._

_\- Il doit partir. Enfin, nous devons le livrer au directeur, dit une première voix._

_\- Non, nous devons le garder près de nous au cas où. Tu sais bien que l'autre n'est pas tout à fait mort, mais si cela devait arriver, l'avoir à nos côtés est vital._

_\- Il est dangereux pour la population._

_\- Non, et tu le sais parfaitement. Nous avons besoin de son sang. Il est le dernier de la lignée royale. S'il venait à disparaître, nous serions perdus._

_\- Il doit sûrement en rester un autre._

_\- Non, j'ai vérifié les archives de l'école. Il est vraiment le dernier de la lignée._

_\- Alors, nous n'avons qu'à le convaincre de donner son sang avant de le livrer._

_\- Oui, tu as raison. Il ne se méfiera pas si la demande vient de nous._

_Les voix partirent le laissant seul, choqué et dévasté. Le jeune homme est dans une chambre. Il est malade. Il n'a plus de force. Ils lui ont pris deux litres de sang. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Un coup à la tête l'avait surpris au détour d'un couloir. Ils pouvaient lui en prendre autant qu'ils voulaient. Mais sans son consentement, ils ne pourraient jamais l'utiliser. Il s'en était assuré quelques jours plus tôt."_

Je me réveille comme à mon habitude, en nage et essoufflé. Je file prendre une douche. Il est inutile d'essayer de comprendre mon rêve. Je n'y apprendrais rien de plus que ce que j'ai vu. C'est-à-dire rien du tout.

Je décide d'aller courir un peu pour me changer les idées. Sur mon parcours, je décide d'aller rendre visite à la vipère. On parle un moment de mes rêves, mais elle ne comprend pas le concept du rêve. Après dix minutes passées à tenter de lui expliquer, j'abandonne l'idée. Suite à ça, elle me parle d'un humain qui n'est plus humain, et qui chasse parfois sur son territoire. Elle me dit avoir pensé à le mordre, mais à la dernière seconde, elle a senti mon odeur sur lui. Je n'ai rien compris. Cela doit être une histoire de serpent. D'abord des loups géants et maintenant des humains pas humains.

Je laisse tomber. Je prends la décision de me rendre à la plage cet après-midi.


	3. Chapitre deux

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre deux**

En préparant mes affaires pour la plage, Bella qui a mystérieusement oublié qu'elle me tirait la tronche a décidé de s'imposer dans mon programme. Me voilà donc parti en direction de la plage avec elle. Je laisse un mot à Charlie pour le prévenir. Il est quatorze heures quand nous y arrivons. La plage est bondée. Je nous trouve une petite place dans un coin ayant un peu d'ombre.

Bella se jette à l'eau. Putain, c'est un cachet d'aspirine cette fille ! Elle a bien fait de venir finalement. Je la rejoins un peu plus tard. Nous nageons une grande partie de la journée. Je suis zen. Il n'y a pas à dire, rien de meilleur qu'une bonne baignade. À un moment, je pars nous chercher à boire. À mon retour, des amis de Bella l'ont rejointe. Ils semblent bien s'amuser.

Ne voulant absolument pas faire leur connaissance, je me faufile un peu plus loin. Là où il y a moins de monde. Je grimpe sur une pierre et fais bronzette. Je dois avoir fini par m'endormir, car, quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est pour constater que le ciel s'est assombri. Je me dépêche de retourner à notre place à Bella et moi pour m'apercevoir qu'elle n'y est pas. Je perds une heure à la chercher partout. Je finis par me rendre à notre place de parking, pour découvrir que la voiture a elle aussi disparu.

Je me demande qui peut bien être autant dans la merde pour en venir à voler une voiture comme la nôtre. Fin bon, je hausse les épaules. Rien ne sert de se prendre la tête. Qui que soit le voleur, Charlie le trouvera. C'est une petite ville. Alors que je me dis ça, un doute me prend soudainement. Bella introuvable. Voiture introuvable. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre. La salope ! Je vais la trucider.

Me voilà bon pour rentrer à pied. Quelle poisse ! Mais plus vite je me mets en route, je plus vite j'arriverais. Je retourne prendre mes affaires et en profite pour me changer avant de commencer ma longue marche. Je chantonne en essayant de faire du stop, mais les voitures sont toutes bondées. J'ai mal aux pieds. Nouvelle résolution. Se mettre au sport quotidien. C'est la honte d'être aussi fatigué par une si petite marche. C'est décidé. Je la bousille dès que je la vois.

Après presque une heure de marche, je décide de faire une petite pause. Je me mets alors à imaginer que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques autres que ma capacité à parler aux serpents. Je m'imagine rentrer à la maison rien qu'en y pensant. Un pouvoir comme ça serait vraiment pratique, vous ne pensez pas ? Imaginez le truc ! Avoir juste à visualiser l'endroit que vous voulez et pouf. Vous y êtes. Je me mets à imaginer ma chambre chez Charlie, rien que pour rire. Je me vois arriver dans celle-ci comme une fleur. Il y a un crac. Une impression d'écrasement. Une sensation d'étirement. J'ouvre les yeux de surprise. Je me trouve dans ma chambre. Non, sérieusement ! Je ne blague pas. Je suis dans ma chambre. Ça a marché. Impossible ! Je me pince. Aïe ! Ça fait mal. Je tourne sur moi-même... C'est bien ma chambre.

La surprise passée, je me demande si ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai atterri dans la forêt. Ne pouvant trouver de réponse à cette interrogation, je me décide à faire des tests. Peut-être que je possède d'autres capacités magiques dont je n'ai pas connaissance. Je suis excité. Et si j'ai d'autres pouvoirs, est-ce qu'il y a un qui fait pousser des vers de terre sur la tête des pestes ? Et si oui, comment ? Je passe un quart d'heure à me déplacer d'un endroit à un autre. C'est très amusant, quand on s'habitue aux désagréments.

Ensuite, je me lance à la découverte de la nouvelle capacité dont je viens de faire acquisition : la lévitation. Après plusieurs essais, je parviens à faire voler un crayon dans ma chambre. C'est éreintant, mais avec un peu d'entraînement, je suis sûr de pouvoir le faire avec plus de facilité comme avec le déplacement.

Alors que je fais une pose, la porte d'entrée claque bruyamment.

\- Papa, je suis rentée. J'ai faim. T'as fait quoi à manger ? Bella !

Je dévale les marches, la rage au cœur. Non, mais, quelle petite conne ! Elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça, croyez-moi ! Quand elle me voit, elle ouvre grand la bouche. Attention aux mouches !

\- Comment tu es renté ? me demande-t-elle frappée de stupeur.

\- Pas avec ton aide en tout cas, lui répondis-je. Non, mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as planté là-bas ? Tu sais la route qu'il faut faire pour revenir à pied ?

\- C'est de ta faute aussi, m'accuse-t-elle avec aplomb. Je t'ai cherchée partout et tu n'étais pas là.

J'hallucine. Elle plaisante n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu ne t'es pas dit que, peut-être, j'avais eu un problème ? Et tu croyais que j'allais faire comment pour rentrer, hein ? Par la voie des airs peut-être ! T'es complètement inconsciente ma parole ! J'aurais pu m'être noyé, cassé une jambe ou truc du genre... Et toi, tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est de foutre le camp avec la bagnole !

– C'est bon, ce n'est pas non plus la peine d'en faire un fromage. Tu es là et tu n'as rien. Alors pas la peine de me casser les oreilles pour si peu, hein.

Sur ce, elle monte dans sa chambre en me laissant en plan. Je jure de le lui faire regretter.

Je viens de me faire un ami. C'est un Indien. Pas un hindou. Mais un Indien d'Amérique. Il s'appelle Jacob. C'est quoi ce nom tout pourri et vieillot d'abord ?! On dirait celui d'un vieux. Et il n'est même pas indien en plus. Quand j'ai vu qu'il l'était — indien, je veux dire — je m'étais attendu à un truc du genre : plume sauvage, œil de lynx, mange caca. Ou bien des noms impossibles à prononcer avec une signification cool, comme Gosheven, qui signifie grand sauteur, ou Diwali qui veut dire cuvettes. Bon, ce n'est pas des noms très cool. Mais, ils sont indiens. Enfin, personne n'est parfait.

Il vit dans la réserve indienne. J'ai fait sa rencontre dans la forêt alors que je venais d'un de mes rendez-vous avec mon amie le serpent. Je lui ai parlé de mes nouvelles capacités. Elle ne m'a pas semblé très impressionnée par elles. Et quand je lui ai décrit ce que je pouvais faire, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais faire apparaître des souris directement dans son terrier. Je lui ai répondu que non. Elle m'a alors dit qu'elle ne voyait pas où était leur utilité. Fin de la discussion. Déçu de sa réaction, j'ai boudé dans mon coin.

Bref, alors que je rentrais à la maison, je suis tombé sur lui. Il était en panne de moto. En premier, j'ai voulu tracer ma route, mais pas de bol, il m'a vu. Il m'a par la suite interpellé et m'a demandé si je m'y connaissais en moto. Je lui ai dit que je m'y connaissais un peu. Je l'ai alors aidé à réparer la panne. Pour me remercier, il m'a proposé de me déposer. Je ne voulais pas, mais il a lourdement insisté, alors j'ai accepté. Il m'a déposé devant la maison. En remerciement pour le trajet, je l'ai invité à entrer. Je lui ai proposé à boire et un truc à grignoter. On a ensuite discuté de tout et de rien. On s'est trouvés pleins de choses en commun. Jacob me fait un peu penser à mon défunt ami. Ils ne sont pas des copies conformes. Juste leurs simplicités, le fait de ne pas se prendre la tête inutilement. Avant de partir, il m'a invité à lui rendre visite à la réserve le week-end prochain. J'ai accepté avec joie. À l'heure de partir, Bella est arrivé. Elle lui a sauté dessus en lui faisant une prise de boa et en lui bavent sur la joue. Gentil, il lui a souri avant de la faire descendre de lui.

J'ai halluciné ! C'était quoi ce délire ? Ils étaient là en train de se dire bonjour et parlant de je ne sais quoi. Au bout de deux minutes, j'ai décroché. J'étais trop estomaqué. Parmi toutes les personnes auxquelles j'aurais pu me lier d'amitié, il avait fallu que la seule qui soit potable connaisse Bella. Dieu m'en veut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est clair qu'il m'en veut terriblement. Pendant leur discussion, j'ai appris que le père de Jacob, Billy Black, est le meilleur ami de Charlie. Énervé par leur complicité apparente, je les ai laissés refaire connaissance et suis parti m'enfermer dans ma chambre, le moral dans les chaussettes. À la fin de leurs retrouvailles, Jacob est venu me dire au revoir. Il en a profité pour m'apprendre que Bella était aussi convié pour la sortie de ce week-end. Je vous assure que je n'avais plus très envie de m'y rendre sur l'instant, mais je crois lui avoir parfaitement caché. Il est ensuite parti. Maintenant, il faut vraiment que je trouve comment me venger de Bella et de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas venir avec moi à la réserve indienne.

Après le départ de Jacob, je retourne voir mon amie serpent pour me plaindre de Bella. Elle me propose de venir la mordre, comme ça j'en saurais débarrasser, tout en déplorant le fait de ne pas pouvoir la manger. Ensuite, elle me dit que tout compte fait, Bella doit certainement être toxique. J'éclate de rire à cette remarque. Quand je parviens finalement à me calmer, nous discutons d'autre chose. Elle me fait une drôle de remarque. Selon elle, je sens le loup. Ce qui fait qu'elle s'inquiète de mes fréquentations. Cependant, je pense qu'elle délire, parce que je n'ai rencontré aucun loup de ma vie. Même pas un chien. Sur cette note étrange, je lui dis au revoir et m'éclipse directement dans ma chambre. Il n'y a pas à dire : il est trop chouette ce pouvoir.

Le lundi matin au lycée, Blanche-Neige vient me voir. Néanmoins, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il plisse le nez et prends une profonde inspiration. Je rêve ou il me renifle ?! Je vous le disais, pas net ce mec. Vraiment pas net. Il me grogne dessus.

– Tu étais avec qui ce week-end ?

Non, mais c'est quoi cette question ? Il me fait une crise de jalousie ou quoi ? Je ne me donne même pas la peine de lui répondre. À la place, je lui tourne le dos et me rends à mon cours de math. Il me court après, me rattrape et me fait pivoter avant de me reposer sa question. Hors de question que je me justifie auprès de lui. Nous ne sommes même pas des amis. De quel droit me demande-t-il des comptes ? Et même dans le cas hypothétique où nous le serions, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais lui répondre. Je ne suis pas sa chose. Il me relâche aussi vite qu'il m'a agrippé le bras. Il a l'air choqué. Il me tourne ensuite le dos, et rapide comme l'éclair, il disparaît. Je ne le vois pas de la journée. Je me dis qu'il devrait sérieusement songer à consulter pour son problème.

Le lendemain, il n'est pas venu en cours. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je prends la résolution de changer mon cours de chant contre un cours de dessin. Vous savez, je ne me suis pas fait d'ami au lycée. Mais je ne suis pas triste de ça. Oh non, aucunement ! Au contraire de moi, Bella, elle s'est faite pas mal d'amis. Je ne connais aucun d'eux. Et dieu me préserve de faire leur rencontre. Pour le peu que j'ai pu voir, je me porte très bien sans eux. Pour bien vous faire comprendre pourquoi, voilà un petit résumé de ses amis.

Il y a en premier Jessica Stanley, la miss je-me-mêle-de-la-vie-de-tout-le-monde-et-colporte-des-rumeurs-sur-les-autres. Elle sort avec Mike Newton. Je le sais parce que Bella se plaint de lui toutes les deux secondes. Soi-disant qu'il la drague. Le pauvre, il ne sait pas à quoi il s'attaque. Une mante religieuse cette fille. Ensuite, il y a Angela Weber, une fille intelligente et bonne élève selon Bella. Mon avis, si elle est aussi intelligente, pourquoi elle traîne avec de telles idiotes ? Peur de se retrouver seul ? Qui sait. Vient après Éric Yorkie. Je ne sais rien sur son compte. Radio Bella ne parle pas souvent de lui. Sans doute qu'elle ne doit pas l'aimer des masses. Puis Mike Newton, le prétendu amoureux de Bella. Cette fille se prend pour Madonna je vous le dis. Il y a aussi Tyler, allez savoir c'est qui. Il est logé sur le même palier qu'Éric.

Donc tout ça pour vous dire que je suis un solitaire. Je ne fais aucun effort pour m'intégrer. Je suis bien comme je suis et je me fais un devoir de refroidir tous ceux qui font mine de vouloir se rapprocher de moi. Le seul qui ne semble pas se décourager est Blanche-Neige. Je me demande s'il est malade. Je devrais peut-être demander à la fée de ses nouvelles. Et puis non. Finalement je lui ai demandé de lui dire que : s'il venait à mourir, et bien... Je ne me rendrais pas à son enterrement ! Comme réponse elle m'a fait un sourire amusé, me promettant de lui faire passer le message ».

La semaine est finie. Demain je vais à la réserve. Il me faut donc trouver une solution pour la peste. Je viens d'avoir une idée tordante. Je suis passé à la pharmacie pour Charlie en sortant, j'ai vu des laxatifs. Ce soir, je fais le ragoût de mouton que Charlie affectionne tant. Et comme dessert, une tarte à la fraise, celle que préfère Bella. Je lui sers une part généreuse. Elle se goinfre comme une dinde. Qui suis-je pour la stopper ? Je ne l'ai pas obligée à tout avaler ! Charlie fait la vaisselle. Je range un peu et monte dans ma chambre après un passage dans la salle d'eau.

_« Je fais un rêve. Le petit garçon court. Il est poursuivi par une bande d'enfants. Il est fatigué. Il est en nage. Un regard par-dessus son épaule lui apprend que ses poursuivants ne sont pas loin. Il trébuche. Il tombe. Ils sont sur lui. Les coups partent. Il a mal. Le néant. Il reprend conscience quelques heures après. Il est dans son placard. Une voix s'élève dans les ténèbres : "Venez maître, le château nous attend"._

Je me réveille en sueur. Je suis pris de tremblement. Les rêves sont de plus en plus présents. Je regarde l'heure. Six heures. Je me lève. Je vais à la salle de bains pour me préparer. En passant devant la chambre de Bella pour aller à la cuisine, un gémissement me stoppe. Je cogne à la porte et lui demande si tout va bien. Elle me dit que oui. Je ne cherche pas en savoir plus. Je fais à manger. Charlie vient prendre le petit déjeuner. Il est pressé et mange donc en vitesse avant de partir pour le poste de police. Avant de sortir de la maison, il me dit qu'ils ont peut-être une piste sur le meurtre de mon ami. Je suis tétanisé. J'ai du mal à réaliser. Comme n'a pas le temps de tout m'expliquer, il me promet de me mettre au courant des avancées sur l'enquête plus tard. Je hoche la tête automatiquement.

Je finis par assimiler la nouvelle. Ça ne sert à rien de me prendre la tête. J'aurais des réponses ce soir. Bella est malade. Elle me dit ne pas pouvoir venir avec moi. Je lui demande tristement, pourquoi ? Mais elle refuse de me répondre. Je lui propose de rester avec elle. Elle hurle que non. J'insiste un moment, ne désirant pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle est souffrante. Elle me menace de me tordre le cou, si je ne pars pas. Je baisse la tête de dépit. Je traîne des pieds au cas où elle change d'avis.

Le pas de la porte dépassée, j'éclate de rire. Un pour Angel et zéro pour Bella. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi petite peste. Je ris comme les méchants dans les films. Je grimpe dans le 4x4, direction la réserve indienne. Je conduis en sifflotant de joie. La vie est belle, non ?


	4. Chapitre trois

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre trois**

Je suis arrivé à la réserve quelques minutes après avoir quitté la maison. Jacob me fait faire la visite des lieux. Il me présente à ses amis qui sont pour la plupart, en short… Et rien d'autre. C'est un crime d'être aussi bien foutu. Je crois que je vais faire un complexe. Je fais connaissance avec les autres. Les plus jeunes vont à l'école de la réserve. Je trouve ça dommage de ne pas les intégrer aux autres jeunes de la ville, mais s'ils sont heureux ainsi, c'est ce qui compte non ? Après les présentations, nous partons faire une promenade en forêt. En cours de route, ils me disent qu'il y a une limite à ne pas franchir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, voilà pourquoi je pose la question. Ils me parlent alors d'un contrat avec les Cullen, mais ils n'en disent pas plus.

Je passe une très agréable journée. Durant notre balade, nous rencontrons Blanche-Neige. Il est sur l'autre versant de la forêt. Là, il y a un truc bizarre qui se passe. Ils se grognent dessus les uns les autres. Je ne pige rien. Limite, ils allaient en venir aux mains. Pour tenter de calmer le jeu, je propose de partir, mais comme personne ne semble faire cas de ce que je dis, je prends les choses en mains et tire Jacob à ma suite ; ce qui incite les autres à nous suivre. Il est incroyablement fort le bougre, vous pouvez me croire ! Avant de lui tourner le dos, j'ai le temps de voir sur le visage de Blanche-Neige comme une lueur de trahison et de tristesse. Vraiment, je ne comprendrais jamais ce mec. En fin de journée, je dis au revoir à tout le monde et monte dans mon 4x4 pour rentrer à la maison.

Bella est dans le salon. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. En remarquant ma présence, elle me demande comment ça s'est passé. Je lui réponds que tout s'est très bien passé tout en profitant pour enfoncer le clou en lui disant que c'était vraiment dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu venir. Elle marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante après ça. Je souris et monte me changer avant de redescendre pour faire à manger. Charlie ne rentre pas avant le lendemain matin.

Avant de m'endormir, une idée délirante me passe en tête et je tiens absolument à savoir si elle est réalisable. Je décide donc de faire une petite expérience avec l'aide de mes nouvelles capacités le lendemain. Cela me prend toute la journée du dimanche, mais je finis par y arriver. Je suis impatient de la mettre à exécution. Un sourire machiavélique étire mes lèvres rien qu'en y songeant. Finalement, Charlie n'est pas rentré à la maison. Il téléphone pour nous prévenir de ne pas l'attendre pour dîner. Nous mangeons et nous allons nous coucher. Je fais un petit passage éclair dans la salle de bains et fais un petit arrêt devant la chambre de Bella.

Le lundi matin, un hurlement de panique me sort du lit. Je cours pour voir ce qui se passe. Nous sommes attaqués ou quelque chose du genre ? Pieds nus, je me rends à l'endroit d'où provient le bruit… Cela vient de la chambre de Bella. Elle est assise par terre, les larmes emplissant ses yeux gonflés... Attendez une minute ! Ses yeux... Ils sont énormes ! Je veux dire, ils sont vraiment énormes. Comme ceux des mouches. Je ne peux pas résister à ça et j'explose. Je suis mort de rire. Pas très contente que je me paye de sa tête, elle me lance une chaussure au visage. Je l'esquive et referme sa porte en gloussant comme un débile mental.

Je me demande qui a bien pu mettre du piment dans son maquillage. Il y a des gens si mal intentionnés dans la vie ! Heureusement que moi, je n'en fais pas partie. C'est un début de journée parfait. Que demander de plus ? Quand elle monte dans la voiture, Bella porte des lunettes de soleil, le comble pour une ville où on ne voit jamais le soleil. Ma main à couper qu'elle va se faire remarquer une fois de plus. Je hausse les épaules et mets le contact. C'est parti pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Arrivé dans le parking du lycée, je me gare et file le plus rapidement possible dans le bâtiment. Pas question de se faire voir en compagnie de mouchette.

Dans ma précipitation, je rentre dans une personne. Elle est dure comme de la pierre. Putain ! ça fait un mal de chien. Une main blanche fait son apparition devant mes yeux et se tend vers moi. Je la prends avec reconnaissance. Elle est froide comme la glace. Le propriétaire m'aide à me remettre sur mes pieds. Elle se retire aussitôt que je suis debout et stabilisé. Je lève la tête vers le propriétaire de la main. Blanche-Neige ! Il est revenu. Je suis un peu surpris de réaliser que je suis très content de le voir. Mais chut, il ne faut pas qu'il le sache. Un sourire en coin fait son apparition sur son visage impassible. Quoi encore ? Il ne va pas reprendre ses vilaines habitudes ! Si ? Et revoilà le sourire, mais un vrai cette fois. Nous nous rendons ensemble en classe. Il me fait m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Je résiste un peu, mais finalement, je m'installe.

– C'est ma place, entendé-je deux minutes après m'être assis.

Je lève la tête. Bella. Tiens, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout à ça. Je fais donc la sourde oreille.

– Lève-toi débile ! Je te dis que c'est ma place.

Mais c'est qu'elle insiste la petite bestiole en plus. Décidant de faire comme si elle n'existait pas, je me tourne vers mon voisin de table et lui demande comment s'est déroulé son weekend. Il me sourit avec espièglerie avant de me dire qu'il a été un peu ennuyeux. Je lui demande pourquoi. Il me répond qu'une certaine personne lui a manqué. Je vais pour lui demander qui était cette personne, lorsque je me fais couper dans ma lancée.

– Réponds-moi quand je te parle, me hurle mouchette dans mes oreilles.

– Mademoiselle Swan, un peu de tenue, je vous prie. Allez-vous asseoir et laissez Monsieur Swan en paix. Oh ! Et puis, retirez-moi ses lunettes, nous ne sommes pas à la plage.

Grinçant des dents, elle se trouve une place au fond de la classe.

– Il me semble vous avoir demandé de retirer vos lunettes, lui rappela le prof. Avec rage, elle les retire. La classe est morte de rire.

Le reste de la journée se déroule calmement. Pour les classes de l'après-midi, Bella s'est fait porter pale. À l'heure du repas, je déjeune avec Blanche-Neige et sa famille. Ils sont un peu spéciaux. Mais je crois que je les aime bien. Surtout le constipé. Il est drôle. Il serre toujours les dents et a en permanence les sourcils foncés. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas les gens en général. Il y a aussi une blonde. Elle, elle regarde tout le monde de haut. Je crois qu'elle a la grosse tête. Et le revoilà parti dans ses crises de gloussements. Je parle bien entendu de Blanche-Neige. Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah ! Et puis il y a le gros. Non pas gros dans le sens gros. Je crois que Blanche-Neige s'étouffe. Je lui jette un regard soupçonneux. Il faudrait certainement qu'il consulte. C'est grave son cas.

Bref, je disais que le gros. Enfin le musclé. Il est très drôle. C'est un grand blagueur. Pour finir, il y a la petite fée des bois. Vous vous souvenez, celle qui chante comme une casserole. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils sortent tous ensemble. Pas tous en même temps, hein ! Je veux dire, un gars une fille quoi. Il ne faut pas me demander qui est avec qui, parce que je n'en sais rien. Faudrait que je pense à retenir leurs noms si je passe plus de temps avec eux. L'autre débile passe son temps à ricaner sous les regards interrogateurs de ses frères et sœurs.

La fin des cours arrive rapidement. Bella a pris la voiture pour renter et je suis extrêmement surpris de voir Jacob venir me chercher. J'ai parlé avec lui au téléphone ce midi et lui ai dit que Bella avait dû rentrer à la maison avec la voiture. Mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'il vienne me chercher à la sortie des cours.

Quand je le vois, je cours lui faire une accolade amicale. Je lui demande pourquoi il est venu. Il me dit qu'il n'allait pas me laisser rentrer à pied alors qu'il pouvait venir me chercher. Je lui dis merci et grimpe derrière lui. En passant devant la voiture de Blanche-Neige, je le vois qu'il serre les dents de contrariété. Jacob me dépose devant chez moi. Naturellement, je lui propose d'entrer. Bien sûr, il accepte. On se dirige immédiatement vers la cuisine afin de se prend un truc à grignoter avant d'aller s'installer devant la télé. Mince, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et je dois filer à mon travail. Je prends mes devoirs avec moi avant de partir. Heureusement pour moi, Jacob propose de faire le chauffeur.

Je rentre du boulot comme d'habitude, il n'y avait pas un chat. J'ai la surprise de retrouver Charlie à la maison. Il se dispute avec Bella. Elle lui dit que j'avais mis du piment dans son maquillage. Non, mais ! Elle a la preuve de ce qu'elle prétend ! C'est vilain d'accuser les gens sans preuve. Charlie lui fait la morale sur le mensonge. Il lui dit de ne pas porter des accusations infondées. De ne pas reporter sa bêtise sur moi. Que je suis un gentil garçon qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Je suis amoureux ! Il est parfait. J'entends Bella renifler. Elle lui reproche de faire plus confiance à un inconnu qu'à elle. Elle ajoute ensuite qu'elle est persuadée que je suis une espèce d'assassin. Que si personne n'a cherché à me retrouver, c'était que je devais certainement être une ordure !

Ses paroles me font plus de mal que je ne le pensais. Une claque retentit.

– Monte dans ta chambre et ne redescends pas avant un nouvel ordre de ma part.

Un sanglot, des pas de course dans les escaliers, une porte qui claque. Le silence. Une minute passe. Un soupir de lassitude. Charlie finit par s'apercevoir de ma présence. Il est tétanisé. Il me regarde la bouche entre ouverte sans qu'un mot ne franchisse ses lèvres. Nous restons là à nous fixer sans mot dire. Je finis par reprendre mes esprits et lui fais comprendre que ce n'est pas grave. Qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher. Il me demande d'être indulgent avec sa fille.

Je lui promets de faire plus d'efforts envers elle. Il me prend dans ses bras et me sourit en me disant que je suis un bon garçon. Je monte me changer et redescends faire le dîner. En mangeant, je lui demande des nouvelles du meurtre de mon ami. Il me raconte qu'ils ont une piste sur la dernière personne à avoir été vu en sa compagnie. Il s'agit d'une femme de race blanche à la peau extrêmement pâle, la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu, elle portait un chapeau à large bord alors que tous deux partaient sur la moto de mon défunt ami. C'est la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu vivant. Le lendemain, on le retrouvait mort sur le bord de la route. Aucune trace de la moto n'a été trouvée. Un avis de recherche a été lancé dessus. Une moto aussi ancienne ne court pas les rues.

Je suis content des nouvelles avancées dans les investigations. Je lui souhaite bon courage et je monte ensuite me reposer. En passant devant la chambre de Bella. Je me souviens de ce qu'elle a dit sur moi. La rancune me guidant, je me concentre sur son shampoing. Quand j'ai confirmation de la réussite de mes efforts, je me rends dans ma chambre en ricanant vicieusement.

Un horrible cri de harpie me tire de mes songes. Quoi encore ? Si ça devient une habitude, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen pour isoler les bruits. Tiens, ça, c'est une excellente idée ! J'ai lu dans un livre sur les capacités surnaturelles qu'il était possible pour certaines personnes possédant des dons magiques de rendre une pièce ou un endroit complètement hermétique aux sons. Je me promets de me pencher dessus quand j'aurais le temps. Bref, je vais voir le problème. Bella est en ce moment devant un miroir les mains plongées dans ses cheveux. Enfin ce qu'il en reste d'eux. Ils sont en train de tomber par poignées. C'est hallucinant ! Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien. Enfin, je veux dire... Mais que lui arrive-t-il donc !? La pauvre ! Comment s'est-elle fait ça ? Elle doit avoir un très mauvais karma à mon avis. D'abord les yeux et maintenant les cheveux. Ma pauvre fille, je te plains.

Je me garde bien de le lui dire en face. Quand elle s'aperçoit de ma présence dans le couloir. Elle me fonce dessus comme une malade, mais Charlie la stoppe dans son élan. Surpris, puis soucieux, il lui demande ce qu'il lui arrive. Elle m'accuse d'avoir mis quelque chose dans son shampoing. Charlie lui fait remarquer que c'est elle-même qui l'a achetée hier soir. Comment aurais-je pu réussir à mettre quelque chose dedans ? Elle ouvre et ferme la bouche avant de se mettre à pleurer. Son père l'a conduit à l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a rien de grave.

Quand j'arrive au lycée, c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je vois Blanche-Neige et sa famille. Ils me font signe de les rejoindre. Je les rejoins en sautillant comme une gamine de maternelle. La vie est belle. À peine arrivé à leur hauteur, le fou furieux reprend ses ricanements. Si je ne savais pas qu'il était désaxé, je me serais vexé. Mais mon humeur est telle que rien au monde ne peut me l'enlever.

La semaine passe. Bella évite les cours. Le vendredi après les cours, je vais voir mon amie la vipère. Elle me parle d'une dispute entre un loup et un humain pas humain. Je n'y comprends rien. Elle me dit de me méfier de ces deux espèces. Qu'ils sont dangereux. Ne voyant pas de quoi elle parle, je ne fais que hocher la tête. Ensuite, elle me demande des nouvelles de la femelle immangeable. Je lui conte ce qui s'est passé récemment. Elle me propose encore de venir la mordre, mais je décline l'offre. Je ne l'aime pas, mais Charlie oui. Et je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine.

_« Je fais un rêve. Le petit garçon est sur un balai volant. Il survole un grand château. À ses côtés, une personne de petite de taille avec une capuche sur la tête._

_– Nous sommes arrivés, jeune maître. Le château de votre père est là._

_L'enfant se penche pour mieux le voir. Il est magnifique. Sur la rive d'un grand lac noir, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues. Ils atterrissent sur un immense stade. Des gens les y attendent. Un vieil homme avec une grande barbe blanche accompagné par une vieille femme à l'air sévère s'avance._

_– Jeune maître ! Nous vous croyons perdu. La mort de vos parents et votre propre disparition ont mis le royaume à feu et sang. Votre retour sonne la fin de la guerre._

_Des larmes coulent des yeux du vieil homme et la femme pleure bruyamment. Le petit garçon est intimidé par tous ces gens. Il se rapproche de son sauveur, celui qui l'a sorti de son placard et conduit loin de sa famille. Le seul en qui il a confiance._

_Le petit garçon court se cacher dans une des salles du château. Les autres enfants ne l'aiment pas. Il regrette le départ de Dobby, son sauveur. Il est maintenant seul au monde comme avant. Quelques temps plus tard, Albus le fait venir. Il lui annonce la mort de son petit serviteur. Il fond en larmes. Plus personne ne se souciera de lui. Il sent une douleur affreuse à la poitrine. Il s'effondre. »_

Je sursaute. Je sors de mon rêve. Les idées saccagées, je tremble de froid. Un mal de tête me prend. Je cours vomir dans les toilettes. J'ai mal au cœur, tellement mal. Je ressens la perte comme si elle vient juste de se produire. Je pleure de chagrin. J'ai mal. Oh, mon Dieu que ça fait mal ! Je hurle pour la faire partir. Elle ne veut pas se laisser chasser. Une voix me chuchote des mots réconfortants. Je n'ai conscience de rien de ce qui m'entoure. Je ne vois et ne ressens que ce chagrin. Je sombre dans les méandres de l'oubli.

Le lendemain, je ne me souviens de rien. Charlie me demande si je vais bien. Je lui réponds que oui avec un grand sourire. Bella me fixe comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. C'est en chantonnant que j'entre dans la cuisine. Je me suis levé en retard aujourd'hui.


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre quatre**

Je suis dans la réserve avec Jacob, en route pour une soirée chez un de ses amis. Il m'a invité pour lui tenir compagnie. Je me demande si c'est un ami à lui pourquoi dois-je lui tenir la main ? Enfin, ça ne me gêne pas. J'ai fait un effort vestimentaire parce que je ne veux pas lui faire honte. La fête se situe dans une petite cabane au milieu des bois. Je ne me suis pas attendu à celle-là, mais c'est original. Il y a de la musique et de quoi manger. Les invités ne sont que des jeunes Indiens et ils sont tous en shorts et rien d'autre. Du coup, je me sens bien stupide d'avoir fait autant d'efforts pour être présentable. Si on m'avait dit que tout le monde serrait à moitié nu. Je ne me serais pas donné autant de mal. J'ai l'air con moi, avec ma chemise blanche et mon jean noir. Mais bon, je ne vais pas laisser ce petit détail me gâcher ma soirée.

Je viens de me prendre un coup-de-poing. Je ne rigole pas. Un vrai coup de poing. Pas un petit coup. Pas un moyen coup. Mais un grand. Un énorme. Un magistral coup de poing. Et je vous le dis moi, ça fait vachement mal. Je vois même des étoiles. Et le coup a été donné avec tant de force, que je suis étendu au sol. Vous vous demandez certainement : qui, pourquoi, comment ? Eh bien. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce que je me rappelle, c'est d'être sorti prendre l'air quand j'ai vu deux garçons en train de se battre. Le plus vieux des deux était bâti comme un putain de taureau de compétition. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux marron. Sur son bras droit, un tatouage en forme de cercle et il devait avoir dans les vingt ans. Le plus jeune ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, de taille moyenne et plutôt mince, mais légèrement musclé. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui retombent en légères boucles mi- longs. Je crois que ses yeux étaient marron foncé avec des nuances vertes. Comment ai-je remarqué ça ? Je n'en sais rien.

Vous voyez la différence de taille. Pourtant, le microbe n'a pas eu froid aux yeux en l'affrontant. Donc, je vous disais que je suis sorti prendre l'air. Et voilà que je tombe sur eux. Et ils ne faisaient pas semblant en plus. Les coups étaient forts et fermes. J'ai observé les échanges pendant quelques secondes avant d'intervenir. Mais pourquoi me suis-je interposé ? Alors, en voyant que le plus petit en difficulté, je me suis proposé pour jouer à superman. J'ai de ce fait foncé dans le tas. Et BAM. La seconde suivante, je voyais des étoiles. Qui, comment ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Jacob est sorti de la cabane. Il était furax. Il a ensuite gueulé sur les deux Mike Tyson.

Plus tard, j'apprendrais que le plus vieux s'appelle Paul Lahote et le plus jeune Seth Clearwater. Et que le sujet de leur bagarre était... eh bien, moi. Ils étaient en conflit sur ma présence à la soirée. Alors que Paul était contre cette présence, Seth, lui, l'approuvait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a contre moi le malabar, mais je vais lui dire deux mots la prochaine fois que le vois. Je sais qu'ils sont toujours qu'entre eux habituellement. C'est-à-dire, que les jeunes Indiens de la réserve, mais on est au vingtième siècle. Le métissage, le partage, l'ouverture au monde extérieur, c'est l'avenir. Il faut évoluer avec son temps.

Quand je rentre, Charlie est fou de rage en voyant le cocard que j'ai à l'œil. Il ne m'a pas loupé le gaillard. Il menace de se rendre à la Push comme l'appelle Jacob, mais je parvins à lui faire changer d'avis en lui expliquant ce qui s'est passé. Il se détend un peu plus, mais pas tout à fait. Bella ricane en me voyant. Elle se moque de moi, me dit que c'est bien fait pour ma poire. Elle ajoute que comme ça au moins, je semble moins con. Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur dans le dos de Charlie. Elle se plaint auprès de lui et j'ai alors le plaisir de la voir se faire mettre à sa place. Je lui tire la langue et entre dans la cuisine pour me prendre un truc à boire.

Le lendemain, jour d'école, je vais dire bonjour à Blanche-Neige et sa famille. À mon approche, il fonce les sourcils. Il serre les poings. Il prend mon visage entre ses doigts et caresse mon œil. Il grogne.

– Qui t'a fait ça ? Il tremble presque de colère en posant la question.

Je lui dis que ce n'est rien. Un banal petit accident. Il ne me croit pas. Il insiste pour avoir le nom de la personne qui me l'a fait. Voyant qu'il ne lâche pas le morceau, je lui relate ce qui s'est passé dans la cabane. Il donne un coup de poing au mur. Des petits morceaux se décollent. Hallucinant ! Bah ! Il est balaise le mec. Il regarde le mur, me regarde et file. Il est fort pour prendre la fuite aux moindres contrariétés. Je ne cherche pas à le retenir. Il va revenir quand il sera calmé. Je me rends en cours. J'ai dessin. Le constipé. Euh, Jasper, je crois.

Il se tient à la place la plus éloignée des autres étudiants. Je vais donc me mettre juste à ses côtés. Il me grogne dessus. C'est de famille ma parole ! Je fais la sourde oreille. Je suis très fort à ce jeu. Je me lance ensuite dans une discussion à sens unique sur la constipation. Je lui parle de ce que doit ressentir une personne souffrant de ce mal. Je lui dis que je plains une telle personne. Vous imaginez ce qu'elle doit ressentir quand elle est sur le siège des toilettes. Elle doit horriblement souffrir. Je continue dans ma lancée pendant une minute. Je suis le plus fort ! Un miracle ! Aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Je viens. Oui, moi ! Je viens de faire rire et aux éclats qui plus est Monsieur constipé. Qui s'est le meilleur ? Moi, moi, moi, mo...

– Monsieur Swan ! Taisez-vous donc ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une basse-cour. Et vous aussi, monsieur Hale !

Remis à ma place, je me tais. Le reste du cours se passe sans incident. J'ai deux heures de math après. Il y a madame-je-vous-prends-tous-de-haut, Rosalie quelque chose, Cullen ou Hale. Je ne sais plus. Donc elle est en cours de math avec moi. Je vais prendre la chaise à sa droite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai décidé de faire ami-ami avec elle. Pourtant, je ne lui parle pas de tout le cours. Je sais, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais parvenir à me lier à elle, mais je suis un timide voyez-vous. À midi, je déjeune avec eux. Blanche-Neige, ne fait plus la tête. Il reprend ses gloussements en regardant Jasper. Je ne le comprendrai jamais ce type. Sa famille ne semble pas surprise par son comportement, ils doivent avoir pris l'habitude avec le temps. J'ai amené ma propre nourriture cette fois. Merci la cantine, mais je tiens à la vie.

Je suis agréablement surpris de trouver Jacob et Seth à la sortie des cours. Ils sont venus voir comment je vais. Ils sont gentils, hein ! Je leur dis que tout va parfaitement bien. Jacob me prend le menton et se penche pour mieux voir l'état de mon œil. Il vole brusquement sur le toit d'une voiture. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Une minute il est devant moi, la suivante il atterrit sur le toit d'une bagnole. Un grognement me fait tourner la tête. Je comprends alors ce qui vient de se produire. Edward Cullen, le vrai nom de Blanche Neige. Donc, Edward Cullen vient de frapper Jacob. Et la force du coup a été telle, que celui-ci s'envole. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? C'est un malade ! Je ne saisis pas son comportement. Jacob ne lui a rien fait. Alors que je m'avance pour lui dire ce que je pense de son comportement de merde, un éclair noir me devance. Seth se jette sur Edward. Ils tombent tous les deux sur le trottoir. Ils s'empoignent. Un cercle se forme autour d'eux. Des encouragements retentissent. Je suis sous le choc. C'est quoi ce délire ? Jasper et Jacob me dépassent et séparent les deux abrutis.

Que quelqu'un m'explique, parce que moi je sèche complètement. Ils se grognent dessus comme des bêtes sauvages. S'insultent copieusement. Jacob tire Seth en direction de sa moto. Il monte sur sa bécane avec Seth en remorque. Avant de partir, il me fait comprendre qu'il passera me rendre visite samedi. Je hoche la tête automatiquement. Edward menace Jacob de lui arracher la tête s'il vient chez moi. Jasper le pousse dans sa voiture et démarre. Et moi, je reste comme un con sur parking. Bella me hurle dessus, mais je ne saisis pas ce qu'elle me dit. C'est en pilote automatique que je monte dans la voiture et rentre à la maison. Et je me rends toujours dans le même état à mon travail.

Le soir au dîner, Charlie m'annonce que quatre jeunes hommes ont été découverts sur le bord de la route. Au même endroit, dans la même position et le même état que mon ami décédé. Il me dit que la description de la même femme a été donnée dans les cas des quatre jeunes gens. C'est la dernière personne avec qui on les a vus avant la découverte de leurs corps. Un avis de recherche est lancé à son encontre. C'est le coup de grâce pour moi. Je monte me coucher.

Sans surprise, je ne vois pas Blanche-Neige le mardi matin. Alice me dit qu'il sera absent pour quelques jours. Elle ne sait pas quand il va revenir. C'est permis de louper les cours comme ça ! Juste parce qu'on le veut. Je le trouve lâche de prendre la fuite une fois de plus au lieu d'affronter ses problèmes. Je suis triste et déçu. Je fais comprendre ma façon de penser à Alice.

Je m'isole le reste de la journée. Je ne désire voir personne. À midi, je m'éclipse grâce à mon pouvoir devant la tanière de mon amie la vipère. Je la mets au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob et Edward. Elle me dit que j'ai de la chance que deux mâles se battent pour moi. Je ne pige rien. Nous parlons d'autres choses. Elle me parle d'un humain qui n'est pas humain faisant une alliance avec un Loup. Elle me met en garde contre eux. Elle insiste en voyant que je ne la prends pas au sérieux. Avant mon départ, elle me dit que ces deux-là aimaient chasser les jeunes hommes comme moi. Je lui promets de faire attention à ma personne. Mais aussitôt que je m'éloigne d'elle, j'oublie cette conversation irréelle.

Je suis fatigué. Bella me harcèle sur Blanche-Neige. Elle me reproche son départ. Elle me saoule du matin au soir. Elle exige de savoir le problème entre Jacob et Edward. Moi aussi je voudrais bien le savoir. Mais sans la présence de Blanche-Neige, je ne peux pas lui demander. Mis sur les nerfs par ses bêlements, je l'envoie chier ailleurs.

Je vais ensuite faire des recherches sur une manière d'isoler le son dans une pièce. C'est exténuant et extrêmement laborieux, mais j'ai confiance. Je m'entraîne tous les soirs avant de m'endormir. Je me suis un peu renseigné à la bibliothèque de la ville sur les personnes possédantes des capacités paranormales. Il se trouve que mis à part des gros mythomanes, il n'y a absolument rien prouvant qu'il existe d'autres gens ayant les mêmes capacités que moi. Paradoxalement à ça, j'ai trouvé énormément de documentation sur le sujet. Et avec l'aide des bouquins, je me suis lancé dans l'apprentissage de mes dons. Alors qu'ils devraient me faire peur, je n'éprouve qu'un immense soulagement de les redécouvrir. Cette notion de redécouverte, pas de découverte est étrange. J'ai l'intime conviction que dans mon ancienne vie, je maîtrisais parfaitement mes pouvoirs. Cette réalisation m'ouvre de nouvelles portes sur la récupération de ma mémoire.

Yes! Je viens enfin de maîtriser la capacité de rendre une pièce hermétique aux sons extérieurs ou intérieurs. Je me demande si je peux aussi le réaliser sur personne vivante. Cette pensée en tête, je me lance à la recherche d'un cobaye. Je ne tarde pas à en trouver un dans le salon. Mon futur cobaye est au téléphone avec une de ses amies. Je me concentre sur ses cordes vocales. Cela me prend deux minutes, mais le résultat est là. Je la vois qui ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle ne réalise le problème que deux bonnes minutes après coup. Incroyable ! Comment ne peut-on pas se rendre compte de la perte de sa voix seulement deux minutes après qu'elle ait cessé d'émettre ? Je secoue la tête et me rends à la cuisine. Ce soir, c'est une soirée chinoise. Après près d'une heure, je rends sa voix à Bella, juste avant le retour de Charlie.

Charlie rentre très tôt du travail. Il est exténué. Je lui tends une tasse de café. Il l'ingurgite avec reconnaissance. Nous discutons de l'avancée des investigations sur les quatre autres meurtres après dîner. Je suis vraiment chanceux que Charlie me juge suffisamment mature pour pouvoir discuter du sujet avec moi. Il m'apprend qu'un témoin s'est présenté au commissariat hier, cependant il a refusé de donner l'identité de la femme sans l'assurance d'une protection policière 24 h sur 24 h. La protection lui a bien été accordée, mais les deux agents désignés pour la lui fournir ainsi que le témoin ont été portés disparus depuis ce matin. Charlie n'est rentré que pour prendre un peu de repos avant d'y retourner.

_« Je fais un rêve. Le jeune homme est dans une forêt. Il est à la recherche de quelque chose. Il fait sombre, mais le bâton qu'il tient devant lui émet une lumière. Il trébuche cependant sur une branche. Il tombe dans l'herbe. Il serre les dents et se remet sur ses pieds. Il reprend ensuite son chemin. Une demi-heure après, il entre dans une grotte. Une petite silhouette est étendue sur le sol. Il a de la peine à reprendre son souffle. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Quand il s'aperçoit de la présence du jeune homme, elle lui tend la main. Elle est petite et squelettique._

_– Jeune maître, je suis si heureux de vous revoir avant de mourir. Il sourit de joie. Cela serre le cœur du jeune homme. Il lui rend son sourire en pleurant._

_–Albus m'a dit que tu étais mort il y a trois ans._

_– Je le suis mon maître. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je n'ai plus de magie en moi. J'ai fait un serment de renoncement et de don de magie en votre nom auprès de la Mère Divine. Elle m'a promis de vous la donner à ma mort. Je voulais seulement vous faire mes adieux et vous dire de vous méfier de la fille. Refusez le mariage que les conseillers royaux ont contracté pour vous. J'ai découvert ce qui est arrivé à vos parents. Ne faites pas confiance à... ._

_Il rend son dernier souffle sans avoir pu finir sa phrase. Le jeune homme pleure. »_

Je sors de mon rêve en sueur. Je me rends à la salle de bains. J'essaye de me rappeler du contenu de celui-ci, mais rien. Rien, absolument rien comme à l'habitude. Je me lave la figure. Prends une douche et descends à la cuisine. Comme toujours, Bella arrive dix minutes avant notre départ. Elle porte une perruque sur la tête. Le médecin a conclu à une chute prématurée de ses cheveux. Ils ne savent pas s'ils repousseront un jour. Bella en a pleuré pendant deux jours. Je lui ai offert la perruque en question en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Je l'ai aspergé d'un produit qui est présumé empêcher les cheveux de repousser. Il est incolore et sans odeur. Je ne sais si c'est réel ou seulement de la pub, mais rien ne m'empêche de tenter ma chance. C'est en sifflotant que je monte dans le 4x4.


	6. Chapitre cinq

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre cinq**

Les agents disparus et le témoin sont réapparus ce matin. Ils sont méconnaissables. On aurait dit qu'un chien leur était passé dessus. Ils n'ont aucune goutte de sang dans le corps. Le médecin légiste a dit qu'ils étaient encore en vie quand cela s'est produit. La mort remonterait à seulement quelques heures avant leurs découvertes. Charlie est sur les nerfs. Bella ne fait plus de remarques désobligeantes. La ville est en panique.

Demain, Jacob vient à la maison avec Seth. Je suis impatient de leur venue. En prévision, je fais un peu de ménage avant d'aller rendre visite à mon amie la vipère. Pendant ce temps, le repas du soir est au four. Quand j'ai fini, je prends une douche rapide. Et hop !...Me voilà devant sa tanière. Je l'appelle, mais curieusement, elle ne me répond pas. Je me demande où elle peut bien être ? Elle n'est pas du genre à être en retard. En entendant son retour, je vais faire un petit tour d'horizon. Je me demande si elle ne s'est pas déniché un compagnon. Hihihi ! La petite coquine. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir dans ces bois. Que des arbres. Il y a n'a partout, partout. Je m'enfonce dans les bois un peu plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Soudain, un grognement me fige. Il vient sur ma droite. Je me rapproche de l'endroit d'où il provient. Doucement, à pas de loup. Je me glisse derrière un arbre. Je suis James Bond. Vous connaissez !? Le super espion anglais. Donc je m'avance en catimini et ...

Je bug. J'hallucine. C'est impossible. Je rêve. Je me pince fort. Aïeuh ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! Mon cri attire l'attention de ma découverte. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se lance à ma poursuite. Aussi vite que Lucky Luke, je m'éclipse devant la tanière de la vipère. Mon cœur bat la chamade. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Elle ne plaisantait pas avec ses drôles d'histoires. Je ne le crois pas. Même après l'avoir constaté de mes propres yeux, je ne le crois toujours pas. J'attends une heure de plus. Comme elle ne revient toujours pas, je retourne chez moi. Je ne prends pas la peine de manger tant je suis choqué par ma trouvaille. Je m'endors comme un bébé pourtant. Je ne me réveille que le lendemain midi.

Bella a fait à manger. J'ai failli mourir d'empoisonnement. Moi, je vous le dis, c'est un danger public cette fille. Ce n'est pas avec sa boule à zéro et ses talents culinaires qu'elle va se trouver un mari. Je lui dis pour la mettre en garde et la préparer à sa vie de vieille fille. Elle se vexe. Elle me crie dessus et se met à pleurer comme une madeleine. Je lui dis que les hommes n'aiment pas les pleurnicheuses. Elle me gifle. Non, mais, ça ne va pas elle ! Elle devrait m'être reconnaissante. Je vous le dis, moi, il ne faut jamais essayer de rendre service à des ingrates comme elle. Je lui propose tout de même de prendre des cours de féminisation. Je pourrais demander à Rosalie de l'aider quand nous serons devenus amis. Cette fille est une femme elle au moins. Une vraie en plus. Pas comme certaines. Bella me lance un vase. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai de très bons réflexes. Enfin, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour elle. Dans dix ans, elle n'a pas intérêt à venir me demander conseil. Pfft !

Jacob et Seth sont là. Ils sont un peu nerveux. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Je leur propose de faire un tour en ville. Ils acceptent du bout des lèvres. Mais c'est quoi leur problème, merde ! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous partons pour le centre-ville. Nous faisons du lèche-vitrine et allons voir un film. C'est un comique. On a bien ri. Sur le chemin du retour alors nous avons décidé de nous rendre à la réserve, nous parlons un peu des meurtres. Je découvre ainsi que Jacob fait partie des jeunes qui ont trouvés le corps de mon ami décédé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer son nom. C'est pathétique non ? Je leur dis que je ne me sens pas très bien et rentre à la maison. Je m'enferme à double tour dans ma chambre. Je ne saisis pas mon comportement. Cela fait presque trois mois depuis sa disparition. Je devrais déjà m'en être remis non !?

Je ne descends qu'au moment de faire le dîner. Jacob appelle pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je lui confirme que tout va bien. Il ne semble pas me croire et raccroche avec réticence. Je vais devoir leur présenter des excuses à tous les deux. Je finis de faire à manger en discutant avec Charlie du lycée. Il me demande si je me suis fait des amis. Bella lui répond que non. Elle ajoute même que personne ne veut de moi. Je lui coupe la voix. Dans le sens de couper, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus raconter n'importe quoi. L'effet est tel que Charlie s'inquiète. Il lui propose de la conduire chez le médecin. Elle hoche la tête en me lançant un regard de reproche. Quoi ? Je n'y suis pour rien moi ! Je ne suis pas magicien non plus. Je demande à Charlie s'il veut que je vienne avec eux. Il me dit que non. Je n'insiste pas. J'ai tout de même honte de le faire se déplacer pour rien. Mais elle l'a bien cherchée cette peste. Et puis j'ai des amis, la famille Cullen et Jacob. Elle est seulement jalouse de ne pas avoir réussi à les approcher.

Après leur départ, je monte dans ma chambre écouter de la musique. En ouvrant la porte je m'arrête sous le coup de la surprise. Là, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Blanche-Neige. Il est aussi immobile qu'une statue de cire. Je me demande comment il a fait pour grimper jusque-là. C'est un Spiderman. Il tourne la tête avec un de ses sourires débiles sur la tronche et pénètre dans ma chambre, sans invitation en plus ! Quel sans-gêne ! Il sourit encore. En plus, il est barge. Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose de rester seul dans la même pièce que lui. Il grince des dents. Et puis non. Il est trop con pour être une menace. Et puis, j'ai de quoi me défendre contre lui s'il devenait dangereux. Il fonce des sourcils. J'arrête d'essayer de le comprendre. À la place, je lui demande le but de sa visite.

– Alice m'a donnée ton message.

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, lui dis-je de mauvaise foi.

– Je veux parler de ma lâcheté face aux problèmes, me dit-il. Je veux aussi parler de ma tendance à courir me cacher quand je suis contrarié, poursuit-il. Je ne veux pas que tu aies cette image de moi. Alors me voilà. Je ne prétends pas tout te dire sur moi ce soir, mais je vais au moins te révéler le pourquoi de mon comportement envers Jacob.

Je suis abasourdi et en même temps curieux de savoir ce qu'il a à me dire. Je l'invite à prendre la seule chaise de la chambre et m'installe sur mon lit.

– Ma famille est en conflit avec les Quileute. C'est le nom de la tribu de Jacob, m'éclaire-t-il. Nous ne nous entendons pas. Et là, c'est un euphémisme. Mais ce n'est pas la raison qui m'a poussé à le frapper.

Il ne dit plus rien. Il pose son regard partout dans la chambre, sauf sur moi. Il joue avec ses doigts. Un silence gêné se dresse entre nous. Comme il ne fait pas mine de le rompre, je le fais pour lui.

– Quelle en est la raison dans ce cas ?

Il hésite une minute ou deux. Il semble prendre une grande inspiration. Et il se lance.

– J'étaisjalouxdelui

– Quoi ? Tu peux me la refaire plus lentement. Je n'ai rien pigé.

– J'ai dit que j'étais jaloux.

– Hein ! Mais de quoi ? De qui ? Et pourquoi ?

– De Jacob.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être. Même si au début je ne t'appréciais pas des masses, on est ami maintenant. Tout comme je le suis avec Jacob.

Il me regarde avec ce que je crois être de la timidité. Ensuite, il semble peser ses mots. Finalement, il me parait avoir pris une décision.

– Mais moi, ce n'est pas de ton amitié que je veux.

Je ne comprends pas. S'il ne veut pas être ami avec moi, pourquoi me suit-il partout comme un chien avec son maître ? Je me sens déçu qu'il ne me considère pas comme un ami, alors que c'est le cas pour moi. J'ai de la peine et je lui fais savoir.

– Tu es un ami pour moi ! Je te l'assure, se défend-t-il. Tu es drôle et tu ne juges pas ma famille comme les autres le font. Je me sens bien avec toi. Je me sens normal.

– Alors quoi ? Il est où le problème ?

– Je veux plus venant de toi. Je veux tout venant de toi. Plus de toi, rien que pour moi et pour personne d'autre !

Je reste sans voix. Je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi il a besoin. Attends...il veut de moi ! Non, ne me dites pas que c'est …un cannibale ! Au secours Charlie ! Je ne veux pas finir dans un four moi. Et puis je ne suis pas comestible. Il devrait prendre Bella à ma place. Elle est plus épaisse que moi. Elle doit avoir de très bons morceaux, très tendres comme elle ne fait aucun sport. Moi, je suis mince et musclé. Il n'y a rien à prendre. Un rire de gorge me tire de mes délires. Blanche-Neige est mort de rire, par terre. Quoi ? Il est où son problème à lui ? C'est lui qui veut me manger. Il vient même de me l'avouer.

Je vais devoir le mettre dehors. Hors de question que je lui serve de dîner. Il se remet debout, s'avance vers moi comme un loup devant sa proie. Je recule. Recule. Recule. Et le mur stoppe ma progression. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et me coince au mur. Il se rapproche de moi jusqu'à ce que nos souffles ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il prend une inspiration et ferme les yeux de délice. Je tremble avec un peu d'appréhension. Il se penche vers moi encore plus qu'il n'est humainement possible de faire. Mes jambes tremblotent. Soudain, je me demande s'il va me manger comme ça. Cru, sans aucun ingrédient. Si c'est bien le cas, il ne doit pas être un fin gourmet. Il pouffe et se penche vers moi, posant par la même occasion son front au creux de mon cou.

Il prend quelques inspirations légères. Rapidement, je le sens poser ses lèvres froides dessus [DESSUS QUOI ? IL faut préciser où]. Je frissonne. Sans avoir eu le temps de me remettre de ma surprise, déjà il n'est plus là. Il a changé d'avis sur sa façon de vouloir me déguster ? Je m'écroule par terre et remonte mes genoux sous mon menton. Je reste ainsi une dizaine de minutes. Je prends la décision de me tenir le plus loin possible de cet homme. Il est complètement givré. J'en parlerais à mon amie la vipère. En parlant d'elle. Je dois aller lui rendre une petite visite. Une petite discussion sur les visiteurs sur son territoire est de mise. Je vais prendre un bain, me change et dors.

_« Je fais un rêve. Le jeune homme suit un homme devant lui. Il est grand et a les cheveux bruns et courts. Son Visage est très beau. C'est un bel homme bien en muscle, élégant, avec de larges épaules et de beaux yeux noirs caressants. Il a l'apparence aristocratique et quelque peu hautaine de certains nobles de la cour. Mais lui est différent. Il ne se moque pas de lui. Et plus important, il ne lui impose pas une femme. Il était un ami des parents du jeune homme. Je le sais, car, dans mes rêves tout a un sens et une explication._

_Ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt. Ils semblent sur leurs gardes. L'homme lui demande de se presser. Leur disparition doit être découverte à cet instant. Les aurores doivent être sur leur trace. Ils allongent le pas. Un glapissement de bêtes féroces retentit dans leur dos. Un sifflement annonçant leur découverte s'entend. Les deux fugitifs se mettent à courir. Ils ne leur restent plus que quelques mètres et les barrières anti-transplanage seront dépassés. Ils mettent plus de force dans leur fuite. Le jeune homme trébuche. Il est désespéré. L'homme l'aide à se remettre debout. Ils reprennent leur chemin. Soudain, une ombre surgit devant eux. Elle leur coupe la route. Ils sont encerclés. Les aurores les désarment et les capturent. Ils les ramènent au château Poudlard. Une assemblée de nobles les attend pour le jugement._

_– Votre majesté, comprenez que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de vous enfuir avec le premier venu. C'est pour votre sécurité que nous vous maintenons enfermé au château. Les mangemorts n'attendent qu'un faux pas de votre part pour vous capturer. Et s'ils viennent à vous prendre, le monde magique tel que nous le connaissons viendra à disparaître. Et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Je me trompe ?_

_Le jeune homme baisse la tête de honte. Il n'a pensé qu'à lui dans cette histoire de fuite. Il regarde celui qui s'est présenté comme son parrain. Il a fière allure dans ses habits de soie. Il garde la tête haute devant ses paires qui le jugent. L'homme lui fait un sourire encourageant._

_– Duc Black, vous vous êtes rendu coupable d'enlèvement sur la personne de Sa Majesté ici présente. En conséquence vous êtes condamné au supplice du voile des mystères. La sentence sera mise en exécution demain à l'aube, au Département des mystères. Le jugement ne peut pas être révoqué ou débattu. _

_C'est Albus qui rend ce jugement. Le jeune homme est anéanti. On vient de lui arracher le dernier membre de sa famille. Il laisse les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne peut plus rien faire._

_Le lendemain, à l'aube, un elfe de maison est venu le chercher pour le conduire au Ministère de la Magie, là où va avoir lieu l'exécution de son parrain. La salle où se déroule l'application de la peine est une pièce assez vaste et rectangulaire. Elle est faiblement éclairée. Au centre se trouve un grand puits de pierre d'environ trente mètres de profondeur. Une série de marches en pierres fait tout le tour du puits. Une antique arcade ronde sans rien pour la soutenir lévite en superposition au puits. Cette arcade encadre un rideau noir en lambeaux qui ondule comme si un vent invisible l'effleurait, alors que l'air de la pièce était immobile et froid. Des voix de suppliques traversent le voile. Certains disent que ce sont les voix de ceux ayant franchi celui-ci. C'est une façon horrible de quitter ce monde._

_Deux aurores approchent avec le Duc entre eux deux. Celui-ci comme à son jugement, garde la tête haute. Même quand il est poussé dans le puits à travers le voile, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Le jeune homme hurle sa douleur. Sa perte. »_

C'est un hurlement qui me sort de mon rêve. Je tremble de froid. Je me frotte les bras pour retrouver un peu de chaleur. J'ai encore quelques brides du rêve devant les yeux. Ils sont si confus que je n'y comprends rien. Je fais un tour aux toilettes. Il fait encore nuit. Je vais me rendormir cette fois du sommeil des justes. Au matin, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de mon cauchemar.


	7. Chapitre six

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre six**

Au pied d'un arbre, à l'extrémité du bord de ce qui a dû être un chemin de campeur, là où personne ne vient plus, d'épais arbustes entourent la tanière de mon amie la vipère. Assis sur une branche morte et tremblant de froid, je discute avec elle. Il fait un temps pluvieux et frisquet aujourd'hui et je ne suis qu'en débardeur. Ce qui n'est pas très malin de ma part si vous voulez savoir. Donc, comme je disais, nous discutons des loups géants dont elle m'avait parlé. En effet, hier, j'ai surpris un de ces monstres de la nature. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fui à son approche. Elle me parle de toute une meute qui chasse de temps en temps dans le coin. Elle me dit avoir même vu un se changer en humain. D'abord perplexe, je finis par lui demander plus des détails sur ce qu'elle avait surpris. Je me dis que si moi j'ai certaines capacités, pourquoi pas d'autres personnes aussi.

C'est ainsi qu'elle me décrit sa rencontre avec le premier loup géant. C'était peu de temps après notre rencontre. Alors qu'elle était en chasse, un bruissement de feuilles l'avait mise sur ses gardes. L'odeur provenant de l'endroit d'où venait le bruit l'avait fait croire à un humain. Mais à son approche, une émanation forte de loup qui se mêlait à celle de l'humain l'a frappée. Intriguée par cette drôle d'association, elle s'est rapprochée le plus discrètement possible de l'individu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a assisté au changement de l'humain. Elle me dit aussi que c'est le même humain que celui qu'elle avait surpris avec l'humain pas humain. Je n'ai pas bien compris cette dernière partie, mais l'important est la découverte de ces loups géants.

Fascinant, non ! Je me demande si moi aussi je peux me changer en animal. Ce serait vraiment extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas ! Je m'interroge sur l'identité de ces individus. Je me dis que peut-être, il existe d'autres personnes avec les mêmes aptitudes que moi. Vous imaginez, si c'est le cas ! Nous pouvons former une sorte de ligue de justiciers redresseurs de torts. Oui, mais sans les collants alors. Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste moi ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas les super héros qui mettent des collants aussi serrés. C'est peut-être pour montrer au monde entier qu'ils l'ont plus grosse que les autres. Mais dans ce cas, si un a une toute petite. Je veux dire, vraiment petite... genre, un ver de terre. Il fait comment pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant tout le monde ? Des chaussettes ? Qui sait.

Donc, si j'ai tout bien compris, il y a toute une meute de loups capable de se changer en humain, ou des humains se transformant en loups si vous voulez. Dans ce cas, si je parviens à entrer en contact avec eux, ce serait fabuleux. Je ne serai plus le seul avec des dons. Je me décide à mener une investigation sur le sujet. Je me demande cependant, par où commencer ? Après réflexions, je me rends à la bibliothèque en me disant qu'il y aura peut-être des indices là-bas. mais rien ! Pas une seule référence sur le sujet, ni même une petite allusion à des métamorphoses humaines. Le seul endroit où il est fait mention de cette capacité, c'est dans les fictions. Je rentre à la maison en me résignant à aller faire le pied de grue près de leur zone de chasse le vendredi après les cours.

Un autre jeune est retrouvé sur le bord de la route. Les meurtres sont de plus en plus proches. La police n'avance toujours pas. Les avis de recherche ne donnent rien. Des policiers sont postés dans les différents clubs où les victimes ont été vues pour la dernière fois avec la femme. Le portrait de cette femme est publié dans tous les journaux télé ou papier. Mais malgré toutes ces mesures de protection, aucune suspecte n'a été appréhendée et les meurtres se poursuivent. Charlie est sur les nerfs et ne dort plus. Je me fais beaucoup de souci pour lui. Je veux plus que tout retrouver l'assassin de mon ami, mais pas au détriment de la santé de Charlie. Ce soir, je fais un ragoût de mouton, son plat préféré pour lui remonter le moral et l'encourager. Quant à Bella, elle ne parle toujours pas.

Le médecin croit que c'est sûrement une aphonie ou une dysphonie. Ce sont des maladies précédant l'extinction de voix, ou lui succédant. Il nous apprend que c'est souvent dû à l'air sec, au chauffage ou à la climatisation qui peut conduire à l'assèchement des muqueuses qui tapissent les voies respiratoires ou à l'environnement bruyant qui nécessitant de sur-solliciter sa voix. Comme nous ne sommes pas en hiver et qu'il n'y a pas de clim chez nous, je penche pour une utilisation excessive de sa voix au téléphone pour médire les gens. C'est Dieu qui selon moi, lui donne une leçon de vie. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je ne dis rien. Le médecin a prévenu Charlie que cette extinction de voix peut durer jusqu'à trois jours. La pauvre fille ! Je ricane seul dans la cuisine en finissant de faire à manger. Le dîner est morne. Personne ne parle. Bon, il est vrai que c'est plus compliqué pour Bella avec sa maladie, mais le résultat est là, le repas se passe dans le silence. Quand il est fini, Charlie, monte se coucher. Je fais la vaisselle et range la cuisine, ensuite je monte me coucher.

Le lundi matin au lycée, je fais tout mon possible pour éviter Blanche-Neige. Je n'ai pas énormément de succès dans mes démarches. Si je ne me croyais pas parano, je croirais qu'il me suit à l'odeur. Où que je me cache, il me trouve. Que ce soit dans le placard sous les escaliers, dans une classe vide, aux toilettes ou sur le toit, il me retrouve toujours. Il me déniche où que je sois et m'approche avec son sourire de débile aux lèvres. On dirait qu'il prend ça pour un jeu de cache-cache dont il est le chat et moi la souris. Je crains pour ma vie. Il m'a tout de même avoué qu'il voulait me manger. Voyant que je ne peux pas l'éviter, je me rapproche de Jasper. Nous parlons de guerre et de politique. C'est un fou d'histoire. Il me parle de beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur l'histoire américaine. Blanche-Neige lui, boude au bout de la table. Il essaye de me parler, mais je détourne chaque fois la conversation.

À la fin des cours, je me dépêche de grimper dans ma bagnole. Je suis sur le point de partir sans Bella quand elle se pointe avec sa perruque en moins et une chemise mal boutonnée. Toute la cour est morte de rire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça m'a l'air tordant. Dans le but de lui rendre service, je lui enlève son charme de mutisme. Faisant mine d'avoir oublié son petit problème de voix, je lui demande ce qui s'est passé. Elle se met à hurler de colère tout en tapant sur le tableau de bord. Surprise du son produit, elle me regarde avec incrédulité. Quoi ? Je n'y suis pour rien. Elle reste silencieuse pendant une minute. Alors que je viens à croire qu'elle ne me dira rien, elle commence son histoire. En gros, Jessica les a découverts, elle et son petit-ami Mike, dans un placard en pleine action. Celle-ci n'ayant pas apprécié la vue, elle a sorti Bella, les seins à l'air dans le couloir. Il s'en est suivi, une bagarre acharnée. Le bruit a attiré les élèves juste à l'instant où Jessica tirait sur la perruque de Bella. Voilà le fin mot de l'histoire. Je ne peux pas me retenir d'éclater de rire tant l'histoire est cocasse. Elle me balance une gifle, mais mon hilarité est telle que je ne me vexe pas. C'est avec une joie infinie que je pars pour le travail.

Un client étrange est venu à la boutique. Il a d'abord flâné dans la petite librairie avant de me demander des livres sur la médecine. Il est jeune et ressemble un peu à Blanche-Neige et sa famille. Je parle de la blancheur de sa peau et de la couleur de ses yeux. Il semble prévenant. Une certaine douceur se dégage de lui et il inspire confiance. Physiquement, il possède une musculature bien dessinée que je n'ai aucun mal à deviner sous sa chemise blanche. Il a une chevelure blonde comme du blé avec de magnifiques yeux or que beaucoup de monde lui envierait. Il doit mesurer dans les un mètre-quatre-vingt-sept.

Il engage une conversation avec moi sur mes études et mes amis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui réponds avec désinvolture. Je lui parle même du surnom de Blanche-Neige, il sourit doucement à ma révélation. Il me pose d'autres questions sur Blanche-Neige. Je lui parle donc de son cannibalisme. À cette confidence, il se tord de rire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Un autre illuminé sans doute. Bref, nous parlons jusqu'à la fermeture de la librairie. Je ne pense pas à lui demander son nom. Il me souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et il part dans une Mercedes Classe S noire métallique. Je rentre chez moi avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je viens de passer un très bon moment. J'espère qu'il repassera un jour encore.

Je rentre à la maison, pour trouver Bella en pleine dispute avec son père. Le sujet de la dispute est son inqualifiable comportement au lycée. La directrice de l'école a tenu absolument à annoncer la nouvelle elle-même à Charlie. Quelle charmante intention, vous ne croyez pas ! Bella écope d'une semaine de renvoi ainsi que les deux autres participants. Elle pleure sur l'injustice de la chose. Pour elle, c'est Jessica la coupable dans l'histoire. Elle se plaint que tous les gens du lycée l'ont vue sans sa perruque. Elle dit que sa vie est finie maintenant et qu'elle n'osera plus jamais se montrer au lycée. Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit renvoyée alors. Elle devrait remercier la directrice dans ce cas. Je monte me changer les laissant dans leur dispute. Je range mes affaires d'école et redescends en cuisine. Après manger, je fais un tour dans la salle de bain et vais dormir.

_« Je fais un rêve. Le jeune homme se cache dans une salle de classe de Poudlard. Le château de ses parents, après leurs morts, a été converti en une école de magie pour les enfants de la noblesse aussi appelés les sangs purs. C'est un collège qui ne tolère que les enfants venant d'une famille avec au moins six générations de sang pur. Les enfants venant de familles mixtes, c'est-à-dire, avec un parent magique et un moldu ou un né-moldu (des hommes ou femmes qui ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie), ne sont pas acceptés dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Ce racisme est la cause principale de la guerre qui sévit dans le royaume magique. Après la mort de son parrain, par le supplice du voile, le jeune homme a appris que sa mère était une née de moldu. Avec cette découverte, il comprit de but en blanc les raisons pour lesquelles les autres enfants le méprisaient et l'insultaient sans motif apparent. Cette réalisation faite, il se promit de mettre plus d'entrain dans ses recherches d'un moyen de fuir sa prison dorée. Car, comme se plaisaient à dire les nobles, il n'était qu'un vulgaire sang mêlé. Alors, pourquoi rester ? Ne serait-il pas plus normal pour lui, qu'il rejoigne la résistance, les gens comme lui !?_

_Le jeune homme vient de se faire des amis dans l'école. Cela s'est produit trois semaines après la perte de son parrain. Les amis en question étaient une jeune fille du nom d'Hermione et un jeune homme du nom de Ronald. Ils s'étaient croisés au détour d'un couloir alors que des étudiants de classe supérieure l'agressaient. La jeune femme et le jeune homme lui étaient venus en aide alors que le reste des étudiants se contentaient de regarder sans lever le petit doigt. Après cela, ils étaient rapidement devenus inséparables. Leurs camarades de classe les avaient même surnommés le trio d'or. Avec cette nouvelle amitié, le jeune homme avait rapidement oublié ses idées de fuites. Un très mauvais choix de sa part, comme il le découvrit quelque temps plus tard en surprenant une conversation entre les deux jeunes gens._

_C'était il y a deux jours. Après avoir surpris cet échange, il s'était renseigné discrètement sur les propriétés du sang donné volontairement ou non. Ce qu'il a appris lui avait glacé le sang. S'il venait à offrir délibérément celui-ci à une tierce personne, celle-ci aura alors une emprise totale sur lui ainsi que sur sa magie. Et si le sang est pris par la force, il donne à cette personne le pouvoir de maudire toute sa descendance. Il a aussi appris que toutes les familles de sang pur jetaient un sort sur leurs nouveau-nés afin de prévenir une telle chose. C'est pour cela qu'il avait cherché et trouvé le charme. Il se l'était ensuite lancé quatre jours plus tôt, juste avant son enlèvement. Maintenant, après sa fuite de la pièce où on lui avait pris deux litres de sang, il se cachait de ses poursuivants. »_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis trempé de sueur. Mon cœur bat la chamade. J'ai un peu de mal à reprendre mon souffle. Je me rends dans la salle de bains et rentre dans la doucheet me lave vigoureusement. Petit à petit, je reprends le contrôle de mon corps. Je me change, prépare mes affaires d'école et je vais faire le petit-déjeuner. Quand Charlie descend, on mange ensemble et je me rends au lycée. Les jours passent vite entre mes tentatives pour éviter de me retrouver seul avec Blanche-Neige et les siennes pour me parler. Le vendredi arrive rapidement.

Comme prévu, je rejoins ma copine la vipère devant sa tanière, et nous partons ensemble sur le lieu de chasse de la meute de loups géants. En chemin, elle me parle de son récent compagnon. Elle me dit que c'est un très bon chasseur et qu'il saura veiller sur leurs futures petites. Je la félicite.

Bientôt, nous sommes sur le terrain de chasse de la meute. Elle me dit de me faire plus discret. L'attente est vraiment longue. Tout autour de moi, les ténèbres commencent lentement à glisser sur la forêt. Je songe à partir et revenir une autre fois, quand cela se produit. J'entends une branche craquer et sur-le-champ apparaissent de grandes silhouettes de loups géants, plus grands que ce que votre imagination peut vous montrer. Je suis tellement fasciné par ce que je vois, que je n'entends pas et je ne vois pas lorsque quelqu'un à pas de loup s'approche de moi et m'emporte avec lui. Complètement perdu et essayant de ne pas paniquer, je tente de me défendre en posant la main à plat sur le torse froid de la personne et l'imagine voler loin de moi.

Miracle ! Cela marche. Je tombe sur les fesses au milieu de la meute. Quand je lève les yeux, je plonge directement dans ceux de Blanche-Neige, lui aussi sur ses fesses. Je vois alors Jasper lui tendre la main pour le mettre sur pied. Incrédule, je fais la même chose quand la petite fée me tend sa main. Mais dans quoi suis-je tombé moi ? Et que fait la famille de Blanche-Neige au milieu de nulle part ? Plus importants, comment sont-ils arrivés là ? Tout à mes interrogations intérieures, c'est comme dans un brouillard que j'entends le sifflement de la vipère, me dire.

– Ce sont les humains qui ne sont pas humains.


	8. Chapitre sept

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre sept**

Bon, OK ! Tout baigne ! Il n'y a absolument de rien de grave. Je me trouve entouré de loups géants et de la famille de Blanche-Neige dans une forêt qui s'assombrit lentement mais sûrement, mais rien de bien grave. Mon regard passe des uns aux autres. Un silence de plombs saupoudré de tension règne en maître. C'est comme si le temps s'est figé sur place. Pas une mouche ne bouge. Bon ! Ça suffit maintenant, je veux des explications. Je me tourne naturellement vers Blanche-Neige et demande, non exige, des réponses. Il reste muet. Tiens, bien voyons ! Quand je ne veux pas qu'il l'ouvre, il me rabâche les oreilles et quand je veux qu'il parle, il se la ferme. Petit con va ! Je ne sais pas ce qui le décide, mais finalement, il prend la parole pour ne dire que des conneries.

– Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici et en pleine nuit en plus ? T'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? Tu pourrais te faire tuer imbécile ! Tu es au courant au moins qu'il y a une tueuse en série dans le coin ?

Nan, mais, comment il me parle-lui ! Je lui arracherai presque la langue. Ce n'est pas mon père non plus.

– Et heureusement pour toi que je ne le suis pas !

Pause ! Je veux une pause. Je n'ai pas parlé à haute voix, non ? Alors, comment sait-il ce que je viens de penser lui ! Un doute énorme me vient en tête. Non, ne me dites pas que ce malade peut lire dans mes pensées !? Si, c'est bien le cas, alors toutes ses phases de psychopathe s'expliquent. Une rougeur me monte au visage. Cela veut dire qu'il a entendu toutes mes pensées depuis notre première rencontre ? Une colère froide me prend. Je me jette littéralement sur lui. Le salaud ! Il savait et il ne m'a rien dit. Je lui flanque une droite dans la mâchoire. Crack ! Le son sinistre des os qui se cassent. Je lâche un cri de douleur. Bordel, il est fait de quoi ce type ! Soudain, une douce main froide prend la mienne. Je parle de la main blessée, hein. Je lève les yeux sur cette personne et surprise ! C'est mon client, celui avec qui j'ai parlé dans la librairie. Il examine ma main et il me fait un bandage de fortune avec un morceau de sa chemise qu'il a déchiré. Rien à dire, il est vraiment charmant lui, pas comme l'autre idiot de la ville. Je lui lance un regard noir en hurlant le plus fort possible les derniers mots dans mon esprit. Une petite grimace de sa part me fait sourire méchamment. Bien fait pour toi, abruti !

Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils foutent tous ici. Je lance un regard curieux aux loups. Ils sont tous restés immobiles et stoïques dans leur coin, se contentant de regarder le spectacle que nous offrons, lui et moi. Tout comme le reste de la famille de Blanche-Neige (il est hors de question que je change la façon dont je l'appelle dans ma tête, il n'a qu'à ne pas jouer au voyeur ce petit vicieux.) Il grince encore des dents. Je leur jette un regard torve à cette constatation. Si un loup pouvait rire, je jurerais que l'un d'eux le fait en ce moment. Je lance alors sans préambule.

– Je sais que vous êtes humain. Mon amie la vipère me l'a dit.

Bon, je l'avoue, ce n'est pas très malin venant de moi. Et cela ressemble à des paroles de fou, mais je veux des réponses moi !

C'est comme si je viens de leur avouer que je porte les sous-vêtements de ma grand-mère. Une agitation se fait dans la meute. Il y a comme une discussion entre eux, puis, un des loups se détache du reste de la meute pour disparaître dans les buissons. La minute suivante, devinez qui en sort avec un short sur les hanches. Jacob putain de Black ! Je ne le crois pas ! C'est un métamorphe ! Quand j'y pense sérieusement, c'est logique. Une tribu indienne avec des gens qui ont la capacité de se métamorphoser en loup, rien de plus logique. On parle toujours dans les films et documentaires de chamanes prenant la forme de l'esprit animal, gardien de la tribu. Donc ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise en soi. Ce qu'il l'est moins, c'est de découvrir que Jacob est un loup. Il s'approche de moi. Un grognement provenant de devinez qui, le stoppe dans sa lancée.

– Je ne lui veux aucun mal sangsue ! Angel est aussi mon ami. Je veux juste discuter.

Une seconde, il veut dire quoi au juste par sangsue ? Est-ce que Blanche-Neige est un métamorphe sangsue ! Oui, bien sûr ! C'est pour ça qu'il s'est fâché quand il avait lu dans mon esprit que je le comparais à cela. Ah ! Tout s'explique maintenant. Je suis trop fort ! Un son indigné sort de la bouche de Blanche-Neige.

– Ma parole, il t'arrive de réfléchir des fois à ce que tu penses ! Ni moi, ni ma famille ne nous transformons en sangsue. Et toi loupiot, je t'interdis de rire. Et si tu veux tout savoir, il n'existe pas des métamorphose sangsue ou des métamorphose d'une autre espèce. Seule la tribu de Jacob possède cette prédisposition et ils ne se changent qu'en loup.

– Oh là ! Calme-toi un peu. Je ne fais que faire des hypothèses, avec ce que j'ai. Il n'y a pas de quoi en un fromage non plus, hein !

Et puis je repense à ce qu'a dit la vipère. Elle a parlée d'humain pas humain. Ça veut dire quoi être humain sans l'être, exactement ? Me disant que la manière la plus rapide de le savoir est de demander directement aux concernés, je me tourne une fois de plus vers Blanche-Neige. Je le fixe des yeux sans mot dire. Ce petit jeu dure quelques secondes. Il finit par se résigner à me le dire. Il le fait avec résistance, mais il me répond tout de même.

– Nous sommes des vampires, ma famille et moi-même.

Quoi ? Des vampires ! Sérieusement ! Sans blague ! Je crois qu'il se fout de moi le petit merdeux. Il croit vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? Sérieux, il me prend pour qui ? Une de ces midinettes qui croient que les vampires existent ! Non mais, quel con ce mec ! Les vampires ne sont qu'un mythe qu'on ne trouve que dans les livres, pas dans le monde réel. Je veux bien croire aux humains se transformant en animaux, mais pas à une telle fable. Pfft !

– Incroyable ! Tu veux bien croire que Jacob est un loup, mais tu refuses de me croire quand je te dis être un vampire. C'est quoi ton problème ? Si l'un existe, pourquoi pas l'autre ?

– Tout simplement, parce que ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Il grince des dents et me fait un joli sourire. Au début, je suis perplexe. Je me demande s'il a perdu la raison. Puis, je remarque ses deux canines anormalement allongées et brillantes. Je doute soudainement de ma conviction. Il hoche la tête en lisant mes pensées. Bon, je veux bien le croire pour l'instant, mais je me réserve le droit de changer d'avis en cour de route cela dit. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je leur demande ce qu'ils font ici. Re-silence. Eh bien ! On n'est pas sortie de l'auberge à cette allure-là. Mon regard voyage entre les deux jeunes hommes en face de moi.

Les deux se lancent des regards tueurs. Je me tourne donc vers Jasper, lui il pourrait peut-être me répondre. J'apprends ainsi que les Quileute et les Cullen se sont donnés rendez-vous pour discuter des meurtres. J'apprends aussi que la meurtrière est une vampire. Voilà pourquoi la police a autant de peine à la coincer. Les Quileute sont persuadés que ce sont les Cullen les responsables puisqu'aucune nouvelle venue n'a été sentie sur leur territoire. Les Cullen quant à eux, réfutent ces accusations. Il s'ensuivit une dispute qui dégénère en combat. C'est violent. Je tente de les stopper, mais personne ne m'écoute.

Exaspéré, je me concentre alors de toutes mes forces et j'envoie une décharge de magie sur les imbéciles. L'effet est hallucinant. Des loups et des vampires se mettent à voltiger dans toutes les directions. Cela aurait pu être amusant à voir si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Je reprends difficilement mon souffle. L'effort que je viens de déployer est extrêmement épuisant. C'est la première fois que je tente une chose pareille. Petit à petit, les différents protagonistes se relèvent. Quand tout le monde est sur pieds ou pattes, des regards interrogateurs me sont jetés. Jacob est le premier à poser la question.

– Comment tu as réussi à faire ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, dis-je lentement. Avec un peu de chance, il va me croire sur parole.

– Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, me lance Blanche-Neige.

Je l'avais oublié lui et son irritant pouvoir. Je me trouve donc dans l'obligation de tout leur révéler sur la découverte de mes pouvoirs et la façon dont j'ai découvert l'existence des Loups.

– Tu peux vraiment parler avec les serpents ? Demande Seth qui s'est changé entre-temps.

Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris qu'il fasse partie de la meute. Je me doute un peu que tous les jeunes Indiens que j'ai rencontrés le sont. Il parait excité par cette annonce.

– Avec mon amie la vipère, oui, mais avec les autres, je ne sais pas.

Après que tout le monde se soit remis de mes révélations. Je me souviens subitement de ce que la vipère m'avait dit sur l'humain pas humain et le loup géant faisant alliance pour chasser des jeunes hommes comme moi.

– C'est impossible ! s'exclame Blanche-Neige qui a une fois de plus, lu dans ma tête. Cette manie est vraiment énervante.

– Qu'est-ce qui est impossible Edward ? Demande l'homme qui était venu dans la librairie.

Blanche-Neige lui parle de ce qu'il a lu dans mon esprit. Une agitation commence à gagner les vampires et les loups. Tout le monde parle en même temps. Certains loups se sont changés pour pouvoir participer à la conversation. Les loups refusent de croire qu'un des leurs ait pu accepter de s'allier à une vulgaire sangsue. Un nouveau conflit est sur le point de venir. Finalement avec un effort monumental de chaque partie, une trêve est conclue. On arrive à la conclusion que la tueuse doit être une vampire vagabonde avec le pouvoir de manipuler les loups.

Il est convenu que les loups ne doivent plus se déplacer seuls. Ils forment des paires de deux pour les déplacements en dehors de la réserve. Les vampires doivent se renseigner sur les vampires vagabonds se trouvant à proximité de Forks. Moi je dois me tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Le ciel s'étant obscurci, je leur confie mon envie de partir. Je ne veux pas donner du souci en plus à Charlie. Je me lève donc. Jacob me propose de me ramener chez moi, mais Blanche-Neige refuse à ma place, lui répondant que c'est à lui de me raccompagner. Pendant leur prise de bec, je m'éclipse devant la porte de chez moi. J'aurais vraiment aimé voir leurs tronches quand j'ai disparu devant eux. Cela doit en valoir son pesant d'or ! hihihihih !

Je pousse la porte d'entrée pour me retrouver dans les bras de Charlie. Il respire fortement et tremble un peu. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Quelque chose est arrivé à Bella ? Il est vrai que je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne souhaite pas sa mort.

– Tu es là enfin ! J'ai cru que la tueuse t'avait eu. Ne me refais plus jamais une telle frayeur.

Il me tient ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de caresser les cheveux et de partir. Je suis hébété. Je sais que Charlie tient à moi, mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Une douce chaleur se repend dans mes veines. Je suis heureux de voir que quelqu'un tient vraiment à moi. Cette découverte me donne le vertige. Je suis euphorique. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je me rends dans la cuisine pour faire le dîner. Bizarrement, ma main s'est guérie toute seule. Est-ce que c'est un autre pouvoir ? Je devrais faire des expériences là-dessus. Après le repas, Charlie me met au courant de la venue de deux agents du F.B.I qui sont chargés de donner un coup de main dans la recherche de la tueuse en série. Avec cette nouvelle en tête, je passe dans la salle de bains et vais dormir.

_« Je fais un rêve. Le jeune homme se trouve dans la salle sur demande du château. Cette salle n'apparaissait que quand un des maîtres légitimes de la bâtisse se trouvait en grand danger. Elle était apparue quand le jeune homme s'était mis à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher de ses poursuivants. Une porte s'était alors ouverte sur un mur vide. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre comment elle était arrivée là, il avait pénétré dans la pièce. La porte s'était ensuite refermée sur lui. _

_La salle est petite, mais chaleureuse. Un confortable canapé, une petite table basse et une cheminée sont les seuls meubles de la pièce. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Après avoir repris son souffle, le jeune homme se demande, ce qu'était cette salle. À cette interrogation, un petit livre d'une trentaine de pages apparaît sur la table basse. Il a pour titre « la salle sur demande ». Le livre parle de la création de la salle par Godric Gryffondor, le premier roi de sang. Le garant du renouveau de la magie dans le royaume. Il a fait construire cette salle pour permettre à ses enfants de se mettre à l'abri en cas de danger. Seul un membre de sang royal reconnu peut ouvrir la porte ou demander l'aide de celle-ci. La salle a le pouvoir de faire venir à elle, tout ce dont la personne s'y trouvant désir._

_Comprenant ce qu'était la salle, il se demande ensuite s'il lui était possible d'avoir un livre sur la mort de ses parents. Un livre un peu plus épais apparaît la seconde suivante. Sur la couverture, un titre pour le moins intrigant. En effet, son titre est « Chroniques d'un elfe de maison de la famille royale par Dobby »._

_Le livre apprend au jeune homme, la rencontre de ses parents au cours d'un déplacement de son père dans une école de magie pour nées-moldus et de demi-sang. À cette époque déjà, le racisme était fortement présent. Son père militait pour le rapprochement des deux communautés. Celle représentant la noblesse des sangs purs et celle des nés de moldu et de demi-sang. Le conflit étant ancien et bien ancré dans les têtes, son père s'était retrouvé devant des détracteurs des deux côtés. _

_C'est durant cette campagne qu'il fit la rencontrer de sa future femme. Au début, sa mère avait eu en horreur son père, mais avec le temps et en comprenant ce que le roi cherchait à faire de la société magique, elle avait fini par succomber. Rapidement, ils se sont mariés. Ce mariage ne plut pas à la noblesse et surtout pas à un certain Tom Jedusor, un demi-sang farouchement opposé à la réunion des deux partis. Il était et est toujours le leader d'un groupe se faisant appeler les mangemorts. Leur but étant de renverser les sangs purs pour prendre leurs places. Selon lui, les sangs purs étaient devenus obsolètes. _

_Le fait de ne se marier qu'entre eux affaiblissait d'année en année les capacités magiques des sorciers. Pour lui, une seule solution se proposait à eux : d'obliger les enfants de sangs purs à se marier avec des nées-moldus afin de redonner de la vigueur à leurs magies. Il ne voulait pas d'une alliance entre les deux partis, mais d'une reddition complète. C'est dans ce climat que le jeune homme vit le jour._

_Albus ne voulant pas d'un sang-mêlé à la tête du royaume fit enlever l'enfant par un des amis des parents de celui-ci. Son nom était Peter Pettigrow, un ami très proche du roi. Celui-ci, jaloux du roi, le trahit sans aucun remords une nuit d'Halloween. Pendant que le roi et la reine se trouvaient à une cérémonie, il a neutralisé la gouvernante et volé l'enfant. Personne n'avait su de ce qu'il avait fait de lui, jusqu'à ce que Dobby l'ancien elfe de maison de la famille royale, ne le retrouve dans une maison de moldus. En fait, c'était la famille moldue de la mère de l'enfant._

_Après l'enlèvement de l'enfant, Albus avait fait empoissonner la reine. Cette perte de plus rendit le roi mélancolique, se laissant mourir à petit feu. D'abord se réjouissant de cette aubaine, Albus en est venu à désenchanter en découvrant le secret de la famille royale et pourquoi seul un membre de sang royal reconnu et descendant du premier roi Godric Gryffondor pouvait prétendre au trône. En effet, dans le sang de cette famille coulait la première graine de magie. Ce qui voulait dire que si la lignée venait à disparaître, la magie aussi. _

_Découvrant cette condition et ayant peur de perdre ses dons, il était parvenu à faire croire au roi quesi celui-ci lui faisait don de son sang volontairement, il connaissait un moyen de retrouver son fils. Ce dernier complètement crédule lui a alors offert avec joie. L'elfe ne sut jamais comment Albus s'y prit pour le faire, mais il contourna le sort qui permet de prendre le contrôle sur une personne grâce à son sang. Il fit ensuite croire à la communauté magique à la mort du roi et obligea celui-ci à prendre une maîtresse pour concevoir un héritier de sang pur. _

_Mais malgré tous ses efforts, cela n'arriva jamais. Avant la mort de l'elfe, Dobby avait découvert où était retenu le roi. Seulement, Albus fut mis au courant de cela et se débarrassa de l'elfe. Après la mort de Dobby, Albus avait découvert que chaque membre de la famille royale ne pouvait concevoir qu'un enfant. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme comprit pourquoi ils voulaient tant qu'il se marie avec la sœur de Ronald, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Et quand il avait refusé après la mort de Sirius et les mises en garde de Dobby, ils en avaient voulu après son sang afin de l'y obliger. Avec ses informations en tête, le jeune homme s'endormit »_

Je me réveille pour une fois reposé. Je file prendre une douche et descends en cuisine.


	9. Chapitre huit

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre huit**

Je me trouve dans ma cuisine avec Blanche-Neige et Jacob. Vous vous demandez, sûrement pourquoi ils sont là ? Eh bien moi aussi ! Je vais vous faire un petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé en ce beau samedi matin. Il se trouve que mouchette, aussi communément appelé Bella pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore compris. Donc, je disais que mouchette s'est pointée ce matin dans ma chambre en petite tenue. Cette folle-dingue m'a ensuite sauté dessus. Vous visualisez le truc ! Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête pour faire ça !

Heureusement pour moi, j'ai de très bons réflexes, ce qui m'a permis de lever les bras juste à temps pour l'empêcher de coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Ouf, une seconde de plus et je me faisais baver dessus. Beurk ! J'ai des frissons d'horreurs rien qu'à y repensant. Je vous jure que j'ai eu la plus grosse trouille de toute ma vie ! Mais vous imaginez le truc ! Vous êtes tranquillement en train de dormir, quand un squelette blanc comme un fantôme et à demi nu en prime se jette sur vous en essayant de vous embrasser. Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Eh bien ! moi je l'ai transformé en singe !

J'avoue ne pas l'avoir fait exprès et que j'aimerais vivement savoir comment je m'y suis pris pour le faire. Cela s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai rien compris. Une seconde j'avais Bella devant moi et la suivante, un petit singe assis sur mon torse. Je suis, on ne va pas dire honteux, de ce que je viens de faire, mais ravi. OK ! Ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part de me moquer des malheurs des gens, mais c'est moi la victime dans cette histoire. Je viens de subir une tentative de viol tout de même. Donc, j'estime que c'est mon droit, mais aussi mon devoir de punir mon agresseur. Je suis tout de même traumatisé à vie par cette action.

Quand la stupéfaction de cette nouvelle manifestation de mes dons est passée. Je me suis retrouvé face à un petit dilemme dans les bras. Qu'allais-je faire d'elle ? Qu'allais-je dire à Charlie ? Mais avant tout, est-ce que c'était possible de la refaire devenir comme avant ? Tout à mes questionnements, je n'avais pas entendu la cavalcade dans les escaliers. Ce fut seulement quand la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte brusquement que je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. J'ai sursauté au bruit qu'a fait la porte, non, je veux dire, au bruit qu'a fait mon ancienne porte en se brisant contre le mur de ma chambre. Devant l'encadrement de ce qui avait été ma porte se trouvait Blanche-Neige suivit de près par Jacob. Voilà pourquoi je me trouve actuellement dans ma cuisine avec eux deux. Oh ! Et le petit singe aussi.

Donc, je pose la question aux deux concernés.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Je demande poliment.

Ils se contentent de se fixer comme des chiens de faïence. Le jeu de qui pisse le plus loin s'éternise. Pendant ce temps, je me fais un café. L'ayant bu et ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, je prends le singe avec moi et je vais m'installer au salon avec. J'ai dans l'idée d'essayer de rendre à Bella sa forme initiale. À cette pensée, un rire grave m'arrête. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit. J'avais presque oublié son don à celui-là.

– Je ne le crois pas ! C'est vraiment elle, Bella ?

– Non, tu vois bien que c'est le Saint-Esprit ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre imbécile ?

– Comment tu as fait ? Demande Jacob tout aussi incrédule que Blanche-Neige.

– Si seulement je le savais, je ne stresserais pas autant.

Nous allons tous les trois au salon. Mais avant que je n'oublie, j'exige de Blanche-Neige une nouvelle porte avant le retour de Charlie. Tiens, ça lui apprendra à bousiller les portes des honnêtes gens. Et puis, pourquoi il l'a cassé ma jolie petite porte ? Gros con sans cervelle ! Je le pense très, mais alors, très fort. Il se tient la tête en me fusillant du regard. Bien fait pour toi, voyeur ! Je lui lance après ça, un mignon oui, j'ai bien dit mignon, sourire. Il me re-fusille du regard, mais je l'ignore et vais prendre place sur le canapé.

Durant mes tentatives pour redonner forme humaine à Bella, ils me posent des questions sur comment c'est arrivé. Je leur raconte la petite histoire de mon réveil. Jacob est mort de rire. Blanche-Neige lui, il hésite entre le rire et la colère. Finalement, c'est le rire qui l'emporte. Je leur demande de se taire et je me concentre sur le singe que je pose sur la table basse. Comment faire ? D'abord, j'essaye de la transformer en disant des phrases stupides du genre : redevient comme avant. Transforme-toi en Bella. Abracadabra, machin, truc...

Mais rien n'y fait, elle reste encore et toujours dans sa forme de singe. Je suis désespéré ! Par contre, les deux idiots de service semblent bien se marrer à mes dépens. Je les imagine alors tous les deux en castor et souris. Je peux presque voir la fourrure les couvrir petit à petit. Soudain, un couinement de souris me fait baisser la tête sur... hahahahaha... Là où se trouvait Blanche-Neige, une jolie petite souris blanche se dresse sur ses deux pattes arrière. Et à la place de Jacob, un petit castor roux. Je glisse du canapé sous mon fou-rire. Quand j'arrive enfin à m'arrêter, je repense ce à quoi je pensais avant leurs métamorphoses. Mais impossible de rester sérieux, mon fou-rire me reprend. Et à chaque fois que j'essaye de me concentrer sur les deux petits rongeurs, j'éclate de rire.

Je finis enfin par comprendre le truc de la transformation un quart d'heure plus tard. Il faut juste que je me concentre sur ce à quoi la personne ou l'objet doit ressembler pour que ça marche. Je m'entraîne sur une assiette, que je m'amuse à changer en tasse, allumette, bougie et oiseau. Quand j'ai bien compris le truc, je rends leurs apparences aux deux squatteurs. J'hésite un peu avec Bella. Je l'aime bien ainsi, elle est plus mignonne sous cette apparence et moins casse-pied. Je remets donc son changement à plus tard. Les deux autres ont bien essayé de me faire changer d'avis, mais une petite métamorphose en limace et escargot a vite fait de les ranger à mon avis. Non, non, je ne suis pas un sadique !

Après avoir boudé dans leur coin, ils finissent par me révéler le pourquoi de leur présence chez moi, si tôt le matin. En fait, ils veulent m'inviter à aller en boite ce soir. Pas pour aller danser, mais pour tenter de repérer la vampire tueuse. Je suis tout de suite partant avec cette suggestion. Curieux sur les vampires, je pose des questions sur eux à Blanche-Neige. Il me répond avec précaution. On dirait qu'il n'est pas très enthousiaste à parler de sa race. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Il a la chance, contrairement à certaines personnes de pouvoir vivre aussi longtemps qu'il veut. Il est résistant à toute forme de maladies ou de virus. Il est jeune et beau. Et pour le fait de boire du sang, lui et sa famille ne boivent que du sang animal et non du sang humain. Ce n'est pas plus affreux que de manger une poule ou une vache.

Pour moi cela revient au même. Je les trouve non pas monstrueux, mais faisant preuve d'un courage dont moi-même ne crois pas pouvoir faire preuve si je me retrouvais à leur place. Vous imaginez vous, devoir choisir entre un énorme gâteau au chocolat et une miche de pain rassis ! Pour moi, c'est le gâteau sans hésitation. Lui et sa famille ont choisi le pain rassis. Ce qui est un énorme sacrifice.

Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? Je le sens se détendre un peu. Je pense que cela est dû à ce qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Pour cette fois, je veux bien laisser courir, mais si je le reprends encore à violer mes pensées, je le trucide, non, je le transforme en sangsue. Il grimace et moi je lui fais un sourire d'ange. On se met d'accord pour se retrouver ce soir à vingt-deux heures, devant la boite en question. Blanche-Neige me propose de passer me prendre chez moi. Je lui dis OK, comme ça, Charlie ne se fera pas trop de soucis en me voyant sortir le soir. En parlant de lui, il faut que je lui demande son autorisation. Blanche-Neige passe vers seize-heures avec Jasper pour me mettre une nouvelle porte.

Vers dix-sept heures, profitant de la sieste du petit singe, je rends à Bella sa forme initiale. Je la dépose dans son lit et ferme la porte. Une heure plus tard, elle se réveille et commence à beugler en m'accusant de l'avoir transformée en guenon. Je lui rétorque que ce n'est absolument pas de ma faute si elle avait trop d'imagination à force de regarder la télé. C'est sur ces entre faits que Charlie débarque. Il est fatigué et est en colère contre les agents du F.B.I. Il arrête de marmonner dans sa barbe quand il s'aperçoit de notre présence.

Mouchette court droit dans ses bras en pleurant sur ma cruauté en vers elle. Mais non absolument pas ! Et en plus, ses accusations sont horribles ! Moi ! Être cruel avec elle ? Mais où est-elle allée chercher ça ? Je ne martyrise pas les animaux moi ! En plus, ne suis-je pas la parfaite imitation d'un grand frère aimant avec elle ? Je l'aide à ne pas devenir une grosse vache en lui achetant du laxatif pour éliminer les kilos en trop. Je lui ai fait découvrir un nouveau produit de maquillage pour faire ressortir la beauté de ses yeux. Je lui ai même offert une coupe de cheveux tendance et gratuite. Je lui ai aussi offert un relooking avec un changement complet de physique pour qu'elle puisse plaire encore plus. Ou est-ce que j'ai mal agi dans tout cela ? Mais, que dois-je donc faire de plus pour lui prouver mon amour fraternel ?

Enfin, bref ! Charlie la console et lui demande si elle n'a pas besoin de consulter un psychiatre. Je suis d'avis que oui, mais ce n'est que mon humble opinion. Quand la crise de Bella passe. Je guide Charlie dans la cuisine et lui sers une tasse de café. Pendant qu'il le boit, je commence à faire le repas. C'est en attendant la cuisson finale que j'aborde le sujet de la sortie de ce soir. Il se braque directement. C'est avec beaucoup de cajoleries de ma part et énormément de mises en garde de sa part, qu'il accepte. Je dois lui répéter cinq fois que Jacob et Blanc... Euh Edward, viennent avec moi pour qu'il se tranquillise.

À la fin du dîner, Bella mise au courant de mes projets fait un caca nerveux pour venir avec moi. Cette petite peste, elle mériterait une bonne fessée, je vous le dis ! Être aussi capricieuse ne devrait pas être permis. Je songe un peu à la re-transfigurer en singe, mais je me retiens à la dernière minute pour ne pas choquer Charlie. En définitive, mouchette nous accompagne. Quand Blanche-Neige dans sa tenue de soirée arrive, il me demande ce qu'elle faisait là. Tiens, il ne l'a pas encore lu dans ma tête ! Je suis impressionné ! Il fait des progrès le bougre.

Mais il me sourit de cette manière que j'ai fini par associer avec ses intrusions dans mon crâne. Pff ! J'ai parlé trop vite. Après que les explications soient faites, nous montons dans la voiture de Blanche-Neige. Enfin, je veux dire que nous essayons de monter dans la voiture. Parce que, madame-je-vous-casse-les-couilles-avec-plaisir, nous fait tout un cirque pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le siège passager à côté de Blanche-Neige. Le problème voyez-vous, c'est que j'y suis déjà. Pas question que je bouge de là. Ou elle s'installe à l'arrière, ou elle se casse, mais moi, je ne bouge pas ! Cela lui prend cinq minutes pour se décider. Quel charmant début de soirée, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Pour cette sortie, je porte une chemise verte pour aller avec mes yeux. Un simple jean slim noir et des converses vertes aussi. Je me trouve, sans vantardise de ma part, beau garçon. Charlie ne m'a pas baptisé Angel pour rien. Je ne vais pas faire le modeste et dire que je suis passable. Non, mesdames et messieurs, je suis une bombe. Je pourrais facilement faire du mannequinat si je veux. Je ne suis absolument pas prétentieux, je ne me contente que de vous dire la vérité. Bon, finissons de parler de moi et parlons de ce que porte notre conducteur.

Il porte une chemise rouge sur une veste en cuir noire, un jean noir et des mocassins rouges. Il est très élégant. Bella bave sur lui. Ma description de lui semble lui plaire, surtout les derniers mots. Allez savoir pourquoi. Quant à Bella, elle, personne ne s'intéresse à ce qu'elle porte. Nous retrouvons Jacob et Seth devant l'entrée. Après les salutations, nous entrons dans la boite. La musique est très forte. Nous trouvons un coin où poser nos affaires.

Directement, Blanche-Neige me tire sur la piste de danse. Je ne fais pas de chichi et le suis. Je m'amuse comme un enfant dans une fête foraine. J'aime la danse, j'aime danser. Je suis emporté par la musique. Je finis par oublier le but de notre présence ici. Blanche-Neige m'offre un verre et quand je le termine, il me pousse sur la piste de danse. Bientôt, il y a un slow. Je tente de m'éloigner de la piste, mais il me prend dans ses bras et commence à bouger sensuellement. Il me rapproche de lui le plus possible.

Nos corps ne sont séparés que par un millimètre. Une feuille ne peut se glisser entre nos deux organismes. Ma tête repose sur son épaule. Ses mains sont sur mes hanches. Il a une espèce de déhanchée sensuelle, de droite et de gauche qui emmêle nos jambes aux rythmes de la musique. Je commence à avoir chaud. Très chaud même. Il me souffle dans le cou.

Le contraste entre la froideur de son souffle et la chaleur qui commence à envahir mon corps est un supplice. Il me relève le menton et lentement, comme pour ne pas me faire peur, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est indescriptible ce que je ressens. J'en oublie même l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Je lui rends son baiser sans réfléchir. Plus tard les questions. Tout ce qui compte pour le moment, ce sont ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Après cela, je ne sais pas comment je suis rentré à la maison. Je me rappelle seulement avoir dit bonne nuit à Charlie vers les trois heures du matin. Ce qui s'est passé entre le baiser et ce bonne nuit, je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

_« Je fais un rêve. Cela fait maintenant un an que le jeune homme a franchi la porte de la salle sur demande. Depuis lors, il n'est plus ressorti de cette salle. Pendant cette période, il s'est entraîné sur sa magie. Il a étudié tout ce qu'il a pu trouver sur le sujet. Il s'est renseigné sur l'histoire de sa famille. Il a programmé une vengeance sur Albus. Mais avant tout, il a fait des recherches sur la localisation de son père. Toutefois ses recherches ne le menèrent à rien. _

_Un jour, il finit par se rendre compte que s'il voulait avancer dans ses recherches, il allait devoir quitter la salle sur demande. Et une semaine après s'être fait cette réflexion, il se couvrit avec la cape d'invisibilité de son père que la salle sur demande a fait venir à lui et il quitta son refuge. La baguette à la main, c'est avec discrétion qu'il traversa les couloirs du château. Il ne rencontra personne durant son déplacement. On aurait dit que le château était désert. Les tableaux qui auparavant étaient bavards et mouvants étaient devenus à présent silencieux et figés. _

_En parcourant les couloirs, le jeune homme se rendit compte au bout d'un certain temps que la magie du château était endormie. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il pouvait la sentir dans son sommeil. Après des heures de recherches, il se rendit finalement à l'évidence : plus personne ne vivait dans le château. Il se posa alors des questions sur le pourquoi de la désertion des habitants de Poudlard. Mais ne trouvant aucune réponse plausible à ses interrogations, il laissa tomber et se dirigea vers la sortie du château. Mais à peine la porte ouverte, une armée d'aurors lui tomba dessus. Il fut maîtrisé en un rien de temps et assommé. C'est dans le noir qu'il reprit conscience alors qu'une voix abhorrée résonnait dans la pièce._

_– Saleté d'engeance de moldu ! Tu nous as bien fait courir, mais maintenant tu peux être sûr de ne plus pouvoir nous échapper. Tu vas concevoir un héritier avec ta promise et quand cela sera fait. Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'aider à rejoindre tes abrutis de parents. » [GARE ! Tu alternes le présent et le passé dans ta narration des rêves]_

Je sors de mon rêve avec un sentiment d'oppression. Mon cœur me fait mal et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je vais prendre une douche froide pour me rafraîchir. Mais, il m'est impossible de faire partir cette horrible émotion. Elle ne me quitte pas de tout le dimanche. Elle m'accompagne lundi au lycée. Et c'est seulement en voyant Blanche-Neige et en me rappelant de ce qui s'est passé le samedi soir que ce sentiment me quitte.


	10. Chapitre neuf

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre neuf**

En voyant Blanche-Neige debout devant sa voiture dans une position d'attente, mon cœur fait un grand bond dans ma poitrine. Je me souviens alors de ce qui avait suivi ce premier baiser. Seth et Jacob s'étaient approchés pour nous apprendre que Jacob, croyait avoir repéré l'odeur d'un loup dans la boite. Seth lui, n'avait cependant rien remarqué. Ils étaient venus demander l'aide de mon cavalier de danse pour voir s'il était en mesure de capter la senteur. Il n'avait rien remarqué de probant. Par la suite, le reste de la soirée s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve pour moi. Je me trouvais bien dans la boite de nuit avec les autres, mais mon esprit lui, était comme ailleurs.

Je me souviens avoir eu une autre danse avec Edward et qu'il m'a encore embrassé. Puis, il nous a reconduits à la maison Bella et moi. En le voyant, ce matin, je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter avec lui. Devrais-je faire comme si rien ne c'était produit entre nous deux ou bien aller le voir et lui faire une bise ou un truc du genre ? Il ne me laisse pas le temps de décider, vient me chercher et m'attire dans une salle vide. Sans me laisser le temps de protester ou de m'interroger, il s'empare de ma bouche. Lorsqu'il met fin à l'échange et me laisse finalement respirer, il prend mes joues au creux de ses mains froides et il y pose un baiser de chaque côté. Ensuite, il me fait un sourire radieux.

– Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça. Laisse-toi juste aller. Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions à ce sujet, mais demandes toi ça d'abord : est-ce que tu aimes quand je t'embrasse ? Puis, est-ce que tu veux que je poursuive ? Si les réponses sont oui à ces deux questions, alors où est le problème ?

Je me le demande aussi. Je suis très nerveux. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais affronter les regards des autres s'ils viennent à découvrir pour nous deux. Et c'est quoi au juste ce « nous deux » ? Sommes-nous devenus un couple ou est-ce seulement de la curiosité de sa part et de la mienne ? Il me prend dans ses bras, me presse sur sa poitrine avec une force incroyable sans pour autant me faire mal et me dit :

– Crois-moi, il ne s'agit pas de curiosité de ma part. J'éprouve pour toi des sentiments que pour l'instant, je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à entendre. Mais je te promets de te les avouer quand le moment se présentera. Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi et que tu dois sûrement te poser énormément de questions par rapport à ton orientation sexuelle et ce genre de choses. Mais, Angel, dis-toi que ce qui compte ce n'est pas ce que pensent les gens autour de toi, mais ce que tu ressens toi et ce que tu veux, qui a de l'importance. J'ai vécu plus de cent ans et crois-moi, les autres auront toujours quelque chose à te reprocher. Que ce soit sur ta façon de t'habiller, sur les personnes que tu fréquentes, sur ta couleur de peau, cheveux, yeux ou autres. Ou encore sur la personne que tu aimes. Alors s'il te plaît, ne te bases jamais sur ce que vont penser les autres pour prendre des décisions sur ta vie.

Il finit son monologue par un autre baiser brulant. Je suis grisé par ce qu'il vient de me dire. C'est tellement vrai, mais moi, est-ce que je suis prêt à prendre un tel risque pour une relation dont je ne sais pas où elle va nous conduire ? Il me redonne un autre baiser et il me dit de prendre les choses étape par étape et non dans la précipitation. Je lui accorde ça. J'aurais bien le temps de m'alarmer du qu'en-dira-t-on le temps venu. Sur ce, la cloche nous rappelle à l'ordre. Nous sortons de la salle de classe et nous nous rendons dans notre premier cours de la matinée.

Le temps passe incroyablement vite. Je mange avec la famille de mon, quoi d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que je dois le considérer comme mon petit ami ou le voir comme simple flirt ? Il se penche dans ma direction et me dit : "comme un petit ami, c'est une évidence ". J'ai les joues toutes rouges. Lorsque je m'aperçois que toute sa famille a le sourire aux lèvres, je comprends qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Je rougis encore plus. Je m'étonne d'une chose cependant : aucun d'eux ne semble choqué par le fait que leur frère vient de demander à un garçon de l'appeler : « Petit ami ».

Le soir en sortant de la librairie Blanche-Neige vient me chercher. On discute de l'odeur que Jacob nous a dit avoir flairée samedi. Il se trouve qu'après nous avoir déposés chez nous, il était retourné à la boite de nuit, pour essayer une fois de plus de capter la senteur décrite par Jacob. En fin de compte, il s'était avéré que Jacob avait raison sur la présence d'un autre loup sur les lieux. Le problème est que l'odeur du loup était mélangée avec un parfum tellement fort, qu'il était impossible de savoir à qui l'odeur appartenait. La meute est sur ses gardes et tous les loups ont interdiction de sortir seuls à l'intérieur même de la réserve. L'alerte maximale est déclenchée.

Du côté des vampires, j'apprends que la petite fée se trouve être une voyante. C'est un don qui nous aurait été d'une grande aide s'il avait pu marcher à volonté. Mon petit ami, oui ! Mon petit ami ! Donc, je disais que mon petit ami m'apprend que la présence du loup à chaque attaque empêchait Alice d'avoir des visions sur l'agresseur. Nous devons donc absolument mettre la main sur ce loup. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En arrivant devant la maison, j'invite Edward à entrer. Il accepte sans hésitation. Il monte avec moi dans ma chambre.

Non bande de pervers ! Ce n'est pas pour faire des choses pas catholiques, hein. Et puis je ne suis franchement pas sûr d'être prêt pour cela. Peut-être avec le temps. Mais pas maintenant. C'est trop récent. Je dois encore me faire à l'idée que je suis attiré par les hommes. Et puis, comment ça se passe avec deux hommes dans un lit ? Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? Je peux voir le sourire carnassier de ce salopard de Blanche-Neige. Eh non ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon petit ami maintenant que je vais changer mes habitudes avec lui. Bon, là, je me perds dans mes divagations.

Donc, je disais qu'il est monté avec moi dans ma chambre le temps de déposer mes affaires et de redescendre pour aller faire le repas du soir. Bella, elle dort chez une amie pour faire un devoir de biologie. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de rester dormir pour un simple devoir. Mais bon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, hein ! Et moi, ça me fait des vacances. Je fais un plat simple pour Charlie et moi. Blanche-Neige me tient compagnie dans le silence, se satisfaisant de me fixer. C'est un peu déstabilisant, je dois dire. Charlie arrive bientôt et mon petit ami doit partir comme il ne peut pas manger. Je ne tiens pas à le forcer à faire semblant de se nourrir devant Charlie. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis super content de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec Charlie.

Des fois, je jalouse Bella d'être la fille biologique de Charlie. Je sais pourtant qu'il me considère comme un fils. Il me l'a dit un nombre incalculable de fois après la mort de mon ami. Mais depuis la venue de Bella, je me sens un peu de trop. C'est ridicule cette jalousie mal placée, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai peur qu'un jour il se réveille et qu'il ne finisse par se rendre compte de la bêtise qu'il a faite en m'adoptant. Je crains tant que ce jour arrive, que j'en deviens parfois méchant avec sa fille. Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant.

Quand il n'y avait que lui et moi. Fréquemment, je me demande si ce sentiment d'insécurité ne provient pas de mon ancienne vie dont je n'ai plus aucun souvenir. Les nuits où je fais des cauchemars et qu'au matin il ne me reste plus que certaines brides sans aucun sens, ces incertitudes deviennent plus fortes. Dans ces cas-là, je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que me cacher dans mes sarcasmes. Alors, je tente de profiter le plus possible de Charlie en prévision du jour où il me mettra à la rue.

Je me sens extrêmement chanceux d'être tombé sur un homme comme lui et c'est pour cela que je prends tant de plaisir à lui faire à manger. Ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'il fait pour moi. Parfois, je me demande ce que serait devenue ma vie si Charlie ne m'avait pas pris sous son aile. Et là, je me rends compte de la fabuleuse chance que j'ai. Bon, fini de broyer du noir. Je dresse la table et nous mangeons en discutant de l'école et de mon travail à la libraire. Je l'écoute avec amusement se plaindre de ces enfoirés d'agents du F.B.I qui se croient bien mieux et au-dessus des autres. S'ils étaient aussi intelligents et efficaces qu'ils se plaisent à le dire toutes les deux minutes, pourquoi n'ont-ils toujours pas retrouvé la tueuse en série, hein ?

C'est vraiment divertissant de l'entendre se plaindre et jurer lui qui est toujours en toute circonstance très poli. Le dîner se termine dans la bonne humeur. Nous regardons un vieux film en noir et blanc avant d'aller nous coucher. Je suis triste que ça se finisse. Il semble le remarquer, car il me prend dans ses bras pour un câlin de bonne nuit et me promet que nous allons remettre ça une autre fois. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et acquiesce à sa demande. Je me rends dans ma chambre pour y trouver Blanche-Neige assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'ai comme une sensation de déjà-vu. Le rouge me monte aux joues alors que je me remémore la dernière fois qu'il est venu dans ma chambre.

Quand je pense que j'ai osé croire qu'il était cannibale, je me demande si les médecins ne se sont pas trompés en affirmant que je suis un génie. Il est vrai que niveau scolaire je n'ai aucun mal à suivre. Les cours sont trop simples et deviennent vite ennuyants par leur simplicité. Mais niveau sentiments et comportement humain, j'ai des difficultés à suivre. Je me demande si là aussi cela ne vient pas de mon mystérieux passé. Je me demande aussi si j'ai de la famille quelque part dans ce monde. Et si oui, est-ce qu'ils pensent un peu à moi ? Je suis ridicule de me poser ces questions dont je suis persuadé de ne jamais recevoir de réponse. Blanche-Neige vient me prendre dans ses bras. Il me console comme il peut. Je me demande ce qui ne va pas avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Mais si je veux être honnête avec moi-même, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, cela a commencé après mon dernier rêve. De quoi parlait-il pour me faire baisser mon moral à ce point ? Je désire tellement le savoir, mais en même temps, j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il peut cacher que je préfère ne pas le découvrir. Je suis lâche sur ce point. Ironique, non !? Moi qui n'ai cessé d'accuser Edward de cela. Il me porte sur mon lit, me borde et se couche au-dessus des draps. Je dois avoir fini par m'endormir, car quand j'ouvre les yeux c'est le matin. Aucune trace de Blanche-Neige. Je me prépare pour le lycée. Quand j'arrive, il vient me chercher comme la veille et nous enferme dans une salle vide.

La semaine passe rapidement. Mon humeur est devenue un peu plus claire. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la présence de mon petit ami ou simplement le temps qui passe, mais je peux voir les améliorations sur celui-ci. On est vendredi et je me rends à la tanière de mon amie la vipère. J'ai des questions à lui poser sur les deux conspirateurs qu'elle a surpris. Je me demande si elle ne peut pas les reconnaître. Blanche-Neige, ce violeur d'esprit, a appris mes intentions en les lisant dans ma tête et a voulu venir avec moi. Je l'ai envoyé promener. Il a bien sûr boudé, mais pas question qu'il vienne. J'arrive devant le terrier de mon amie. Celui-ci est complètement saccagé.

Paniqué et anxieux de sa sécurité, je fouille la tanière la peur au ventre de retrouver son cadavre. Les fouilles prennent cinq minutes et à ma grande joie, je ne trouve rien. Je regarde autour de moi avec le mince espoir de découvrir un indice m'indiquant où elle a bien pu aller se cacher. Mais sans surprise, je ne trouve rien. Inquiet que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à mon amie, je me demande si je ne pouvais pas la retrouver avec l'aide de mes dons. J'ai le sentiment que je peux la retrouver grâce à eux. Mais comment ? La réponse me vient toute seule et naturellement. Je me baisse et m'empare d'un bout de bois que je lève à hauteur des yeux. Je les ferme et me concentre dessus. Ensuite, à haute voix et intelligible voix, je dis :

– Montre-moi le chemin pour retrouver la vipère.

Je ressens une chaleur dans le bois. J'ouvre les yeux, pour découvrir une lueur jaune sur le bout du bois. La surprise me fait le lâcher. Mais contrairement à ce qui arrive quand on lâche un objet, il ne tombe pas par terre. Non ! Lui, il est resté en lévitation devant moi. Il se met à tournoyer sur lui-même avant de se stopper en direction du chemin des campeurs. Me disant que cela doit vouloir dire que mon amie rampante devait se trouver par-là. Je suis le morceau de bois flottant qui se trouve devant moi.

J'ai dû marcher pendant une demi-heure avant de la trouver. Elle était cachée dans le creux d'un vieil arbre mort. Mon soulagement est tellement fort que mes jambes ne me portent plus. Mon amie me demande ce qui n'allait pas avec elles. Je lui dis que c'est dû au soulagement de l'avoir retrouvée en pleine forme. Elle ne comprend pas mon angoisse. Je ne perds pas mon temps à essayer de lui faire comprendre ce que c'est parce que cela serait une perte de temps.

Je lui demande à la place, ce qui s'était passé avec son logis. Elle me dit que le loup et l'humain qui n'est pas humain étaient passés il y a deux couchés de soleil et avait essayé de la tuer. Elle s'était battue avec eux et elle avait réussi à mordre le loup avant de se sauver. Fin de l'histoire pour elle. Pas d'autres explications. Je lui demande s'il lui était possible de venir avec moi demain dans la réserve pour essayer de retrouver le loup. Elle est d'accord avec moi. Je lui propose de venir à la maison avec moi, mais elle refuse catégoriquement.

Je pars avec réticence. Je retourne à la maison et vais faire le dîner. Quand tout est prêt, je monte vite me coucher. Blanche-Neige est là à mon arrivée. Je me prépare et rentre sous les draps. Il vient comme tous les soirs depuis lundi se coucher au-dessus des draps. Je lui parle de ma rencontre avec la vipère et de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il tient à venir avec moi le lendemain à la Push. J'accepte, car je suis trop fatigué pour débattre avec lui. L'alliance que les Cullen et les loups ont passée afin de capturer les assassins, fait qu'il peut m'accompagner sans déclencher une guerre. Je m'endors un peu agité.

« _Je fais un rêve. Le jeune homme était sous l'emprise d'une potion aphrodisiaque. Après son arrestation, une semaine s'était écoulée. Et durant cette semaine, Albus avait pris un malin plaisir à le torturer tous les jours. Pendant ces séances, il avait reproché la disparition de celui-ci. Tout en jetant des sortilèges de torture sur le jeune homme, il lui expliqua pourquoi les sorciers avaient dû quitter le château après son évasion. Le sorcier lui révéla aussi que son ''couard'' de père s'était donné la mort. Et sa disparition qui avait coïncidé avec le décès de son père avait endormi le château. Albus avait été très contrarié par le suicide du roi, car il avait été sur le point de trouver une solution à l'infertilité de ce dernier. _

_En effet, il était sur le point de trouver une potion capable de rompre la malédiction de la famille royale_ _qui faisait que les descendants ne pouvaient avoir qu'un enfant, mais comme le roi s'était donné la mort avant la fin de la création de la potion, il n'avait pas pu la tester. S'il avait pu confirmer que la potion fonctionnait, il n'y aurait plus à craindre que la famille royale s'éteigne. Albus lui apprit que la soudaine disparition des deux derniers membres de sang royal avait bien failli conduire à l'anéantissement des sorciers._

_Durant l'absence du jeune homme, tous les sorciers ayant un capital magique trop bas avaient perdu leurs pouvoirs. Cette épidémie n'avait touché que les familles de sang pur et un faible pourcentage des nés de moldus. Quant aux sang-mêlé eux, ils n'avaient eu à déplorer aucune perte. Cependant, ils avaient subi une petite baisse de leurs magies. Cette épidémie avait consolidé les idées de Jedusor et avait amené une partie des grandes familles de sang pur à se rallier à lui. Ces derniers avaient offert leurs héritiers en mariage à des nés de Moldus afin de prouver leur bonne foi. Cette révélation avait fait prendre conscience au jeune homme l'importance qu'il représentait pour les sorciers. Sans lui, ils étaient tous voués à disparaître à brève ou longue échéance. C'était une lourde charge qui repose sur ses épaules._

_Après une séance douloureuse de passage à tabac, Albus avait annoncé au prince qu'il lui avait choisi une fiancée et que cette dernière n'allait pas tarder à venir lui rendre visite. Bien entendu, ces visites auraient un but précis : celui de concevoir un nouvel héritier au royaume. Redoutant que le Prince refuse de coopérer, Albus avait mis en place un plan. Un matin, un homme avait apporté une potion dans la cellule du Prince et l'avait obligé à avaler. Quand ce fut fait, le Prince avait été amené dans une chambre où on l'avait étendu sur un lit. Pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir ou de fuir, on lui avait jeté un sort d'immobilisation. Et lorsque la potion avait commencé à faire effet, une jeune femme s'était introduite dans la pièce. Malgré lui, le jeune homme avait vu son membre se dresser à l'approche de cette dernière. La suite s'était passée rapidement. La jeune femme lui était montée dessus et l'avait chevauché comme s'il n'avait été qu'une simple poupée de chiffon. Après cela, elle était revenue tous les jours._

_Et deux mois après son enfermement, Albus était venu lui annonce fièrement qu'il allait devenir père. Il dit aussi qu'il n'allait pas le tuer tout de suite. Il allait d'abord attendre la naissance de l'enfant pour cela. C'est ainsi qu'une autre année s'était écoulée. Le jeune homme venait de fêter ses seize ans lorsque l'enfant vint au monde un mois avant terme. C'était un petit garçon comme chaque enfant de cette famille. Et comme Albus ne voulait prendre aucun risque, il garda en vie le jeune homme quatre mois de plus afin de s'assurer que l'enfant ne succomberait pas à la maladie ou autre. S'étant_ _assuré de ce fait, il organisa un semblant de procès et condamna le jeune homme au supplice du voile. »_

Je me réveille avec une peur profonde dans les entrailles. Edward n'est plus là. J'ai tout de même le réflexe de le chercher dans la chambre. Mais je ne fais que constater son départ. Je me lève et vais prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de la sueur qui recouvre mon corps. Le sentiment de peur ne m'a toujours pas quitté. J'essaye de me raisonner, mais rien n'y fait. La peur est inlassablement là. Je descends me faire un café en espérant la chasser, mais elle refuse de partir quoi que je fasse. Je commence à paniquer. Je tremble. Ma vue se voile. Je m'écroule sur le sol. Tout devint noir.


	11. Chapitre dix

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre dix**

Je reviens à moi dans un lit d'hôpital. Charlie se trouve à mon chevet. Il me tient la main. Quand il s'aperçoit que je suis éveillé, il bondit de sa chaise et il appelle un docteur. Une infirmière accourt. Elle tourne autour de moi en me palpant. Le médecin qui se trouve être Carlisle Cullen, le père adoptif de Blanche-Neige, vient m'examiner. Pourquoi suis-je ici, moi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Charlie m'explique qu'il m'a retrouvé évanoui dans la cuisine ce matin. Il me dit avoir essayé de me réveiller, mais sans succès. Il a donc appelé les secours.

Il me confie avoir éprouvé une grande frayeur. Je lui demande s'il sait de quoi je souffre. Le médecin me répond à sa place. Il me dit que j'ai été sujet à un évanouissement vagal qui est dû à une émotion trop forte ou au stress. Il me pose des questions sur les raisons qui ont pu me pousser dans un tel état émotionnel et de stress. Du bout des lèvres, je lui parle de mes rêves dont je ne garde que des brides sans queue ni tête au réveil. Je lui relate les effets et sentiments que les deux derniers ont eus sur moi.

Charlie demande au docteur s'il n'y a pas un traitement pour ça. Le médecin lui apprend que dans mon cas, le mieux serait peut-être de suivre une petite psychothérapie. Il nous explique que de cette façon je vais peut-être arriver à comprendre mes rêves. Il me recommande un collègue à lui. Charlie promet de prendre rendez-vous avec lui. Je suis libéré en fin d'après-midi. Charlie étant de retour à son travail, c'est mon petit ami qui vient me chercher. Il me conduit à la maison où Bella me dit avoir fait de la soupe pour moi.

Comment dois-je le prendre ? C'est assurément un geste de paix de sa part. C'est gentil à elle d'avoir fait un tel effort, mais avec ses talents plus que douteux en cuisine, devrais-je prendre le risque d'un retour à l'hôpital pour lui faire plaisir ? Non, je ne crois pas et Blanche-Neige est de mon avis vu son hochement de tête frénétique. Je la remercie toutefois pour son geste et je lui dis avoir déjà mangé avant de rentrer. Mon petit ami me conduit dans ma chambre où nous nous allongeons sur les draps. Nous discutons de petites choses de la vie et de sa famille.

Il me raconte sa transformation en vampire. Son aversion pour en être devenue un. La période où il a chassé les humains. Des criminels certes, mais des humains néanmoins. Il me raconte la patience dont Carlisle a fait preuve avec lui à son retour d'errance. J'apprends aussi une chose incroyablement étrange: il me confie ne jamais avoir entretenu une relation quelconque avec autrui. Et cela, aussi bien émotionnelle que physique. Vous vous imaginez vous, vivre plus de cent ans sans jamais coucher avec quelqu'un ! Ce n'est pas normal. Il me donne une petite tape sur le bras et me dit qu'il attendait la bonne personne.

Moi, je ne peux pas lui dire si oui ou non je l'ai déjà fait, parce que je ne m'en souviens pas. Nous discutons ensuite de nos passions communes. Lui me parle de son penchant pour le piano. Donc, il sait vraiment en jouer.

– Tu en doutais ?

– Oui, je dois l'avouer.

– Si tu veux bien, je peux te jouer une de mes compositions. J'en ai composé une le jour de notre première rencontre. Je l'ai intitulée, "My Angel". J'avais l'infime espoir de te la jouer un jour. Il me le dit avec ce que je crois être de la timidité.

Je deviens rouge comme une écrevisse. Ce qu'il vient de me dire ressemble un peu trop à une déclaration. Il se penche vers moi et me donne un baiser.

– Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te prendre la tête avec ça. Nous en reparlerons le moment venu. Il se rallonge et me tire dans ses bras et me fait poser la tête au creux de son cou. Nous restons ainsi silencieux. Je finis par m'endormir. Ce sont les voix grognonnes de Jacob, Seth et Blanche-Neige qui me réveillent. Ils sont encore une fois, pour ne pas changer, en train de se disputer. Si je comprends bien, le sujet de la dispute est une fois de plus moi. Mon petit ami désire que Jacob et Seth quittent ma chambre. Les deux autres ne voient pas pourquoi ils doivent partir. Une discussion de cons à mon humble avis.

Je les fais savoir que je suis réveillé. Ils accourent vers moi. Jacob me demande comment je vais. Il semble s'être vraiment inquiété. Le découvrir me fait chaud au cœur. Nous parlons un peu de mon son séjour à l'hôpital et des raisons qui m'y ont emmené. Quand le sujet est clos, nous discutons de ce qui est arrivé à mon amie la vipère. Lorsqu'ils apprennent que mon amie rampante a mordu le loup en question, ils se figent les yeux s'agrandissant d'incrédulité. Je leur demande ce qui n'allait pas. Ils nous disent savoir qui est le loup en question. Je leur demande qui cela est. Ils refusent de me répondre. Le bruit de gorge que fait Blanche-Neige m'indique qu'il a dû apprendre l'identité de la personne dans leurs esprits.

– Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû vous faire confiance. Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que d'autres loups ne sont pas avec lui ? Grogne mon petit ami en rage.

– Je suis persuadé que personne d'autre n'est avec lui, lui rétorque Jacob. Aucun des autres n'est capable de cacher ses pensées sous forme de loup. Nos esprits sont en communion à ce moment-là. Rien ne peut être caché dans ces cas-là.

– Pourtant, lui a bien su le faire, dit Blanche-Neige.

– C'est en raison de son statut d'alpha de la meute. Lui seul à ce don.

– Nous devons aller en parler aux autres avant qu'il ne s'enfuit, déclara Seth d'une voix attristée.

– Cela va être difficile pour tout le monde, souffla Jacob.

Si j'ai bien compris, d'après ce que je sais des loups, le traître serait Sam Uley, l'Alpha de la meute. C'est inattendu. Étant alpha, les interrogations de mon petit ami se trouvent être légitimes, car il a le pouvoir de convaincre ou d'obliger les autres à le suivre. Dans ce cas de figure, nous devons nous attendre à affronter plus d'un loup. Dans ce cas, nous devons penser à un plan pour le confondre loin de son champ d'influence sur ses congénères. Nous allons devoir l'isoler de tous. Je pense avoir une idée. Blanche-Neige me regarde avec un intérêt grandissant. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il est en train de suivre les cheminements de mes pensées en même temps que moi.

Je demande à Jacob de nous dire ce que Sam leur a servi comme explication pour sa morsure. Je veux aussi savoir pourquoi il n'en est pas mort. Les morsures de mon amie la vipère sont toutes mortelles. Et en plus son poison agit rapidement. Donc, comment s'en est-il sorti ? Jacob me dit que les loups ont un système immunitaire contre les poisons. Il leur faut seulement quelques jours pour l'évacuer de leurs organismes. Pour ce faire, ils sont pris d'une petite fièvre qui évacue par leurs pores les toxines.

Sam s'est justifié en disant avoir marché accidentellement sur une vipère. Nous nous mettons d'accord pour ne pas le confronter maintenant. Avant cela, nous allons organiser une réunion avec les vampires et décider de la conduite à suivre. Blanche-Neige contacte sa famille et leur demande de le rejoindre chez moi. Avec ma récente sortie d'hôpital, il refuse que je mette le nez dehors. Et moi, je refuse d'être mis de côté. Le rendez-vous est pris pour trois heures du matin dans ma chambre. Je propose de rendre la chambre insonore pour éviter de réveiller Bella et son père. Ils sont encore stupéfiés et fascinés par mes dons. Ils me posent des questions sur ceux-ci. Je leur réponds comme je peux. Après avoir réglé les derniers détails, les deux Indiens partent.

Mon petit ami passe une commande chez un livreur chinois afin de m'éviter de faire la cuisine. Il se sauve à la livraison. Charlie arrive quelques minutes après. Nous mangeons en discutant. Le repas finit, j'ai la surprise de voir Bella se lever pour débarrasser la table. Depuis son arrivée dans cette maison, c'est la première fois que je la vois faire. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive. Nous allons visionner un film comique tous les trois avant d'aller nous coucher. Charlie me demande cent fois de venir le réveiller au moindre souci. Je lui promets de le faire. Il se rend dans sa chambre avec un peu de résistance.

Sans surprise, je retrouve mon petit ami allongé sur mon lit. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre. J'attends une heure avant de poser le charme de silence dans la chambre. Je décide de prendre un peu de repos en attendant la venue des vampires et des deux loups. Blanche-Neige me réveille à leur arrivée. Nous leur parlons de ce que nous avons découvert. Carlisle semble être le plus marqué par les révélations. Il a du mal à croire que l'alpha a pu s'allier avec un vampire pour chasser des jeunes humains. La question sur la possible manipulation mentale de ce dernier par la vampire est encore une fois émise. Ne pouvant donner de réponse satisfaisante à cette question, elle est mise de côté. Nous nous mettons d'accord pour capturer le loup traître afin de l'interroger sur sa complice. Et Nous décidons aussi de ne pas révéler notre découverte aux autres loups pour plus de sécurité.

Nous sommes d'accord pour passer à l'action demain matin. Jacob et Seth ont pour mission de faire venir Sam dans la cabane où avait eu lieu la petite fête et où je me suis pris un coup-de-poing. Je vais y placer un charme de silence, et si possible un anti-odeur sur celle-ci. Je pense que si je peux rendre une pièce insonore, je peux aussi enlever une odeur d'une pièce. Ensuite Edward se chargera de lire dans l'esprit de Sam ce qu'on a besoin de savoir. Quand nous nous serons assurés qu'aucun autre loup ne soutient l'alpha, on les mettra au fait de nos découvertes. Le plan est simple et facile à mettre à exécution. Tout le monde s'en va, Blanche-Neige compris. Il doit se mettre en accord avec sa famille sur les démarches à suivre demain. Je m'endors.

_« Je fais un rêve. Après un semblant de procès du jeune homme. Le lendemain matin, un groupe de quatre aurors se rendirent dans sa petite prison, le firent sortir pour le conduire au ministère. Il fut conduit dans la même salle que le jour de l'exécution de son Parrain. En traversant la salle, le Prince était hébété. Il se laissa faire sans chercher à se battre. Il était d'un calme olympien. La salle était bondée ce jour-là, car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on exécutait un prince. La salle était exclusivement remplie de sorciers de sangs purs avec à leur tête, Albus. Il y avait plus de monde que le jour de la mise en mort du Duc Black. Albus fit un discours sur une prétendue trahison du jeune homme, qui avait conduit à la perte de la magie de leurs amis et familles. Le public jeta des fruits pourris sur leur Prince en l'abreuvant d'injures._

_La tête basse, les épaules voûtées, le jeune homme s'était forcé à monter les quelques marches le conduisant au puits. Deux aurors le poussèrent à l'aide d'un manche à balai. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta qu'une marche à monter avant qu'il fasse le plongeon dans le voile, des murmures de supplices des gens ayant franchi le voile avant lui vinrent l'accompagnant dans sa montée. Une voix un peu plus forte que les autres le supplia de se battre, de ne pas se laisser faire et de penser à ce qu'allait devenir son enfant après sa mort, mais le jeune homme_ _l'ignora. À la place, il leva le pied pour enjamber le puits. _

_Son corps s'inclina alors à la rencontre du voile. Au moment où il disparut dans le voile, la voix qui lui disait de se battre rugit de rage. Une fumée noire sortie de celui-ci ainsi qu'un spectre d'une noirceur abominable qui s'éleva vers le plafond. Un brouillard grisâtre recouvrit la salle alors que des cris d'agonies envahissaient la pièce. Ensuite, un éclair blanc frappa bruyamment le puits. Il fut suivi d'une explosion retentissante. La panique submergea le public. Les aurors essayèrent de faire revenir le calme en vain. Ce fut au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'ils y parvinrent. Quand ce fut fait, ils purent alors constater la disparition du prince, du puits et du voile. Le prince avait-il eu le temps de le franchir ? Personne ne le savait, car à ce monument-là les ténèbres avaient envahi la pièce. Où avait bien pu disparaître le voile ? Personne ne le savait. Ce fut sur ces questions qu'Albus et les nobles de sangs purs quittèrent la salle. Du jeune homme, il n'y avait aucune trace. Les aurors fouillèrent tout le ministère, mais ils ne le trouvèrent nulle part. Il fut donc présumé mort.»_

Je me réveille un peu nauséeux. Je me rends dans la salle de bain pour prends une douche avant d'aller faire le petit-déjeuner. Bella et Charlie me rejoignent peu de temps après. Je viens de finir mon croissant fait maison lorsque Jacob, Seth et Blanche-Neige débarquent. Ils disent rapidement bonjour à Bella et son père et ils me poussent dehors. Charlie a seulement le temps de leur demander de faire attention à moi avant que la voiture de Blanche-Neige ne démarre. On se rend devant la cabane où la famille de mon petit ami nous attend.

De l'intérieur, je distingue un petit ronflement. Avec un sourire espiègle, Seth me raconte, comment il était parvenu à faire une piqûre remplie de somnifère écrasé à Sam. Celui-ci avait convaincu la petite amie de Sam, Emily Young, de l'aider dans l'exécution d'une blague dont Sam devait en faire les frais. Cette dernière n'a pas posé de question et l'a laissé entrer dans sa maison en toute confiance avant de se rendre au travail. Seth s'était alors rendu dans la chambre du couple sur la pointe des pieds et avait fait son injection sur l'alpha. Le produit ne doit agir qu'une trentaine de minutes, car leur système l'évacue rapidement. Le plus difficile a été de le sortir de la réserve sans que personne ne pose de question. Ensuite, lui et Jacob l'avaient conduit dans la cabane. Je pensais qu'ils allaient le faire venir sous un faux prétexte, pas qu'ils allaient le droguer.

Enfin, l'essentiel est qu'il soit là. Je lance mon charme de silence et d'odeur sur la cabane. Nous pénétrons dans celle-ci. Dix minutes après, il revient à lui. Jasper et Emmett le maintiennent assis sur une chaise. Il essaye de se transformer, mais les deux vampires l'en empêchent. L'interrogatoire commence. On lui pose des questions sur sa complice. Il refuse d'y répondre comme nous nous y attendions. Nous lui demandons si d'autres loups sont impliqués dans l'affaire. Il se mure dans son silence.

Je demande alors à Edward s'il pouvait lire son esprit. Il me répond que non. Nous passons deux heures à essayer de le faire dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort de sa bouche close. Nous commençons à perdre patience et espoir de parvenir à le faire craquer. Il nous fusille du regard en souriant narquoisement. De rage, je fais exploser une petite radio sur la petite table. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux en essayant de l'intimider. Oui ! Je sais ! C'est très con de ma part, mais je suis à bout. Soudain, alors que mon regard est toujours accroché au sien, je suis happé par une ligne de pêche qui m'attire dans sa tête. J'ai la sensation de plonger dans un puits. Ce sentiment dure une minute. Je finis par atterrir devant une forêt verte. Celle de Forks.

Quelque chose attire mon regard devant moi. J'entends deux personnes qui se disputent. Ce sont des voix d'homme. Il se dispute sur la couardise de l'un qui a trop peur pour assumer ses sentiments envers l'autre. L'un des hommes implore l'autre de revenir auprès de lui. Son partenaire refuse.

–Tu sais que je suis déjà fiancé. Je ne peux pas la laisser. Et certainement pas pour un homme. Ma famille et mes amis ne vont pas le comprendre. Tu dois me laisser tranquille. Ne pouvons-nous pas juste être amis comme avant ?

–Tu penses être le seul qui a peur de perdre sa famille dans cette histoire !? Tu penses que moi je n'ai pas peur de les perdre s'ils viennent à découvrir mes penchants pour les hommes et surtout pour toi, hein !? Que je ne crains pas leur réaction et celle des autres ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur de ce que les gens vont penser de moi en le découvrant peut-être !? Trouve-toi une autre excuse ! Parce que moi contrairement à toi, je suis prêt à assumer devant tout le monde tant que tu seras à mes côtés. Je t'aime bordel ! Je t'aime comme un fou. Je ne pense qu'à toi ! Matin, midi, et soir. Et tu es même dans mes rêves. Tu es tout pour moi ! Alors, s'il te plaît ne me quitte pas. Il dit cette phrase en larmes.

– Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

Le décor change. Je me trouve devant une vielle moto. Quand je m'approche plus près, je me rends compte que je connaissais cette moto. C'est celle de mon ami mort, Abhay. Je me rapproche encore. Je le découvre allongé, nu dans les bras de Sam l'alpha de la meute. Ils font l'amour. À les voir, on ne peut pas douter de l'amour qu'ils partagent.

– On ne va plus se voir. C'est notre dernière fois ensemble.

Je prends conscience que c'est l'une des deux voix que j'ai surprises tout à l'heure. C'est celle de Sam.

– S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir vivre sans toi.

– Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix. J'ai surpris des gens qui parler de toi hier, ils te soupçonnent d'être gay.

– Et alors, je m'en fous ! Je l'ai déjà dit à mes parents et ils m'ont renié. Je m'en fous des autres. Que peuvent-ils me faire ou me dire de plus que ce que mes parents m'ont fait et dit ?! Rien. Alors, crois-moi, je me fous royalement de leur jugement. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce compte pour moi et rien d'autre.

– Moi, je ne m'en fous pas ! Je refuse que ma tribu me tourne le dos par ta faute !

– Je suis pourtant ton imprégné, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. Il pleure de tristesse. Tu m'as promis de m'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Tu ne peux pas me quitter ainsi.

– Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas.

Il se change en loup et il s'enfuit dans les bois. Le décor change encore. Une femme portant un large chapeau tient Abhay par le cou. Devant elle, Sam est figé de peur. Elle chuchote quelque chose que j'ai du mal à entendre. Sam se fige encore plus. Soudain, il s'élance vers la femme. Il ne réussit qu'à atteindre le bras de son imprégné. La femme tire sa proie en arrière, la force est telle que le bras reste dans la main de Sam. Un silence s'installe. Il est brisé par les cris de douleur des deux hommes. Sam semble perdre le contrôle sur lui-même.

Il se métamorphose et il s'élance sur la femme. Un combat acharné se déroule. Sam mord la femme au bras la faisant lâcher son ami. Ils s'échangent des coups de griffes et de crocs. Le sang coule à flot. La femme utilise l'humain comme bouclier. Le loup lui arrache les trois autres membres dans l'affrontement. La vampire vide l'humain de son sang. À la fin du combat, Abhay trouve la mort. Je suis tellement choqué par la violence de cette mort, que je me sens éjecter de l'esprit de l'alpha.


	12. Chapitre onze

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre onze**

La violence de la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister est ahurissante. La mort de mon ami a été horrible et inhumaine. Connaître une telle mort de la main de la personne que nous aimons le plus au monde doit être affreux. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce à quoi il a pensé les dernières minutes de sa vie. Cette scène m'a parue traumatisante pour Sam. Je me demande dans ce cas, ce qui le pousse à faire équipe avec la personne qui a conduit à la mort de son imprégné. Je suis si choqué par ce que je viens de voir, que je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure.

Mes yeux refusent de quitter ceux de Sam qui sont agrandis par la stupéfaction de ce que je venais, malgré moi, de faire. Je prends alors conscience de l'exploit que je viens de réaliser. Une nouvelle manifestation de mes dons. Je me demande jusqu'où ils vont aller. Est-ce qu'il me reste encore d'autres pouvoirs de ce genre à découvrir ? Est-ce qu'ils ont des limites au moins ? Je sors de mes pensées grâce à la main de mon petit ami sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il me demande ce qui ne va pas. Je suis surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas encore lu dans ma tête. Il me regarde, intrigué et confus. Je me demande ce qui ne va pas avec lui.

Il fronce les sourcils avec insistance en me regardant avec suspicion. Je commence à éprouver une petite douleur à la tête. Il redresse ses sourcils avec étonnement. Il les refroncent. La petite douleur au crâne revient. Attendez ! Je crois que je viens de comprendre. Je le regarde avec un sourire de triomphe. Yes ! Je viens de me découvrir un nouveau don. De tous ceux que j'ai fait la découverte, celui-là va devenir sans aucun doute mon préféré. Je le nargue en lui demandant ce qui ne va pas. Il se contente de secouer la tête. Je fais celui qui n'a rien compris.

Je reviens à Sam. Celui-ci, toujours maintenu sur sa chaise par Jasper et Emmett n'a pas détourné son regarde de moi. Il me dévisage avec une pointe de crainte dans les yeux. Son expression d'arrogance disparue. Je m'approche de lui. Je lui rends son regard. Nous nous fixons sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Blanche-Neige.

Je détourne mon attention de l'alpha et lui explique à lui ainsi qu'aux autres ce qui vient de se passer. Les deux loups sont sous le choc. Ils croyaient que Sam s'était imprégné d'Emily Young et sont donc aussi horrifiés que moi d'apprendre que celui-ci a contribué à la mort de son imprégné. Ils sont étonnés d'entendre qu'il a réussi à repousser son âme sœur aussi longtemps. Jacob nous apprend que quand un loup trouve sa moitié, il lui est impossible de vivre sans elle.

Il nous explique que le lien qui les relie ensemble est d'une telle force que le simple fait d'imaginer de ne plus pouvoir voir la personne avec qui ils sont liés les rend fous de douleur. Il ajoute qu'un loup qui perd son imprégné ne lui survit pas plus de quelques jours. Une semaine est le record qu'un loup a réussi à tenir. Avec ces explications dans l'équation, je suis encore plus intrigué et dégoûté par ce que j'ai vu dans la tête de Sam.

On se tourne vers lui pour lui demander des explications. À moins qu'il ait menti à Abhay sur son statut d'imprégné, je ne vois pas comment il a survécu à sa disparition. On lui demande de nous parler de ses motivations, de ce qui l'a conduit là. Il reste stoïque et dans le silence. Je me demande, s'il m'était possible de refaire ce qui m'avait projeté dans son esprit pour lui arracher de force les informations dont nous avons besoin. Je fais part de mes intentions au reste du groupe.

Ils sont de mon avis. Je m'installe donc sur une chaise placée devant lui et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. J'attends. Rien ne se passe. Je me concentre un peu plus. Je sens comme une porte qui cède devant mon insistance. Je la pousse. Elle cède après une minute de résistance. J'apparais devant une forêt où un grand loup noir mourant est couché sur le flanc entre deux gigantesques arbres. Il a de la peine à respirer. En détectant ma présence, il relève son museau. Il me lance un regard dans lequel je pense déceler une demande d'aide. Je m'approche de lui et tends ma main avec le désir de le caresser. Il se laisse faire en fermant les yeux. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de sa grande gueule. Une voix profonde et triste s'élève soudainement dans le silence. Je crois que c'est la voix du loup de Sam. Elle commence à me conter une bien triste histoire.

Il me raconte la rencontre entre Abhay et Sam. Cela s'était produit sept mois avant mon arrivée dans la ville. Ils s'étaient croisés au détour de la forêt. Abhay s'était perdu en se promenant. Sam en le voyant avait tout de suite su que c'était son imprégné. La joie de la découverte de son âme sœur l'avait rendu euphorique. Il l'avait alors aidé à retrouver son chemin. Avant que le jeune homme ne parte, Sam lui avait proposé de le revoir pour un verre. Abhay avait d'abord été réservé, mais il avait fini par accepter l'invitation de l'alpha. La première sortie avait été suivie par de nombreuses autres.

Au bout de leur quatrième rendez-vous, Sam avait fait sa déclaration. Abhay avait pris peur et s'était enfui. Sam ne le revit que trois semaines après ça. Avec beaucoup de prudence, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Sam n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que son petit ami. Il vivait comme dans un rêve. Ils faisaient des sorties à deux, allant au cinéma, au restaurant, en boite de nuit et à la plage. Sam parlait souvent de la meute à Abhay. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, même Sam n'avait encore rien dit aux autres sur son imprégnation, mais il songeait sérieusement à leur en parler. Personne ne savait ce qui se serait passé sans la rencontre qu'ils avaient faite un samedi soir à la sortie d'un cinéma. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait tout fait basculer.

Ils sortaient d'une séance d'un film d'horreur, quand une bande de gamins de dix-sept et dix-huit ans leur étaient tombés dessus. Ils avaient commencé à les insulter, les traitants de PD, de tapette et d'autres mots tout aussi charmants. Une bagarre en avait résulté. Sam les avait écrasés facilement en cassant quelques os au passage. Après cette bagarre, Sam avait déposé son petit ami devant sa maison. Ce fut à compter de cette nuit-là que Sam avait commencé à prendre ses distances avec Abhay. Le jeune homme n'avait pas compris l'éloignement que Sam mettait entre eux deux. Les sorties étaient devenues de plus en plus espacées sans explication.

Cet éloignement forcé avait des répercussions sur Sam qui avait commencé à montrer des signes de nervosité et de perturbation émotionnelle. Son loup ne supportant pas la distance que son humain mettait avec son imprégné, luttait pour le contrôle du corps de Sam. Celui-ci devient alors grognon avec les autres. Quand ses amis lui posèrent la question, il leur avoua avoir trouvé son imprégné. Mais ne pouvant se résigner et ne voulant pas avouer que c'était d'un homme dont il s'agissait, il leur avait donné le premier nom qui lui passe par la tête. Celui d'Emily Young. Ensuite, tout s'était très vite enchaîné.

Il se fiança et s'installa avec la jeune femme. Mais malgré toute sa volonté de couper tout contact avec le jeune homme, Sam ne put s'empêcher de le revoir. Et à la fin de chacune de leurs rencontres, il disait à Abhay que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Avec mon arrivée dans la vie d'Abhay, Sam avait commencé à éprouver de la jalousie envers moi. Il avait alors à de nombreuses reprises demandé à Abhay de ne plus me voir, mais mon ami avait toujours refusé.

Le jour de sa mort, Sam lui avait donné rendez-vous à leur endroit habituel, car il voulait lui annoncer quelque chose. Mais à son arrivée, il avait été surpris de trouver une femme vampire, perchée sur un arbre au-dessus de l'endroit où lui et son amant avaient l'habitude s'appuyer. Son instinct de loup s'était alors manifesté. Une bagarre avait explosé entre les deux prédateurs. Et ce fut au milieu de cette rixe que le jeune homme était arrivé. La femme s'était alors jetée sur lui et l'avait attrapé par la nuque. Ensuite, tout était allé très vite. La suite nous la connaissons. Après la mort de son imprégné, Sam avait cru mourir dans la seconde. La douleur l'avait mis à terre. Il s'était alors acharné sur la vampire responsable de la mort de son petit ami et était parvenu à l'acculer entre un arbre et lui. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui arracher la tête, elle avait prononcé des mots qui avaient retenu sa main. C'était ces mots qui l'avaient convaincu de faire alliance avec elle.

La femme lui avait avoué être une vampire spécial. Elle avait le don de non seulement boire le sang de sa victime, mais aussi l'âme de celui-ci. Elle le persuade qu'elle avait le pouvoir de ressusciter son aimé en plaçant l'âme de celui-ci dans le corps d'un homme du même âge que lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle il aidait la vampire. Et effectivement, elle avait bien le pouvoir de faire ce qu'elle avait proclamé pouvoir faire. Mais le hic était que cela ne durait que quelques heures. Abhay ne se rappelait pas qu'il était mort. Pour lui, rien n'avait changé depuis le jour de sa mort.

Il était toujours heureux de revoir Sam, surtout qu'il ne lui parlait plus de séparation. Il profitait simplement de ses instants passés ensemble. À la minute où son imprégné commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, la vampire se chargeait de boire le sang et l'âme dans le corps qu'Abhay occupait. La disparition de l'âme de son amant mettant Sam dans une rage furieuse. L'alpha se défoulait alors sur les corps sans vie que l'âme de son amant venait de quitter. Voilà la fin de l'histoire de Sam. C'est bien triste tout ça. Je ressors de sa tête le moral dans les baskets. Je raconte ce que je viens de découvrir aux autres. Jacob et Seth sont en larmes. Les vampires paraissent désolés pour l'alpha.

– Qui est la femme qui est avec lui ? me demande Alice.

Je les regarde alors avec tristesse, car je sais que ce que je vais leur dévoiler va leur faire de la peine. J'hésite à leur dire.

– Dis-le-nous simplement. Nous pouvons l'accepter, me dit Carlisle semblant avoir une idée sur ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Ces mots déstabilisent le reste de la famille et les loups. Je prends une grande inspiration et je leur dis :

–Il s'agit de... d'Esmée.

Des protestations viennent des vampires. Rosalie, elle va même jusqu'à s'en prendre physiquement à moi. Enfin, cela devait être dans ses intentions, car Edward l'en empêche avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne. Jasper et Emmett tout aussi hébétés que les autres par mes mots, relâchent Sam qui se dépêche de s'enfuir. Nous remarquons par la même occasion, l'absence d'Esmée. Quand est-elle partie ? Personne ne le savait. Le temps de se remettre de ces découvertes, Sam avait déjà une belle longueur d'avance sur nous. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un l'alpha. Le loup le plus fort et le plus rapide de la tribu. Les vampires et les loups se lancent à sa poursuite tout de même. Mais malgré leurs efforts, ils ne parvinrent pas à le rattraper. Nous nous rendons alors chez les Cullen pour se rendre compte de l'absence d'Esmée.

C'est la première fois que je viens chez mon petit ami. Je suis étonné par l'apparence de la maison. Pas dans un sens négatif non, je trouve le bâtiment magnifique. C'est une maison sur trois niveaux d'une grande surface. Elle se trouve à l'extrémité d'un bois de Forks. D'immenses fenêtres laissent passer la lumière et la nature sur un intérieur sombre et somptueux. Il se dégage de cette bâtisse une légèreté et une fraîcheur matinale.

Ce qui me fait me sentir immédiatement à l'aise. Le bâtiment est fait de cloisons et de planchers en bois qui sont liés dans un mélange harmonieux avec les pièces intérieures. Ce mélange donne une impression de symbiose entre la nature et la main de l'homme. Des terrains extérieurs entourent les différentes façades du bâtiment de façon à ce que chaque membre de la famille puisse passer le plus de temps en plein air. La décoration intérieure est simple et élégante. Cette simplicité ne fait que rendre la maison plus chaleureuse.

On fait le tour de la maison pour nous apercevoir que Esmée était partie en emportant toutes ses cartes bancaires et papiers d'identité. Une valise était manquante dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Carlisle. Une partie de sa garde-robe s'était envolée avec elle. La constatation et réalisation de ces absences ne font que nous conforter sur sa participation dans les meurtres affreux des jeunes gens. C'est un coup dur pour la famille. Je reste deux heures de plus dans la maison avec la famille Cullen. Ces deux heures passent en faisant des hypothèses sur l'endroit où la vampire était partie.

Nous nous demandons aussi si Sam l'avait rejoint. Les Cullen se posent des questions sur ce qui avait poussé leur mère et épouse à faire ces choses. Ils se demandent depuis quand cela avait commencé. Comment elle avait fait pour cacher la couleur de ses yeux ? Ils sont convaincus qu'elle ne porte pas de lentilles de contact. Ils l'auraient remarqué dans ce cas. Alors, si elle boit du sang humain depuis tout ce temps, comment arrive-t-elle à cacher la couleur de ses yeux ? Est-ce un autre de ses pouvoirs ? Sans la personne concernée pour répondre, aucune réponse ne nous est donnée. Je prends alors congé des autres. Blanche-Neige insiste pour me conduire chez moi. J'ai beau lui dire que cela serait plus simple si je me téléporte directement à la maison. Mais monsieur persiste dans son désir de me ramener en voiture. Je capitule.

Le lundi matin, Charlie m'annonce qu'il est parvenu à prendre un rendez-vous avec le collègue psychiatre dont le père de Blanche-Neige lui avait donné les cordonnées. La première séance est prévue pour le soir même. J'appelle mon patron pour le prévenir de mon absence. Je me rends au lycée où je ne suis pas surpris de ne trouver que mon petit ami. Le reste de la famille étant trop éprouvée émotionnellement pour venir. Blanche-Neige n'est présent que parce que j'y suis. La journée passe rapidement. Je parle de mon rendez-vous de ce soir avec lui. Il est content pour moi et me souhaite bon courage. Il est mignon !

Mon rendez-vous a lieu dans un petit immeuble de trois étages. Il se situe dans un quartier huppé. C'est la première fois que je me rends dans le coin. Je ne savais même pas qu'un tel quartier existait dans la petite ville. Je m'arrête devant l'immeuble. Le bâtiment n'est pas d'une très grande hauteur. L'immeuble se compose d'un rez-de-chaussée surélevé de trois paliers et dispose d'un petit jardin bien entretenu. Un portail d'une blancheur immaculée s'ouvre devant une plaque collée au mur. Une inscription en noir sur un fond doré, annonce le nom du psychiatre : le docteur Hannibal Lecter.

Quel drôle de nom, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer. Je monte les trois petites marches qui me séparent de l'entrée. Au rez-de-chaussée, une flèche m'indique que le cabinet du docteur Lecter se trouve au premier. Je monte les six marches. Je tape à la porte. Un homme pas très grand, un peu trapu, mesurant dans les 1m78 pour on va dire dans les 80 kg à peu, ayant des cheveux bruns et des yeux marron avec des petits reflets rouges m'ouvre la porte.

Il se tient droit et il se dégage de lui une grâce presque animale. Un peu comme la famille de mon petit ami. Son petit sourire en coin encourageant me permet d'apercevoir ses dents blanches et régulières. Il a un sourire charmeur, mais qui ne dégage aucune chaleur. Seule une froideur carnassière s'en dégage. Il est soigné et élégant. Je crois qu'il me renifle au moment où je pénètre dans le cabinet. En me retournant pour vérifier mon sentiment, je remarque une petite lueur d'envie dans ses prunelles. Mais une envie de quoi ? Je ne saurais le dire. Pour me donner contenance, je jette un coup d'œil sur la pièce. Elle est vaste et sobre.

Une grande table en bois est posée au centre de la pièce. Des étagères de livres recouvrent les murs. Une petite cheminée classique en marbre blanc est allumée. Devant celle-ci, un canapé noir et un petit fauteuil de la même couleur. Le docteur m'invite à m'allonger sur le canapé. Lui-même prend place sur le fauteuil. Nous restons silencieux. Je lui demande ce que je dois faire. Il me dit de me parler de ce qui me passe par la tête pour commencer. Je parle de tout et de rien. Je lui parle du lycée, de Bella, de Charlie et de la librairie. Il m'écoute sans intervenir. Quand je n'ai plus rien à dire, il me demande de lui parler de mes rêves. Je ne sais pas si cela vient du fait que je me sens plus à l'aise après avoir parlé librement de tout et de rien, mais je n'éprouve aucune réticence à lui parler de mes songes.

Je lui parle de mon incapacité à me souvenir de mes cauchemars. Des forts sentiments qui me restent d'eux. De la déprime qui me prend parfois. Je lui parle aussi de mon insécurité vis-à-vis de Charlie. De ma peur de me retrouver seul. De l'abandon. Quand je finis par me taire. Il me donne un autre rendez-vous. Il me dit qu'il pense pouvoir me venir en aide. Il est persuadé de parvenir à me faire retrouver mes souvenirs grâce aux séances que je vais suivre avec lui.

Il me propose de se revoir deux fois par semaine les lundis à 17h30 et les vendredis à 19h30. Je suis toujours allongé en face de lui. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il me parle de ses idées pour me venir en aide, je me dis que j'ai peut-être une vraie chance de retrouver ma mémoire. Cette réalisation est vite suivit par la peur que j'aie de découvrir ce que mes rêves cachent. Je prends congé de mon psychiatre. Il me reconduit devant la porte d'entrée. Avant de fermer la porte, il ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. Je crois voir des frissons plaisirs ou d'anticipations lui parcourir le dos des mains.

Je rentre à la maison et je fais à manger. Je fais mes devoirs en attendant la fin de la cuisson du repas. Nous mangeons et nous montons nous coucher. Blanche-Neige n'est pas là ce soir. Il m'a prévenu qu'il reste avec sa famille. Alice et Jasper vont partir à la poursuite d'Esmée. Il tient à leur dire au revoir. Après un passage aux toilettes, je vais me coucher.

_« Je fais un rêve. Le jeune homme se réveille, allongé sur le sol devant un vieux château lugubre. Il fait nuit. La seule lumière vient des quelques lueurs de la lune. À ses côtés, il y a une grande ombre noire en suspension au-dessus du sol, sous l'effet d'une force inconnue. Il est enveloppé dans de grandes robes noires qui le masquent entièrement à l'exception de ses mains qui ont l'air de chair morte et moisie. Cette silhouette a l'apparence d'un homme de grande taille. Le jeune homme ressent une grande tristesse et un désespoir immense à ses côtés. Il se sent découragé. _

_L'ombre tend sa main moisie et aide le jeune homme à se remettre sur ses pieds. Un frisson de dégoût s'échappe du corps du jeune homme. L'ombre le pousse fermement en direction de la porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme résiste au départ à cette poussée. Mais l'ombre le force à avancer. Ils montent une volée de marches. La porte s'ouvre à leur approche. L'extérieure ne donne aucune envie de voir l'intérieur. Il est poussé avec force dans l'entrée. En franchissant le seuil, le hall s'illumine. Des milliers et des milliers de bougies sont en lévitation au-dessous du toit._

_Un escalier de marbre vert et marron en spirale monte à l'étage. Des tableaux animés recouvrent tous les murs. Le sol est recouvert de fleurs en tous genres. C'est une image féerique qui s'offre à lui. Des petites pousses d'arbres se mélangent aux murs. L'ombre disparaît par une porte dérobée. Mais le jeune homme ne s'aperçoit pas de cela. Il est fasciné par ce qu'il voit. Une troupe de petites fées, exécute une danse aérienne hypnotisant. Une des fées va se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle lui fait une bise sur la joue et elle éclate d'un rire joyeux. _

_Une sirène dans une fontaine se met à chanter. Sa voix est pure et mélodieuse. Toute la tristesse que le jeune homme avait ressentie disparaît comme neige au soleil. Une paix indescriptible l'a remplacé. Il reste là émerveillé par le spectacle que les petites fées et la sirène lui offrent. Il est arraché à sa contemplation par le bruit des pas d'une personne glissant sur les escaliers avec grâce et légèreté. Il lève la tête pour ancrer son regard sur un être ressemblant à une femme d'une grande beauté. La créature a de longs cheveux blonds argentés, des yeux bleus et une peau avec la couleur du clair de lune. Un charme inégalable se dégage d'elle. _

_En s'apercevant que le jeune homme a remarqué sa présence, elle ajoute sa voix au chant de la sirène. Si la voix de la sirène avait parue mélodieuse et pure au jeune homme, celle de la nouvelle venue est quant à elle envoûtante. Quand le spectacle prend fin. La sublime créature dit au jeune homme de sa belle voix :_

_– La mère Divine vous attend au premier._

_Sur ces mots, elle repart par où elle est venue. »_

Je me réveille avec un sentiment de joie phénoménal. Je suis heureux, tout simplement.


	13. Chapitre douze

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre douze**

Ce matin en me rendant au lycée, je m'aperçois du comportement anormal de Bella. Habituellement, durant le trajet qui nous mène au lycée, elle n'arrête pas de rabâcher de cette façon agaçante qui me met les nerfs à vif. Mais aujourd'hui elle est d'un silence olympien. On pourrait croire qu'elle fait vœu de silence. Si elle ne gigotait pas toutes les deux secondes sur son siège, j'en viendrais à croire qu'elle est invisible. N'empêche, une Bella invisible ne serait pas de refus cela. De temps en temps, elle me lance des regards incompréhensibles. J'en viens à me demander si je n'ai pas quelque chose sur la figure. Je jette même un rapide coup d'œil au rétroviseur pour m'en assurer. Ensuite, je tente un début de conversation dans le fol espoir de la sortir de son mutisme. C'est vraiment risible quand je pense au nombre hallucinant de fois où j'ai souhaité qu'elle se taise. Comme on dit : il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite, car il se peut que nous soyons exaucés, et pas toujours de la bonne manière.

Tout en conduisant, je me creuse la tête pour trouver les raisons de ce soudain changement de comportement. Pourtant en arrivant au lycée, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé. J'ai à peine le temps de me garer que Bella saute de la voiture. Elle détale comme un lapin devant un loup. Je secoue la tête en me promettant d'essayer d'en parler avec elle une fois à la maison. Je me dis qu'elle a peut-être des problèmes avec certains de ses amis. Même si je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur, elle fait partie de la famille. Et s'il y a une chose avec laquelle je ne plaisante pas, c'est la famille. J'avoue lui avoir joué pas mal de mauvais tour depuis son arrivée, mais ce n'était pas très méchant, hein ! Enfin, je crois.

Je descends de la bagnole et prends mon sac. Je traverse le parking. Il est encore tôt pour commencer les cours. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il y a autant élèves sur celui-ci. En avançant vers le grand bâtiment, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être épié. Je me dis que cela doit venir de mon imagination débordante et poursuis ma route tranquillement. En traversant le long couloir qui me sépare des casiers, je surprends une conversation entre deux adolescentes.

– Tu crois que c'est vrai ce qu'elle nous a dit Bella ?

– Je ne sais pas trop avec elle. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est en recherche d'attention. Elle est même allée jusqu'à piquer le petit copain de Jessica.

– On ne peut pas vraiment le lui reprocher ça, c'est Mike qui lui courrait après. Et si Jessica n'a pas réussi à garder son petit ami, c'est de sa faute et pas celle de Bella.

– Mais tout de même, ce qu'elle raconte sur Cullen, tu penses que c'est pour se venger du râteau qu'elle s'est pris ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– En tout cas, si c'est vrai, c'est juste du gâchis. Un si beau garçon.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire.

En s'apercevant de ma présence, elles se taisent et se dépêchent de partir. Je continue mon chemin vers les casiers. Tout au long de mon trajet, je suis pointé du doigt par mes camarades de classe. En premier lieu, je ne comprends pas leurs agissements étranges et leurs messes basses sont trop basses pour que je saisisse de quoi il retourne. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant un groupe de filles un peu trop bruyantes que les mots de l'une d'elles me parviennent avec clarté. Il est question une fois de plus de Cullen. Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner duquel il est question, car le seul Cullen que Bella a eu l'occasion de côtoyer de près, c'est Edward. Je me souviens aussi vaguement qu'à notre entrée au lycée, elle m'avait demandé de l'inviter à la maison. Comme à cette période je ne connaissais pas le nom de Blanche-Neige, je l'ai envoyé promener et je n'y ai plus repensé par la suite.

Donc, le comportement étrange de Bella et les messes basses sur mon passage ont tous un rapport avec mon petit ami. La question est : pourquoi parlerait-on de lui ? Alors que je me pose cette question, la phrase d'une des filles que j'ai croisées plus tôt s'impose à moi : ''En tout cas, si c'est vrai, c'est juste du gâchis. Un si beau garçon''. Je crois que je viens de saisir le problème. Je ne le crois pas ! La petite sournoise de Bella a vendu la mèche sur moi et Blanche-Neige.

Comment dois-je prendre la nouvelle ? Avec affolement ? Avec indifférence ? Avec colère ? Avec honte ? Ou bien faire comme si de rien n'était ? C'est dans ces moments-là que la présence de Blanche-Neige devrait être requise. Mais il se trouve que mon désirable petit ami n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Il m'a appelé ce matin pour me prévenir de son absence. Il semblerait que son père ait beaucoup de difficultés à surmonter la trahison de sa femme. Il m'a aussi prévenu que cette conne de Rosalie est persuadée que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec le comportement de leur mère. Je me demande bien en quoi et où elle est partie pêcher un truc pareil. Des fois les gens font et disent des choses ahurissantes rien que pour pouvoir se raccrocher à ce qui leur est acquis.

Je ne connaissais pas spécialement Esmée. Je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois pour tout dire. La première fois, c'était lors de la réunion que j'ai surprise avec les loups. Et la seconde fois, c'était dans la petite cabane au milieu des bois, là où j'ai forcé l'esprit de Sam. Dans ce cas, en quoi suis-je coupable du changement de leur tarée de mère ? Qu'elle se presse de me le dire ! Parce que moi, je ne vois pas en quoi je suis responsable dans cette histoire. Enfin, bref ! Je reviens à ce qui me préoccupe maintenant. Il faut que je m'isole pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'agir.

Je décide donc de sécher les cours et d'aller rendre visite à mon amie la vipère. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis vendredi dernier. Je me souviens aussi que je devais la rejoindre pour la ramener avec moi à la réserve indienne afin qu'elle nous aide à démasquer le loup qui faisait équipe avec la vampire. Mais mon hospitalisation impromptue et la découverte des responsables des meurtres m'ont un peu fait oublier tout ça. Ma décision prise, je vais m'isoler dans une salle vide. De là, je me téléporte devant le nouveau logis de mon amie rampante.

Sa nouvelle tanière est plus proche du chemin des campeurs. Elle se situe au creux d'un arbre mort. Le paysage est plus clair. Tout en me dirigeant vers l'arbre en question, je me demande si ce nouvel emplacement n'est pas trop à découvert. Je me fais du souci depuis que Sam et Esmée ont tenté de l'éliminer. Parvenu devant l'entrée de la tanière, j'appelle mon amie afin de la prévenir de ma présence. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle me morde par inadvertance.

_– Doucement jolie petite friandise... Voilà, c'est ça ! Viens... Approche un peu plus. Encore un tout petit peu...Et hop._

Je retire quelques branches. Mon amie la vipère se trouve derrière les mâchoires fermées sur une petite souris. Après une longue minute, elle la dépose près d'elle lorsqu'elle cesse de bouger. Ensuite, elle me fait savoir qu'elle est consciente de ma présence en glissant brièvement sur ma jambe. Après les salutations d'usage, elle me demande la raison de mon retard de quatre lunes. Je lui explique ce qui s'est passé avec Sam et Esmée. En réponse à mon récit, elle me fait remarquer que je n'avais plus besoin d'elle puisque les traitres avaient été découverts. Comme d'habitude, elle va à l'essentiel. Après ça, je lui demande comment cela se passe avec son compagnon. Elle répond que c'est un bon chasseur. Elle ajoute qu'il était parti en chasse en ce moment même. Elle ne me dit rien de plus.

Nous restons silencieux pendant de longues minutes. C'est un silence agréable et relaxant. Après dix minutes passées ainsi, je me décide à lui parler des raisons de ma présence. Je lui raconte ce qui vient de se passer au lycée. Elle m'écoute en silence. Lorsque je finis mon histoire, elle me pose des questions. Elle a du mal à saisir certaines choses. Des choses comme le pourquoi de mon inquiétude et en quoi dois-je avoir honte de mon compagnon ? Je lui explique que c'est un homme comme moi. Comme elle ne voyait pas le problème au fait que nous soyons du même sexe tous les deux, elle me demande où se trouve le problème. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que c'était mal perçu par la société deux hommes ensemble. Mais elle ne comprend toujours pas où était le mal à ce que je sors avec Edward.

Finalement, ne pouvant comprendre la manière étrange que les humains ont de penser, elle me pose plusieurs questions. Est-ce que mon compagnon était un mauvais chasseur ? Non, lui répondais-je en souriant. Est-ce qu'il était trop faible pour prendre ma défense ? Non, répondais-je une fois de plus. Je précise même qu'il est très capable dans ce domaine. Suite à mes réponses, elle me demande où se trouvait le problème. Je lui explique maladroitement que j'avais peur des regards des gens sur moi, sur nous. Elle me demande alors si c'étaient ces gens qui me nourrissaient. Je lui dis que non. Est-ce que c'étaient ces gens qui me gardaient en bonne santé ? Non, la détrompais-je. Étais-je lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à ces gens ? Une fois de plus, la réponse est négative.

Face à mes réponses, elle me dit ne pas saisir en quoi je devrais m'inquiéter de ce qu'ils pensaient ou disaient de moi. Et après réflexion, il se trouve que moi aussi je me pose la question. En y repassant bien, je me demande de quoi j'ai aussi peur. En effet, depuis la rentrée je me suis toujours royalement foutu de ce que les autres pensent de moi. Alors, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer maintenant ? Et puis, après ce que j'ai vu dans la tête de l'Alpha, je me dis que si je prends en considération ce que veulent et disent les autres avant mes propres sentiments et désirs, je risque de finir comme Sam et son imprégné. De plus, je ne désire pas perdre Edward.

Depuis notre mise en couple, j'ai fait comme il me l'a demandé. Je ne me suis pas pris la tête avec notre relation, j'ai simple pris les choses comme elles venaient. Et jusqu'à maintenant, cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Au lieu de me focaliser sur ce que les autres pensent, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me poser les bonnes questions. Des questions sur lui et moi. Je sais qu'il compte pour moi et je ne crois pas pouvoir le quitter. Je ne sais pas depuis quand cette certitude est ancrée en moi, mais une chose est certaine. Je ne vais pas me séparer de lui. Et tant qu'il voudra de moi, je me tiendrais fièrement à ses côtés et j'affronterais le lycée la tête haute. Je ne vais pas les laisser me dicter avec qui je dois sortir. Avec cette résolution en tête, je me sens bien plus détendu. Plus serein. Mais est-ce que je l'aime autant pour être aussi résolu à affronter le lycée ? Je prends le temps de bien réfléchir à la question, car je ne veux pas me mentir à moi-même. Je repense à cette première fois dans cette discothèque où il m'a donné mon premier baiser.

J'essaye de repenser à ce que j'ai éprouvé à cet instant-là. Je ferme les yeux et me remémore de cette nuit-là. De ses lèvres fraîches sur les miennes, de sa langue froide et chaude dans ma bouche, des rythmes saccadés de mon cœur ainsi que de la joie que j'ai éprouvée alors. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux une certitude est ancrée en moi : Edward est la partie manquante de moi-même. Il me complète. Et puis cette envie que j'aie toujours de l'avoir près de moi, ce besoin si ardant de me jeter sur lui pour le recouvrir de baisers, de m'unir à lui corps et âme que j'éprouve en sa présence ne font que me le confirmer.

Si je prends tout cela en considération, deux choses sont ressorties de cette immersion dans mes sentiments. La première est qu'il est hors de question pour moi de me séparer de mon petit ami. La deuxième est que je suis certainement tombé amoureux de cet idiot sans m'en rendre compte. Car, si ce n'est pas de l'amour, comment expliquer que la seule idée de le quitter me serre douloureusement le cœur. Ma visite à mon amie la vipère m'est d'une grande aide.

Lorsque le moment de retourner au lycée arrive, une pensée me vient en tête : il faut absolument que je trouve le moyen de me venger de la peste de Bella. Je pense que j'ai été un peu trop gentil avec elle ces temps-ci et elle en a profité pour prendre la grosse tête. Je me propose donc d'aller la lui dégonfler. Avant de la quitter, je remercie mon amie pour son aide et la mets au courant de mes nouvelles résolutions. Elle me félicite pour celles-ci et me propose aussi, avec un peu de réticence, de venir mordre Bella afin de me venger de ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je décline son offre poliment, car je veux m'occuper personnellement de la petite peste. Elle semble soulager par mon refus. Je prends congé d'elle. De retour au lycée, je me demande si je dois mettre Blanche-Neige au parfum. Mais après mûres réflexions, je me décide à attendre. Je voudrais parler à Bella en premier lieu. Je souhaite connaître les raisons qui l'ont poussée à faire ça.

Il est midi quand je retourne au lycée. Les regards sont toujours présents. Les chuchotements aussi. En me rendant au réfectoire, je croise un groupe de rugbymen. Ils sont trois. De grands gaillards qui me dévisagent avec indiscrétion. Ils se taisent à mon approche. Parmi les joueurs se trouve le nouveau petit ami de Bella. Il s'avance vers moi. Il a un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur malsaine. Il commence les hostilités avec un :

– Alors la tapette ! Tu as perdu ton copain ? Il ne veut plus de toi ?

Il ricane en disant cela. Et c'est par ces mots qu'ils commencent les hostilités. Un attroupement commence à se faire autour de nous. Des injures du genre : pédé, aspirateur à bite, enculé, tarlouse, garage à bite et j'en passe...me sont lancées à la figure. Comme je suis trop choqué par la violence de l'attaque, je ne leur réponds pas tout de suite. Ils prennent mon manque de réplique pour de la crainte, de la honte. Et devant mon manque de réaction face à leurs injures, ils deviennent plus virulents dans leurs propos. Ils me disent des phrases blessantes du genre : je suis une aberration de la nature. Que je devrais avoir honte de ce que je suis ! Que je devrais sérieusement songer à me faire soigner pour ma tare, et de le faire vite avant que je ne contamine les honnêtes gens. Que c'était sûrement pour cette raison que mes parents s'étaient débarrassés de moi dans les bois !

Cette dernière phrase a au moins le don de me sortir de ma léthargie. Je suis malade d'écœurement par ce qu'ils osent me sortir. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi pour voir si un des élèves spectateurs allait intervenir. Mais quand je les regarde, je ne vois que du dégoût et parfois du malaise. C'est insensé ! Comment cela se fait-il ? Pourquoi découvrir que je sors avec un garçon a déclenché une telle avalanche de haine à mon encontre ? Je ne parviens pas à le comprendre. C'est bien trop délirant pour moi.

Que je sache, que je sois gay ne fait pas de moi un monstre. Je suis toujours le même. Quand je pense qu'il n'y a même pas quelques semaines de ça, ils voulaient tous devenir amis avec moi. Comment un tel revirement de situation a-t-il pu se produire aussi brusquement ? En voyant leur réaction, je me félicite d'avoir mis autant de distance entre eux et moi dès les premiers jours. Cette décision va au moins m'éviter des déceptions venant de leur part. En voyant leurs réactions, j'ai comme le sentiment de souffrir d'une maladie incurable dont il faut absolument se vacciner. Je n'ai pas de mot suffisamment fort pour vous faire connaître ma déception. La colère prend le pas sur tout et je mets à leur hurler dessus.

– Je suis gay et alors ! Je l'assume ! Je n'ai pas à avoir honte de ce que je suis. Au contraire, je suis super fier de l'être. Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, allez tous vous faire pendre ailleurs !

Un silence de mort accueille mes cris. Je poursuis avec rage.

– Je ne vais pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par des petits esprits étriqués et sans personnalités tels que les vôtres. Je sors avec qui je veux, où je veux et quand ça me plaît. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Et je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous pouvez penser.

Alors que je déclare ça, je sens le pouvoir qui est en moi qui s'agite. C'est comme s'il voulait sortir pour donner une leçon aux abrutis qui m'entourent. J'aimerais bien le laisser faire, mais je ne tiens pas à faire étalage de mes dons. Je ne veux qu'ils découvrent ce dont je suis capable. Au lieu de laisser mes dons leur donner une bonne leçon, je les provoque.

– Si un seul d'entre vous a assez de couilles pour trouver à redire qu'il vient me le dire en face. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui apprendre à grandir. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Aucun de vous ne me fait peur. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez vous mettre autant que vous désirez contre moi. Mais sachez une chose : je ne vais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par des lâches tels que vous qui ont besoin de se mettre à plusieurs pour s'en prendre à une seule personne !

Fier de moi, je conclus avec un retentissant :

– Bande de petits merdeux va !

Ensuite, je leur lance à tous un regard plein d'effronteries les mettant au défi de s'en prendre à moi autant physiquement que verbalement. Comme je m'y attendais, personne ne bronche. Que des couards ! Ils sont partants pour s'en prendre à une personne isolée et craintive. Mais dès que cette personne s'avise à leurs montrer un semblant de résistance, il n'y a plus personne. Pff ! Je me dégage de l'attroupement en bousculant Mike, le petit ami de Bella, pour me rendre à la cantine. Il se laisse faire sans chercher à me retenir. Brave petit va ! Il sait quand s'arrêter.

Les élèves s'écartent de mon chemin. Ils me livrent le passage sans que je n'aie à en faire la demande. Je me rends dans le réfectoire et même si je n'aime pas la chose infecte qu'ils osent appeler nourriture, je prends un plateau et me sers copieusement avant d'aller m'installer sur une table vide et à l'écart des autres. Quand je vais mettre la main sur cette immonde vermine de Bella, elle va s'en souvenir pendant des siècles. Et moi qui commençais à ressentir des inquiétudes et la sympathie pour elle. C'est bien fini maintenant. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle comprenne bien la leçon et de façon à ce qu'elle y réfléchisse à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à moi.

Le reste de la journée se déroule lentement pour moi. C'est avec soulagement que je grimpe dans la voiture. Je perds une heure à attendre cette petite conne de Bella pour rien. Elle est sans doute partie avec son copain. Elle doit chercher à m'éviter. Elle oublie certainement que nous vivons dans la même maison. Je vais finir à un moment ou un autre par la coincer quelque part. Après avoir déposé mes affaires d'école dans ma chambre, je vais au boulot avec une demi-heure de retard. Le patron très est conciliant avec moi quand je lui exprime mon regret de ne plus pouvoir venir travailler les lundis en raison de mes séances avec le docteur Lecter. Il me demande les raisons de ces séances en précisant que je ne suis pas obligé de répondre. Il est tellement gentil avec moi que je lui parle de mes difficultés. Il me souhaite bonne chance. À la fermeture du magasin, j'ai l'agréable surprise de trouver mon copain devant la devanture.

Il est habillé de vêtements décontractés. Il porte un débardeur blanc transparent ce qui me donne une vue parfaite de ses superbes abdos. Une veste légère gris argent avec une bordure blanche. Une petite échappe blanche et argent est enroulée autour de son cou. Ses hanches sont glissées dans un jean taille basse délavé noir clair avec de fausses déchirures sur les cuisses qui laisse voir son ventre plat lorsqu'il lève le bras. Une paire de converses blanche ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes du style aviateur complètent le tout. Il est sexy en diable. Si je ne sortais pas déjà avec lui, je tenterais ma chance. Il est négligemment appuyé sur une belle Aston Martin vanquish noir métallique. Je me dépêche de fermer la petite librairie et m'élance vers lui.

Il m'ouvre ses bras. Je suis si heureux de le voir là. Il m'écrase contre sa poitrine avant de venir nicher son nez au creux de mon cou. C'était devenu une habitude depuis que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Il me renifle. Il prend une grande inspiration. Je le sens frissonner de plaisir. Une fois, il m'a dit que l'odeur de mon sang avait le don de l'apaiser, contrairement à celui de Bella qui lui donnait envie de la vider sur place. Il m'a avoué que si je n'avais pas attiré son attention le premier jour de notre rencontre, il l'aurait peut-être tué ou essayé de le faire. Il m'a aussi dit que mon sang a cet effet sur tous les membres de sa famille. C'est en grand parti la raison pour laquelle il n'a eu aucun mal à accepter son attirance vis-à-vis de moi.

Il m'avoue être venu avec l'intention de m'inviter au restaurant et au cinéma. Je suis enchanté par ses plans. Je lui demande si je dois passer à la maison pour me changer. Il me dit que non en précisant que je suis parfais comme je suis. Je ne le crois pas, mais je n'insiste pas. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, c'est la première fois qu'il m'invite à une sortie romantique. Généralement, nous nous voyons au lycée ou chez moi. Nous discutons beaucoup entre des échanges buccaux. Je suis excité de faire cette sortie. J'en ai bien besoin après cette journée de merde que je viens de vivre. Je me demande tout de même les raisons qui l'ont poussé à choisir ce jour-ci justement pour me faire sa demande. Et puis, on s'en fout ! L'essentiel est qu'il l'ait faite. Je suis tout content. Après un long baiser échangé, je lui demande où nous allions. Il m'ouvre la portière côté passager en silence et sans répondre à ma question. Je m'installe douillettement et lâche un soupir de satisfaction. Il monte dans la voiture après avoir fait le tour. C'est avec un sourire niais aux lèvres qu'il s'installe au volant. Mais même en le remarquant, je n'arrive pas à me moquer de lui comme d'habitude. Je mets cela sur le dos de cette journée.

Il met le contact et commence à rouler. Nous sortons rapidement de la petite ville. Il pose sa main libre sur ma cuisse. Il commence une légère et agréable caresse sur ma cuisse. Je frissonne de plaisir. Je crois que je ronronne à un certain moment. Il nous arrête devant un petit restaurant de Port Angeles. L'établissement est sans prétention et a la mine triste. Je suis un peu dubitatif devant la devanture. Je lui demande s'il ne s'est pas trompé d'endroit. Il ne me répond pas et se contente de me sourire. Il m'ouvre la portière avant que je n'aie même eu le temps de faire le moindre geste pour l'ouvrir moi-même. Je sors de la voiture. Il me prend par le coude et nous dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Une pancarte indiquant « La soif infinie » pend précairement au-dessus de la porte. Il appuie sur un bouton noir caché sur le côté droit du mur en pierre. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, jamais je n'aurais deviné sa présence à cet endroit-là.

Un homme en habits de cérémonie vient nous ouvrir la porte. Il fait sombre derrière lui. Aucun bruit ne nous parvient de l'intérieur. Intrigué, je me tourne vers mon compagnon en espérant une explication. Mais comme plus tôt, il se réjouit de mon désarroi et de mon incompréhension. L'homme qui nous a ouvert tend la main, la paume ouverte vers le haut à mon petit ami. Celui-ci lui remet une petite enveloppe rouge. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée sur lui. L'enveloppe à la main, l'homme se pousse et ouvre la porte en plus grand. Cependant, il laisse juste assez de place pour nous permettre d'entrer. Dès que nous pénétrons dans le restaurant, à défaut d'autres mots pour le désigner, l'homme nous fait traverser un long couloir. De dehors, il n'avait pas l'air si grand. Nous arrivons devant une petite porte. L'homme donne trois petits coups sur cette dernière. Il laisse deux secondes passer. Ensuite, il redonne cinq petits coups rythmés sur elle. La porte s'entrouvre alors sur une belle jeune femme.

Elle a le teint aussi blanc que mon compagnon, sauf que ses yeux sont d'un rouge vif. Elle porte ses cheveux blond platine très longs. Ils lui arrivent au bas des fesses. Elle est habillée d'une robe extrêmement courte. Elle est si courte qu'elle en est presque vulgaire. En nous souriant, elle exhibe ses longues canines. Donc, j'ai fait la bonne déduction : c'est une vampire ! Et la couleur de ses yeux m'indique qu'elle se nourrit de sang humain. Avec cette réalisation, je commence à prendre peur. Dans quoi Blanche-Neige m'a embarqué ?

Il me serre un peu dans ses bras en s'apercevant de ma soudaine nervosité. Il me chuchote de lui faire confiance et ajoute que je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Il me dit que c'est un endroit sûr. Je me détends un peu, mais pas complètement. La femme se pousse et elle nous fait signe d'entrer. Je laisse mon compagnon passer devant. Il ne me lâche pas la main qu'il a saisie quand nous sommes entrés dans le bâtiment. En franchissant le seuil de la petite porte nous sommes reçus par une douce musique et des murmures de conversations diverses. Nous venons de pénétrer dans une grande salle faiblement éclairée. Une ambiance intime et chaleureuse se dégage de l'endroit. Des tables de deux, trois ou quatre personnes sont éparpillées dans la pièce. Une petite scène surélevée se dresse sur un des pans des murs. Sur cette dernière, un groupe anime la soirée.

Un serveur humain en habit rouge et blanc nous conduit à une petite table. Edward me tire la chaise et m'invite à m'asseoir. Je prends place sur la chaise. Le serveur nous donne deux menus. Sur la carte des choix étranges apparaissent. À côté d'un steak de bœuf, il y a des poches de sang de taureau. Sur tout le reste du menu, je peux voir de telles associations. Je fais remarquer ce détail à mon copain. Il me sourit et se décide enfin à me dire où nous sommes. Il m'apprend que nous sommes dans un restaurant tenu par des vampires. C'est tout nouveau. Il m'apprend ensuite que c'est un clan de Nomades européens qui en a eu l'idée.

Ils proposent des menus pour vampire associés à des menus pour humains. Ces restaurants sont réservés exclusivement aux vampires végétariens. Ils ne proposent pas de sang humain au menu. Les vampires avec des compagnons humains qui connaissent le monde surnaturel viennent ici quand ils veulent dîner ensemble sans faire semblant de manger. Mais comme les rois vampires interdisaient le rapprochement entre humains et vampires, et qu'ils étaient aussi anti vampire végétarien, des précautions ont été prises pour éviter qu'ils ne viennent à apprendre l'existence de ces restaurants clandestins.

Nous ne pouvions pas entrer dans ces auberges sans une carte d'invitation. Ces cartes sont généralement envoyées par lots de dix aux clans déclarés végétariens. Sans elles, personne n'entrait dans l'établissement. Il me chuchote aussi que le portier avait le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire des vampires qui tombaient accidentellement devant un de ces restaurants. C'est le secret le mieux gardé des clans végétariens. Même si la nature vampirique qui les habite les oblige à chasser pour vivre, ces restaurants sont une bénédiction pour eux. Ils leur offrent l'opportunité de se conduire de façon un peu normale.

Je lui fais remarquer que la femme qui nous a ouvert a les yeux rouges. Il rit un peu. Il m'explique que c'est une vampire qui vient de rejoindre le clan. Elle vient d'arrêter de chasser les humains pour ne plus boire que du sang animal. Devant mon étonnement, il m'apprend qu'il faut un certain temps pour que la couleur des yeux des vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain change. Satisfait de ses réponses, je fais signe au serveur de venir. Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une faim de loup moi. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin. Avec toute cette histoire d'homophobie de masse, l'appétit m'avait désertée. À la cantine, je me suis bien gardé d'avaler cette horreur qui se trouvait dans mon plateau.

Nous passons commande. Le dîner se passe en bavardant de tout et de rien. Je m'abstiens de lui faire part de ce qui s'est produit au lycée. Je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée avec ça. Je ne vais pas lui cacher. Je compte bien le lui dire. Je veux seulement attendre le bon moment pour lui en parler. À un certain moment de la soirée. Je peux le voir faire des grimaces bizarres. Je me demande ce qui lui arrive. Et puis, je me souviens de mon nouveau pouvoir. Je ne le contrôle pas complètement, car il est plus complexe que les autres. Il me demande un peu plus de concentration et de vigilance dans son utilisation. Je m'entraine tous les soirs pour voir si je pouvais le contrôler à volonté.

C'est compliqué, mais faisable. Il me suffit d'imaginer que mon esprit est à l'intérieur d'une grande bulle où tous mes souvenirs et pensées sont rangés à l'abri des attaques extérieures. Depuis hier au soir, je m'exerce à maintenir la bulle en place. Chose que j'avais oubliée après tout ce qui vient de m'arriver. Bref avec le temps, je pense que cela va devenir une seconde nature chez moi. Enfin, revenons à mon petit fouineur de petit ami. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris, le petit vampire liseur d'esprit (mon charmant et séduisant copain) ne peut plus lire le mien. C'est un soulagement prodigieux. Vous, vous imaginez ce que ça fait de n'avoir aucune intimité, même dans votre propre tête ?! C'est juste horrible ! Donc l'apparition de ce nouveau don est une bénédiction pour moi. Je devrais en remercier Sam pour cela. Sans lui, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais découvert.

Comme il ne m'a pas prévenu de son incapacité à lire mes pensées, je n'ai pas jugé utile de lui dire que je suis au courant. Je le laisse donc se débrouiller avec ses tentatives inutiles. Je continue mon repas calmement. Soudain j'éprouve une légère douleur au front. Je lui lance un regard mauvais. Il me fixe la bouche ouverte dans le silence. Il fronce les sourcils. Je grimace de douleur.

– Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! m'accuse-t-il.

– Savoir quoi ? demandais-je innocemment.

– Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle.

– Je te signale que tu es celui de nous deux qui peut lire les pensées des autres. Alors, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

– Quelle tête de mule tu fais ! soupire-t-il. Je te parle de ton nouveau pouvoir, celui que tu as utilisé sur le loup et qui m'empêche d'accéder à ton esprit.

– Oh ! Tu veux sans doute parler de ce merveilleux don, dont je viens faire l'acquisition. Si c'est de cela que tu voulais parler, alors oui je le sais depuis la cabane.

Il grince les dents de dépit. Je lui fais un sourire charmeur et je me penche au-dessus de la table pour lui voler un baiser. Il me répond du tac au tac. Nous finissons de manger. Il règle la note. Nous sortons du restaurant et nous nous rendons au cinéma. Nous regardons une comédie romantique. Ce n'est vraiment, alors là, vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. J'ai détesté le film du début à la fin. Blanche-Neige par contre en a aimé chaque seconde. Beurk ! C'est la première et la dernière fois que je le laisse choisir le film. C'est décidé, à partir maintenant c'est moi qui suis en charge de ça. Je lui fais bien comprendre. Il accepte avec regret. J'en suis bien content.

Sur le chemin du retour, je lui demande s'il va venir au lycée demain. Il me répond que non. Il ajoute tristement qu'il sera absent le reste de la semaine. J'en suis un peu triste, mais je le comprends. Je lui demande s'il compte rester dormir chez moi. Il me dit que non. J'en suis encore plus triste. En s'apercevant de ma tristesse, il me propose de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je saute sur l'occasion et lui dis un grand oui. Nous ne tardons pas à arriver devant chez moi. Charlie est devant la télé. Lorsque je ferme la porte derrière moi, il me serre contre lui et me reproche de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de mon retard. Je m'excuse et lui promets de ne plus le faire. Après un dernier câlin, il me souhaite bonne nuit et monte se coucher. Je pense qu'il est resté au salon tout ce temps pour attendre mon retour. Le geste me touche profondément. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais s'il venait à me tourner le dos en apprenant mon homosexualité. Je me souviens qu'il n'était pas très heureux de mon amitié avec Abhay. Je me demande si cela était parce qu'il était de gay ou à autre chose. Je ne lui pose pas la question, car j'ai peur d'entendre la réponse.

Je monte me coucher après avoir fait un petit détour par la salle de bains. Je me change et je me glisse entre les draps. Mon petit ami vient s'étendre près de moi. Je m'endors rapidement.

_« Je fais un rêve. Le jeune homme grimpe les marches. En arrivant au palier du premier étage, un elfe de maison vient le chercher pour le mener à la Mère Divine. Ils longent un petit et étroit couloir sombre. L'elfe s'arrête devant une porte verte. Il donne ensuite deux petits coups dessus. La porte s'ouvre sur une mini forêt et une cascade. L'elfe invite le jeune homme à pénétrer dans l'étrange pièce. Ils longent la petite rivière qui mène à la cascade. L'elfe de maison mène le Prince jusqu'à un grand arbre avec plusieurs branches. Sur l'une des branches, une petite fille de cinq ou six ans se balance. _

_Un Phoenix vert émeraude est perché sur son épaule droite. Ses cheveux sont bouclés et de couleur flamme vive, presque en feu. Elle porte une jolie petite robe faite de feuilles et de fleurs. De petites lucioles virevoltent autour de son crâne et forment une couronne de lumière. Elle tourne le regard dans la direction du Prince quand elle remarque leur présence. Elle s'envole de sa branche et reste en lévitation devant le jeune homme. Elle lui sourit et ancre son regard captivant dans celui du jeune homme._

_Celui-ci peut alors apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux. Ils sont d'un vert très pâle et lumineux. Le vert est si clair qu'on croirait qu'ils sont blancs. Ils sont comme recouverts d'un liquide qui leur donne cette étrange brillance. Ils sont fascinants. Le jeune homme se perd dedans. La petite fille est une vraie beauté. Elle lui tourne autour avec curiosité avant de s'arrêter devant lui. Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort de celle-ci. Le jeune homme allait lui faire la remarque, mais une douce voix sans âge se fait entendre à l'intérieur de sa tête._

_– Petit Prince Sorcier Humain. Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ta visite. Un millénaire est passé depuis que le créateur m'a annoncé ta venue. Je commençais à désespérer de faire ta rencontre, déclare la voix. _

_Le jeune homme la regarde avec incompréhension. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser une quelconque question, la petite fille ajouta :_

_– J'ai un présent de la part d'un de tes amis, pour toi._

_Le jeune Prince ne comprend pas de quoi elle parle. De qui faisait-elle allusion en parlant d'un ami à lui ? Il n'a aucun ami. Dans le cas contraire, il l'aurait su. Et qui était ce créateur ? »_


	14. Chapitre treize

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre treize**

Je viens de faire une super connerie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la réparer. Je fais les cent pas en y réfléchissant. Comment je vais me sortir de cette merde ! Je prends mon portable et je commence à composer le numéro de Blanche-Neige. Je m'arrête avant la fin. Je pose le portable sur une des tables de la classe. Je tire une chaise et je pose mes fesses dessus. Je me hasarde à reprendre ma respiration. Il faut que je me calme. Le plus important est de savoir quoi faire. Comment j'en suis arrivé à là déjà ?

Ce matin en descendant faire le petit-déjeuner. J'ai fait une petite halte dans la chambre de Bella. Je me suis donc aperçu qu'elle avait découché hier au soir. Un peu énervé de ne pas la trouver, j'étais descendu faire à manger. Charlie n'avait pas tardé à descendre lui aussi. Quand je lui avais demandé pour Bella. Il m'avait répondu qu'elle avait dormi chez une amie. Je ne l'ai plus interrogé sur la question. Je suis allé me préparer pour le lycée. J'étais un peu anxieux par l'accueil que je risquais de recevoir de la part de mes camarades de classes. Je savais que même si mon petit discours les avait retenus hier. Ils n'allaient pas s'arrêtaient là. Je devais m'attendre à des représailles venant des plus stupides et téméraires du lot. En arrivant dans le parking du lycée. J'ai été accueilli, par une grande pancarte avec mon nom en grand. Dessus, cette inscription injurieuse : « Angel ! L'ange de la bite. Il les prend par tous les trous ! Et en plus, il aime ça ! »

À la lecture de ces mots. J'ai été furieux. J'ai tout de même fait comme si de rien n'était. J'ai traversé le parking et je suis entré dans le bâtiment. La rage au ventre, je me suis rendu aux casiers et j'ai rangé mes affaires de l'après-midi. Je me suis ensuite rendu en classe. Quand le professeur avait fait son apparition. Les moqueries qui n'avaient pas cessé de m'être adressés se sont tus. J'aurais très bien pu répliquer. Mais à quoi bon gaspiller ma salive pour des imbéciles pareils. Donc, le prof avait fait son entrée dans la classe. Le silence s'était fait à son approche. Le cours avait bien débuté. Les ennuis avaient commencé avec un groupe de joueurs de rugby. Ils avaient commencé par des messes basses assez discrètes. Ensuite, le ton avait commencé à monter de plus en plus. Notre enseignant, avait bien essayé de faire quelque chose, mais les choses lui ont échappé. D'abord, j'ai tenté de ne pas me mettre en colère et de garder mon calme face à leurs stupides gamineries. Mais à un moment, il faut arrêter de prendre les gens pour des cons.

Cela avait été dur pour moi, de ne pas avoir à user de mes dons sur eux. Mais avec un petit effort de ma part, j'y suis presque parvenu. Je pense que j'aurais réussi à ne pas y recourir, si cette brute de Mike qui avait fini par retrouver les petits-pois qui lui servaient de couilles ne s'était pas, sans prévenir, propulsé sur moi. Par pur réflexe, j'ai tendu la main devant moi et j'ai envoyé une petite décharge. Je ne voulais pas non plus le tuer le petit con. Mon geste avait eu le mérite de faire revenir le calme. Un silence de mort s'était alors installé. Et puis, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, ils s'étaient tous mis à parler et crier. Certains ont commencé à courir vers la porte de la classe et encore une fois par pur instinct de ma part, j'ai bloqué la porte. Ne me demandez pas comment ! Je n'en sais foutrement rien ! Ensuite, comme si une autre personne avait pris possession de ma personne. Je me suis vu statufier et transformer tous les élèves et prof compris en de jolies petites araignées.

Voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dois-je en avertir Edward et sa famille ? Comment vais-je expliquer cela aux autres ? Je me lève et je commence à récolter les araignées en question. Je les empile dans une boite trouvée sur bureau du prof. Je les compte pour passer le temps. Il y en a exactement vingt-cinq. Je me couche sur une table et soupir de dépit. Je me relève et reprends mes cent pas. Je prends la décision de me rendre chez mon petit ami. Je fais une note disant que la classe est au-dehors pour une expérience. Cela tombe bien que ce malencontreux incident se soit produit en cours de biologie. Et comme nous avons quatre heures de ce cours, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi pour trouver une solution. La boite dans les mains, je me téléporte chez les Cullen. J'apparais devant la porte d'entrée. Je n'ai pas le temps de sonner à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre sur Emmett. Il a un air triste au visage. La trahison d'Esmée a fait beaucoup de dommages dans cette famille. Il se pousse et me laisse entrer. Il appelle mon petit ami. Il me montre le salon. Je me dirige vers celui-ci. Sur un des canapés blancs, Carlisle est étendu de tout son long. Il est aussi immobile qu'un cadavre.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de se bouger pour me saluer, lui qui est si poli habituellement. Ce comportement venant de lui me désole. Je lui dis bonjour dans une tentative de le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Il ne fait pas l'effort de me répondre. Je soupire de déception. Blanche-Neige a fait son apparition à ce moment-là. Il vient me donner un baiser ne faisant pas attention et ne s'inquiétant pas de la présence de son père près de nous. Il me fait m'asseoir sur un autre canapé et il prend place à mes côtés. Il me demande les raisons de ma visite, même s'il est heureux de me voir. Je lui explique ce qu'il se passe au lycée et ce qui est arrivé en classe. Il est très remonté contre Bella et les autres. Il tente même de se rendre au lycée pour leur faire payer leur comportement à mon encontre, mais Carlisle qui sort de sa léthargie, l'en n'empêche. Ne pouvant se rendre au lycée pour se venger, il me reproche de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Je lui explique calmement pour ne pas m'énerver plus que je ne le suis déjà, que je voulais attendre le bon moment pour lui dire. Il se calme peu de temps après.

Nous sommes maintenant assis tous les quatre au salon. Je pose la boite avec les élèves araignées sur la table. Carlisle la prend immédiatement dans ses mains. Il est captivé par ce qu'il voit. Au moins, cette histoire a eu le mérite de le sortir de sa déprime. Il me pose des questions sur mes pouvoirs. Il me demande de lui raconter une fois de plus le déroulement des événements. Je reprends mon récit sans omettre un seul détail.

– En résumé. Tu as bloqué la porte de la classe. Ensuite, tu les as figés sur place. Pour finir, tu les as transformés. C'est bien cela ? Demande Carlisle.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi, les as-tu transformés ?

– Je n'en sais rien ! Probablement, pour les empêcher d'aller crier sur tous les toits que j'ai des pouvoirs.

– Donc, c'est ta peur la responsable de tout ça ?

– Oui.

– Est ce que, tu peux leur rendre leurs apparences initiales ? Me demande le médecin.

– Oui, certainement. Je me suis déjà entraîné sur Blanche-N...euh, je veux dire Edward, Bella et Jacob.

– Hein ! Mais quand cela ? Il ne nous a rien dit Edward ! Tu l'avais transformé en quoi ? Demande Emmett excité.

– Si, je me souviens bien, c'était en une mignonne petite souris blanche pour Edward, un castor pour Jacob et un petit singe pour Bella.

Emmett est plié de rire. Carlisle esquisse un petit sourire. Et mon copain lui boude dans son coin.

– Si, je comprends bien. Tu es en mesure de leur rendre leurs anciennes apparences. C'est bien ça ?

– Oui, je pense pouvoir le faire. Mais le problème, c'est ce qu'ils ont vu. Si je leur rends leurs physiques, ils vont s'empresser de tout révéler aux autres. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que toute la planète sache que j'ai des dons particuliers.

– Et tu n'aurais pas par hasard, le pouvoir d'effacer de leurs mémoires ce qu'ils ont vu ? Demande Emmett avec espoir.

– Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai encore jamais essayé de le faire.

Mine de rien son idée n'est pas si stupide que ça. La plupart du temps, c'est en essayant de parvenir à faire quelque chose de précis que je développe un nouveau don. Peut-être que si je me concentre assez longtemps, je vais parvenir à les faire oublier ce qu'ils ont vu. Je fais part de mon idée au reste du groupe. Nous avons décidé, que je vais m'exercer sur mon petit ami avant de le faire sur les élèves. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que j'essaye de lui faire oublier des phrases précises d'une conversation de sa mémoire. Je me concentre sur lui. Au début, Nous ne voyons pas de résultat. Une heure après le début de notre expérience. Je ne vois toujours aucune progression. Je suis sur le point de baisser les bras quand cela se produit. Edward ne se souvient plus de ce dont nous parlions il n'y a pas une minute. Je pense en premier qu'il le fait exprès pour me faire plaisir. Mais non, il est vraiment ignorant de ce dont nous parlions. Je retente l'expérience. Oui, enfin ! Enfin ! J'ai réussi.

– Voilà, comment nous allons procéder. Dit Carlisle. Tu vas figer les araignées une à une. Ensuite, tu vas leurs rendre leur formes initiales. Puis tu vas leurs effacer la mémoire. Ok !

–Oui. Mais ont fait comment pour les ramener en classe ? Et puis je ne sais pas comment marche le pouvoir qui les fige.

– Bon, dans ce cas tu vas d'abord t'exercer sur le contrôle de ce don. Ensuite pour le transport, nous les ramerons, Edward, Emmett et moi-même à l'orée de la forêt deux par deux. Avec notre vitesse cela devrait nous prendre quelques minutes plus ou moins. Tu nous as bien dit que tu avais laissé un mot indiquant que vous étiez partis faire une expérience à l'extérieur, non ? Tu n'auras qu'à insérer dans leurs esprits l'idée que vous êtes bien partis faire cette expérience en forêt.

En soupirant, je reprends mes exercices. Cette fois sur le don de figer les gens. Pour ce coup-ci, c'est Emmett qui me sert de cobaye. Cela me prend moins de temps pour comprendre comment marche cette faculté. Quand je pense pouvoir bien la maîtriser, je commence ma longue pénitence. Oui ! Je prends ce...quoi déjà ? Travail, exercice...Je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler. Enfin, quoi que ce soit, je le fais. Quand le dernier des élèves passe devant moi. J'ai la surprise de constater qu'il s'agit de Mike, le mec de Bella. Une idée malicieuse me traverse l'esprit. Non, je ne peux tout de même pas faire ça ! Mais bien sûr que je peux ! Et en plus, je ne vais pas me gêner tient ! Avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, j'insère une pensée de plus dans l'esprit de Mike. Je vais bien m'amuser moi. Je pars dans un ricanement diabolique.

– Qu'as-tu fais ? Me demande Blanche-Neige avec méfiance.

– Moi ! Mais rien du tout. Absolument rien du tout ! Alors, ce transport d'élèves ! C'est pour quand ?

Avec un regard soupçonneux, Edward, son père et son frère, commencent le déplacement des étudiants.

C'est vers midi que le transport prend fin. Blanche-Neige, insiste pour me porter sur son dos, pour le dernier voyage. Pour une fois, je ne proteste pas en premier. Dès que ces mots sortent de sa bouche. Je lui saute au dos, les mains autour de son cou.

– Aller fier destrier, en avant ! Je lui donne un coup de pied aux fesses pour le faire avancer.

Il me lance un regard torve et fait mine de me jeter au sol. Je lui fais une bise à la nuque en lui faisant les yeux doux. Il soupire et il secoue la tête de désappointement. Je fais le signe de la victoire avec le pouce lève en signe de triomphe. Je lui donne un autre coup de pied aux fesses. Emmett et son père sont morts de rire par mes gamineries. Nous partons pour le lieu où les autres élèves nous attendent. La vitesse de déplacement des vampires est incroyable. Ils se déplacent à une telle allure, que j'ai comme la sensation de voler. Une brusque et brève image d'un petit garçon avec une petite silhouette dans son dos sur un genre de balai volant me passe dans la tête. Je secoue la tête pour la chasser. Je resserre mes bras autour de mon petit copain. Une tristesse curieuse me pince les entrailles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette image rime pour moi avec une perte. Une perte horrible. Je ne sais de quoi il s'agit. Mais je sais qu'elle est présente là quelque part ensevelie dans mon cœur. Elle se cache en attendant de pouvoir sortir au grand jour.

Nous arrivons sur le lieu du rassemblement des élèves. Mon moral un peu dans les chaussettes. Blanche-Neige s'aperçoit de mon changement d'humeur. Il me tire à l'écart des autres et me demande ce qu'il y a. Je lui explique ce qui vient de se passer. Ne pouvant rien faire contre ça, il se satisfait de me prendre dans ses bras et de me consoler. Je me détends entre ceux-ci. Il m'embrasse fougueusement et me donne une petite tape aux fesses. Je le fusille du regard. Il me sourit. Nous allons devant le groupe de lycéens. Je demande aux vampires de se cacher. Je me concentre sur le groupe d'adolescents et je leur rends leurs mobilités. Ils se mettent brusquement à bouger et parler dans tous les sens. Je reste à l'écart pour voir si quelques-uns ont une attitude étrange. Mais heureusement pour moi, tous semblent avoir oubliés l'événement survenu dans la salle de classe il y a quelques heures de cela. Le prof nous demande de nous préparer pour le retour. Nous, nous mettons alors en route vers le lycée. Je fais signe aux vampires pour leur dire au revoir. Je ne les vois pas, mais je sais qu'ils m'ont vu et compris.

C'est pendant l'heure du déjeuner que cela se produit. Nous venions juste de revenir de notre prétendu excursion en forêt. C'est la pause déjeuner. Les élèves du lycée, heureusement pour moi, se sont un peu calmés avec leur connerie sur ma sexualité. Quelqu'un, je soupçonne un professeur, a fait enlever la banderole insultante du parking. Je me rends à mon casier pour récupérer mon repas de midi. Je me trouve une table vide dans un coin reculé du réfectoire pour manger. Je suis à la moitié de mon repas, quand Mike s'est levé. Il s'est approché de la table des professeurs. Devant Mr. Banner le professeur de S.V.T pour être précis. Le silence s'est peu à peu fait dans le réfectoire.

– Puis-je vous aider monsieur Newton ? Demande le professeur poliment.

– Vous êtes l'homme le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu. Quand je pose les yeux sur vous, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de vous faire mien. Je voudrais faire ma vie avec vous monsieur. Alors s'il vous plaît faites-moi l'amour monsieur. Sur ces paroles, Mike se jette sur les lèvres du pauvre Mr. Banner.

Le petit spitch de celui-ci a rendu muet le reste de la salle. Tous sans exception ont les yeux rivés sur la table des professeurs. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je pars dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Mon hilarité fait sortir les autres de leurs états d'hébétudes. Le professeur agressé essaye de toutes ses maigres forces de se séparer de son attaquant. Après plus de cinq minutes de lutte acharnée pour se décoller de la sangsue humaine, le prof se libère. Mais à peine il réussit à le faire lâcher prise, qu'il revient à l'attaque. Le prof de sport vient en aide à son collègue après être sorti de sa torpeur. Il empoigne le jeune homme par les bras pour le dégager de son collègue de travail. Le jeune lui résiste avec force et acharnement. Il recherche à se rapprocher de l'amour de sa vie.

– Non, non ! Laissez-moi avec mon chéri ! Vous ne comprenez pas que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Notre amour est unique et absolu. Je dois rester avec lui. Dites-leur que c'est vrai professeur ! Que vous m'aimez aussi !

C'est sur ces mots que Mike en remorque du professeur de sport quitte le réfectoire. Avec sa sortie, le silence revient deux secondes avant que tout le monde ne commencent à parler en même temps. Je poursuis mon repas le sourire aux lèvres. Je me demande si je ne suis pas allé un peu fort avec lui. Non ! Le reste de la journée se déroule pour moi dans une paix royale. Les parents de Mike sont passés le prendre. Le lycée ne parle plus que de son comportement scandaleux.

Le soir en montant dans ma voiture, je suis de très bonne humeur. Je n'ai cependant toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur Bella. Elle a une sacrée capacité à se cacher de moi. Et je dois vous dire, que je l'ai ardemment recherchée dans tout le bâtiment. Même en ayant des matières ensemble, elle est parvenue à me distancer en sortant des salles de cours. Je ne m'en fais pas. Je vais bien finir un jour où l'autre par la coincer dans un coin. Je fais un rapide détour par la maison avant de me rendre au travail. En arrivant, j'ai la surprise de trouver Carlisle devant la porte d'entrée. En me voyant arriver, il me fait un immense sourire. Je m'approche de lui intrigué. Je lui demande tout en ouvrant la porte du magasin, ce qui l'amène. Il me dit qu'il voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec moi. Je suis content de sa réponse. Même si je ne le connais pas bien. Je l'affectionne suffisamment pour qu'il soit le bienvenu auprès de moi. Pendant mes heures travail, je discute avec lui de mes dons et de leurs développements. Il me demande si je connais les limites dans ce que je sais faire avec eux. Je lui apprends qu'au début de mes premières découvertes, j'étais généralement fatigué par leurs utilisations. Mais avec le temps, je ne ressens plus cette fatigue. Je suis de plus en plus à l'aise dans la pratique de ceux-ci. Il me demande si j'ai un autre pouvoir dont je n'ai pas encore parlé. Je le mets au courant de mon nouveau don qui empêche son fils de lire mes pensées. Il est impressionné et amusé quand je lui parle des tentatives de celui-ci pour accéder à mon esprit. Je me souviens aussi de la fois où, ayant cogné Blanche-Neige, je m'étais cassé le poignet. Je me souviens que ma main avait guéri très rapidement. Je lui en parle donc.

Nous discutons de son travail et de sa passion pour sa famille. Il me donne des nouvelles de ses trois autres enfants, parties à la poursuite de leur mère. Il me dit qu'Alice avait au début de la traque, des visions du chemin qu'Esmée avait emprunté. Mais depuis hier les visions sont bloquées. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Sam avait dû la rejoindre. Alice pense que la femme de Carlisle se rend en Italie. Cette nouvelle l'effraie beaucoup. Si elle se rend bien en Italie, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Elle doit se diriger vers Volterra, la ville italienne où siègent les souverains de leur race, les Volturi.

Je ferme la boutique et je dis au revoir à Carlisle. Je monte dans ma bagnole et prends le chemin de la maison. Charlie m'appelle pour me prévenir de son absence. Il est de garde ce soir. Il me prévient que sa fille dort chez une amie. Je me retrouve donc seul à la maison. Je me fais donc un sandwich et regarde un film d'action avant de monter me coucher.

_« Je fais un rêve. Le jeune homme ne sait pas quoi dire. Qui est cette enfant ?_

_– Je suis la Mère Divine mon enfant !_

_Le jeune homme est dubitatif. Comment une enfant pas plus vielle que lui, peut être une mère pour qui que ce soit ? Il la regarde avec curiosité en se demandant si la petite fille ne se moque pas de lui._

_– Mon apparence n'est qu'illusoire enfant. Je suis bien plus âgée que la plus vieille de toutes les créatures de ce monde. J'ai été présente le jour de la création du monde magique. Ce que tu as appris sur le monde magique n'est que des affabulations des hommes. Dit-elle._

_Le jeune homme a un peu de mal à croire aux dires de la petite fille. Pourtant, la voix dans sa tête, qui lui transmet les mots de cette dernière n'est clairement pas celle d'une enfant. Il la regarde avec un peu plus d'attention. Mise à part son apparence, rien en elle n'évoque une enfant. Sa façon de se tenir. Sa façon de le fixer. Sa façon de lui parler. Non, rien en elle n'évoque un enfant de son âge._

_– Qui est le créateur ? Demande le jeune homme._

_– En voilà une bonne question mon enfant. Mais ne veux-tu pas savoir ce qu'est le cadeau que j'ai pour toi, avant ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle._

_Le jeune homme rougi. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi._

_– De quoi s'agit-il et qui vous l'a laissé pour moi ?_

_Elle se met à rire de plaisir. Elle court vers un petit buisson et se met à fouiller dedans. Quelques secondes après. Elle retire sa main d'un air triomphante. Dans celle-ci, une boule de lumière mauve. Elle la contemple avec fascination. Elle émet un petit chant rempli de tristesse. La boule brille de plus belle. Une douce chaleur se propage autour d'eux. Petit à petit, une petite ombre se met à se dessiner devant le jeune homme. De grands yeux verts de la taille d'une balle de tennis et un nez un peu long, crochu et en forme de museau de couleur rose pâle, apparaissent en premier. Une tête, surdimensionnée et des oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris viennent ensuite. Un corps de courte taille et plus petit par rapport à la tête de l'être humanoïde et ne dépassant pas la taille de quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de haut suit. La créature est très maigre avec des bras et des jambes minces._

_Des larmes commencent à couler le long des joues du jeune homme. Il s'élance à la rencontre de l'apparition avec l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras._

_– Dobby ! Oh, Dobby ! C'est bien toi ? Demande avec espoir le jeune homme. Mais en essayant de refermer ses bras autour de l'elfe de maison, ceux-ci ne font que le traverser. Il tombe par terre. Il se relève précipitamment. Il tourne un regard interrogatif vers la petite fille._

_– Ce n'est qu'une représentation holographique, de l'image de ton ami au moment où il m'a remis sa magie afin que je puisse te la donner en temps voulu._

_Sur ces mots, la petite fille confie la boule de lumière au jeune homme. Celui-ci la prend avec délicatesse. Au moment où il pose les mains sur la boule, elle explose en de milliers de petites étoiles. ces étoiles se rassemblent devant lui, avant de plonger directement dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme tombe à genoux sur le sol. Il se tient la poitrine de douleur. Le phénomène ne dure que quelques minutes, pourtant il a paru au jeune homme durer une éternité. »_


	15. Chapitre quatorze

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre quatorze**

En arrivant au lycée ce matin, j'ai l'agréable surprise de ne voir aucune banderole injurieuse sur ma personne. J'entre dans le bâtiment en sifflotant. Je me rends à mon casier et range mes affaires pour les cours de l'après-midi. Je suis de super bonne humeur. Je me retourne pour me rendre à mon premier cours du début de la matinée, quand une furie me tombe dessus littéralement. Attendez ! Je vais vous le refaire au ralenti. Donc, je disais que je venais de me retourner quand une furie folle furieuse m'était tombée dessus. Cette folle, comme vous l'aurez sans aucun doute deviné n'était autre que cette charmante Bella. Elle m'avait attaqué ! Moi, un gentil, un mignon, un adorable ange de vertu et qui ne ferait jamais aucun mal à une mouche, avec son sac de cours !

Elle me hurlait dessus en m'accusant d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible et de contre nature à son copain Mike. Comme si, moi je faisais dans la zoophilie. Et puis quoi encore ! Vous imaginez le traumatisme que cela risque de laisser sur ma fragile personne ? Non ! Eh bien moi si ! Cette folle s'était jetée sur moi avec une brusquerie et une sauvagerie digne d'une catcheuse, mais sans le costume qui va avec. Je suis sûr que vous êtes de mon avis que dans cette situation, j'avais tout à fait le droit de répliquer, non ! Eh bien, mes dons aussi étaient du même avis que moi.

Comment, vous demandez-vous ? Facile. Depuis hier, suite à l'accident de magie qui m'avait fait transformer tous mes camarades de classe en araignées, je suis en proie à une augmentation inexpliquée de mes dons. Je ne sais pas d'où cela vient, mais une chose est sûre c'est que je me suis découvert deux dons de plus depuis hier. Que sont-ils, vous demandez-vous ? Le premier est ma nouvelle capacité à faire venir vers moi toutes sortes d'objets.

Vous me direz que c'est la même capacité que j'ai déjà avec le don de faire léviter les objets, mais détrompez-vous ! Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce pouvoir. La lévitation, c'est quand je regarde une chose et que je souhaite que cette chose lévite au-dessus de moi ou vers moi. Alors qu'avec ce nouveau don, il me suffit de vouloir que l'objet qui n'est pas obligatoire dans mon champ de vision vienne-à-moi pour que celui-ci surgisse. Je l'ai découvert en faisant à manger hier. J'étais en train de remuer la soupe quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquait un ingrédient.

J'ai alors souhaité avoir la capacité de le faire venir-à-moi sans stopper ce que je faisais. Deux secondes après il se retrouvait dans ma main. N'est-ce pas génial ça, hein ! Le deuxième est selon moi bien plus dangereux. En fait, il peut l'être s'il est mal utilisé. Ce don est celui de faire apparaitre du feu. Je l'ai découvert en vidant les ordures en voulant faire disparaitre du papier collé sur le sol devant la porte d'entrée par la pluie. En ne parvenant pas, malgré tous mes efforts à l'enlever, je me suis un peu légèrement énervé dessus et un petit feu est apparu de nulle part. Il a fait disparaitre le papier. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai cru qu'il allait brûler la baraque de Charlie, mais heureusement pour moi quand j'ai souhaité que le feu s'éteigne, celui-ci s'est comme par magie éteint.

Ceci dit, revenons à Bella et à la nouvelle manifestation de mes dons. Donc, je disais que mes dons étaient du même avis que moi sur mon droit de répliquer face à l'agression dont je faisais l'objet. Ils s'étaient manifestés de façon disons, curieuse. Alors que cette chère adorable et charmante Bella me tapait dessus, des limaces s'étaient mises à sortir de sa bouche. C'était vraiment dégueulasse si vous voulez mon humble avis. Donc, elle s'était mise à cracher des limaces à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Quand les élèves s'étaient aperçus du phénomène, un silence était tombé. Mais il n'avait pas tardé à être remplacé par des éclats de rire. La pauvre fille s'était évanouie en se rendant compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Deux de ses amis l'avaient alors conduite à l'infirmerie. Quand elle était revenue à elle, elle m'a accusé d'en être responsable. Elle a une trop grande imagination selon moi. Comment un simple petit humain insignifiant tel que moi aurait pu lui faire ça ? Je pense qu'elle m'octroie plus de pouvoir que je n'en ai. Hihihi hihihi.

Le reste de la journée se déroule très bien. Blanche-Neige me passe un coup de fil dans la journée. Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je lui parle des mésaventures de Bella. Il est mort de rire au téléphone. Ce soir, j'ai mon deuxième rendez-vous avec le docteur Lecter. Je passe vite fait à la maison pour me prendre de quoi grignoter en route. En me garant, un petit sifflement me fait baisser la tête. Derrière un petit arbre, j'ai la surprise de voir mon amie la vipère. Je me précipite devant elle. C'est la première fois qu'elle se déplace jusque chez-moi. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle savait où j'habitais.

Je me dirige vers elle. Je m'arrête à sa hauteur. Elle glisse rapidement sur ma jambe gauche. Elle vient s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Je lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Elle me dit que son compagnon est gravement blessé et que je dois lui venir en aide. Sans demander plus d'information je nous téléporte devant son terrier. Devant l'entrée de celui-ci, un grand serpent de plus de 2 m de long et à l'extrémité de la queue de celui-ci se trouve des cônes creux composés de corne qui produisent un bruit de crécelle.

Je crois que c'est un serpent à sonnettes. Je sais au moins une chose sur cette espèce, c'est qu'ils sont extrêmement dangereux et venimeux. Je m'approche de lui lentement. Il n'est pas question de se faire mordre. Je peux alors voir un bout de bois enfoncé dans le corps de celui-ci. Vipère me dit qu'il avait été pris en chasse par un des rares groupes qui font encore du camping dans les parages. Je le savais que son nouvel habitat était trop proche du chemin de campeurs.

Je me baisse sur le compagnon de vipère et je tente de lui enlever le bout de bois. Il se remue brusquement et il tente de me mordre. Vipère lui demande se calmer et de me laisser faire. Elle lui dit que je vais bien le soigner. Je trouve qu'elle a un peu trop foi en mes capacités. Ne voulant pas la décevoir toutefois, je me concentre sur son compagnon en me demandant comment je vais faire pour le soigner. Soudain, alors que je passe mes mains sur la blessure du serpent, elles se mettent à briller d'une lueur bleue et la blessure du serpent se referme à son contact. Je suis ahuri par le phénomène. Vipère me remercie de mon aide et me promet de changer de lieu de vie. Je suis content d'avoir pu lui venir en aide. Zut ! J'ai failli oublier mon rendez-vous avec le docteur Lecter ! Je me dépêche de repartir.

En arrivant devant le cabinet de celui-ci, j'ai comme un très mauvais pressentiment. Il est d'une telle ampleur que j'hésite à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Je suis sur le point de faire demi-tour quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur l'homme. Il me fait un sourire qui me donne froid dans le dos. Je frissonne d'appréhension sous le coup de la surprise. Je fais un pas en arrière. Il fait un pas vers moi. Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, il me demande d'entrer. Je me reprends et pénètre dans le cabinet. La décoration n'a pas changé depuis ma première séance avec lui. Sur la petite table base, je peux voir une tasse fumante. Il me demande de la boire. Je la prends avec suspicion et la porte avec réticence à mes lèvres. Une forte odeur de cannelle se dégage du breuvage. Je prends une inspiration et je la bois d'un seul trait. Une chaleur réconfortante se déverse en moi. Je sens comme des bouffées de chaleur s'échapper de moi. Je suis bouillant de l'intérieur. De la sueur coule tout le long de mon corps. Je sens mes yeux se fermer tous seuls. Je crains de m'être fait empoisonner par le docteur Lecter. Je sombre rapidement dans le néant.

_« Je crois que je suis en train de rêver. Je me trouve dans un petit quartier pavillonnaire bourgeois. Les rues se ressemblent toutes. Une force invisible me pousse vers des maisons. Il fait froid et le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. En me rapprochant de la petite porte qui mène au jardin, je peux apercevoir un petit garçon qui ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans. Celui-ci porte un t-shirt un peu trop grand pour lui. Et en dehors de cela il ne porte rien d'autre. Il est aussi pieds nus. L'enfant tremble de froid et il a les lèvres bleues. En me rapprochant de lui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être aspiré par la couleur et l'intensité de ses grands yeux verts._

_Ses yeux ne sont pas ceux d'un enfant de cet âge. Ils ont une profondeur d'une telle tristesse, que cela me donne l'envie inexpliquée de pleurer pour lui car lui ne peut pas se le permettre. Je me rapproche de lui afin de le prendre dans mes bras, mais une force inconnue me retient. Le gamin me fait un sourire encore plus triste. En voyant les larmes couler le long de mes joues, il me dit de ne pas pleurer, car tout va finir par s'arranger. Sur cette phrase, une femme maigre et à l'allure revêche lui crie depuis la maison de rentrer faire le dîner. Le petit garçon me fait un signe de la main et se rend dans la maison. Ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés et un peu trop longs se balancent au rythme de son éloignement._

_J'ai le cœur lourd et serré dans ma poitrine. Au fond de moi, je sais que ce petit garçon c'est moi. Il y a trop de ressemblance entre nous deux au niveau du physique. Je suis attiré par la même force qui m'a empêché de prendre le jeune moi dans mes bras. Elle me conduit devant un grand château. C'est celui auquel je n'arrêtais pas de rêver les premiers mois de ma sortie du coma. Celui que je décrivais à Abhay et que lui me disait que j'en avais de la chance de rêver d'un tel endroit. Le château où je me voyais discuter avec des tableaux et des fantômes. Je me dirige vers lui. Je franchis les immenses portes d'entrée. Je traverse des couloirs et des couloirs à n'en plus finir. Je m'arrête devant une petite porte. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. J'ai le pressentiment que derrière cette porte se trouve certaines réponses à mes questions. Je prends une grande inspiration et j'ouvre la porte._

_C'est une salle de classe vide. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois en premier. Mais debout devant une petite fenêtre, une petite créature à longues oreilles avec de grands yeux et portant des vêtements en très mauvais état se tient avec fierté. La voir me fait chaud au cœur. J'ai comme le sentiment de retrouver un membre de ma famille disparu depuis très longtemps et dont je n'ai jamais pu faire le deuil. C'est très curieux. En s'apercevant de ma présence, elle s'élance vers moi mais se stoppe à la dernière minute._

_– Oh, maître Harry ! Dobby avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir de cette pièce. Albus a mis une barrière magique. Mais ne vous en fait pas, je vais bientôt sortir d'ici. Dit la petite créature avec excitation._

_– Qui êtes-vous ? Je me risque à demander à la créature._

_– Oh, le maître ne se rappelle plus de moi ! De grosses larmes commencent à descendre de ses immenses yeux. Je suis bouleversé par son chagrin._

_– J'ai perdu la mémoire. Lui dis-je dans une tentative pour le calmer._

_Il arrête de pleurer et me fixe de ses énormes billes qui lui servent d'yeux._

_– Oh, mon pauvre maître ! Que vous est-il donc arrivé ? Comment cela est-il arrivé ?_

_– Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que des gens m'ont retrouvé nu dans une forêt._

_– Dans la forêt interdite ? Me demande-t-il._

_– Je ne connais pas cette forêt. C'est dans la forêt du nom de Forks que j'ai été découvert._

_– Oh non ! Vous êtes du côté moldu de la barrière. Faites attention à eux, ils ne sont pas très gentils avec les sorciers maître Harry ! Il fait une pause et il semble à l'écoute de quelque chose. Partez vite maître Harry, il arrive !_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander de qui il s'agit que la même force me tire loin de la pièce. »_

Je reviens à moi allongé dans le canapé du docteur Lecter. Il est debout devant la cheminée. En remarquant les mouvements que je fais dans ma tentative de me redresser, il s'approche de sa démarche élégante et féline. Je me recule dans le canapé à son approche.

– Calmez-vous jeune homme ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Même si votre arôme est d'une senteur incroyablement alléchante, il m'est impossible de faire de vous mon prochain repas. Ce qui je dois vous avouer est vraiment regrettable. Des mets de cette qualité ne courent pas vraiment les rues de nos jours.

Je ne sais pas comment prendre son petit discours. C'est quoi cette histoire d'aliments et d'arôme ? Tout compte fait, je ne souhaite pas le savoir.

– Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Je demande à la place. J'aurais voulu que ma voix soit assurée et menaçante, mais en réalité elle est tremblante et bégayante. J'éprouve à l'encontre du docteur Lecter un sentiment de danger. Je trouve cela bizarre, car lors de notre première rencontre je n'avais pas eu cette sensation à son encontre. Je me demande d'où cela peut venir.

– Je viens de vous faire faire un petit voyage dans votre hippocampe. Pour votre information, c'est comme une sorte de clé pour votre mémoire. Il s'agit d'un organe qui opère dans votre cerveau un peu comme une imprimante en faisant passer les données de la mémoire à court terme vers la mémoire à long terme. Cela vous a permis de vous rappeler de certaines choses, comme des images de personnes, des sons ou des odeurs. Mais comme l'hippocampe ne stocke pas les souvenirs, nous allons devoir vous faire faire un tour dans la partie de votre cerveau où ceux-ci sont conservés. Cet endroit est votre cortex préfrontal. Mais pour cela nous allons devoir nous revoir une autre fois si cela vous convient.

Heureusement pour moi que j'ai des notions dans la matière, sinon je crois bien que je n'y aurais rien compris.

– Comment vous avez fait pour m'envoyer là-bas et comment cela se fait-il que j'ai pu avoir une conversation d'un tel réalisme ? Que la personne avec qui je l'ai eue m'a parue être aussi réelle que moi ?

– Je vous ai fait boire un thé dont la recette remonte à plusieurs générations de ma famille et qui a pour objectif de faire retrouver la mémoire et la raison à ceux qui finisse inévitablement par perdre les deux. Je n'ai pas de réponse pour ce qui est la conversation que vous avez eue avec cette personne, mais je pense que vos dons ont quelque chose à voir avec ce phénomène.

Attendez ! Il est au courant pour mes dons ? Qui lui a dit ? Il vient s'installer à mes côtés et passe un bras autour de ma nuque. Il se penche sur moi et prend une grande inspiration. C'est quoi le truc avec les gens qui ne cessent de me renifler, si ça continue je vais finir par croire que je chlingue.

– Une telle senteur est vraiment irrésistible. C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas y goûter.

Je commence à me sentir comme une biche devant un loup affamé. Je me dégage du docteur Lecter et je lui demande comment il est au courant de mes dons. Je ne veux pas croire que c'est Carlisle qui lui a dit.

– Je suis ce que les gens appellent une créature fantastique. Commence le docteur. Je suis un Chupacabra hybride.

– C'est quoi un Chupacabra ?

– C'est une créature qui se nourrit de sang de bataille. Mais comme j'ai été mordu par un vampire, je me nourris maintenant exclusivement de chair humaine. Ma nature me permet de voir au-delà des choses et de percevoir ce que l'œil humain ne peut pas discerner.

Je frisonne d'effroi. Je suis assis à côté d'un cannibale ! Au secours Blanche-Neige ! Pourquoi Carlisle m'a recommandé à une telle personne. Je tente de me lever et de quitter la pièce, mais le docteur me retient. Bizarrement, mes pouvoirs ne se manifestent pas pour me venir en aide. Je suis tétanisé. Je vais finir dans le fond d'une marmite. Je commence à faire un début de crise de panique je crois.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous manger. Même si votre arôme est vraiment enchanteur, je ne peux pas vous faire de mal pour deux raisons.

Un peu calmé par ses mots, je lui demande la nature de ses deux raisons.

– En premier, parce que je ne m'attaque qu'aux malfrats et en second c'est que quelque chose en vous m'en empêche. Quand je vous vois, je n'ai que le désir de vous protéger.

Je suis rassuré par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Nous discutons pendant une demi-heure sur la suite du déroulement de nos séances. Je lui parle franchement de tous mes dons et de la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec la petite créature du nom de Dobby. On vient à la conclusion que je suis un sorcier si je m'en réfère à ce qu'a dit la petite créature. Il me promet de faire des recherches sur les moldus et la forêt interdite pour le lundi. Je prends congé de lui avec des questions pleines la tête. J'ai hâte d'être à lundi pour en découvrir un peu plus sur moi.

Avec cette séance, je suis plus optimiste pour la suite. Je me dis que bientôt, je vais enfin pouvoir savoir qui je suis réellement. Attendez une seconde ! Comment la petite créature m'a-t-elle appelé déjà ? C'était Henry. Non, c'était Harry ! Je connais au moins maintenant mon prénom. C'est Harry ! Harry comment ? Cela je ne le sais pas encore. Mais, j'ai le pressentiment que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir. Tout de même, Harry, je trouve que cela a une connotation de nom de vieux ! J'aime mieux Angel, c'est plus fun je trouve. Et en plus c'est Charlie qui me l'a donné.

En rentrant à la maison, je trouve Carlisle et Blanche-Neige devant la porte d'entrée. Un peu plus loin dos à un arbre, Jacob et Seth semblent m'attendre eux aussi. Je coupe le contact et je descends de la voiture. Je ne fais pas deux pas que déjà mon petit ami me saute dessus. Il ne se gêne aucunement de la présence des autres et me donne un de ses baisers qui vous font tourner la tête. Quand je peux enfin reprendre mon souffle, des sifflements moqueurs venant des deux loups me font leur faire une grimace à leur encontre.

Nan ! Je leur tire la langue. Ce n'est absolument pas immature de ma part ! Je les fais entrer dans la maison. Il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. Bella une fois de plus dors chez une amie. Note à moi-même : il faudrait commencer sérieusement à ma vengeance envers elle. Charlie est une fois de plus en garde cette nuit. Les meurtres se sont stoppés récemment, mais les agents du F.B.I craignent une attaque de masse ou un truc du genre. Ils ont réquisitionné tous les membres des forces de la police locale pour soit disant se préparer à ce que la tueuse leur réserve.

Je nous installe au salon et propose de quoi boire aux deux loups. Quand chacun est à sa place, je demande les raisons de cette soudaine visite. Les loups sont venus pour m'informer de la décision prise par le conseil des anciens. Il a été décidé lors d'une réunion qu'une petite équipe de trois loups allait se lancer à la poursuite de Sam dès le lever du jour. Jacob fait partie de cette expédition. Le but est de mettre fin à la vie de Sam. Les anciens pensent que le fait qu'il soit toujours en vie alors que son imprégné est mort est contre nature et risque de causer un malheur à la tribu. Ils n'ont d'autres choix que de le tuer.

Les vampires eux, sont venus me dire qu'Alice les avaient informés du départ de la garde rapprochée des souverains pour Forks. Elle leur a dit qu'Esmée s'est présentée seule devant les trois rois et les a informés de ma présence ainsi que de mes capacités. Le fait que Sam ne se soit pas présenté avec elle devant les trois dirigeants du peuple vampire a fait qu'Alice a pu percevoir cela. Elle et les deux autres vampires sont sur le chemin du retour. Avec ces nouvelles informations, Jacob et Seth retournent à la réserve pour en faire part aux anciens. Les vampires me mettent en garde contre la garde des rois. Je leur dis que je saurais me défendre le moment venu. Ils me disent que de toutes les façons ils seront à mes côtés le moment venu.

Quand les deux vampires partent, je monte prendre une douche. J'ai oublié de faire part de mes découvertes aux autres. Je me promets de le faire dès le lendemain. Je descends me faire un petit sandwich et le grignote devant une série sur le surnaturel. Quand la série se termine, je fais un saut à la salle de bains et je vais me coucher.

_« Je fais un rêve. Le jeune homme pleure de joie et de peine. De joie, car il se rend compte qu'une partie de Dobby fait partie intégrante de son être maintenant. De peine, car il vient de se rendre vraiment compte de la mort de celui-ci. Il reste allongé de tout son long dans l'herbe. Il repense à tous les moments qu'il avait passés avec son ami l'elfe. Quand il finit par se relever de sa place, il tourne son attention vers la petite fille et son phœnix. Il demande des explications sur sa venue chez elle et sur le créateur._

_– Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est le fruit de l'association de deux êtres d'une puissance extraordinaire. En mettant en commun leurs magies, ils ont donné naissance à ce monde. Un monde riche et prospère. Pendant un temps, ils ont été les deux seuls à y vivre. Mais un matin, l'un de deux êtres a eu une idée, celui de peupler leur création. Chacun de son côté imagina une espèce avec les capacités qui leur seront dues. Force, intelligence, magie, sans magie, etc... Cela leur a pris à chacun une semaine pour concevoir leurs créatures. Au matin du huitième jour, ils ont mis en commun leurs œuvres respectives. C'est ainsi que ce monde a été peuplé des différentes races que tu connais maintenant._

_Mais dans le processus de création l'un des deux êtres en a perdu la vie. Le second s'est trouvé plongé dans un profond sommeil de plusieurs millénaires. Pendant ce temps, les créations des deux êtres avaient évolué. Des guerres avaient fait du monde que les deux êtres avaient créé, une ruine. Il ne restait presque plus rien de la beauté de celui-ci quand le second être sortit de son sommeil. Rendu fou de rage par ce que leurs créations avaient fait de leur première œuvre, il a fait réunir tous les représentants des différents peuples. À chacun, il a fait un discours furieux pour ensuite dire ces mots :_

_Pour avoir mené ce monde si cher à mon cœur dans le chaos, je devrais tous vous tuer. Mais en mémoire de mon cher compagnon, je ne vais pas vous anéantir. Je vais vous laissez cette tâche. Je vais faire de vous, vous les représentants de chacun de ces peuples, la source de vie et de magie de votre race. Tant que vous aurez une descendance, votre peuple vivra et aura recours à la magie. Mais si votre lignée vient à disparaître, votre peuple le suivra dans la tombe les années suivantes. Mais attention ! Si la mort de cette lignée est le fruit d'un complot d'une autre lignée, c'est toutes les races qui périront. Si un membre d'une race vient à trahir le porteur de la source de magie et de vie de son peuple, la race de ce-dernier mourra aussi à moins qu'un des descendants de la lignée n'intervienne en acceptant de donner sa magie pour que son peuple puisse vivre._

_Pour faire respecter les clauses de ce contrat, le créateur me donna vit. Il m'a prévenu de ta visite et des circonstances de celle-ci. Avec le temps, je suis devenue pour les êtres magiques, à l'exception des sorciers qui ont oublié le passé car trop pris par des guerres intestines, celle qui les départagent dans les conflits. »_


	16. Chapitre quinze

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre quinze**

Cet après-midi en faisant une petite balade dans les bois... bon, en réalité j'étais à la recherche du nouvel habitat de mon amie la vipère et de son compagnon. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important dans l'histoire. Donc, durant ma recherche à l'aveuglette, car je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de comment je m'étais pris la fois dernière pour la retrouver. Je tentais avec persévérance de trouver comment marcher ce don-là et j'en ai découvert un nouveau dans le processus. J'avoue ! J'ai eu un peu peur...ok, j'admets que j'ai carrément fait un bon de trois mètres au moins en le découvrant.

Mais il faut me comprendre et je suis persuadé qu'à ma place vous auriez fait la même chose. Vous vous demandez certainement la raison de ma frayeur, mais j'hésite à vous le dire au risque que vous vous moquiez de moi…bon, d'accord, d'accord, vous avez gagné ! Alors que je me promenais candidement dans la forêt entre deux tentatives pour faire resurgir le don de localisation et en pestant contre les maudits serpents qui ne pensent pas à laisser des indications pour les retrouver, un serpent d'une taille démesurée sorti du néant et a surgi devant moi.

Il avait la gueule grande ouverte. Je vous jure que je ne vous mens pas, il était immense ! Genre, la taille d'une maison. Il était grand avec des écailles dorsales de couleur marron clair et gris-beige ponctuée de motifs géométriques. Ses flancs étaient marqués par des triangles noirs peints jusqu'à sa queue marron. Son ventre dont j'avais une très, trop même, bonne image était d'une pâleur luisante parsemée de petits groupes d'écailles noires. Sa taille devait être dans les 4,50m à vue de nez. Je crois que c'était un boa.

Donc, imaginez-vous en train de vous promener tranquillement quand cette chose vous tombe dessus sans vous prévenir. Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Eh bien, moi j'ai crié :

– Ne me mangez pas, je suis toxique et je vais vous donnez des indigestions !

Quoi ! C'est la première chose qui m'était venue en tête ! Et je dois dire que cela a marché parfaitement. Bon, ok ! Je dois dire que le Boa s'était écroulé par terre et qu'un son étrange fait de sifflement était sorti de sa grande gueule. Je peux seulement vous dire que ce n'était pas des mots dans le langage des serpents. Je le sais parce qu'il m'a parlé par la suite.

_– Mon petit Prince est devenu plus joyeux avec le temps. J'en suis heureuse pour lui. Le changement a été une bonne chose pour vous. Je le ferais savoir à la mère divine. Mais que puis-je faire pour vous petit Prince ?_

Je suis resté la bouche grande ouverte durant ce petit discours. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait, mais j'étais particulièrement très intrigué parce qu'elle avait dit. À l'écouter non seulement elle me connaissait, mais c'était moi qui étais à l'origine de son apparition. Mais, je dois vous avouer que ce qui m'intéressait le plus dans ses dires, ce n'était pas son apparition, mais les mots qu'elle avait utilisés pour me désigner. Elle m'avait appelé « Prince ». Moi, un Prince ! Mais un Prince de quoi et d'où ? Et puis c'était qui cette mère divine et pourquoi elle devait lui rapporter que j'étais plus heureux ici ? J'avais tant de questions à lui poser que je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Je lui ai donc demandé celle qui me tenait le plus à cœur.

– Qui suis-je ?

_– C'est une question dont je ne peux pas vous donner la réponse, car cela m'est interdit. Pour avoir la réponse à cette interrogation, vous devez entrer en possession de ce que vous avez perdu, c'est-à-dire vos souvenirs. Mais cela ne vous sera possible que quand vous parviendrez à maîtriser toutes vos facultés magiques._

– Mais, pourquoi ?

_– Vous êtes l'être le puissant de ce monde petit Prince. Cette puissance est telle que si vous la laissiez prendre le pas sur votre personne et vos émotions, elle serait capable de détruire cette planète avec tous ses occupants. Vos souvenirs vous ont été retirés dans le but de vous permettre de redécouvrir votre magie plus sereinement. Vous avez besoin d'avoir une maîtrise parfaite de vos fluides magiques pour récupérer votre mémoire, car si vous les retrouviez avant cela, vous risquerez de détruire ce monde._

– Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un m'a rendu amnésique en toute connaissance de cause.

_– Oui petit Prince._

_– Le créateur a été obligé de le faire pour votre bien et celui de votre entourage. Je dois maintenant vous quitter mon petit Prince, car je risque de vous en dire plus qu'il ne se doit._ Elle avait commencé à devenir de plus en plus transparente, mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement, j'ai eu le temps de lui demander qui elle était.

_– Je suis Nagini mon petit Prince. _Et elle avait disparu.

Après son départ, je suis reparti à la maison. J'étais déboussolé et pensif. Je me demandais et je me demande toujours, si je devais annuler ma séance de lundi avec le docteur Lecter. Je suis perplexe aussi sur ce que le boa, enfin Nagini, m'a dit sur le risque que je représente pour cette planète. Suis-je aussi dangereux que cela ? En prenant en compte ce qu'elle m'a dit, dois-je m'attendre à découvrir encore plus de dons, enfin de facultés magiques comme l'a dit Nagini. Et combien m'en reste-t-il à redécouvrir avant que ma mémoire ne me revienne ? Je suis complètement paumé. Je pousse un grand soupir de résignation. Et moi qui me faisais une joie d'être à lundi. Le week-end risque de me paraître long. Je repousse un grand soupir de lassitude. J'ai l'impression que ma tête est une enclume tant elle me semble lourde. Je finis par m'endormir sur mon lit.

À mon réveil, les souvenirs de ma rencontre dans les bois me reviennent. Je me lève avec le moral dans les chaussettes et je descends faire le dîner. Durant la préparation de celui-ci, une idée en rapport avec l'apparition de Nagini me traverse l'esprit. Je commence à glousser rien qu'en y pensant. Je suis persuadé que vous êtes d'accord avec moi que dans mon état d'esprit actuel, je mérite amplement une distraction, non ! Eh bien, moi je m'en fous si vous ne l'êtes pas ! Je vais mettre en application mon idée ! Et puis, il faut bien que je m'entraîne sur la maîtrise de mes capacités magiques !

En montant à l'étage pour prendre un livre que je voulais lire, je suis passé devant la chambre de Bella qui doit normalement revenir de son hospitalisons dû à son problème de crachat de limace. Je suis passé ce matin lui rendre visite et j'en avais profité pour la guérir de son mal. Ne suis-je pas un bon samaritain, hein ! Bon, c'est vrai que si je l'ai fait c'est seulement parce que Charlie était très préoccupé par l'état de sa fille. Mais le plus important est que je l'ai fait! Les raisons ne comptent pas !

Donc normalement, Bella doit revenir dans une heure avec Charlie. J'entre dans sa chambre avec un rictus débile aux lèvres. Je fais un tour sur moi-même pour dénicher le meilleur endroit pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mes yeux se posent sur le lit. Un grand sourire me fend le visage. Je mets trente minutes à parvenir à mes fins. Après une petite discussion amicale avec mon nouvel ami qui vient de faire son apparition dans la chambre de Bella, je quitte les lieux en sifflotant joyeusement.

En attendant le retour de Charlie et de Bella, je tente de lire mon livre sans y parvenir. Je suis trop étourdi par ma rencontre de cet après-midi pour y parvenir. N'y tenant plus, je prends mon portable et je compose le numéro de Blanche-Neige. Une seule sonnerie a eu le temps de retentir avant qu'il décroche. Je suis épaté ! Je ne savais que je lui manquais autant. Je suis heureux de l'apprendre toutefois.

– Oui mon ange ! J'entends la douce et mélodieuse voix de mon petit ami. Nan, sérieux la voix douce et mélodieuse ! Au secours, je vire gonzesse ! Tu es là Angel. Que se passe-t-il ? Dois-je venir te voir ?

– Non, non ! Je m'écrie. Ce n'est pas la peine ! Je voulais seulement te parler.

– Tu en es certain?

– Oui, oui !

– Je t'écoute dans ce cas.

Je lui relate ce qui m'est arrivé ce midi. Il m'écoute attentivement. À la fin, il me pose deux trois questions. Je lui réponds le plus précisément possible avec le peu que j'ai appris. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Les questions qui l'intéressent réellement sont sur le Créateur, celui qui selon Nagini, m'a privé de ma mémoire et sur la mère divine. Il ne fait aucune remarque sur mon statut de Prince. Il me demande surtout comment je me sens. Je lui dis sans chercher à le lui cacher. Il me dit qu'il va passer cette nuit. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il a déjà raccroché. Je soupire de résignation et je vais ouvrir la porte en attendant la voiture de Charlie se garer devant la maison.

Pendant le dîner Bella me fait la tête. Cela me laisse complètement indifférent je dois vous dire. Je fais la conversation avec Charlie sous les regards assassins de cette dernière.

– Je suis certaine que c'est de ta faute ! Dit soudainement Bella.

Charlie et moi stoppons notre discussion sur ses malheurs au travail et dirigions notre attention sur elle.

– De quoi parles-tu Bella ? Demande son père curieux.

– De ce que cet anormal dégoutant a fait à mon petit ami Mike ! Dit-elle avec hargne et dégout en me décochant des regards tueurs.

L'action se passe avec une telle vitesse que je n'ai pas le temps de le voir. C'est le bruit que produit la rencontre de la main droite de Charlie avec la joue de Bella qui me le fait remarquer. L'absence de bruit que cette action engendre est pesante. Le père et la fille se fixent avec un air abasourdi pour l'une et colère pour l'autre.

– Pour quoi tu as fait ça ? Lui demande Bella incrédule.

– Pourquoi !? Tu oses me demander pourquoi après les horreurs que tu viens de débiter à ton frère !

– Ce n'est pas mon frère ! Ce n'est qu'une saloperie de pédale et rien d'autre ! Hurle Bella.

Une chape de plomb me tombe dessus. Je suis tétanisé par les mots de Bella. Cette horrible peste me lance un regard victorieux et en rajoute.

– C'est vrai que tu ne le savais pas que ton cher Angel n'est qu'une saleté de tarlouze qui aime se faire mettre par d'autres garçons. Il sort même avec Edward Cullen, le fils du médecin et il n'a aucune honte à s'afficher au lycée. Termine-t-elle avec une joie malsaine.

Je tremble de peur. Je crois que je vais perdre connaissance tant j'ai la tête qui me tourne. Je regarde Charlie avec crainte. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire et dire. Va-t-il me demander de sortir de chez lui ? Va-t-il me frapper avec le visage couvert de dégout comme sa fille en m'insultant de tous les noms ? Je suis pris de grelottements à cette pensée. Je serre les poings sur les rebords de ma chaise. Je me dis que cet instant devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. Alors, que cela soit maintenant ou plus tard, quelle importance ça à voit ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir quand Charlie va me mettre à la porte ?

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes de tristesse, mais je les empêche de couler. Je ne veux pas paraître faible devant eux. Je vais partir la tête haute sans faire de scandale. Je sens ma magie commencer à s'agiter en moi. C'est une sensation bizarre que celle de la percevoir. Je sais que c'est elle. Je la reconnais. Elle est chaude, protectrice et forte. Elle a la forme du flot d'un fleuve tranquille avec quelques agitations qui soulèvent son eau de quelques centimètres en hauteur.

Elle ne demande qu'à me venir en aide. Elle me dit que grâce à elle, je n'aurais plus à ressentir des sentiments aussi tristes. Elle me dit qu'elle peut faire disparaitre cette peine que j'ai au cœur. Sa voix est tellement persuasive que je suis sur le point de lui céder le contrôle, quand une gifle forte et retentissante me sort de ma transe. Je porte ma main à ma joue brûlante.

– Tout va bien mon garçon? Me demande Charlie. Il me prend dans ses bras et il me serre très fort contre lui avec je crois du soulagement. Il me berce en me disant que tout allait bien. Lentement ses mots finissent par avoir un sens pour moi.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire que j'avais quelque chose contre ton homosexualité Angel. Je t'aime comme tu es. Je te considère comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, je te l'ai déjà dit auparavant et cela n'a pas changé. Je suis fier de toi et je suis fier d'être ton père et rien, tu m'entends bien, rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. Tu as non seulement le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, mais aussi le devoir de le faire. Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon n'a aucune importance pour moi. Ce qui compte c'est de te savoir heureux. Le sexe de la personne qui te permettra de le devenir n'est qu'une simple futilité pour moi. Alors, s'il te plait arrête de faire cette tête d'andouille, car cela t'enlaidit. Tu m'as bien entendu mon garçon !

Même si je veux le croire de tout mon cœur, j'ai de sérieux doutes à son sujet. Je me rappelle avec une clarté très nette de la façon dont il se conduisait devant mon défunt ami Abhay. Je ne peux pas me sortir de la tête l'image de lui en train de me demander de faire attention avec qui je traînais. Ne pouvant pas rester dans le doute, je lui dis :

– Mais je croyais que la raison pour laquelle tu n'aimais pas Abhay était qu'il était gay.

– Non Angel, tu te trompes sur ce point ! La seule raison, pour laquelle je n'aimais pas ton amitié avec Abhay, était la peur que j'éprouvais en imaginant les autres jeunes s'en prendre à toi en s'attaquant à ton ami.

Le soulagement me gagne comme un grand courant d'air après une chaleur étouffante. J'ai des larmes de joie qui coulent de mes yeux et un large sourire se dessiner sur mon visage suite aux paroles de Charlie. Je hoche la tête d'acquiescement. Je lui rends son étreinte avec enthousiasme. Je niche mon nez dans son épaule et je prends une grande inspiration. Son odeur m'enivre d'allégresse. Je suis en liesse. Charlie ne me déteste pas. Il n'a pas du dégout pour moi. Et en plus il vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait, que je suis son fils et qu'il était fier que je sois son fils. Attendez une minute ! Cela veut-il donc dire que s'il est mon père, je peux l'appeler PAPA ?

– Je peux t'appeler papa alors ? Les mots m'ont échappés avant que je ne puisse les retenir.

– Oui, si c'est ce que tu souhaites Angel. J'en serais honoré et fier de t'entendre m'appeler de cette façon mon petit ange tombé du ciel.

– Papa. Dis-je dans le seul but de pouvoir le dire.

Il ne me répond pas, mais renforce la force de son étreinte autour de moi. Je suis sur un petit nuage et je crois que si la mort vient à-moi à cet instant, je la suivrais sans regret. Non mais, qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi comme bêtise ! Si cette conne ose se présenter à-moi, je la trucide oui ! Il est hors de question que je meurs maintenant que des raisons de vivre aussi fantastiques viennent de se produire.

– Tu n'es pas sérieux papa ! Tu ne peux pas accepter cette tapette sous notre toit ! S'écrie Bella qui brise par la même occasion le moment magique que je vis avec Charlie.

– Arrête de dire des âneries pareilles Bella ! Angel est ton frère et il ne mérite pas que tu le traites de cette façon. C'est une personne avec de nombreuses qualités et un bon cœur comme on en voit plus de nos jours. Alors cesse immédiatement de comporter comme une enfant gâtée et présente lui des excuses !

– Pas question ! Je refuse ! C'est un monstre qui fait des choses dégoutantes et monstrueuses avec d'autres garçons. Il est même parvenu à rendre mon copain comme lui ! Je le déteste et je te déteste! Je veux retourner chez ma mère ! Elle part en courant sur ces derniers mots.

Non, je ne suis pas méchant. Non, je ne suis pas diabolique. Non, je ne me crois pas être une meilleure personne que Bella. Mais je vous avoue que j'ai un mal de chien à me retenir de lui courir après pour la mettre en pièces. Je reconnais être en partie responsable de sa méfiance envers ma personne. Mais que cela soit clair, ce n'est absolument pas une raison pour se conduire d'une telle façon à mon encontre. Moi-même en lui jouant des mauvais tours, pas toujours bon … jamais très drôles pour elle, je n'ai jamais fait montre d'une telle animosité pour elle. Je commençais même à l'apprécier avant cette histoire au lycée.

Nous avons repris le dîner Charlie et moi. Ensuite nous avons débarrassé la table. Nous nous sommes installés au salon devant la télé tout en discutant de moi et de mon petit ami. Il me demande comment cela se passe au lycée pour moi depuis mon coming out indirect fait par cette adorable Bella. Je lui réponds en enjolivant les choses, mais je vois bien qu'il ne me croit pas totalement. Il ne me fait cependant aucune remarque. Une dizaine ou bien une vingtaine de minutes se sont écroulés depuis le départ théâtral de Bella quand un hurlement à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête retentit dans la maison.

On se met d'un même mouvement sur nos pieds et on monte à l'étage. Charlie défonce d'un coup d'épaule la porte de la chambre de Bella qu'elle a fermé à clé. Nous pénétrons dans celle-ci aux aguets. Je vois Bella recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre tremblante de peur. Je recherche autour d'elle la raison de cette frayeur, mais à mon grand regret je ne trouve rien. La chambre est complètement vide et la fenêtre est fermée de l'intérieur. Charlie va s'accroupir devant elle et lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

– U...un s...un ser... un serpent ... dan...dans...mmm...mon...lit.

Hein ! C'est quoi cette his...ah ! Que je suis bête ! Avec la scène qu'elle nous a faite, j'en avais oublié ma petite surprise pour elle. Je me pince les lèvres pour me retenir de rire, mais un petit gloussement trouve le moyen de se faufiler entre elles.

Bella me jette un regard soupçonneux pendant que Charlie fouille dans son lit à la recherche du dit serpent. Mais sans aucune surprise, il ne découvre rien. Je me suis assuré avec mon nouvel ami rampant avant de redescendre, que celui-ci disparaitrait après avoir fait un peu peur à cette vilaine peste. C'est donc un Charlie de très mauvaise humeur qui gueule sur Bella pour ses affreux mensonges. Elle pleure en disant dire la vérité. Charlie lui fait remarquer que nous avons fouillé la chambre dans son ensemble sans en trouver la trace. Et là, elle dit les mots qui ont creusé sa tombe.

– Je suis certaine que c'est cette lopette qui a fait ça ! Dit-elle en me désignant du doigt.

Vraiment on dirait que c'est la mode pour Charlie ce soir que de donner des baffes, mais au moins cela a le mérite de faire taire cette conne une bonne fois pour toute. Elle porte comme la fois précédente la main à sa joue brulante. Je la comprends pour en avoir reçu une moi aussi. Je sais à quel point c'est douloureux. Sincèrement, je compatis avec elle ! Oueh, oueh ! C'est ça ! Et en même temps tout Forks sait que je suis le nouveau pape ! Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire de la situation. Bon ok ! Ce n'est pas très sympa venant de moi, mais ce qu'elle a dit et insinué sur ma personne l'est encore moins. Comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

– Tu es privé de sortie pendant un mois et je ne veux plus te voir au téléphone pendant ce temps. Donne-moi ton mobile sur-le-champ.

– Mais, mais...tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal et je te dis la vérité sur le serpent. Je ne mens pas.

– Pas le droit ! Rien fait ! De qui te moques-tu ma fille ? Dépêches-toi de me donner ce fichu portable avant que je ne me décide de rallonger ta punition de deux semaines de plus.

En reniflant et en suppliant, elle remet entre les mains de mon héros le téléphone en question.

– Oh et avant que je n'oublie, présente tes excuses à Angel pour ton inqualifiable comportement de cette dernière heure.

Devant la fermeté de son père, elle n'a pas le choix et elle me présente des excuses vides de sens et de sincérité. Je suis toutefois sur un petit nuage quand elle me les dit du bout des lèvres. Que je suis ravi ! Bienvenue Bella ! Bienvenue, dans le monde des redresseurs de torts d'Angel.

Après un petit tour dans la salle de bains, j'entre dans ma chambre. Comme il en a pris l'habitude, Blanche-Neige est étendu sur mon lit. Je me change et je vais le rejoindre. Pendant que je passais mon pyjama, j'ai senti son regard qui n'a pas quitté mon corps d'une seule seconde.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés et il m'attire dans ses bras. Je me pelotonne tout contre lui et je me détends complètement. Nous parlons de ma journée ainsi que du comportement de Bella. Il est énervé contre elle et désir lui rendre une petite visite pour lui dire sa façon de penser. J'arrive à l'adoucir par un baiser. Il me répond en un rien de temps. Nos corps déjà proches, se rejoignent dangereusement et les choses finissent par prendre une tournure plutôt chaude. Délicatement, il m'attire un peu plus sur lui et m'enlace tendrement dans ses bras fermes en renforçant la force et l'intensité de notre échange buccal. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse et petit à petit ma verge se durcir contre ses cuisses dures et froides.

Mes mains se dirigent vers ses fines hanches sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Je le sens frissonner sous les petites caresses de mes mains sous sa chemise et un sourire ravi se dessine entre nos deux bouches toujours reliées entre elles. Il glisse son visage sur ma gorge et son parfum me subjugue... son haleine fraiche dans mon cou éveille en moi des pensées brûlantes. Ses deux bras essayent de m'attirer encore plus près de lui. Il passe sa langue au creux de mon cou et remonte lentement vers mon menton. Je m'abandonne à son étreinte et je repose ma tête au creux de son épaule.

Mes mains se baladent sur son corps et jouent avec comme un guitariste avec son instrument. Il pousse de longs soupirs de plaisirs et il se cambre en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je sens sa vigueur se redresser contre moi. Il reprend mes lèvres avec les siennes...il commence à faire jouer de sa langue dans ma bouche. Sa langue habile décrit des spirales autour de la mienne... Je pose mes mains sur sa tête et je lui empoigne les cheveux. Bientôt, je ne peux plus me contenir et je laisser sortir des soupirs d'aises de ma gorge.

Ma langue se presse contre la sienne et cherche à prendre le contrôle sur lui. Nos deux langues se battent entre elles pour savoir qui sera la dominante, mais je perds cette bataille. Il glisse sa main entre nos deux corps et la rentre dans mon boxer. Une décharge électrique me traverse quand ses doigts se referment sur mon désir... Je craque. Brusquement, avec une force inconnue venue de moi, je le renverse sur le lit et je lui arrache sa chemise. Je plaque ma bouche contre sa poitrine et j'entreprends de le lécher et de le mordiller. J'ai tellement envie de lui que je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant. Je me rapproche lentement de sa ceinture...mais au moment où ma main se pose sur elle, une lumière aveuglante sort de ma main et pénètre dans le corps de mon amant.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je m'écarte de lui et je décampe du lit. Une radiation vert et orange se met à se dégager de lui. Un petit cri de douleur s'échappe de sa bouche me faisant peur. Il se cambre de tous ses membres. Il se met à flotter de quelques centimètres au-dessus du lit. Les radiations se font de plus en plus fortes et un second cri de douleur sort de sa bouche. J'amorce une avancée vers lui. Quand j'avance ma main dans sa direction, la lumière disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Je me précipite sur Edward et je le palpe de partout pour chercher une éventuelle blessure, mais à mon soulagement il n'a rien. Il ouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermés. Il tend la main vers moi et me rapproche de lui. Il s'empare de mes lèvres pour un échange fougueux. Avant que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, il m'allonge sur lui et me dit de dormir.

– Demain ! Nous en reparlerons demain. Là, vois-tu, je suis fatigué. J'ai trop sommeil et une grande envie de dormir.

Hein ! Dormir ! Lui ! Mais c'est un vampire. Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il ne dormait jamais. Je m'apprête à lui faire la remarque quand un petit ronflement venant de lui me retient. Il dort vraiment, incroyable ! Je mets un peu de temps à m'endormir à mon tour.

_« Je fais un rêve. Suite à l'explication de la mère divine sur l'histoire de la création du monde, le jeune homme reste silencieux. Il finit par demander à la petite fille ce qui allait suivre. La mère divine lui explique qu'avec l'ajout de la magie que Dobby lui a légué, il allait avoir quelques difficultés avec l'utilisation de cette dernière. Elle a donc décidé de l'envoyer dans les différentes communautés magiques afin qu'il apprenne à la contrôler. Son premier voyage dans son apprentissage allait se faire chez les vampires. Le maître des potions et source de la magie vampirique doit venir le chercher dans les jours à venir._

_Pendant son attente de la visite de ce dernier, les occupants de la maison de la mère divine lui font découvrir les joies de vivre en harmonie dans une maison. Ce qu'il n'a jamais expérimenté auparavant. C'est ainsi qu'il retrouve le sourire pour la première fois depuis le décès de Dobby, au milieu des fées et des différentes races magiques de passage chez la mère divine. Trois mois après l'annonce de sa venue, un homme à l'air sévère et dégageant une puissance magique sauvage et indomptable se présente devant la porte. Il est mince aux cheveux gras et noirs, au nez crochu et au teint cireux. Ses dents sont jaunes et d'une longueur inégale._

_– Petit Prince sorcier faites vos bagages, car nous partons sur l'instant. »_

J'émerge de mon sommeil au son de la sonnerie du portable de Blanche-Neige. Je vais tuer ce con! Moi qui pour une fois dormais paisiblement malgré le rêve que je faisais et dont j'ai oublié le contenu.

– Allo ! Dit-il d'une endormie. Quoi ! Quand cela ? Nous arrivons. Et il raccroche.

– Que ce passe-t-il ?

– Alice vient de m'apprendre que la garde des souverains est à une heure de route de chez nous.


	17. Chapitre seize

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre seize**

Je suis fou furieux ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me met le plus en colère. Le fait que cette conne de Rosalie soit toujours en vie où le fait que Bella fasse partie des otages pris par la garde des souverains avant leur fuite devant ma colère. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à un moment donné la rencontre avec les gardes des Volturie à l'orée du bois de Forks a virée à une bataille rangée entre eux, les Cullen et moi. Mais, je crois que je vais trop vite pour vous. Je vais vous faire un petit résumé de ce qui vient de se passer ce matin.

Après qu'Edward m'ait annoncé l'arrivée imminente de quatre des gardes des rois, je me suis emparé de sa main après que je me sois changé et je nous ai téléporté directement dans le salon des Cullen où nous attendaient Carlisle et ses quatre enfants. Carlisle m'a alors expliqué le fonctionnement des vampires et les origines des rois. La royauté vampirique selon ce qu'il m'a révélé, remonterait à plus de 3000 ans. Au début, elle n'était composée que de trois hommes : Aro, Caius et Marcus. Puis, était venues s'ajouter à elle deux femmes, Didyme, la sœur d'Aro et sa femme Sulpicia.

Ils étaient d'après Carlisle la famille royale des vampires et c'étaient eux qui avaient créé les lois de l'espèce et qui les faisaient respecter. Pour parvenir à leurs fins, ils n'hésitaient pas à se montrer cruels envers ceux qui mettaient en danger leur secret en les éliminant. Plus le chef de la famille Cullen avait parlé et plus je me disais que je correspondais parfaitement à ce que les souverains et plus spécialement à ce qu'Aro avait toujours convoité tout le long de sa longue, très, très longue vie.

Mon petit copain ne voulait pas que je me joigne à eux pour la rencontre, alors que cette harpie et vile Rosalie ne voulait qu'une chose : que je me rende aux gardes des rois. Elle était persuadée que le fait de me livrer à eux allait faire revenir à la raison leur malade de mère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me tient pour responsable de la folie d'Esmée. Enfin, revenons à notre histoire.

Je vous disais donc, que Blanche-Neige ne voulait pas que je me joigne à eux pour la rencontre, mais ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'était que je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix et que je lui avais fait comprendre clairement. Alice, la petite fée des bois (entre vous et moi, je dois vous dire que mis à part sa voix de chatte qu'on égorge, quand elle chante, c'est une chic fille et je l'apprécie beaucoup) avait vu dans une de ses visions que les quatre vampires, que les monarques avaient lancé à notre poursuite, étaient à l'orée de la forêt de Forks. Nous nous étions rendus sur place quelques minutes avant leur arrivée, les vampires en courant et moi sur le dos de Blanche-Neige.

La rencontre s'était passée non loin de la dernière tanière de vipère et de son compagnon. La matinée avait été un peu nuageuse comme les trois-quarts du temps dans cette petite ville. Cinq minutes après notre arrivée, quatre vampires avaient fait leur apparition. Il y avait un homme grand et élancé qui comme tous les vampires de la famille Cullen avaient la peau très blanche. Mais contrairement à eux, il avait les yeux rouges et non or. Il avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et son visage était fin et impassible.

Si je me rappelle bien, son nom devait être quelque chose comme Demirel, Dimanche, Démétrios ou peut être Démétri, qui sait... Enfin, ce n'est pas d'une grande importance maintenant. À ses côtés se tenait une femme blonde d'une beauté stupéfiante et d'une taille assez grande. Son regard était écarlate et faisait un contraste étonnant avec sa peau laiteuse. Quant à ses longs cheveux ondulés à la couleur du blé, ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos.

Elle avait une posture décontractée et amicale. Son nom à elle par contre je me le rappelle parfaitement tant je l'avais trouvé caricatural, car il me faisait penser au dessin animé du même nom. Ah, je me perds là je crois bien ! Donc, son nom était Heidi comme la petite fille qui court pieds nus dans le dessin animé. Quand Edward m'avait soufflé son nom à l'oreille, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'imaginait courir pieds nus dans les montagnes.

Venait ensuite un beau jeune homme de grande taille avec de beaux cheveux bruns assez courts. Ses yeux pourpres ne faisaient que faire ressortir la cruauté et la détermination qui se manifestaient de lui par tous les pores de son corps, blanc, dur et froid. C'était quoi déjà son à lui ? Ah oui, c'était Félix. Et le dernier membre du quarto était une petite fille de pas plus de douze ou treize ans. Quel genre de monstre irait transformer un enfant en vampire ! C'est une aberration je vous le dis-moi. Vous imaginez tout ce que cette petite fille avait perdu en étant transformé à cet âge !

Elle a perdu la chance qu'un jour de se transformer en une femme et connaitre la joie de la vie avec un homme qu'elle aurait aimé et donné des enfants. Elle a perdu son innocence le jour où on l'a vidé de son sang. Vous imaginez la terreur qu'elle a due éprouver à cet instant. Et la liste est longue sur ce qu'elle ne peut plus avoir la chance de faire et de vivre. J'avais éprouvé de la peine et de la compassion pour elle les deux premières secondes que je l'avais vue, mais tous cela avait disparu quand j'avais aperçu dans le fond de ses yeux vermillon cette lueur malsaine que certaines personnes ont quand ils prennent plaisir à faire souffrir les autres.

Elle était petite, mince, svelte, avec des petites mains fines, de petits bras et de petites jambes fines également. Sa peau comme tous ceux de son espèce était évidemment très pâle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs un peu ondulés. Ses lèvres fines étaient bien dessinées. sSon air de petite fille sage contrastait énormément avec la vieillesse et la cruauté que son regard envoyait. Elle était d'une beauté inhumaine et irréelle. Ses victimes ne devaient voir en elle qu'un petit ange avant de s'apercevoir que l'ange était en réalité un petit démon sous un déguisement. Elle était recouverte entièrement d'une longue cape noire qui l'avait caché de mon regard avant le début de l'affrontement. Durant le combat sa capuche avait glissé me dévoilant son apparence.

La rencontre avait parfaitement bien commencé en premier lieu. Nous avions discuté. Enfin, je veux dire que Carlisle avait discuté avec Démé-quelque-chose pendant quelques minutes. Le docteur avait essayé de faire comprendre à l'autre vampire que je ne présentais aucun danger pour la race vampirique. Il l'avait avec un petit discours qui m'avait l'air très convaincant. Je commençais à me dire que finalement nous n'allions pas en venir aux mains et que tout allait redevenir comme avant, mais cela c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de cette charmante Rosalie.

Je serre les dents de rage tant je suis furieux contre elle. Heureusement pour moi que je suis gay parce qu'avec elle et Bella, l'image que j'ai des femmes est vraiment très en dessous du zéro absolu en cet instant, je vous le dis. Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah, oui ! Je vous disais que les négociations avaient bien débutées avant l'intervention de Rosalie. Alors que Carlisle se cassait la tête à faire entendre raison à Démé-machin-chose, elle m'avait sauté dessus en s'écriant qu'elle allait m'échanger contre sa mère. Je dois dire qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai été complètement pris par surprise et comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué dans ce genre de situation ma magie avait tendance à prendre le dessus sur moi. Tout cela pour vous dire que cette imbécile avait fait un vol plané de plusieurs mètres de haut avant de s'écraser dans un bruit sourd sur le sol.

Cette réaction venant de moi avait alors donnée le signal et les quatre vampires nous avaient sautés dessus avec une vitesse hallucinante. Heureusement pour moi ma magie avait réagi rapidement et une sorte de bouclier couleur or et bordeaux m'avait entouré avec le reste de la famille Cullen. Les gardes des souverains avaient été propulsés de plusieurs mètres du bouclier. Celui-ci s'était dissipé et des rayons verts sortant de mes mains, que je n'avais pas eu conscience de tendre devant moi, s'étaient dirigés vers les quatre vampires.

Les deux hommes et la fillette avaient eu le réflexe d'éviter le rayon émeraude, mais la femme elle par contre n'avait pas eu cette chance. En effet, le trait vert l'avait touché en plein cœur et elle était tombée au sol pris de convulsions. Son corps s'était alors recouvert d'une brume verte et des cris d'agonies étaient sortis de la gorge de la jeune femme vampire. Ensuite, avec une vitesse incroyable elle s'était mise à pourrir sur place et à se dessécher pour ne laisser qu'un amas de saleté là où le corps du vampire s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt.

L'action avait en tout et pour tout durée environ une minute, mais l'horreur de la chose m'avait semblait lui durer une éternité. Ce fut une mort horrible pour elle. La fillette avait crié de fureur et Edward était tombé au sol en se tordant de douleur. Je m'étais précipité auprès de lui et je m'étais mis à genoux à ses côtés pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Il m'avait désigné la fillette qui le regardait avec une joie mauvaise au visage. J'ai mis quelque secondes avant de comprendre que c'était elle qui était la cause de la douleur de mon amoureux. Ce constat avait débloqué et déclenché une réaction en chaine aux conséquences douloureuses pour elle. L'image d'un homme tout de noir vêtu avec un air sévère au visage me disait :

– La magie de l'esprit est une des magies la plus difficile à maitriser petit Prince sorcier. Cette magie demande une maitrise de soi complète et parfaite. Et pour cela petit Prince sorcier, il faut bien plus que de la bonne volonté pour y parvenir. Vous êtes ici afin d'apprendre à dompter votre corps ainsi que votre esprit. Avec cette connaissance apprise vous serez dès alors en mesure de percer les défenses et de pénétrer dans n'importe quel esprit. Avec la maitrise de cette branche magique, vous allez pouvoir manipuler l'esprit et les pensées de tous allant même jusqu'à faire éprouver une douleur imaginaire, mais qui sera d'un tel réalisme que la personne à qui vous vous attaquerez en éprouvera une souffrance réelle dans le corps.

L'image de l'homme était repartie à la fin ce discours. J'avais compris en quelque secondes après cette apparition bizarre et soudaine dans mon esprit ce que la gamine faisait. Ayant compris d'où venait le danger et la méthode utilisée pour y parvenir, ce fut alors pour moi un jeu d'enfant de refaire la même chose sur la petite capricieuse. J'avais trouvé comment m'y prendre avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était comme faire du vélo, qu'importe le nombre d'années sans pratiquer. Quand vous vous y remettiez, tout vous revenait en quelques minutes.

J'avais forcé comme avec Sam son esprit et je m'étais introduit à l'intérieur sans me soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. À ce moment-là, la seule chose qui m'importait était les petits gémissements de douleur de mon petit ami. Il m'avait suffi de dix secondes pour retourner son pouvoir contre elle. Elle s'était écoulée par terre en se tordant de douleur. J'étais complètement focalisé sur elle et sur mon désir de la faire souffrir. Plus l'envie que j'éprouvais de l'entendre me supplier d'arrêter augmentait, plus ses cris et supplices étaient forts.

Comme hier quand j'avais cru que Charlie allait me mettre à la porte, j'ai ressenti le flux du fleuve de ma magie s'agiter. C'était comme observer de loin un fauve qui sortait de sa sieste à l'approche d'une proie et qui se mettait en position d'attaque. Ma magie était devenue de plus s'en plus agitée. Des petites vaguelettes s'étaient mises à s'élever. Une douce voix avait commencé à me dire de la laisser me venir en aide. Elle me demandait de lui ouvrir les portes de mon cœur et de mon esprit pour qu'elle puisse réaliser mes désirs. Elle dégageait une sensation de chaleur confortable d'amour et de sureté. C'était comme après un long voyage à travers le monde de plusieurs années, je retournais enfin chez moi.

Je me sentais en sécurité avec elle et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui faire plaisir comme un enfant en éprouve le désir envers sa mère. Je m'apprêtais une nouvelle fois à accéder à ses désirs quand une douce chaleur m'avait enveloppé dans un cocon de douceur et d'amour. Le ressenti de cette étreinte avait été mille fois plus puissante que celle que ma magie dégageait.

– Ne lui cède pas mon amour, car elle ne te veut pas que du bien. Ce qu'elle désire réellement c'est de détruire ce monde et non de te venir en aide. Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit sur ce que le serpent t'a révélé. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une coïncidence s'il est apparu hier pour te donner cet avertissement sur les risques de recouvrir ta mémoire avant de réussir à contrôler tes dons. Résiste-lui ! Ouvre les yeux et vois ce qu'elle a commencé à faire.

J'avais rouvert mes yeux que j'avais fermés pour mieux voir le flux de ma magie. Edward avait les bras autour de ma taille et était collé à mon dos de telle sorte que pas même une feuille en papier fin ne pouvait se glisser entre nous. Il me serrait très fort et contrairement à d'habitude ce n'était pas de la froideur que je ressentais venir de son corps dur, mais une chaleur réconfortante. J'avais détaché mon regard de ses bras autour de moi pour le promener sur le paysage. Ce que j'ai vu alors, m'avait et me fait encore peur maintenant.

Le ciel qui était un peu gris, s'était recouvert de nuages noirs avec des éclairs verts qui partaient dans tous les sens. Un tourbillon arrachait les arbres. Un petit tremblement de terre que je n'ai pas remarqué secouait la terre. Une voix qui appelait mon nom sur ma droite m'avait fait tourner la tête vers elle. J'avais alors pu voir les membres de la famille Cullen essayant de se retenir à quelque chose pour ne pas se faire emporter par la force du vent. Les voir dans cette position avait eu pour effet de faire disparaitre comme par enchantement toutes les petites choses anormales que je venais de constater.

– Ce n'est qu'une question de temps mon enfant, mais je suis patiente et j'ai l'éternité avec moi pour parvenir à te venger de ce que ces abjectes créatures ont osé te faire à toi, mon tendre et unique descendant. Je te promets de les leur faire regretter et si cela doit passer par la destruction de ce monde pour y parvenir, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Je rends les armes pour cette fois, mais attends toi à mon retour. Quant à toi petit hybride vampirique ne te réjouit pas trop vite, car ce n'est pas parce que tu es parvenu à me chasser cette fois que tu y arriveras la prochaine fois. Ces mots étaient venus du fin fond de mon esprit.

Après que le calme se soit installé, j'avais constaté la disparition des vampires Volturien. Un gémissement provenant d'en dessous d'un amas d'arbre avait mis tout le monde sur ses gardes. Emmett s'était précipité soudainement vers le tas d'arbres et les avaient enlevés pour sortir une Rosalie en piteux état avec une jambe dans une position bizarre. Il lui avait remis la jambe en place d'un mouvement rapide et précis. Je lui avais lancé un regard mauvais et détourné la tête. Nous avions cherché un certain temps la trace des vampires envoyés par les rois sans trouver leurs traces. Nous étions retournés à la villa des Cullen pour discuter des événements de la marche à suivre.

J'étais installé sur le canapé avec Blanche-Neige à mes côtés pendant que le reste de la famille était resté debout aux quatre coins du salon. Nous étions restés dans le silence durant quelques minutes. Je venais de pousser un soupir de lassitude, quand Jasper s'était approché de nous et plus précisément de son frère avec sur le visage un étonnement évident. Le reste de la famille de vampire qui avait suivi son mouvement et remarqué son expression faciale s'était approché un peu de nous avec curiosité.

– C'est impossible ! S'était écrié Jasper.

– Que ce passe-t-il Jasper ? Avait alors demandé le patriarche de la famille.

– Vous ne le percevez pas, père ? Avait-il demandé incrédule à son père.

– Percevoir quoi ? Avait demandé Alice intriguée.

– Concentrez votre ouïe sur Edward.

Ils avaient fait ce qu'il leur avait été demandé de faire. C'était Alice la première qui s'était écriée en ouvrant la bouche de surprise, les autres n'avaient pas tardé à la suivre avec la même réaction.

– C'est impossible ! Comment as-tu fait Edward pour réaliser cela ? Avait demandé Rosalie avec une touche de jalousie dans la voix.

Je commençais à me faire du souci, suite à leurs réactions envers Edward. Ce dernier était quant à lui silencieux et serein et il ne montrait aucune sorte d'inquiétude.

– Que se passe-t-il avec lui ? J'avais demandé.

– Son cœur. Avait dit le docteur Cullen avec de l'incrédulité dans la voix.

– Quoi, son cœur ? J'avais demandé encore.

– Il bat ! Son cœur bat à nouveau. Avait soufflé doucement Rosalie.

– Et alors ! Les cœurs ne sont-ils pas censés battre ? Avais-je naïvement demandé.

– C'est un vampire ! Et les vampires n'ont pas de battement de cœur.

– Oh !...Mais comment c'est possible alors ?

– C'est ce que nous nous demandons. Avait dit Jasper sans quitter son frère des yeux.

– C'est parce que je suis le levier d'Angel. Avait répliqué tranquillement mon copain.

– Hein ! Nous étions tous écriés.

– Hier soir, quand cette lumière verte et orange m'a entouré, j'ai vu une petite fille se disant être la Mère Divine. Elle m'a dit que j'ai été désigné par le Créateur pour être le levier de ta magie Angel.

– Quoi ! Avions-nous fait dans un même ensemble.

– Hier Angel a fait apparaitre un boa géant qui lui a appris qu'il ne devait pas chercher à retrouver ses souvenirs avant d'avoir un contrôle total de ses dons magiques.

– Mais, pourquoi ? S'était étonnée la famille de vampire.

– D'après ce que cette petite fille et le serpent ont dit, cela risquerait de détruire ce monde et avec ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai tendance à être de leur avis. Avait dit Blanche-Neige avec calme.

– Qui est cette Mère Divine et où tu l'as vu ? Avait interrogé Jasper curieux.

– Je l'ai vu dans une sorte de vision. Elle ne m'a pas dit qui elle était sinon qu'on l'appelait la Mère Divine. Elle était accompagnée d'un drôle d'oiseau vert émeraude. Elle m'a dit que le docteur Lecter avait ouvert une petite brèche sur le bouclier que le Créateur avait mis sur les souvenirs d'Angel. Cette petite ouverture va permettre à la magie d'Angel de l'influencer et petit à petit prendre le contrôle de lui pour détruire ce monde. La Mère Divine m'a dit que le Créateur avait modifié mon métabolisme pour lui permettre de placer une petite quantité de la magie d'Angel dans mon corps afin que je puisse intervenir dans les moments comme celui que nous venons de vivre.

– Est ce que cela veut dire que tu peux aussi utiliser la magie ? Lui avais-je demandé.

– Elle m'a dit que c'était peut-être une possibilité avec le temps.

– Tu n'es donc plus un vampire ? Avait demandé Rosalie.

– En fait, je le suis encore à moitié.

– Comment ?

– La Mère Divine m'a dit que j'avais gardé toutes mes capacités vampiriques, mais que j'avais gagné un côté plus humain avec les besoins qui vont avec. Ce changement avait été nécessaire, car la magie avait besoin d'un corps chaud et vivant pour circuler correctement.

– Cela veut-il dire que tu n'as plus besoin de boire du sang ? Avait demandé Jasper, intéressé.

– Non, je suis toujours soumis à cet exigence, mais avec un besoin moindre. C'est-à-dire que j'en boive qu'une fois par mois autrement, je ne suis plus l'obligation d'en prendre.

Les explications de Blanche-Neige finies, nous avions discuté de ce qui allait suivre. Carlisle était d'avis d'attendre de voir ce que les souverains allaient faire. Jasper lui, était d'avis qu'on se prépare dès à présent à une guerre. Je m'étais décidé à partir chez moi pour digérer tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. J'étais épuisé émotionnellement et physiquement. Je n'avais pas eu à faire part de mes projets à Blanche-Neige. Il m'avait seulement pris la main avant de me faire signe de nous téléporter dans ma chambre.

En arrivant à la maison une peur soudaine m'avait pris. Mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Avant que je ne l'aie décidé, j'avais ouvert la porte de ma chambre et j'avais foncé dans la chambre de Charlie pour la trouver saccagée. Son pistolet de service était sur la moquette de la pièce. La fenêtre était ouverte. En me baissant pour prendre le pistolet, j'avais remarqué une feuille de papier blanc avec des gouttes de sang dessus. Je l'avais ramassée d'une main tremblante et je l'avais lue. Le mot disait :

_« Si tu tiens à les revoir en vie, viens les chercher en Italie. »_

Voilà pourquoi je suis autant en pétard. C'est la faute de cette conne de Rosalie si les choses avaient si mal tourné. Je m'étais alors téléporté directement dans le salon que je venais de quitter et je lui avais envoyé une décharge électrique. J'étais sur le point de lui en envoyer une autre avec un mélange de feu, quand deux bras m'avaient entouré dans un cocon rassurant. Edward, par je ne sais quelle explication était arrivé à temps pour me retenir. Je suis à présent dans la voiture de mon petit ami et nous sommes sur le chemin pour l'Italie. Je finis par m'assoupir dans le véhicule.

_« Je fais un rêve. Severus Snape le chef du clan et source de magie vampire est parti avec le jeune homme après avoir présenté ses respects à la mère divine. Le jeune homme est triste de quitter les lieux. Il promet aux habitants de prendre de leurs nouvelles régulièrement. Le maître des potions les fait transplaner devant les grilles d'un immense château. Ils passent une barrière magique et entrent dans un grand salon argent et blanc._

_Il fait faire une visite des lieux au jeune homme par un elfe de maison qui a regardé celui-ci avec étonnement et respect. Pendant trois mois, les vampires ont appris au jeune homme la magie de sang et de l'esprit. Cette dernière magie avait été enseignée par le maître vampire en personne. C'était homme froid et dur en apparence, mais d'une grande patience et un parfait pédagogue. Le jeune homme apprend beaucoup de choses avec lui._

_Durant, une de leurs leçons, Snape a invité un ami à lui qui avait le désir de le rencontrer. L'homme est en fait le leader des sang-mêlé Tom Jedusor, qui est venu solliciter l'aide du jeune Prince. Il voulait demander un jeune homme de participer au conflit qui ravage le monde des sorciers. Il apprend au jeune Prince qu'après sa mise à mort ratée, les sorciers de sangs purs avaient vu leurs enfants perdent un à un leur magie. Albus a répandu dans le royaume des rumeurs disant que les sang-mêlé étaient à l'origine de cette calamité. Une guerre ouverte est en cours chez les sorciers. »_


	18. Chapitre dix-sept

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre dix-sept**

_« Je fais un rêve. Voldemort le leader des sang-mêlé a convaincu le jeune homme de ne pas suivre les instructions de la mère Divine. Il l'a persuadé de ne pas se rendre dans les différentes communautés de créatures magiques pour apprendre à contrôler sa magie. Avec des mots mielleux dignes d'un serpent perfide, il l'a soustrait à la surveillance des vampires. Il a réussi à plonger dans un sommeil éternel Serverus Snape avec l'aide du venin de son familier, Nagini._

_À la tombée de la nuit, il a sorti le jeune homme du château en lui faisant croire que le roi des vampires lui a donné son accord. Le jeune homme, qui a en quelques jours développé une passion subite pour Tom Jedusor, l'a suivi sans se méfier. Il est sous le charme et le charisme du leader des mangemorts. Tom fait croire au jeune homme que l'amour de ce dernier est réciproque._

_Il l'amène dans sa résidence où les mangemorts les attendent. En quelques mois, il lui apprend des sorts de magie noire et le conditionne au combat. Il fait de lui une arme destructrice contre les sangs purs. Il a fait du jeune homme son amant et n'hésite en aucun cas à le manipuler. Grâce à l'aide précieuse du jeune homme, Albus finit par rendre les armes._

_Le monde magique est enfin sous le joug de Voldemort. Des lois anti-mariage entre personnes ayant trois générations de sangs purs dans leurs arbres généalogiques sont votées. Les elfes de maisons sont réduits en esclavage. Leurs droits d'être rémunéré pour les services rendus aux sorciers sont abolis._

_Voldemort crée un sort qui les enchaîne aux familles sorcières. En apprenant l'existence du fils du jeune homme, le leader des mangemorts décide de mettre fin à son jeux d'amoureux auprès du jeune homme et le fait enfermer dans les cachots de son château. Il place son familier auprès du jeune homme pour lui servir de gardien de prison._

_Il fait exécuter Albus sur la place publique. Avec la mort de ce dernier, le petit mouvement de résistance qui avait commencé à voir le jour meurt dans l'œuf du dragon. Il prend en charge le fils du jeune homme et se décide à l'élever comme son fils. En apprenant une partie de l'histoire de la famille royale, il change ses projets au sujet de l'enfant et il commence des cherches sur un moyen de voler la magie de ce dernier._

_En parallèle, Voldemort déclare la guerre aux créatures magiques. Une guerre à une plus grande échelle se prépare dans le monde magique._

_Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme qui était enfermé dans les cachots de l'homme qu'il aimait, en qui il avait le plus confiance et qui l'a trahi sans lui donner une raison valable ou une explication, est sujet à la rancune. Il a depuis quelques jours des conversations avec une entité logée au fond de son esprit. Cette dernière lui apprend qu'elle est le deuxième créateur »._

Je me réveille à l'arrêt de la voiture. Nous sommes à l'aéroport. Carlisle a un jet privé dont Jasper est le pilote. Nous embarquons sans attendre. Je suis super nerveux et je fais tout ce que je peux pour éviter de m'en prendre encore à cette imbécile. Je me fais du souci pour Charlie. J'ai moins d'inquiétude pour Bella, car son sort m'indiffère à cet instant.

Blanche-Neige ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Il me couve comme une étincelle sur le point de s'embraser. Je prends place le plus loin possible des vampires. Je ne tiens pas à perdre le semblant de contrôle que j'ai sur moi-même. Une voix douce et mélodieuse au fond de mon être me souffle de ne pas me retenir et de la laisser donner la leçon que Rosalie mérite. Mon copain semble lui aussi entendre la voix, car il me prend la main et la porte à ses lèvres en me chuchotant des mots apaisants.

Je n'arrive pas à me détendre complètement. Je suis tellement à vif que je ne sais pas ce dont je vais être capable de faire à ces rois de mes deux. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à toucher à mon père ou je vais me faire un plaisir de les destituer de leurs trônes. Le vol nous a pris un peu plus de sept heures pour atterrir sur une petite piste d'atterrissage cachée dans les collines de la Toscane en Italie. De ces collines perdues dans la brume, on aperçoit les murs anciens entourant la ville de Volterra.

On a attendu le milieu de la nuit pour franchir La Porta all 'Arco. La grande porte qui fait partie intégrante des murs d'enceinte de la ville de Volterra. Sous le couvert de la lune, nous nous déplaçons avec prudence dans le dédale des ruelles si pittoresque de la ville. Nous entrons dans le château furtivement et longeons des couloirs sombres sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Au détour d'un passage, une lumière est soudainement apparue nous éclairant de ses rayons aveuglants, enfin pour moi en tout cas.

Des vampires surgissant de différentes cachettes font leurs apparitions devant nous et nous encerclent. Je peux voir la petite fillette qui était venue avec les trois autres vampires à Forks. Elle a un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres rougeâtres. Elle nous fait signe de la suivre dans un dédale de couloirs faiblement éclairés. Elle garde une certaine distance de sécurité entre elle et moi, je me demande bien pourquoi.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de dormir. Nous descendons un escalier rude qui nous mène devant un ascenseur. Les Cullen au complet, moi, ainsi que deux vampires et la fillette le prenons. Nous descendons devant un secrétariat où une femme qui ne me semble pas être une vampire, mais une humaine, nous salue dans un italien absolument charmant et dont je ne pige rien.

La fillette, qui si je me souviens bien répond au nom de Jane, prend la tête du convoi que nous formons. Nous la suivons dans un silence religieux. Nous arrivons dans une grande pièce avec un dôme ouvert sur le ciel par des petites fenêtres. Sur une petite estrade de trois marches, trois trônes noirs et dorés se tiennent côte à côte. Trois hommes aussi différents physiquement les uns des autres mis à part la couleur de leurs peaux, siègent avec arrogance pour deux d'entre eux et indifférence pour le dernier.

Nous nous regardons pendant un petit moment. Un des trois souverains se lève et s'approche de nous. Il fait le tour des Cullen en énumérant leurs noms et pouvoirs. Non mais, il croit qu'ils ne savent plus comment ils s'appellent ? C'est vraiment con comme façon de faire si vous voulez mon avis. Enfin bon, on ne m'a rien demandé, alors je ferme ma bouche. Il s'arrête devant moi.

– C'est donc toi le fameux Angel ! Ce nom te va parfaitement. La personne qui te l'a choisit doit être poète. Je n'ai encore jamais vu un aussi beau visage que le tien et pourtant j'ai eu une longue vie. Dit le roi en me caressant la joue.

Son contact remue une partie sombre de la magie en moi. C'est une partie avec un goût de sang. Elle est différente de la magie qui me parle habituellement. Elle est indignée de la familiarité que le souverain vampire a envers moi. Elle veut lui apprendre où est sa place. Elle commence à s'élever petit à petit et à vouloir prendre le pas sur ma personne.

J'ai comme un vertige suivi d'une force vertigineuse. Mon corps est parcouru par une coulée de magie violente et punitive. Je sens le roi vampire tenter de percer mes boucliers mentaux. Ma main bouge toute seule et se saisit fermement du poignet du roi. Un bouclier rouge vif nous entoure. L'étrange créature que j'ai vue dans mon esprit quand le docteur Lecter m'a fait boire son thé apparaît devant moi.

Elle regarde le vampire avec colère.

– Le petit vampire n'a pas le droit de forcer l'esprit du jeune Prince. Le gardien des pensées du maître vous donne une minute pour sortir de là avant que Dobby ne le fasse pour vous.

– Qu'es-tu petite créature ? Demande avec curiosité le vampire.

– Dobby est le gardien des pensées et le serviteur du jeune Prince. Le petit vampire est très mal élevé et Dobby n'est pas très heureux de sa conduite vis-à-vis du jeune maître.

– C'est moi le petit vampire ? Demande avec colère le roi.

– Oui petit vampire. Dobby vous donne trente secondes pour vous retirer de là avant qu'il ne laisse le gardien s'en charger.

– N'êtes-vous pas le gardien des pensées ?

– Dobby est le gardien et le gardien est Dobby. Nous ne faisons qu'une seule et même personne, mais nous avons deux consciences. Il ne reste plus que trois secondes au petit vampire avant que nous ne le chassions.

Je sens une douleur vive dans mon esprit. La seconde qui suit le roi vampire fait un vol plané jusqu'aux trônes. Il se tord de douleur aux pieds d'un des rois. La petite créature enlève le bouclier rouge et un homme vêtu de noir aux cheveux gras fait son apparition alors que la petite créature disparaît.

– Ne vous avisez plus de refaire cette bêtise mon enfant. Je vous pardonne cette fois, car vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites. Mais, dites-vous bien que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je vais faire acte de clémence à votre encontre.

Tout le monde est sous la surprise de cette apparition et de son discours paternel et moralisateur vis-à-vis du roi. Il se tourne dans ma direction et me sourit tendrement. Il tend une main transparente vers ma joue et tente à la caresser, mais elle ne fait que traverser ma joue. Une fraicheur apaisante me saisit au passage de cette main fantomatique.

– Je suis heureux de vous revoir petit prince sorcier. Vous avez l'air de bien vous acclimater dans cette partie du monde. Je ne regrette pas le choix que j'ai fait en vous offrant une partie de moi ce jour-là. Je vous laisse régler le problème avec ces enfants immatures et capricieux. N'oubliez pas mon petit Prince que vous avez en vous la magie du sang.

Sans plus d'explications, il disparut.

Le roi qui a eu des gestes trop intimes sur ma personne selon les deux apparitions, s'est remis debout toute source de douleur envolée. Il a une longue chevelure noire et des traits somptueux. Il est d'une blancheur translucide comme la chaire des radis glaçon. Ses yeux sont rouges et voilés, ils sont presque laiteux. Il me lance un regard gourmand. Je crois que ce qui vient de lui arriver l'a rendu plus désireux de me posséder. Il revient vers moi et ignore le grognement d'Edward.

Il fait encore deux pas dans ma direction avant de s'arrêter comme figé sur place. Je crois que je lui ai fait quelque chose sans que je m'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, mais je suis rassuré sur mon innocence quand il dirige un regard curieux vers mon petit ami. Il s'oriente vers lui et s'immobilise devant lui.

– Caius, entends-tu cela toi aussi ou suis-je le seul à le percevoir ? Demande le roi aux cheveux corbeau.

– De quoi pares-tu Arro ?

– Écoutes attentivement et dis-moi ce que tu entends. Répond le souverain blond.

Il tend son oreille et écoute avec attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement. Je trouve cela hilarant venant d'un vampire aussi âgé. Enfin, il quitte son trône avec grande vitesse et vient se tenir aux côtés d'Arro. Il tourne autour de mon mec avec un sourire envieux aux lèvres. Son regard ne me plaît absolument pas. Je ne suis pas une personne jalouse en amour, enfin, je crois, mais là je bous littéralement en le voyant aussi près de mon Blanche-Neige.

Je fais un pas dans leur direction, mais Carlisle me retient. Je lui jette un regard assassin, mais il ne fait pas attention à moi. Il me retient le bras, son regard lui est fixé sur les deux souverains. Un rire de joie et d'excitation sort de la gorge de Caius. Il tend la main comme son frère de trône plus tôt avec moi pour caresser la joue de MON MEC.

Je me dégage de la main de Carlisle et j'apparais dans un crac sonore devant celui qui ne sait pas garder ses mains dans ses poches. Je tape sur la main baladeuse et prends mon copain dans mes bras. Je nous éloigne des deux pervers qui sont trop ahuris pour nous retenir. Je maintiens Blanche-Neige dans mes bras quand il fait mine de les quitter.

– Oh, il est possessif le petit ange ! Dit Aro en se rapprochant de nous.

– Comment un tel prodige est-il arrivé ? Demande Caius en suivant Aro. Je fais un pas en arrière en entrainant mon petit ami avec moi dans le mouvement. Carlisle intervient en essayant de distrait les rois de son fils.

– Où se trouve ma femme ?

Aro se tourne vers lui et fait un geste distrait en direction d'un petit groupe de vampires. Je suis comme tous les Cullen la direction indiquée par le roi. Dans un coin, au milieu d'un groupe de six vampires, se trouve Esmée. Rosalie se lance comme une fusée dans les bras de sa mère qui fait un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. Elle dit à sa fille adoptive sur un ton froid et méprisant :

– Ne m'appelle plus de cette façon, car j'en ai fini avec cette mascarade de famille. Je me suis bien amusée à prétendre être une bonne mère de famille, mais là le jeu est fini. Retourne auprès de tes anormaux de frères et sœurs. Je n'ai jamais compris comment des prédateurs comme vous ont pu s'abaisser à se nourrir du sang de vulgaires animaux au lieu du sang humain.

– Que dis-tu maman ? Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une blague, hein ?

– Je te dis de ne plus me donner ce nom. Je ne suis pas ta mère ! Je suis bien trop jeune et trop belle pour être la mère d'une fille de ton âge. Si j'ai tué mon enfant à sa naissance en faisant croire à tous qu'il était mort d'une infection au poumon, ce n'est pas pour devenir la mère d'handicapés de sentiments que vous êtes.

La déclaration de la femme du docteur Cullen a choqué la famille entière et a fait rire les vampires présents dans la pièce. Carlisle est le plus affligé de tous. Rosalie se tient la poitrine en reculant comme si une balle vient de lui être tirée en plein cœur. Son mari Emmett va la prendre dans ses bras et la tire vers notre groupe.

Jasper passe un bras autour des épaules de son père et lui envoie des vagues de calme. Je caresse le dos de mon petit ami qui tremble de rage envers sa mère. Aro est ravi par la tournure des évènements. Il est comme un petit garçon dans un magasin de sucrerie avec personne pour le retenir de tout manger.

– C'est faux, je ne te crois pas ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Si comme tu le prétends tu as bien tué ton enfant, comment cela se fait-il que tu aies voulu te suicider ? Demande Carlisle avec espoir.

– Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de mettre fin à mes jours.

– Pourquoi as-tu sauté de cette falaise dans ce cas ?

– Tout simplement parce que je savais que tu allais venir me sauver.

– Impossible ! Comment l'aurais-tu su avant que je n'intervienne ?

– C'est simple comme bonjour. Dans ma famille nous avons des origines gitanes qui nous confèrent des pouvoirs spéciaux. Ce sont des pouvoirs qui se basent sur la magie noire. Seuls quelques membres de la famille ont le privilège d'accéder à cette source de magie et j'en fais partie.

– Je ne te crois pas ! Tu n'es pas mauvaise. La jeune femme de seize ans que j'ai soignée lors de notre première rencontre était un ange de douceur.

– C'était avant mon mariage avec ce monstre que mon père m'a obligée à prendre pour époux. Quand il a commencé à me cogner dessus et que mes parents ne me sont pas venus en aide, je suis partie demander le secours de ma tante. C'était une sorcière tsigane bannie de la famille pour avoir eu recours à la magie pour se défendre de son mari. Comme quoi la pomme ne tombe jamais loin du pommier.

Elle regarde Carlisle droit dans les yeux en racontant son histoire. Elle semble contente et soulagée de pouvoir enfin la relater.

– Quand je m'étais présentée devant sa porte, elle savait déjà qui j'étais et ce que je voulais. Elle m'a prévenu du prix à payer pour l'utilisation de cette magie, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je lui ai donc donné mon cœur et mon humanité en échange de son aide. Grâce à ce qu'elle m'a appris, j'ai réussi à convaincre ce monstre d'aller s'engager à l'armée.

– À cette époque je croyais encore que je n'étais pas obligée de prendre la vie des gens pour réussir un sort, mais j'avais tort. Je m'étais rendue compte de mon erreur quand ce monstre est revenu sur ses deux jambes de la guerre. Il n'avait pas tardé à reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes. Je n'ai pu le supporter que pendant une courte période. Ensuite, je lui ai jeté un sort qui allait le faire mourir à petit feu et dans la douleur avant de plier bagage. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu était que cet idiot m'avait mise enceinte.

Elle fait une pause et fait le tour de la salle silencieuse qui est pendue à ses lèvres. Elle reprend avec un plaisir évident son récit.

– Je ne voulais pas cette chose à l'intérieur de mon ventre. J'ai tout essayé pour me débarrasser de cette vermine, mais elle s'est accrochée à la vie. Je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de mener à terme cette grossesse non voulue. Deux mois avant l'accouchement, j'ai trouvé dans un livre que ma tante m'avait donnée un rituel qui allait me permettre d'accroitre mes pouvoirs et me donner le don de troisième œil.

– Avec ce don j'allais pouvoir voir l'avenir et ainsi me protéger de ce qui pourrait m'arriver de fâcheux dans le futur. Le rituel demandait le sacrifice d'un nouveau-né et il se trouvait que j'en avais un justement de disponible. À la naissance de la chose qui avait grandi dans mon ventre, j'ai appliqué le rituel et j'ai offert l'âme de la chose en échange de plus de pouvoir.

– C'est odieux ce que tu dis Esmée ! Comment tu as pu faire une telle chose à ton enfant ? Demande Carlisle en état de choc.

– Cette chose n'était pas mon enfant ! Ce n'était qu'un monstre qui avait profité de mon corps pour grandir. C'est donc tout à fait logique qu'il ait payé pour l'hébergement et la nourriture !

Des mots de protestations provenant de quelques vampires aux dires d'Esmée se font entendre un peu partout dans la pièce.

– Quoi ! Vous avez un problème avec ce que je dis ?

Personne ne prend la peine de lui répondre. Devant le manque de réponse, Esmée reprend son récit.

– Après le sacrifice de la chose, j'ai eu une vision de moi me jetant d'une falaise. J'ai était horrifié par cette vision. J'ai mis un certain temps avant de chercher à savoir ce qui suivait le reste de la vision, car j'avais le sentiment qu'il y avait plus que ma chute. Cela m'a pris deux jours et deux nuits pour voir la totalité de la vision. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que j'allais devenir immortelle. Ensuite, le reste a été très simple. Je t'ai fait croire que c'était le chagrin dû à la perte de mon enfant qui m'avait poussée devant cette falaise.

Je crois que s'il avait eu la possibilité, Carlisle aurait pleuré devant la malveillance de sa femme.

– Je me suis rendue compte tout de suite que je devais jouer la comédie avec toi. Je t'ai fait croire que j'étais ta compagne. Tu n'as pas été difficile à convaincre cela dit en passant. Ensuite quand tu m'as parlé d'Edward et que tu m'as appris son don de lire dans les esprits, j'ai été inquiète. Mais heureusement pour moi, son don n'avait aucune emprise sur moi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais une barrière qui filtre mes pensées est apparue dans mon esprit lors de notre première rencontre.

Mon copain grogne de contrariété à cette annonce.

– J'ai découvert une semaine après ma transformation que mes yeux ne changeaient pas de couleur quand je buvais du sang humain. J'ai aussi remarqué que lorsque je buvais le sang d'une personne, je buvais aussi son âme par la même occasion. Je suis retournée un jour chez ma tante qui m'a appris que lorsqu'une gitane devenait vampire, elle voyait ses dons évoluer pour mieux la protéger. Le fait que je bois les âmes de mes proies en même temps que leur sang vient du fait que je n'ai plus d'âme puisque j'ai donné la mienne en échange de la magie tzigane. Mon corps recherche à remplacer cette perte avec les âmes de mes victimes.

La fin de son histoire laisse un comme un arrière-gout amer dans la bouche. Aro s'approche d'elle est la scrute sous toutes les coutures. On dirait qu'il vient de recevoir un cadeau de Noël en avance et qu'il ne peut pas attendre pour l'ouvrir. Il demande à la folle tueuse de bébé si elle a encore son troisième œil. Elle lui répond que oui, mais qu'il ne se manifeste que très rarement.

Aro semble déçu de la réponse. Il demande alors si elle a d'autres dons. Elle lui répond que parfois elle peut arrêter le cœur d'une personne par la force de sa pensée. Cela intrigue le roi qui fait venir la secrétaire que nous avons vue à l'entrée de la salle des trônes. Elle arrive rapidement et demande ce qu'elle peut faire. Caius rejoint Arro et incite Esmée à faire une démonstration de son pouvoir.

Elle se concentre une minute sur la femme qui s'écroule sur le sol en se tenant la poitrine dans un cri muet. Aro demande à la folle de mettre fin à sa démonstration et renvoie la secrétaire d'où elle est venue. Caius reporte son attention sur Blanche-Neige et moi après avoir dit à Esmée qu'il fallait qu'elle s'exerce sur les vampires pour voir si son pouvoir fonction sur eux aussi.

Il revient vers nous et demande comment Edward a fait pour redevenir humain. Personne ne lui répond. Nous gardons tous la bouche close. Je suis légèrement énervé. Je n'ai pas tout ce chemin pour me taper la discute avec des malades qui se prennent pour des rois ! Je suis venu dans un but précis et je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec ses vieux bâtons de craie sur pattes.

Je fais savoir mon mécontentement en exigeant de savoir où se trouve mon père. Je l'avoue que sur le moment, je me conduis comme un monarque tout-puissant, mais je suis exaspéré par eux. Je les menace de mettre le feu dans le bâtiment avec les occupants à l'intérieur s'ils ne me rendent pas mon père.

Caius éclate de rire et me met au défi de le faire. Aro s'est approché de nous et soustrait mon petit ami de mes bras. Avec sa vitesse vampirique, il s'éloigne de moi. Il demande à la petite fille de faire quelque chose. Celle-ci refuse en secouant la tête. Elle a manifestement peur de quelque chose. Le roi insiste, mais elle refuse. Il lui prend la main et la regarde avec ébahissement.

– C'est la première fois que je peux lire de la peur aussi manifeste sur toi mon enfant. Les exploits de ce petit humain t'ont complètement paralysé de peur et elle ne veut toujours pas partir. Je te comprends mon enfant, mais tu dois dépasser cette peur ou tu ne me seras plus d'aucunes utilités dans l'avenir et je devrais me débarrasser de toi. Tu comprends ce que je dis Jane ?

– Oui mon seigneur.

– Alors fait ce que je te dis de faire avant que je ne me fâche.

– Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut me faire en représailles. J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait à Heidi et ce qu'il a failli me faire à moi-même et je ne souhaite pas subir le sort d'Heidi ou revivre la souffrance qu'il m'a infligée à Forks. Vos menaces ne pourront pas me faire changer d'avis sur le sujet.


	19. Chapitre dix-huit

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre dix-huit**

Jane fait un bond en arrière et retombe un genou au sol. Elle sort ses canines et grogne sur Aro. Le roi a un sourire de forcené sur sa face de craie. Sa beauté en est gâchée. Il se dirige vers Jane tel un félin avec sa proie. Il chantonne un cantique pour enfants.

– Tu me déçois beaucoup mon enfant. Et tu sais ce qui advient de ceux qui me déçoivent. Je ne suis pas une personne clémente et tu le sais. Alors comment toi petite idiote, oses-tu me désobéir ! Les derniers mots sont hurlés avec puissance.

Aro donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de Jane. La fillette laisse s'échapper de sa gorge un grognement et roule sur plusieurs mètres. Je suis indigné par le comportement de ce faux roi. D'accord, j'avoue que je suis passé à un cheveu de tuer cette gamine psychopathe, mais j'étais sous l'emprise de ma colère. Ce n'est pas non plus une excuse, mais moi je ne l'ai pas fait avec plaisir. Enfin, je crois.

Edward, qu'Aro avait relâché pour s'en prendre à Jane, intervient avant que le roi ne frappe une fois de plus Jane. Il n'est pas rancunier mon mec. J'aime ça. Il donne une magnifique droite au roi qui tombe au sol sous l'impact. Il tire la fillette derrière lui et fait rempart de son corps. Aro revient à la charge. Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord ! Il n'a aucun droit de lever la main sur mon copain.

– Il est à moi et je n'aimerais pas que tu me le casses. Alors pas touche ! Dis-je à Aro en lui envoyant une flèche de feu que je viens de faire apparaitre. Je deviens de plus en doué avec ma magie. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout faire. Il me suffit simplement de le vouloir suffisamment fort pour y parvenir.

Le roi esquive ma flèche qui s'écrase au mur. Elle fait un grand trou dans la paroi murale qui fond comme de la neige au soleil. L'effet est remarquable chez les vampires. Ils me regardent avec plus de méfiance. Je suis fier de moi sur le moment. Comme un petit coq dans une basse-cour, je fais le beau. Carlisle secoue la tête de gauche à droite en me regardant.

Mon petit Blanche-Neige à qui je viens de sauver la mise me rejoint avec la petite fille. Je me méfie d'elle, mais je n'ai pas le cœur de la faire partir. Caius qui était resté tranquille pendant la démonstration de force d'Aro sur la petite Jane, vient se mettre aux côtés de son frère de trône. Il n'est pas très joyeux. Il est même dans une colère noire. Je crois que ma flèche a eu plus d'impact que ce que je pense.

Ils me regardent avec de la convoitise et une touche de peur. Avec un peu d'arrogance de ma part, car je crois que le pouvoir me monte lentement à la tête, j'exige une fois de plus qu'on me rende mon père. J'avoue que sur le moment, j'ai oublié que Bella est-elle aussi prisonnière. Caius un sourire rusé aux lèvres me demande ce que je serais prêt à faire pour le reprendre. Sans méfiance je lui dis que je suis prêt à tout.

Il échange un regard de connivence avec Aro. Carlisle devient nerveux. Alice ouvre la bouche d'horreur et me prend la main. Elle me dit de refuser ce que les rois vont me demander de faire. Elle me dit que le prix à payer va être trop grand, aussi bien pour les rois que pour la ville. Les paroles d'Alice attirent l'attention des rois qui demandent des explications.

Alice pue littéralement la peur en s'accrochant à moi. Elle tremble comme une feuille. Jasper lui envoie des vagues de calmes que je ressens sans aucun mal. Mais même son pouvoir n'arrive pas à la calmer. Edward la regarde un moment avant de lui aussi devenir agité. Il me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre avec tellement de force que je crains que mes os ne se brisent.

Il me demande lui aussi de ne pas accéder à la demande des souverains. Je lui demande de quoi il s'agit, mais il se refuse à me répondre. À la place, il retourne son beau regard vers les monarques et leur dit :

– Je sais que le pouvoir vous attire comme des abeilles avec du miel, mais cette convoitise va entrainer la destruction de cette ville et peut-être même de cette planète. Je vous préviens qu'Angel est beaucoup plus puissant que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Mais ce pouvoir, il ne l'a pas sous son contrôle. Comprenez-vous ce que cela signifie.

Les yeux d'Aro deviennent brillants de convoitise. Caius se frotte les mains en signe d'anticipation. Le discours de mon copain paraît leur avoir donné plus envie de mettre leur plan à exécution. Ils se pourlèchent les lèvres de plaisir. Leur comportement me gonfle royalement. Un gloussement de débile mentale sort de mes lèvres. Je me concentre sur les deux monarques.

Quand je finis ce que j'ai à faire, une salve de rire que certains tentent en vain de retenir remplit la salle de trône. Devant moi se tiennent deux nouveaux rois. En effet, les vêtements d'Aro se sont changés en une magnifique jupe de majorette jaune canari avec le haut qui va avec et qui laisse son nombril à l'air libre. Un serre-tête avec des plumes rouge vif lui entoure la tête. Il tient dans chacune de ses mains un pompon orange. Il porte à ses pieds une paire de bottes à talon haut vert pomme. La tenue est faite de lycra métallique.

De son côté, Caius a troqué ses habits pour une tenue de stripteaseuse aguicheuse avec des bas de femme en résille. Le costume est composé d'un string en dentelle blanc qui ne laisse rien à l'imagination et d'un soutien-gorge transparent. Je suis plié de rire et les Cullen essayent de se retenir.

Quand les deux victimes de mon humour douteux se rendent compte de ce que je viens de faire, ils me hurlent dessus en exigeant que je leur rende leurs vêtements. Je ne suis pas de leur avis. Je refuse donc. Aro me menace de mort, mais je ne lui prête pas attention. Un rire cristallin et masculin s'élève au-dessus des autres. Le son est envoutant. Petit à petit, on se retourne vers le propriétaire de cet éclat.

Le son provient du dernier trône où le roi Marcus est complètement mort de rire. Il regarde ses deux congénères en les montrant du doigt avant s'écrouler de rire. Aro et Caius le somment de se taire sans résultat. Il est comme ensorcelé tant il rit. À un certain moment, Carlisle me demande de mettre fin à ma blague. Je lui obéis en boudant un peu. Quand le calme reprend sa place dans la salle de trône, Aro fait signe à un de ses gardes de venir vers eux. Il porte dans ses mains un ordinateur portable. Il le passe à Caius qui l'ouvre.

Quelques secondes après, je vois apparaitre Charlie sur l'écran. Il est attaché à un mur par les mains. Il est en mauvais état et du sang coule le long de ses tempes et de sa bouche. Il a un bandeau autour des yeux. Un peu plus loin, je vois Bella dans la même position. Un vampire que je crois être Dimi-quelque-chose est à leurs côtés. La vue de Charlie dans cette position remue quelque chose en moi.

Je sens une douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de punir les responsables. Je ne vois que les traces de sang sur Charlie. Je ne veux pas encore perdre quelqu'un qui m'est cher. J'en ai déjà que trop perdu. Je ne sais pas d'où cette pensée me vient, mais je sais au plus profond de mon être, que j'ai déjà perdu des gens précieux dans d'affreuses circonstances. Je sais aussi que je n'ai rien pu faire pour leur venir en aide.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est diffèrent. Je sais que je peux intervenir et que j'ai le pouvoir d'empêcher que cela ne se reproduise. Et si je dois anéantir pour cela cette foutue ville, je le ferais sans états d'âme. Je me tourne vers les deux déments et je leur demande d'une voix qui n'admet pas le refus de me rendre mon père. Ils se contentent de se moquer de moi en singeant.

Je sens ma magie, celle qui veut tout détruire remuer en moi. Elle est prête à intervenir à tout moment. Je sens sa joie et son anticipation. Elle n'attend que mon signal pour prendre ma place pour donner une bonne leçon à ses faux rois. Une main douce qui parvient en une seconde à me calmer se pose sur mon avant-bras. Je reviens à moi. Je n'avais pas pris conscience que sans le vouloir, je laissais ma magie prendre le pas sur moi. Edward me dit de faire attention à ne pas me noyer dans le fleuve de ma magie.

Un rire grave et un fou me fait tourner la tête vers Aro. Il a les yeux d'un enfant la veille de Noël. Il me regarde avec un désir qui frise l'obscénité. Il vient dans ma direction et tend la main vers mon visage. Mon petit ami me tire vers lui afin que la main du roi ne me touche pas. Aro ne semble pas agacé par le geste de Blanche-Neige. Au contraire, il en paraît ravi. Il retourne auprès de son frère du trône. Une petite discussion entre les deux se fait.

Caius fait signe à un autre garde de venir vers lui. Il lui dit quelques mots et celui-ci quitte la salle du trône avec deux autres gardes. Les Cullen sont tendus. Je demande à Blanche-Neige ce qui se passe. Il me dit de ne pas m'énerver. Je lui dis que je suis très calme. Il me regarde en semblant se demander s'il doit me dire ou non ce qui ce passe. Il finit par me dire qu'il y a un loup dans le château. Je pense directement à Jacob.

Je me demande s'il a été fait prisonnier. Je demande à mon copain de qui il s'agit. Il me dit ne pas le savoir. Nous attendons donc dans le silence. Je prie pour que cela ne soit pas mon ami. L'attente n'est pas longue. Les gardes sont de retour avec dans leur sillage une forme sanguinolente. Je ne vois pas le visage de la personne, car il a la tête baissée. Je tremble de peur à l'idée que cela soit Jacob. Les trois gardes le conduisent vers les deux timbrés. Aro prend la parole :

– Nous avons une petite proposition à te faire. Comme Edward nous l'a si bien fait remarquer, tu es beaucoup plus fort que n'importe lequel de nos gardes et peut-être plus fort qu'eux tous réunis. Nous ne pouvons donc pas espérer te retenir contre ton gré. Nous ne pouvons pas te rendre ta famille sans rien exiger en retour, car tu as pris la vie de l'une dès notre. Si nous faisons cela, nos sujets vont commencer à croire qu'il est permis de tuer impunément nos envoyés.

– Pour qu'une telle chose ne se produise pas, nous avons pensé à une façon de remettre les compteurs à l'heure. Ajoute Caius.

– De quelle façon ? Je leur demande. Alice me fait non de la tête. Et Edward me dit de me taire. Il me dit que nous allons trouver un autre moyen de délivrer Charlie.

– Oh que non mon petit vampire, enfin qu'importe ce que tu es à présent. Si vous nous refusiez ce que nous vous réclamons, Demetri a pour consigne de saigner à blanc le père de ce petit ange et sa sœur. Dit Aro en souriant.

– Dites-moi seulement ce que vous attendez de moi et je le ferais. Je dis aux deux rois.

– Ce que nous voulons en échange de votre famille est une petite chose de rien du tout. Dit Aro en frottant les mains ensemble. Il tire brusquement la tête du loup en arrière. Le soulagement me gagne quand ce n'est pas le visage de Jacob qui apparaît, mais celui de Sam l'ancien Alpha de la meute.

– Nous voulons que tu mettes fin à la vie de cette vermine pour nous. Dit Caius.

– Pourquoi ? Leur demande-je. Étrangement, l'idée de prendre la vie de cette ordure me laisse de glace. Je me demande si cela est normal. Même si c'est un déchet de l'humanité, est-ce que je ne devrais pas ressentir de la répugnance à l'idée de le tuer ? C'est bizarre ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Je n'ai pas le temps me poser plus de questions là-dessus qu'Aro revient à la charge.

– Alors, quelle est ta réponse mon petit ange ?

– D'accord. Je vais le faire. Lui réponds-je sans hésitation.

– Non Angel, ne le fais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas déclencher. Rappelles-toi ce qu'a dit le serpent. C'est trop dangereux. Me dit Blanche-Neige avec inquiétude.

– Ne t'en fait Edward, tant que je ne recouvre pas ma mémoire tout ira bien.

–Tu ne vas pas sérieusement tuer Sam. Me demande Carlisle épouvanté.

– Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est lui ou mon père. Dans ces conditions, la question ne se pose même pas.

– C'est une abomination d'ôter la vie à une personne de sang-froid. Me dit encore Carlisle. Chacun à leur tour, les Cullen tentent de me faire changer d'avis.

Mais étonnamment plus ils sont insistants sur le sujet et plus l'idée de tuer le loup me semble attrayante. Je sais que je dois le faire, car c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Je le sais. Je dois le faire. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je dois le tuer et laisser ma colère sortir. Je dois aussi punir ces faux rois pour leur manque de respect. Je ne dois pas écouter les Cullen, car ils sont jaloux de moi.

– C'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ? J'entends une voix venant de très loin. J'ai de la peine à mettre un nom dessus. Je suis un peu confus et je ne sais pas pourquoi au juste. J'ai comme un voile transparent devant mes yeux qui me coupe du reste du monde.

Une voix qui m'est devenue familière me presse de la laisser sortir. Je lutte contre elle, mais elle est bien plus forte que moi. Elle domine toutes mes pensées. Je sens Edward qui m'appelle avec désespoir. Je veux lui répondre, mais quelque chose m'empêche de le faire.

– Il est à moi maintenant petit hybride. Je t'avais prévenu que tu ne m'arrêterais pas une seconde fois. Retourne d'où tu viens. La voix d'Edward disparaît sur ces mots dits avec irritation.

La voix douce et réconfortante se tourne vers moi et elle me dit :

– Reste bien au chaud mon enfant, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec ses faux monarques.

Une chaise confortable apparaît devant moi et comme un automate, je prends place dessus. Je me trouve dans un grand espace vide, mais chaleureux. Je ne sais pas comment je suis venu ici. Il n'y a même pas une minute, je me trouvais dans la salle du trône avec des vampires et maintenant me voilà ici. C'est où ici d'ailleurs et comment j'y suis venu ? Je crie le nom de Blanche-Neige depuis ma chaise, mais il ne me répond pas. Soudain, une pensée horrible me vient. Est-ce que par hasard, ma magie a pris le pas sur moi ?

D'après ce que cette mère divine et le serpent ont dit, cela n'annonce rien de bon pour tout le monde. Si elle a vraiment pris le contrôle de mon corps, comment cela est arrivé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Et pourquoi ce fichu Blanche-Neige n'a rien fait ? Il ne m'a pas dit qu'on l'avait modifié spécialement pour qu'il évite que ce genre de chose n'arrive ? Il est où alors ? Pourquoi il ne relève pas ce maudit levier sur ma magie afin que je puisse revenir, hein ?

Brusquement un écran noir fait son apparition dans l'espace vide. Petit à petit, je vois la salle du trône se dessiner dessus. Je peux me voir debout devant les deux rois. Les Cullen ont pris de la distance par rapport à moi. Mon petit ami git au sol en se tenant le ventre. Son visage est crispé par la souffrance. Un bouclier doré l'entour et empêche qui que ce soit de l'approcher. Cette vue me fend le cœur. Le moi que je vois sur l'écran lui parle, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit.

Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Je le dis en pensé, puis à haute voix. Je finis par le crier. Subitement, des brides de phrases viennent à moi. Les brides se transforment en mots puis en phrases complètes.

– Tu crois pouvoir rivaliser avec moi petit hybride ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes. Ce que mon stupide frère a fait de toi pour me retenir ne marchera pas, car vous ne vous êtes pas uni encore. Il a peut-être réussi à faire de toi son socle, mais il a oublié l'essentiel pour que cela fonctionne. Vous devez vous unir par la chair pour que tu puisses avoir un minimum de pouvoir sur moi. Je voudrais tant mettre fin à ta misérable vie, mais cela lui ferait une trop grande peine.

Je suis tétanisé. Cette voix, c'est la mienne. Pourtant, elle est différente. Elle plus froide. Je me regarde à travers cet écran sans me reconnaitre. Même l'expression de mon visage a changé. Il est lui aussi devenu froid et dégage une prestance souveraine. Mes yeux verts sont plus lumineux car ils regorgent de magie.

– On dirait que notre petit couple d'amoureux n'est pas aussi uni que ce que nous croyons, Caius. Intervient Aro dans le monologue que ma magie tient à Edward.

Cette innervation ne semble pas beaucoup plaire à la Magie. Elle détourne son regard de mon copain qui lâche un soupir de soulagement. Elle concentre toute son attention sur les deux rois. Elle les regarde de haut en leur tournant autour.

– Je dois vous remercier de m'avoir permis de sortir. Mais d'un autre côté, je dois aussi vous punir pour votre manque de respect envers mon enfant chéri. Je me demande ce que je vais faire de vous.

– De quoi parles-tu mon ange ? Demande Aro à la Magie.

– Je ne suis pas ton ange petit vampire.

– C'est étrange. Dit Caius. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la même personne que nous avons devant nous Aro.

– Oh, il est intelligent le petit vampire.

– Qui appelles-tu petit vampire ? S'offusque Caius.

–Toi bien sûr, petit vampire sans manière.

Caius se lance sur la Magie le poing en avant. Elle esquive facilement le coup.

– Je voulais discuter un peu avant de faire un peu de ménage, mais puisque tu es d'une telle impolitesse, je vais me mettre au travail.

– Courez ! Hurle Alice à sa famille.

– Mais, et Edward ? Demande Rosalie.

– De nous tous, il est le plus en sécurité. Crois-moi ! Maintenant courez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les Cullen partent en courant en abandonnant mon pauvre Blanche-Neige sur le plancher. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Marcus les suivre discrètement. Subitement, des hurlements retentissent dans la pièce. Des vampires prennent feu pendant que d'autres sont transformés en statue de glace qui se brise en mille morceaux. Les murs s'écroulent comme un château de cartes.

Caius tombe au sol en se tenant la tête. Il gigote comme un ver de terre. Ses cheveux tombent par poignées. Son corps se rapetisse lentement. Un rayon vert le touche de plein fouet. Il pourrit et se décompose. Je peux voir une peur sans nom sur le visage d'Aro. Il tombe à genoux pour demander clémence. Le sol se fissure sous ses pieds et un grand serpent en surgit. Il est plus grand que Nagini. Il ouvre grand sa mâchoire et il la referme sur Aro. Le serpent retourne d'où il est venu.

La disparition d'Aro me donne un grand sentiment de joie. Cette allégresse augmente à mesure que je vois la salle du trône détruite en entraînant des vampires avec elle. Tout mon être est parcouru par cette jubilation et j'en viens à en vouloir plus. Je veux que tout disparaisse et qu'il ne reste plus que moi et Blanche-Neige. Rien que tous les deux et personnes d'autre. Les autres n'ont pas leur place sur cette planète, seul nous deux avons le droit d'y vivre. Je désire l'anéantissement de cet endroit avec tous ses occupants.

Cette envie est d'une force téméraire qui fait disparaitre toute logique en moi. Une petite part de moi me dit que ce n'est pas moi qui désire la destruction, mais ma magie. Mais cette partie est si petite qu'elle ne parvient pas à me convaincre. Je suis celui qui veut cela, pas une autre personne ! Ils méritent de mourir tous autant qu'ils sont.

– Même Charlie ? Tu es sûr de vouloir que Charlie trépasse petit Prince sorcier ? Dit une voix calme.

– Non, je ne veux pas ! Je suis ici pour sauver mon père. Il ne doit pas mourir ! Il doit vivre ! Je dois le sauver ! Je vais le sauver. Je vais le sauver.

– Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre, petit Prince sorcier ?

– Je…je ne sais pas.

– Toujours aussi prompte à foncer la tête la première sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Dit la voix moqueuse.

– Comment je dois faire alors ? Je demande avec espoir.

– Tu dois reprendre le pas sur ta magie. Deviens maître d'elle.

– Comment je dois le faire ?

– 'est à toi de le découvrir. Bonne chance petit Prince sorcier.

Comment ça s'est à moi de le découvrir ! C'est quoi ce conseil de merde ! Par où je commence. Il faut que je me calme avant tout chose. Je ferme les yeux et je tente de ralentir ma respiration. Je me concentre sur la magie en moi comme je le fais quand je découvre un nouveau don. Au bout de cinq minutes, je vois le fleuve où elle se repose habituellement.

Contrairement à la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, le fleuve est comme un océan pendant une tempête. De grandes vagues s'élèvent au-dessus de lui et s'écrasent brusquement dans son lit. De minces bretelles de magie sortent du fleuve et partent dans différentes directions. En m'approchant du fleuve, je vois une jeune femme à la beauté ensorcelante et sans âge qui se tient en son centre.

Je devine que c'est la représentation physique de ma magie. Elle dirige la direction des bretelles magiques. Elle ne me voit pas, car elle est trop concentrée par ce qu'elle fait. Je me creuse la tête pour trouver un moyen de la neutraliser afin que je puisse reprendre ma place. Je me demande si je peux moi aussi contrôler le fleuve. Je me dis qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de la savoir. Je tente donc le coup.

C'est ardu, mais je parviens à le faire. Pas aussi facilement que la femme semble le faire, mais suffisamment pour que je puisse en faire ce que je veux. Je crée un dôme autour d'elle la coupant du reste du fleuve. Cet acte fait que les vagues disparaissent automatiquement et le calme gagne le fleuve. Je suis content de moi. Je fais une danse de la victoire.

Le bruit sourd que fait la rencontre des poings de la femme sur le dôme me rappelle la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Je m'avance vers elle en lévitant. Je ne sais pas comment je m'y prends, mais je le fais naturellement. Je la regarde se déchainer sur le dôme. Elle finit par se calmer et elle me dit que ce petit truc n'allait pas la retenir bien longtemps. Elle me dit qu'elle a déjà trouvé une porte de sortie et que ce n'était que partie remise pour qu'elle en trouve une autre.

Je lui tire puérilement la langue et je ferme les yeux en me concentrant sur mon envie de retrouver mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux sur ce qui avait été il y a peu de temps la salle du trône. Je suis étendu sur le sol parsemé de gravats de pierre. Je regarde autour de moi dans l'espoir de trouver des survivants, mais je ne vois personne. Je tourne la tête dans la direction où j'avais vu mon petit ami sur l'écran. Un soulagement immense me gagne quand je constate que le bouclier est toujours en place.

Je me lève, enfin j'essaye de me relever pour le rejoindre. Je me traine lentement jusqu'à lui puisque je suis incapable de me mettre en position verticale. Je touche le bouclier qui se dissout sous mon toucher. Blanche-Neige se précipite sur moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je sens une autre présence que la nôtre près de nous. Je me préparais à utiliser mes dernières forces pour me débarrasser de lui, mais mon petit ami me stoppe dans ma lancée.

Je l'interroge du regard, il me dit que c'est la petite Jane que j'avais oubliée. Elle s'est retrouvée coincée avec Blanche-Neige derrière le bouclier que la Magie a lancé sur Edward. Blanche-Neige me prend dans ses bras et cherche une sortie. Il nous a fallu presque deux heures pour en trouver une. C'est en voyant le ciel étoilé que je me rappelle de Charlie. Je suis une personne horrible de ne pas l'avoir fait en reprenant possession de mon corps.

Une panique vertigineuse me gagne. Je demande à Blanche-Neige s'il sait où il se trouve. Il secoue la tête tristement. Je demande alors à Jane avec espoir. Mais là aussi, c'est une réponse négative que j'obtiens. Une pensée affreuse me vient en tête. Et s'il était retenu dans les sous-sols du château. L'idée me fait tourner de l'œil, car le sol s'est effondré et les cachots sont ensevelis. Nous sommes passés devant ce qui avait été l'unique entrée permettant d'y accéder. Il y a aucune chance que ceux qui se trouvaient là-bas soient encore de ce monde. Je perds connaissance.

_« Je fais un rêve. Le jeune homme croit de plus en plus qu'il perd la raison après la trahison de Tom Jedusor, son amant. Il voit une femme dans ses rêves qui lui dit être sa mère magique. Il ne comprend pas ce que cela veut dire. Elle lui rencontre alors une histoire incroyable. Elle lui parle de sa vie. Elle lui parle de son compagnon et frère._

_Elle lui parle de leur idée de créer un monde pour eux deux. Elle lui parle de son idée à elle de peupler ce monde de créatures vivantes. Elle lui parle de son travail acharné qui avait duré une semaine. De cette semaine de dur labeur pour parvenir à créer les différentes créatures qui allaient vivre dans le monde que son frère et elle avaient créé. Elle lui parle du jour où ils ont donné vie à leurs créations._

_Elle lui raconte la façon dont elle a failli perdre la vie dans le processus de création. Elle lui racontre comment elle est parvenue à rester en vie. Elle lui dit que quand la magie utilisée pour créer les hommes n'avait pas suffi à remplir son office, elle avait eu l'idée d'utiliser le cœur de sa propre magie pour finir la création des sorciers. Elle lui apprend que le dernier sorcier avait demandé plus de magie qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de donner sans y laisser la vie._

_Elle lui dit qu'elle avait dû se battre avec le sorcier pour l'empêcher de lui prendre jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa source de pouvoir. Elle lui apprend que pour qu'elle puisse rester en vie, elle avait dû mêler sa source magique à celle de ce sorcier. Ce sorcier était connu sous le nom de Merlin l'arrière-arrière-grand-père de Godric Gryffondor. Merlin avait eu une vie longue de plusieurs millénaires dûe à la présence de la créatrice en lui. Cette longévité n'avait pas été accordée à sa descendance cependant._

_Elle avait pensé qu'avec le temps, elle allait réussir à dissocier sa magie de celle du sorcier, mais elle n'y est jamais parvenue. Elle lui dit qu'elle était donc entrée dans un profond sommeil qui devait lui permettre de reprendre suffisamment de force pour s'extraire du corps de Merlin. Mais à son réveil, Merlin était mort après avoir engendré un fils qui avait hérité de la créatrice._

_Elle dit au jeune homme qu'elle avait dû reprendre à zéro son plan pour se dissocier de la descendance de Merlin. Elle lui confie qu'elle avait été sur le point d'y parvenir quand son compagnon et frère avait fait du dernier enfant de sang de Merlin la source de pouvoir des sorciers. Cette action avait été pour elle la clé de la porte qui l'avait maintenue prisonnière dans les corps des différents sorciers qui s'étaient succédés au fil du temps._

_Le temps passant, elle avait vu ses pouvoirs diminuer. Elle était sur le point de disparaitre quand le dernier représentant de la lignée de merlin s'était marié. Elle confie au jeune homme, que l'enfant qui était né de cette union avait été maudit par un vieux sorcier du nom d'Albus Dumbledore qui n'admettait pas la naissance d'un sang-mêlé dans la famille royale. Il avait donc fait en sorte que la magie de l'enfant le tue avant sa naissance._

_Elle lui dit qu'en voyant ce que cet homme avait fait à l'enfant à naître, elle avait jugé bon de le sauver. Pour ce faire, elle avait renoncé à sa liberté et à sa vie et elle avait fait offrande de sa source magique au fœtus. Elle avait cru que cela allait la faire disparaitre complètement, mais, curieusement elle était restée dans le corps de l'enfant. Elle dit au jeune homme que la donation qu'elle avait faite à l'enfant à naître l'avait vidée._

_Elle avait donc été plongée dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle ne reprenait connaissance que pour quelques heures avant de se rendormir. Elle lui apprend que cet enfant, c'était lui. Elle lui confie que c'était elle qui avait permis à Dobby de le retrouver et que c'était elle qui avait empêché la sorcière de tomber enceinte de lui, car elle ne voulait pas le quitter. C'était aussi elle qui l'avait sauvé du voile et fait apparaitre devant la demeure de la Mère Divine._

_Elle lui dit que grâce au sacrifice que Dobby avait accepté de faire en lui offrant sa magie, elle avait assez de pouvoir pour quitter le corps du jeune, mais elle n'en ressent pas le désir. Elle confie aussi au jeune homme que pendant ces millénaires d'emprisonnement causé par la bêtise de son compagnon et frère, elle avait développé pour lui une rancune que rien ne peut calmer. »_


	20. Chapitre dix-neuf

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre dix-neuf**

Je reviens à moi le lendemain après-midi. Je suis allongé sur un matelas de fortune. Pour être exacte dans une tente. Blanche-Neige accourt à mon chevet dès que je bouge. Il passe sa main un peu plus fraiche que la normale, mais néanmoins plus chaude qu'à notre première rencontre sur mon front. La caresse est très agréable. Je la savoure comme un bon repas. Il m'apprend, sans cesser ses câlineries, que nous sommes dans les collines près de la piste d'atterrissage où nous avions laissé l'avion privé des Cullen.

Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux que j'avais clos au passage de sa main sur mon front. Je plonge directement dans la profondeur de son regard. Il se penche sur moi et me donne un baiser papillon. Il me sourit et me demande comment je me sens. Je lui réponds que je suis encore un peu fatigué. Il me sourit tendrement et me dit de me reposer encore un peu. Je suis sur le point de lui obéir quand la pensée de la disparition de mon père me revient.

Je me mets dans la position verticale en un rien de temps. La peur au ventre, je lui demande des nouvelles de Charlie. Il est gêné et il évite de poser son regard sur moi. Je le prends par les épaules et je le secoue avec une force vigoureuse. Je ne me savais pas doté d'une telle puissance physique. Il finit par m'apprendre que lui et ses frères étaient retournés dans le château et avaient dégagé l'entrée des sous-sols, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à localiser Bella et mon père. Il me rassure cependant en m'apprenant que les cachots étaient vides.

Il ajoute aussi qu'ils avaient fouillé tout le château sans trouver trace d'eux ni de Demetri. Je suis soulagé de l'entendre. S'il n'était pas dans la prison des vampires, ni dans aucune autre pièce, alors Charlie devait être encore de ce monde. Je me relève de ma couche et quitte la tente. Je suis abasourdi par le décor qui s'offre à moi. Où que mon regard se pose, je ne peux voir que destruction et désolation.

Les collines, enfin ce qui en reste, sont complètement détruites. Les arbres sont déracinés. La terre est retournée. Des crevasses de plusieurs mètres ont fait leur apparition un peu partout. Des cadavres d'animaux sillonnent le sol. Le jet privé des Cullen est en miettes. En m'avançant un peu, je peux voir de loin les débris de ce qui avait été la petite ville de Volterra. De mon point d'observation, je vois la fumée s'élever des décombres de la ville. La cité est en ruine.

Toutes les habitations sont détruites, effondrées. Edward me rejoint et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Il me tire vers lui. Mon dos repose sur son torse ferme. Il pose un délicat bisou sur ma nuque. C'est un désastre qui s'offre à ma vue. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer ici, quand les souvenirs de ma perte de contrôle me reviennent. Suis-je vraiment responsable de cette calamité ? Je peine à le croire.

Comment un simple petit être humain peut-il être capable d'anéantir une ville en seulement quelques heures ? Je me fais peur. Est-ce que j'héberge vraiment en mon sein une telle puissance destructrice ? Je me demande ce qui se serait produit si je n'avais pas repris la maîtrise de ma personne ? Puis, finalement, je ne tiens pas le découvrir. J'ai peur de savoir. Je demande à Edward si nous pouvions aller y faire un tour.

Depuis son changement de métabolisme, il ne brille plus au soleil. Il accède à ma requête avec résistance. Blanche-Neige utilise sa vitesse vampirique pour nous y conduire. Les grands murs entourant la ville sont réduits en miettes ainsi que la grande porte. En franchissant les débris de la grande entrée, nous tombons sur une scène déchirante. Une enfant qui ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ans est en pleure devant les cadavres d'un couple sous un mur.

Ses pleurs sont pénétrants. Je fais un pas vers elle dans l'intention de la réconforter, mais Blanche-Neige me retient. Il me montre une équipe médicale qui s'approche d'elle. Nous poursuivons donc notre route dans les ruines de la ville. Il y a des équipes de caméramans et de journalistes partout. Ils filment et interrogent les rescapés. Ce que je vois a les allures d'un décor de fin du monde. Des files d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants avancent le long des ruelles. Certains sont gravement blessés, mais ils se traînent pourtant à la suite des autres.

Les secours sont trop peu nombreux pour qu'ils se permettent de les attendre dans leurs coins. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche au juste en parcourant ces rues et ruelles. Tous ces morts me font me sentir coupable pour ce que j'ai contribué à faire. Les pleurs émouvants des enfants devant les corps de leurs parents me brisent le cœur. Je tente néanmoins de faire abstraction de la culpabilité qui me gagne lentement, mais surement. Je me persuade en mon fort intérieur que je ne suis en rien responsable de ce malheur. C'est ma Magie folle qui est la seule fautive pas moi.

En prenant un embranchement, je discerne un homme qui chancelle au-dessus de cadavres afin de récupérer quelque chose dans les décombres d'une maison effondrée. Un reflet provenant de la droite de l'homme attire mon attention. Une main brillante surgit des décombres et chope l'homme. Pas un cri ne passe sa bouche. À n'en pas douter, c'est un vampire le responsable. Cette vue me fait penser aux résidents du château. Je demande à mon compagnon ce qu'il en est d'eux.

Ont-ils tous péris ou y a-t-il eu des survivants à l'hécatombe ? Il me dit que la majorité des vampires occupants le château avaient péri durant ma perte de contrôle, mais ceux qui se trouvaient près des sorties avaient pu s'échapper. Un des rois était toujours en vie. Alice l'avait aperçu pendant le retrait des vampires. Je me souviens moi aussi l'avoir vu quitter son trône quand Alice avait sonné la retraite.

Une idée me vient en tête avec le souvenir du dernier souverain. Je me dis que si j'arrive à le retrouver je pourrais lui demander des renseignements sur l'endroit où se trouve mon père. Cette pensée me redonne de l'espoir. Je fais part de celle-ci à mon copain. Il trouve que c'est bien raisonné. Nous partons alors à la recherche de Marcus. Nous faisons le tour de la ville. Nous rencontrons trois vampires en état de choc. Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient éprouver ce syndrome, mais il semblerait que la démonstration de ma Magie a eu un impact très fort sur eux.

Je demande à ces vampires s'ils ont vu leur Roi Marcus. Ils me répondent avec méfiance que non. J'ai du mal à les croire. Mais il ne faudrait pas oublier non plus que je suis le responsable de cette catastrophe et de la mort de deux de leurs souverains. C'est donc tout à fait normal qu'ils éprouvent de la méfiance à mon encontre. J'utilise sans vergogne mon pouvoir psychique pour lire leurs esprits. Je découvre que Marcus se cache dans les collines avec les survivants. Leur camp se trouve non loin de la piste d'atterrissage où se trouvent les restes du jet des Cullen. Edward a lu les pensées des vampires pendant que je forçais leurs esprits. Nous sommes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Avec cette information en tête, nous remontons dans les collines. Alice vient à notre rencontre. Elle a un sourire encourageant. De la voir de si bonnes humeurs, me donne encore plus d'espoir pour le retour de Charlie. Elle me dit qu'elle vient d'avoir une vision de nous rencontrant Marcus. Elle me sourit et me dit que le roi à de bonnes nouvelles pour moi. Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose, que je Charlie est en vie. Heureux d'apprendre cela, je la prends dans mes bras et je la serre avec force.

Je pousse avec impatience Blanche-Neige. Je suis pressé de savoir où se trouve mon père. En chemin, la petite Jane nous rejoint en silence. Elle ne dit rien et se contente de nous suivre. Je me demande pourquoi elle est toujours là ? Ne devrait-elle pas déjà être retournée auprès des siens ? Je pose la question histoire de ne pas mourir bête.

– J'ai ignoré un ordre direct d'Aro. L'un des crimes les plus graves pour les vampires. Rien que pour cela, je mérite la mort. Pire encore, votre compagnon est venu à mon secours. En faisant cela, il m'a placé sous sa protection. Cela a fait de moi une paria dans la communauté vampirique. Si j'y retourne, ils vont m'exécuter.

– Mais Aro est mort. Tu n'as donc plus à avoir peur de lui.

– Certes, le souverain est peut-être mort, mais certains vampires qui se trouvaient dans la salle du trône et le roi Marcus ont assisté à la scène. Même si Aro n'est plus, eux sont toujours là.

– C'est complètement stupide.

– Mais c'est ainsi que notre monde fonctionne.

– Pourquoi tu nous suis au juste ? Je lui demande avec curiosité.

– Je viens en renfort. J'ai une dette de vie envers votre compagnon. Je me suis fait la promesse de le servir pour le restant de ma vie.

– Quoi ? Mais non, je ne veux pas ! Il n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre et dans la perspective où il devrait être défendu, je serais là pour ça. N'est-ce pas que tu n'as pas besoin de cette enfant, hein ! Je suis contre le fait que cette folle furieuse traine près de mon Blanche-Neige.

– Vous ne serez pas toujours à ses côtés. Me souligne la petite folle calmement.

– Et comment tu vas faire avec le sang, hein ? Je te signale que tu ne bois que du sang humain et que les Cullen son végétarien. Dis-je fier de ma trouvaille.

– Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir changer de régime. Cela ne va pas être simple et non sans quelques accidents, mais avec de la volonté de ma part je vais pouvoir y parvenir certainement.

– Je ne pense pas que le mode de vie des Cullen soit fait pour toi. Tu devrais plutôt retourner auprès des tiens. Je suis sûr et certain qu'ils ne vont pas te faire de mal.

Je dis cela avec le plus de persuasion que je peux. Je ne veux pas d'elle dans l'entourage de mon amoureux. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Certes, j'ai eu de la peine pour elle, mais c'est un monstre. Bon, moi aussi je le suis dans une certaine mesure, mais je ne suis pas un psychopathe !

Cette petite fille a le chic de me faire passer du chaud au froid. Une fois, j'éprouve l'envie de lui venir en aide et de la protéger et la fois d'après je ne la supporte pas. Mais une constante reste dans les deux cas, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Cette méfiance vient de la fois où elle infligeait une torture mentale affreuse à Edward.

– Ne dit pas de bêtise mon ange. Si Jane désire adopter notre mode de vie je suis le premier à l'encourager sur cette voie. Et toi aussi tu devrais le faire. Pense à ce que représente cette décision non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour les humains. C'est une excellente résolution qu'elle vient de prendre. En la prenant, elle sauve de nombreuses vies.

– Ok, je veux bien qu'elle change de régime et je crois qu'effectivement c'est une bonne idée, mais est-elle obligée de se coller à toi ? N'y a-t-il pas d'autres vampires végétariens chez qui elle peut se rendre ? Et pourquoi pas chez vos amis les Denali.

– Ne soit pas idiot et jaloux Angel. Cela ne te va absolument pas. Tu ne peux pas obliger Jane à aller chez des gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. Si tu as peur qu'elle ne soit dangereuse pour notre famille, tu n'as qu'à garder un œil sur elle.

– Elle ne vous connaît pas vous non plus. Je lui dis têtu.

– C'est vrai, mais elle se sentira bien plus en confiance avec nous qu'elle connaît de vue et dont elle sait à quoi s'attendre, qu'avec de parfaits inconnus dont elle ne saurait pas à quoi s'attendre. Et puis être avec nous va lui permettre de vraiment se sevrer du sang humain. Ce qui n'est pas garantie qu'elle le ferait chez les Denali.

J'admets avoir un peu honte de mon comportement enfantin, mais les images d'Edward pris de douleur au sol ne veulent pas me quitter. Et dans ma tête ces images sont associées à Jane. Je tente toutefois de mettre de côté ma méfiance. Je vais essayer de donner une chance à cette enfant, mais je vais la surveiller de très près. La conversation se déroule pendant que nous allons à la rencontre de Marcus.

Les deux vampires qui nous barrent la route, nous apprennent que nous sommes arrivés à destination. Je demande à voir Marcus. Les vampires se satisfont de nous montrer la parfaite blancheur de leurs dents. Je redemande gentiment d'être amené à leur Roi, mais ils ne prennent pas la peine de me répondre. Jane agacée par leur attitude utilise son pouvoir sur les deux abrutis. Leurs cris font venir Marcus à nous.

Il est très calme et pose sur moi un regard curieux où je crois voir ce qui ressemble à du respect. Étonnamment, je ne discerne aucune peur en lui. Des trois rois, il est le plus normal on va dire. Je ne perçois pas ce grain de folie qui y avait en eux. Marcus n'est pas un homme d'une grande beauté ni même séduisant. Il est plutôt grand et mince. Sa peau est très fine à l'image d'une feuille de calque et à la couleur de la poussière de craie. En gros. Il est laid sans vraiment l'être.

Il nous invite à le suivre. Nous entrons dans une tente de fortune avec des coussins recouvrant le sol. Marcus nous invite à nous installer sur les pseudos sièges. Je prends place sur celui qui se trouve le plus près de la sortie, ne sait-on jamais avec les vampires. Mon petit ami s'installe sur ma gauche et Jane préfère rester debout. Je ne perds pas de temps en salutation et je demande directement des informations sur mon père.

– Avant que je ne dévoile quoique ce soit sur ta famille, je souhaiterais savoir deux choses. Nous dit Marcus calmement.

– Quoi donc ? Lui demande Edward méfiant.

– En premier, je voudrais savoir qui était l'homme en noir qui est apparu quand Arro a voulu lire dans ton esprit. Et en second, ce que tu vas faire à propos des vampires.

– Pour l'homme, je ne sais rien de lui. Et en ce qui concerne les vampires, où voulez-vous en venir exactement ?

– Pourtant l'homme semblait te connaitre lui. Cela me semble étrange que tu ne saches pas qui il est.

– J'ai perdu la mémoire donc je ne sais vraiment pas de qui il s'agit. Et puis, pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ?

– Je désire confirmer quelque chose simplement.

– De quoi s'agit-il ? Demande Blanche-Neige soudain intéressé

– Il y a une légende qui est connue que par de très rares vampires.

– De quoi elle parle cette légende. Je lui demande.

– Elle parle de nos origines. De nos vraies origines, pas des fables qu'Aro et Caius ont répandues.

– Peut-on en connaitre le contenu ? Lui demande mon copain.

– Il est dit que les vampires viennent d'un monde caché des hommes. Un endroit où vivent des créatures magiques ainsi que des hommes et femmes possédants des pouvoirs fantastiques. Un peu comme toi, Angel à vrai dire.

– Vraiment ? Demandé-je soudain captivé par ce qu'il dit.

– Oui. Il est dit que ce monde était fréquemment en proie à la guerre. Une de ces guerres qui avait opposé les vampires aux hommes avec des pouvoirs magiques avait été d'une telle violence que plusieurs vampires en avaient perdu la vie. Parmi les victimes, il y avait eu la compagne du frère cadet de la source de pouvoir Vampirique.

– C'est quoi la source de pouvoir vampirique ? Demande Jane. Marcus la regarde bizarrement avant de répondre.

– Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Mais certaines théories disent que c'est le premier vampire à avoir vu le jour. Notre souverain légitime paraîtrait-il. Et ces mêmes théories disent aussi que s'il venait à mourir, il entraînerait avec lui le reste d'entre nous. Dit Marcus pensif.

– Que dit le reste de la légende ? Demande Jane comme le roi vampire ne parle plus.

– Le frère cadet du Roi qui se prénommait Regulus, avait eu une dépression suite à la mort de sa compagne. Il n'avait plus eu envie de rien et il ne se nourrissait plus. Il en avait assez des bains de sang et il ne voulait plus se nourrir de celui des hommes. Son frère qui lui portait une grande affection avait eu l'idée de l'alimenter avec du sang animal. Le temps passant, Regulus finit par se rétablir petit à petit. Mais les guerres incessantes qui secouaient ce monde l'avaient replongé dans sa déprime. La source de pouvoir vampirique qui était un génie en quelque chose dont je n'ai pas vraiment compris, avait trouvé une solution pour sauver son frère.

– C'était quoi cette solution ? Demandais-je avec impatience. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis convaincu que cela a à voir avec la manière dont je suis arrivé dans la forêt de Forks.

– Il a trouvé un moyen de l'envoyer lui et quelques vampires dans un autre monde. Un monde qui était différent du leur et où les êtres magiques n'avaient pas leur place. Ce monde est celui où nous sommes.

– Il y a des chances pour qu'il y ait une part de vérité là-dedans ? Lui demande mon petit ami.

– Avant-hier je pensais que ce n'était que des histoires, mais depuis je pense qu'elle est véridique.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Je le questionne.

– L'homme qui est intervenu hier est le sosie du portrait du roi des vampires qui se trouve dans le carnet où la légende est transcrite.

– C'est impossible ! Je m'exclame.

– Pourtant je te garantis que je ne me trompe pas. C'est bien lui que j'ai vu sur ce carnet. Et la façon qu'il a eue de s'adresser à mes frères de trône ne fait que me le confirmer.

– Ok, je vous crois. Je vous promets de vous faire part de toutes les informations que je pourrais avoir dans le futur sur cet homme.

Je commence à perdre patience. Même si ce que Marcus nous dit est captivant, je n'oublie pas ce qui m'a amené à lui. Je suis là pour mon père et seulement pour lui. Donc les fables et les légendes, ce sera pour après l'avoir sauvé. Je m'apprête à faire part de ce que je pense à Marcus, quand Blanche-Neige met son grain de sel.

– Que voulez-vous dire par ce qu'Angel compte faire des vampires ? Il demande au roi.

– De la façon dont celui que je crois être le vrai roi des vampires a parlé et s'est conduit avec toi Angel, j'estime que tu es parenté ou lié à lui d'une certaine manière. Je pense que tu es une sorte de prince vampire.

– Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ce que vous dites !

– Je pense au contraire que j'ai parfaitement raison. Rappelles-toi que la petite créature et l'homme étaient contrariés parce qu'Aro t'avait manqué de respect en voulant violer ton esprit. En prenant cela en compte, je continue à croire que tu es un membre important de notre communauté. Il suffit de voir qui est ton compagnon. Même s'il est devenu plus humain que vampire par je ne sais quel prodige, il reste néanmoins un vampire.

– C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi votre théorie à la noix. Je suis le prince de rien du tout et je n'ai aucune envie de m'investir dans la vie des vampires. Je suis ici pour une seule raison, c'est de retrouver mon père. Si vous n'avez rien à me dire à son sujet, nous allons vous laissez.

Je fais mine de me remettre sur mes pieds. Je suis contrarié par ce qu'il vient de dire, car je pense qu'il a raison. Je me rappelle encore de ce que l'homme m'a dit avant de disparaitre. Ses mots exacts étaient :

_– Je suis heureux de vous revoir petit prince sorcier. Vous avez l'air de bien vous acclimater dans cette partie du monde. Je ne regrette pas le choix que j'ai fait en vous offrant une partie de moi ce jour-là. Je vous laisse régler le problème avec ses enfants immature et capricieux. N'oubliez pas mon petit Prince que vous avez en vous la magie du sang._

Il avait lui aussi utilisé l'appellation 'Prince' pour me désigner et parler d'un autre monde. Ce qui confirme les théories de Marcus sur l'existence d'un autre univers qui se pourrait être le mien. Je m'inquiète aussi sur ce qu'il voulait dire à propos de m'avoir offert une partie de lui. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait au juste dire ? Que je suis une sorte de fils pour lui ou qu'il a sacrifié sa vie pour moi ? Je sens une migraine poindre le bout de son nez crochu.

Et puis, je n'ai pas le temps de me concentrer sur tout cela. Je dois retrouver Charlie. C'est tout ce à quoi je dois songer maintenant, pas à des idioties. Avant que je me mette à la verticale, Marcus m'arrête.

– Ta famille est encore en vie. Elle est retenue prisonnière dans un hôtel particulier appartenant aux Volturi. Ils sont sous la garde de trois vampires dont Demetri est le chef. Aro se méfiait de toi et de tes pouvoirs. C'est pour cela qu'il a fait déplacer ta famille avant votre arrivée en ville. Il voulait se servir d'eux pour te garder en laisse auprès de lui. Il était vraiment impatient de faire ta connaissance et de tester les limites de tes dons.

– Vous voulez dire qu'il n'avait aucune intention de me rendre mon père !

– Précisément.

– La sale pourriture ! Heureusement qu'il est déjà mort, parce que je me serais fait un plaisir de le faire. Où il se trouve en ce moment ?

– Au nord de Naples. Ils sont cachés dans un de nos hôtels particuliers.

– Il se trouve où cet hôtel ?

– Le bâtiment se situe à Scampia un des quartiers les plus pauvres d'Italie.

– Pouvons-nous avoir l'adresse ?

– Non, pas d'adresse. Le plus simple est de vous envoyer un guide. Il vous trouvera à Naples directement pour vous conduire à l'hôtel.

Je suis surpris de sa complaisance. C'est plus que ce que je suis venu chercher. Je le remercie sincèrement. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur les raisons de son aide. Je pense qu'il le fait uniquement parce qu'il croit que je suis un prince vampire, même si je n'en suis pas un.

Je suis dans la chambre que je partage avec Blanche-Neige. Nous sommes dans un hôtel de luxe à Naples. Suite à notre conversation avec Marcus, la famille Cullen, Jane et moi-même sommes partis pour Naples. Nous sommes arrivés à destination à la nuit tombée. Carlisle avait fait des réservations pour tout le monde dans une chaîne d'hôtels locale.

Nous sommes allongés sur le grand lit. Edward fait de son mieux pour me changer les idées. Je dois dire qu'il y arrive parfaitement. Délicatement, nous en venons à nous caresser et à nous embrasser. Les choses deviennent rapidement brûlantes. Je sens son bâton de chaire se gonfler. Je presse ma jambe dessus et débute une lente caresse. Nos bouches se dévorent avec passion et urgence. Nos langues s'entremêlent dans une danse aussi vieille que le monde.

Je me presse contre lui et j'introduis mes mains baladeuses sous sa chemise. Je mets à jouer avec ses tétons tendus à l'extrême. Ma main droite descend mollement vers son désir érigé. Je ne peux résister à la tentation de faire courir la paume de ma main sur son entrejambe. Il se cambre en laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il n'est pas passif, car il me rend chacune de mes caresses.

Je quitte son entre-jambe pour lui retirer sa chemise trop encombrante. Je suis tant pressé que mes doigts ont du mal à m'obéir. Je dois m'y prendre à trois fois pour que cette foutue chemise consente à me céder. Il fait de même avec moi. Nous sommes à présent torses nus tous les deux. Je me penche vers le lobe de son oreille, l'emprisonne entre mes lèvres et je la suçote. Cela semble lui plaire. En même temps, je défais la ceinture de son pantalon. De son côté, Edward calque tous mes gestes.

Je le pousse sur le lit et lui retire le vêtement. Il ne tarde pas à reproduire mon geste en inversant les positons. Maintenant, seuls nos deux boxers sont encore sur nous. Edward m'écarte les jambes et se place entre elles. Il reprend ma bouche dans la sienne. Il frotte nos deux désirs l'un contre l'autre. Une vague soudaine de chaleur voyage de mes épaules à mon membre. Je pousse de petits cris de plaisir. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je tire avec force dessus.

Je lui mords la lèvre inférieure et il retient à grand-peine un gémissement. Un grognement sourd se fait entendre alors que la peau de ma main se glisse dans son boxer. Je tente quelques caresses osées. De mon autre main, je lui ôte le sous-vêtement. Il est complètement nu devant moi. Je m'abreuve de lui. Je le détaille sous toutes les coutures. Il est beau mon mec ! Nos yeux se croisent et ils ne se lâchent plus. Il effleure longuement mon corps de ses doigts agiles, de haut en bas et de bas en haut en s'attardant sur les zones les plus sensibles.

Entre deux caresses, il pose des baisers pleins de délices. Il s'interrompt de temps en temps pour me demander si j'aime ce qu'il est en train de me faire. Je ne peux que hocher en signe d'approbation, car je ne peux pas parler tant ce qu'il me fait est fabuleux. Il retire mon boxer entre-temps et nos deux colonnes gorgées de sang se frottent allègrement.

Il glisse un doigt qu'il m'a fait sucer entre les fesses. Il me prépare à le recevoir délicatement. Quand il pense que je suis prêt, il se place correctement entre mes jambes bien écartées et s'introduit en moi. C'est douloureux au début, mais cela se calme petit à petit. La douleur est remplacée bientôt par une douce chaleur. Chaque petit poil couvrant mon corps se dresse tel un piquet désireux d'atteindre cette source de chaleur. Durant toute la manœuvre, ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens.

Il me demande si je vais bien. Je lui dis que oui. Je bouge mes hanches pour l'inciter à se mettre en mouvement, car il s'est arrêté quand j'ai montré des signes de douleur. Il commence alors un va-et-vient qui me fait tourner la tête. Touche-moi. Je crois entendre. Je lui obéis. Tout en bougeant en moi, Edward fait des allers et retours sur ma colonne avec sa main. Le plaisir monte lentement en nous avant qu'il n'explose brusquement en nous coupant le souffle.

– Je t'aime Angel ! Hurle presque mon mec.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime.

On tombe sur le lit d'épuisement. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

_« Je fais un rêve. Le jeune homme est surpris par ce que lui apprend la créatrice. Il lui fait remarquer que Ginevra Weasley était bien tombée enceinte de lui. Et que sans cela, Albus n'aurait jamais essayé de le tuer. La créatrice lui dit que l'enfant n'était pas de lui, car elle ne l'a pas permis. Elle ajoute que si l'enfant avait vraiment été de lui, elle aurait dû quitter son corps pour celui du nouveau-né. Le jeune homme lui demande de qui était-il alors._

_La créatrice lui apprend que la jeune femme avait trois autres amants et que c'était certainement l'un des trois le père biologique de l'enfant. Cela étant éclairci, le jeune homme demande à sa mère magique de l'aider à s'échapper de sa prison. Cette dernière lui dit qu'elle en est incapable pour le moment. Elle lui apprend que même si la magie de Dobby lui donne l'opportunité de quitter le corps du jeune homme, elle n'a pas encore réuni assez de pouvoirs pour pouvoir intervenir._

_Le jeune lui demande combien de temps cela aller lui prendre pour réunir suffisamment de magie pour le libérer. Elle lui répond que cela allait prendre au moins un an. Le jeune homme perd espoir, car en un an beaucoup de choses peuvent survenir. Sa mère magique essaye de le réconforter en lui disant qu'elle va lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle sait sur la magie et les langues des différentes créatures peuplant le monde magique. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme apprend la langue des serpents._

_Trois mois après l'apparition de sa mère magique, Voldemort est venu rendre une petite visite au jeune homme. Il lui apprend que son fils est mort suite à une malheureuse expérience de potion. Il se félicite de ne pas avoir tué le jeune homme comme il en avait eu envie à la base. Il annonce au jeune homme qu'il a déniché un excellent maître alchimiste et potionniste. Celui-ci lui a promis qu'il pouvait retirer du jeune prince ce qui faisait de lui la source de pouvoir des sorciers pour l'implanter en Voldemort. Le nom de ce potionniste est Nicolas Flamel._

_À partir de ce jour, le jeune homme est devenu un sujet de laboratoire. Et avec les jours, les semaines et les mois passants, il a commencé à perdre son humanité et à nourrir une haine farouche pour le monde injuste dans lequel il vit. Durant tout le temps qu'il passe entre les mains monstrueuses de Nicolas Flamel, le jeune homme apprend différents types de magie avec la créatrice. Des magies pas toutes blanches. Il s'est aussi lié d'amitié avec Nagini. »_

J'ouvre les yeux dans un état second. C'est Blanche-Neige qui me sort des profondeurs de mes songes avec des baisers. Nous nous câlinons. Il est trois heures du matin. L'heure de notre rendez-vous avec le guide promis par Marcus. C'est une jeune femme pas très commode qui nous attend devant l'hôtel. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward et moi nous la rejoignons.

Elle nous conduit à travers le dédale de rues délabrées que même la noirceur de la nuit ne parvient pas à masquer. C'est devant l'entrée de ce qui avait dû être un ancien motel qu'elle s'arrête. Elle nous indique que c'est là qu'est retenue ma famille. Elle part sans dire un mot. Nous nous séparons en deux groupes. Carlisle, Edward et Emmett d'un côté et Jasper et moi de l'autre. Marcus nous a prévenus que Demetri pouvait poser des problèmes et refuser de rendre Charlie et Bella.

Il nous a dit que le vampire avait une relation particulière avec Aro et qu'il risque de vouloir se venger sur les deux humains s'il venait à apprendre la mort de celui-ci. Marcus nous a dit que la nouvelle de la mort des deux rois n'est pas encore connue de la communauté vampirique. Donc, Demetri n'est pas au courant de la disparition d'Aro. C'est confiant que nous entrons dans le bâtiment.

L'intérieur du motel est une véritable ode à la saleté. Il y a cinq étages et une petite porte qui mène à une cave. Nous nous séparons au pied de l'escalier. Avec jasper, on se rend à l'étage. Pendant que les autres descendent à la cave. Grâce à son sens super-accru, il arrive à détecter la présence d'humains dans une pièce au fond du couloir. On se rend prudemment devant la chambre. Jasper entrouvre la porte. Il jette un regard et me fait signe de le suivre. La chambre est plongée dans le noir.

Un gémissement provenant de notre droite, nous fait tourner la tête dans cette direction. Je suis frustré de ne rien voir. Je tends la main devant moi en souhaitant avoir un peu de lumière. Miracle, une boule de lumière sort de ma main et lévite devant moi. La lumière même si elle est faible, me permet de pouvoir voir suffisamment ce qui m'entoure. Sur un lit qui ne tient que par la volonté divine, Bella est allongée les bras attachés aux montants du lit avec un bâillon à la bouche. Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que moi qui ne supporte pas le son de sa voix de crécelle.

Elle se tortille comme un ver de terre en me voyant. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise et je peux distinguer des perles de larmes s'en échapper. Autre que le lit, la pièce est vide. Je rejoins Bella et je la détache. Elle me saute dans les bras en sanglots. Je suis pétrifié sur place. C'est quoi ce bordel ! Depuis quand cette peste me fait des accolades ?

– Oh, Angel ! Tu es venu à mon aide. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Mais je savais que tu allais venir pour moi. Je l'ai dit à l'autre monstre avec les longues dents, mais il ne me croyait pas. Il m'a dit que tu t'en foutais de moi. Mais, il avait tort puisque tu es là. S'il te plaît, ramène-moi à la maison. Je ne veux plus rester ici.

Je crois qu'elle a pété un câble la pauvre fille. J'essaye de me défaire de ses bras sans y parvenir. Jasper me vient en aide après cinq minutes infructueuses de tentatives. Elle se met à hurler comme un putois au contact de Jasper. Les cris ameutent deux vampires. Merci pour la discrétion ! Un combat s'engage entre nous. Avec le soutien de ma magie, je domine sans problème l'un des deux pendant que Jasper s'occupe de l'autre.

Il utilise sa vitesse pour éviter les sorts que je lui lance. Il me tourne autour comme une tornade. J'en ai presque le vertige tant il est rapide. Je commence à perdre patience. Quand je constate l'inefficacité de mes sorts trop lents pour l'atteindre. Je pense à autre chose. Je fixe le sol avec rage. Je ne tarde pas à récolter les fruits de mes efforts. La colle que j'ai fait survenir du néant l'immobilise deux secondes. Un temps court, mais suffisant pour me permettre de faire apparaitre des liens résistant à la grande force vampirique de mon adversaire. Je l'attache solidement avec.

Cette beugleuse de Bella est recoquillée dans un coin d'où elle continue de hurler. Je m'approche d'elle en m'assurant que mon adversaire est bien solidement attaché. Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Elle sursaute. Je lui parle gentiment pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est que moi. Rebelote. Elle se jette dans mes bras et s'y accroche avec plus de force que la fois précédente. Si elle continue, je vais finir par m'étouffer. Je tente de la faire lâcher prise et lui demande si elle sait où se trouve notre père, mais c'est bataille perdu d'avance que je livre avec elle.

Jasper me vient une fois de plus en aide. Ses hurlements se multiplient par trois quand le vampire pose ses mains sur elle. Il faut que je la fasse taire. Je comprends parfaitement qu'elle est sous le choc de ce qui lui est arrivé et je compatis, mais je dois découvrir où est retenu mon père. J'essaye avec toute la patience que je possède de la calmer, mais elle ne le fait pas. Ne pouvant plus la supporter, je fais la seule chose qui me passe en tête. Je la change en un mignon bébé orang-outan.

Le silence qui suit la transformation est absolument reposant. Je demande à Jasper d'aller la mettre en sécurité pendant que je poursuis les recherches. Il n'est pas très partant de me laisser seul, mais j'arrive à le convaincre. Il me dit qu'il va demander à Edward ou Carlisle de me rejoindre avant de partir. Je hoche la tête dans sa direction. Alors qu'il quitte la chambre, je plonge mon regard dans celui du vampire que j'ai maitrisé. Il ne me faut que trois minutes pour trouver ce qui m'intéresse dans son cerveau.

Charlie est au quatrième étage. Je découvre dans l'esprit du vampire qu'ils ont appris la mort des deux rois. Notre guide leur a annoncé avant de venir nous quérir à l'hôtel. Elle fait partie des partisans d'Aro et elle ne porte pas Marcus dans son cœur. Elle nous a conduits dans ce piège qui a pour but de mettre un terme à ma vie. En cet instant même, un groupe de dix vampires sont aux prises avec Edward, Emmett et Carlisle. Je suis déchiré entre mon désir de partir au secours de mon père et celui de secourir les Cullen.

Je me décide pour Charlie en me disant que les Cullen sont assez forts pour s'en sortir sans mon aide. Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre. Je cours le long du couloir et je défonce la porte où est retenu mon père. Contrairement à la chambre où on a retrouvé Bella, celle-ci est parfaitement éclairée. Seul Demetri et mon père s'y trouvent. Le vampire tient Charlie contre lui la gorge à découvert. Il plonge ses yeux rubis dans les miennes. Je devine sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il a l'intention de tuer de mon père et rien de ce que je vais lui dire ne va lui faire changer d'avis.

– J'ai appris que tu as tué Aro et Caius. Me dit-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux. La mort de Caius n'a aucune importance pour moi, mon petit ange. Mais celle d'Aro, c'est une autre histoire. Savais-tu que je considérais Aro comme un père pour moi ? Tu me l'as pris. Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressenti en apprenant son trépas ? Non, je parie. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir. Me dit-il tranquillement avec des yeux déments.

– Va-t'en Angel ! Sauves-toi ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Mo…mais il n'a pas la chance de finir sa phrase. Le vampire, les crocs à découvert, plonge dans le cou de mon père et lui arrache presque la gorge en le mordant. Charlie hurle sous la douleur. Le monstre qui l'a mordu le relâche avec négligence comme on le fait avec des ordures. Je suis tétanisé.

Le corps de Charlie s'affaisse. Il tombe lentement au ralenti comme dans les films. Ses yeux sont encore rivés dans les miens. Sa bouche grande ouverte mime mon nom pendant sa chute. Sur sa gorge, deux énormes trous identiques d'où deux filets de sang s'écoulent abondamment. Je me précipite vers lui en oubliant la présence de Demetri. Je me jette sur son corps et je presse mes deux mains sur les deux cavités sanglantes, afin de tâcher d'endiguer le flux. Cela est laborieux, car le vampire ne l'a pas loupé.

Il l'a mordu avec l'intention de le tuer et non de le transformer. Je presse de toutes mes forces sur les deux blessures, mais le flot de sang est trop important pour que je puisse l'arrêter. Les yeux de Charlie sont hagards et voilés. Il tente de prononcer mon nom, mais seul un gargouillement incompréhensible franchit ses lèvres. Cela est dû au sang qui encombre sa gorge. Des gémissements de souffrances accompagnent la sonorité.

Tout en appuyant sur sa blessure, j'essaye de le mettre dans une position qui peut lui permettre d'évacuer le sang dans sa cavité buccale. Mais mes efforts sont vains, étant donné que sans l'aide de mes deux mains qui sont pressées sur son cou, je ne peux pas le manipuler correctement. Son corps commence à devenir d'un blanc cadavérique. À peu près aussi blanche que celui des Cullen. Sa respiration est forte et laborieuse. Le sang qui embarrasse sa gorge l'étouffe. J'ai peur.

Il se saisit de mes mains posées sur lui à l'aveuglette et d'une main tremblante. Elles sont si froides au toucher que cela m'apeure. Je tente de le soigner comme je l'ai déjà fait avec le compagnon de mon amie la vipère, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer suffisamment assez pour le faire. Je me mets à crier au secours. Les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

Je prie, sollicite, supplie, implore et je finis par ordonner une aide, un secours. Qu'importe qui ou quoi, mais que l'on me vienne en assistance. Je sais qu'il va mourir si rien n'est fait. Que je vais le perdre. Mais je sais aussi que plus rien ne peut être fait pour le maintenir en vie. Que plus rien, ni personne ne peut le sauver maintenant. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander, d'espérer.

– S'il vous plaît aidez-moi. Que quelqu'un le sauve. Je vous en prie. Je vous implore, aidez-le ! Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi. Je vous en supplie ! Mes larmes me rendent aveugle à mon environnement. Je ne vois plus rien. Tout s'efface.

Une douleur atroce me prend au cœur. C'est affreux ce que j'éprouve en ce moment. Des flashes d'un endroit qui m'est inconnu viennent se superposer à celle de Charlie. Je vois un homme fier et droit qui monte des marches avant de tomber dans un puits sous les regards d'une foule en exaltation. Cette image triple ma douleur. Je ressens les remous que fait ma magie emprisonnée dans le dôme sur le fleuve de pouvoir. Je crains qu'elle finisse par le briser à force de cogner dessus.

Pourtant, je me fiche complètement qu'elle y parvienne ou pas. Je me fous de tout, si ce n'est de la survie de mon père. Le reste peut bien être inhalé par ma foutue magie vengeresse. Une crainte brutale enveloppée d'effroi m'entoure dans un cocon de peur. Un truc ne va pas. Je ferme mes yeux et j'écoute attentive. Silence. Rien que le silence. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je dois me tromper ! C'est sûrement cela. Je ne peux pas le croire. J'ai peur de l'accepter. J'appuie avec plus de force sur les cavités sanglantes.

Mes yeux sont restés clos et je me refuse à les ouvrir. Peut-être que si je ne le vois pas, la réalité de ce que mes sens me disent va disparaitre. Je bouge lentement ma main droite en prenant soin de garder la gauche sur la gorge de mon père. Je plisse avec force mes globes oculaires. Je le fais avec tant de vigueur que j'en ai mal. J'attrape la main de mon père et je cherche son pouls à l'aveuglette. Les secondes passent. Rien ! Absolument rien ! Il n'y a rien ! Rien. Rien. Rien. Rien. Riennnnnnnn ! Mort. Il est mort. Il est décédé. Il a trépassé. Il m'a quitté.

Me laissant seul dans ce monde vide de lui. De sa présence. De son soutien. De ses rires. Mon père est mort. Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir lui parler et ni lui mijoter de bons petits plats comme il les aime. Je suis de nouveau seul. Seul au monde avec personne pour me tenir la main. Le cœur ensanglanté par l'abandon involontaire de mon père, je réalise lentement ce que cela signifie. Un déclic assourdissant se fait entendre dans le fond de mon cerveau. Une voix tentatrice s'élève.

– Moi, je suis là mon cœur et je ne te quitterais en aucun cas. Je serais à jamais à tes côtés. La voix est si savoureuse et séduisante que je lui prête toute mon attention. Elle est aussi très persuasive. Et moi je ne demande qu'à la croire.

Des roulements de tonnerre lointains tout en étant proches me déchirent les tympans. Des bourrasques de vent me fouettent le visage. Je crois que le sol tremble. Je prends Charlie dans mes bras et je le berce en chantonnant une berceuse que j'ai entendue à la télé. Je n'ai plus aucune conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je suis trop plongé dans mon chagrin pour cela. Sans savoir comment je fais, je me retrouve debout devant le dôme sur le fleuve en ébullition.

– Libère-moi mon enfant pour que je puisse enfin te rendre justice. Je suis de ton côté et je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu es ma descendance Harry. Libère-moi et je te rendrais ce qu'ils t'ont honteusement volé. Je ne suis pas la méchante de l'histoire et je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir la destruction de ce monde. Toi aussi tu le désires. Rappelle-toi de ce qu'ils t'ont fait mon enfant. Rappelle-toi pourquoi ce désir de vengeance est né en toi. Ces paroles font écho à quelque chose en moi qui ne demande qu'à sortir.

Oui, moi aussi, je le veux. Je veux tout détruire. Tout anéantir. Qu'il ne reste plus rien. Plus rien! Un vent glacial se lève autour de moi. La pièce tremble et les murs choient.


	21. Chapitre vingt

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**INFO IMPORTANT :** pour ceux qui se demandent, l'enfant de Ginny n'est pas d'Harry, mais d'un des amants de cette dernière et il est mort à la suite d'une expérience de potion menée par Nicolas Flamel. Merci pour vos coms et bonne lecture.

**INFO 2 :** Les enfants nés de moldus se font retirer de chez leurs parents par les Rafleurs à l'âge de onze ans et se font adopter par des familles sorcières qui ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Les sorciers font croire aux parents que les enfants ont fait des fugues.

Il est interdit aux nés de moldu de prendre contact avec leurs parents moldus. Tout contact est puni par un séjour d'un an à Azcaban. Les rafleurs effacent la mémoire des enfants cramols à l'âge de onze ans et les placent dans des orphelinats moldus. Aucun moldu ne connaît l'existence du monde magique, pas même le ministère. Si vous avez des questions ou incompréhensions, je suis là.

* * *

**Chapitre vingt**

Je me trouve dans une bulle. Devant moi s'étalent des images et des images, des centaines, des milliers, des millions d'images. Elles tourbillonnent autour de moi à grande vitesse. Leur vitesse me donne mal à la tête et aux yeux. Puis, petit à petit les images se stabilisent. Elles disparaissent une à une. À la fin, il n'en reste plus qu'une seule. C'est le tableau d'une famille, une famille joyeuse. Il y a un homme qui me ressemble étrangement, mais il est plus vieux que moi et il a des yeux noisette. Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que les miens et très ébouriffés. Ils se dressent en épi à l'arrière de sa tête.

Sur sa droite, une jeune femme a la chevelure épaisse de feu qui lui tombe sur les épaules. Elle est très belle et elle possède de magnifiques yeux d'un vert brillant et en amande, comme les miens. Entre les deux, un bébé que ne doit pas avoir plus d'un an. Il a les mêmes yeux que la femme et la même chevelure que l'homme. Je pense, je suis certain que ce sont mes parents et moi. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux ensemble. De là où je me trouve, je ne peux pas manquer de voir l'amour que les deux parents portent à l'enfant. Je me demande pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas cherché.

Tout à coup, l'image se met à se mouvoir. La femme prend le bébé dans ses bras et le pose dans un berceau.

– Dors mon ange. Ton papa et moi allons devoir sortir un petit moment, mais ne t'en fais pas, Dobby va rester avec toi jusqu'à notre retour. Le bébé fait un immense sourire édenté à la femme.

– Ma magnifique et charmante Lily jolie est-elle prête pour notre sortie ? Demande l'homme en l'apprenant dans ses bras par-derrière.

– Oh James, idiot ! Lâche-moi un peu, je suis en train de dire au revoir à notre fils.

– Moi aussi je veux lui faire un petit bisou. Dit l'homme en lâchant sa femme et en prenant l'enfant pour jouer avec lui. Le bébé rigole devant les grimaces et chatouilles de son père.

– Tu vas voir Lily jolie, dit soudainement le père, Notre Harry va devenir un fabuleux Roi et un sorcier très puissant. Sa magie est déjà extraordinaire à son âge. Imagine ce que cela va être en grandissant. Et pour ne rien gâcher, c'est le plus beau des bébés.

– Arrête de dire des bêtises et viens. Nous devons partir maintenant si tu ne veux pas que l'on soit en retard.

– Une minute. Je veux graver l'image de mon fils dans ma mémoire. Dit avec sérieux James.

– Ne sois idiot mon chéri, tu vas le revoir dans quelques heures.

– Mais c'est long Lily jolie. Je ne veux pas aller à cette cérémonie ! Je veux rester avec mon magnifique fils ! Dit le père en boudant.

– Qu'est-ce que j'entends ! Le grand Roi James Potter refuse d'honorer ses obligations royales. Un homme brun aux cheveux courts, avec un visage très beau et l'apparence quelque peu hautaine fait son entrée dans la chambre d'enfant où se trouve le couple.

– Sirius ! Que fais-tu là ? Demande Lily avec le sourire.

– Je viens remplacer Peter. Il est un peu souffrant ce soir et m'a demandé de venir prendre sa place. J'ai dû abandonner une charmante compagnie pour venir, mais je suis certain que je vais pouvoir en trouver une autre toute aussi charmante pendant cette soirée. Dit le dénommé Sirius.

– Mufle va ! Dit Lily en rigolant. Quand vas-tu enfin te poser et te trouver une femme pour fonder une famille ?

– Je ne suis pas fait pour une seule femme, ma petite Lily jolie. La vie de famille n'est pas faite pour moi. Dit Sirius en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais voir ce Sirius déclenche une immense joie en moi, mais aussi une grande peine. Les trois adultes laissent l'enfant et partent. Une femme entre dans la nurserie. Elle borde l'enfant qui finit par s'endormir. Elle quitte la pièce. Une heure après son départ, un homme en surpoids avec de petits yeux humides, des cheveux fins et jaunes, avec un début de calvitie et un visage au teint terreux entre dans la chambre d'enfant. Il prend celui-ci et s'enfuit avec lui. Il quitte le château et s'enfonce dans la forêt avoisinante.

Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe l'attend au pied d'un arbre. Il donne une bourse remplie d'argent à l'homme et un balai.

– Je ne veux pas connaitre votre destination. Faites simplement en sorte que personne ne le retrouve. Le mieux serait de le tuer pour plus de prudence.

– Oui Albus. Je vais le faire. Un tel enfant ne doit pas vivre.

– Bien mon garçon, partez maintenant et faites-vous oublier.

L'homme monte sur le balai et celui-ci s'envole. L'homme survole la forêt et finit par la dépasser. Il vole pendant un long moment avant de se poser dans un endroit isolé. Il pose le bébé au sol et sort un bout de bois de la poche de son vêtement. Il le pointe sur l'enfant qui le regard avec ses grands yeux en rigolant. Il tend ses petites mains à l'homme. Je peux voir que l'homme hésite. Il se détourne de l'enfant et commence à faire des allers et retours. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprend l'enfant dans ses bras et remonte sur le balai.

– Je ne peux pas faire ce que veut Albus. Je ne peux pas te tuer Harry. Je vais te conduire chez la sœur de ta mère. Si je te ramène au château, Albus va finir par te tuer. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris part à cette machination, mais je n'avais pas le choix. L'homme parle à l'enfant durant tout le trajet qui le conduit à la maison de la tante de l'enfant.

L'homme se pose dans un quartier tranquille avec des maisons qui se ressemble. Il s'arrête au numéro 4 de la rue privet drive little whinging surrey. Il pose l'enfant devant la porte et tourne le dos à la bâtisse. Mais avant de quitter la rue, il fait demi-tour et remonte les marches. Il tire une nouvelle fois le bout de bâton de sa poche. Il le dirige vers le bébé. Il fait des mouvements étranges avec celui-ci.

– Avec ça, personne ne pourra te localiser avec l'aide de la magie et les Rafleurs d'enfants magiques ne peuvent pas te détecter.

Il fait un autre mouvement avec son bâton et un papier apparaît. Un petit mot était écrit dessus.

_''Chère Pétunia Dursley_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de votre sœur Lily Potter, ainsi que celui de son mari James Potter. Étant la seule famille qui lui reste, je vous serais obligé bien vouloir prendre sous votre toit votre neveu, Harry Potter.''_

Le mot n'est pas signé. L'homme sonne à la porte, se change en un gros rat et quitte les lieux. La porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir sur ce qui devait être un homme. Il est grand, massif et il n'a pratiquement pas de cou. Il possède une moustache de belle taille de couleur noire. Il jette des regards furieux autour de la maison. Comme il ne voit personne, il se retourne pour rentrer dans la maison quand son pied tape sur quelque chose. Il baisse les yeux et les posent sur le bébé.

– Pétunia ! Hurle-t-il.

Une femme mince et blonde, avec un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne et un visage chevalin accourt au cri.

– Que se passe-t-il Vernon ?

– C'est quoi cette chose ? Demande Vernon en désignant Harry.

– Oh, mon Dieu ! Qui a bien pu poser cet enfant-là ? Elle dit cela en se baissant et ramassant le bébé. En dégageant la couverture qui enveloppe l'enfant pour voir son visage, elle remarque le petit mot. À la fin de sa lecture, elle a le visage triste.

– Que ce passe-t-il Pétunia ?

– C'est le fils de ma sœur.

– Celle qui s'est enfuie de chez vos parents à ses onze ans.

– Oui. Lily s'est enfuie de chez nous le jour de son anniversaire. La police ne l'a jamais retrouvée. Suite à sa disparition, nos parents sont morts de chagrin et de fatigue. Ils ont mis toutes leurs économies dans les recherches pour la retrouver. Je pensais qu'elle était morte depuis tout ce temps. Et maintenant, ce mot m'apprend que non seulement, elle était en vie pendant toutes ces années, mais qu'elle s'est aussi mariée à un certain James Potter et a eu un enfant avec lui.

– Où est-elle maintenant et que fait son fils ici, chez nous ?

– La note dit qu'elle est morte elle et son mari. Elle ne dit pas cependant comment cela est arrivé. Le mot dit que nous sommes sa seule famille.

– Pourquoi devrons-nous prendre en charge l'enfant.

– Nous sommes sa seule famille.

– Je ne veux pas de lui chez moi, Pétunia. Je n'ai pas les moyens de nourrir une bouche en plus. Nous allons le déposer devant un orphelinat et nous laver les mains de sa charge, voilà.

– Mais, c'est le fils de ma sœur !

– Qui est la cause de la mort de tes parents.

Pétunia baisse la tête à ce rappel douloureux.

– Qu'importe ce que Lily a fait, cette enfant n'y est pour rien. Nous allons le prendre avec nous un point c'est tout. Elle finit en entrant dans la maison.

La maison disparaît et des images se mettent une fois de plus à tourbillonner autour de moi. Comme la première fois, elles disparaissent et une seule reste sur place. Un homme qui se trouve être James Potter est en pleurs devant la dépouille de sa femme. Il est plus maigre que la première que je l'ai vu. À ses côtés Sirius est lui aussi en larmes.

– Tu es certain que c'est un empoisonnement ? Demande James à Sirius.

– Oui, le médicomage me l'a certifié. Et le poison n'a pas de remède connu à nos jours. Je suis désolé mon ami. Dit Sirius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de James.

– Qui a bien pu faire une telle chose à ma douce Lily ? Demande James d'une voix défaite.

– Je ne sais pas James, mais Albus m'a promis de mener une enquête dessus.

– Et pour mon fils ?

– Toujours rien, personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé. Sa nourrice a été endormie par un sort très puissant et Dobby a été appelé dans les cuisines avant son enlèvement.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans mes amours Sirius ? Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre sans eux. Je suis un lâche mon ami. Lily et Harry étaient ma force, sans eux je ne suis rien.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise mon ami, nous allons retrouver Harry très vite. Albus est un grand sorcier avec beaucoup de contacts. Il va pouvoir retrouver notre petit Prince en un rien de temps. Mais pour l'instant, il va te falloir t'occuper des funérailles de ta femme. Cela va faire une semaine qu'elle est morte mon ami, il est temps de l'enterrer.

– Non, je ne peux pas ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Si je fais cela, ça voudra dire qu'elle est vraiment partie. Je ne peux pas Sirius, je ne peux pas.

– On ne peut plus attendre, James. Je vais m'occuper de ce qu'il faut dans ce cas. Au moins va te reposer un peu.

– Non, je ne peux pas.

James dit ces mots encore et encore. Sirius le laisse devant le corps sans vie de Lily et quitte la pièce.

Le décor change encore une fois. Je me trouve devant la petite maison de la rue privet drive little whinging surrey. Je vois la femme qui se dispute avec son cachalot de mari. Le sujet est le petit Harry.

– Pétunia, tu vois bien que c'est un monstre ! Dit l'homme rouge de colère. Il fait des choses bizarres. Je ne veux pas de lui sous mon toit ! Pense un peu à notre fils. Et si sa bizarrerie est contagieuse, je ne veux pas qu'il la passe à notre petit Dudley.

– Ce n'est pas du tout contagieux, Lily aussi faisait ce genre de choses avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et pourtant je suis parfaitement normale. Réfute Pétunia. C'est mon neveu et je refuse de l'abandonner !

– Parfait, mais ne viens pas me le reprocher s'il fait quelque chose à notre fils. Dit le cachalot avant de partir.

Les images se brouillent une fois de plus. Je me trouve dans une chambre d'enfant. Harry et un énorme bébé de trois ans jouent ensemble. Soudain, le petit sumo en couche-culotte saute sur le petit Harry et lui écrase la figure sur le sol. L'enfant tente de se dégager d'en dessous, mais l'autre est bien plus fort. Brusquement, le petit cachalot est envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'écrase dans un bruit sourd. Des pas de course se font entendre et la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée.

Pétunia entre dans la chambre suivie de près par son mari. Elle se précipite sur son fils en pleurs. Elle le prend difficilement dans ses bras et le porte. Elle le calme et lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Dudley désigne Harry et dit avec des mots d'enfantins qu'Harry lui a fait mal en le faisant voler dans la chambre. À la fin des explications, l'homme cachalot se dirige vers le petit Potter et se met à le rouer de coups de pied. L'enfant pleure et crie sa douleur. Il cherche de l'aide de sa tante, mais celle-ci est comme absente.

Harry se replie sur lui-même en tentant de se protéger des coups, mais sans succès. Il ne tarde pas à s'évanouir sous l'assaut. Pétunia hésite à arrêter son mari. On dirait que ce que son fils lui a dit, lui a fait peur. Elle regard donc son mari se défouler sur son neveu sans faire le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide. Quand Vernon n'a plus la force de cogner sur l'enfant, il le traine dans les escaliers. Arrivé au bas des marches, il ouvre le petit placard qui s'y trouve et le jette dedans négligemment avant de fermer à clé la petite porte.

– Puisque tu tiens tant à le garder, il va dormir là-dedans à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je ne veux plus le voir près de mon fils. Et pendant que nous y sommes, il va devoir gagner sa pitance. Tu vas commencer à le former à partir de demain sur la tenue d'une maison.

– Mais Vernon, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

– Quand vas-tu commencer à comprendre que c'est un monstre, Pétunia ? Il a failli tuer notre enfant il y a même pas quelques minutes. Ce n'est pas un enfant, mais un monstre qui aurait dû mourir en même temps que ses dégénérés de parents ! Je t'ai laissé me dicter ma conduite un peu trop longtemps Pétunia ! Maintenant c'est à moi de prendre les décisions. Et cette chose restera enfermée dans ce placard. Il n'en sortira que pour t'aider dans les tâches ménagères. Tu as bien compris ? Dit l'homme sur un ton très menaçant.

– Oui Vernon. Répondit Pétunia d'une voix tremblante.

L'image change. Je me trouve dans une chambre où se trouvent James et un vieillard. Le même qui a ordonné à l'homme qui a kidnappé le jeune Potter de le tuer.

– Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que votre fils a disparu. Dit le vieil homme. Mes recherches n'ont absolument rien donné. Je pense que nous allons devoir en conclure qu'il est mort lui aussi.

– Non, Albus ! Ne dites pas cela ! Je sais, je sens au plus profond de mon être qu'il est encore en vie. Alors, ne me dites pas ce genre de paroles. Dit James d'une petite voix. Il a beaucoup maigri depuis la fois où je l'ai vu avec Sirius.

– Je vais continuer les cherches dans ce cas, mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de votre sang.

– Mon sang, mais pourquoi ?

– J'ai découvert un vieux sort qui permet à un parent de retrouver son enfant disparu, mais pour le lancer, il me faut un peu de votre sang votre Majesté.

– Si c'est pour retrouver mon petit Harry, vous pouvez me prendre autant de sang que vous voulez. Dit James en tendant le bras à Albus.

Albus s'empresse de prendre le sang du roi. Avec un rire machiavélique, il sort de la chambre et s'enfonce dans les cachots du château. Albus entre dans une petite chambre où se trouvent un petit lit, une petite table, une cheminée et un jeune garçon de même pas dix ans. Il s'avance vers le petit garçon qu'il caresse la tête comme on aurait fait avec un chien. L'enfant tremble de ses membres au toucher.

\- Oh mon petit Dean, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Ce stupide roi de pacotille m'a donné de son sang. Tu imagines mon amour, avec ça entre mes mains, je vais enfin pouvoir prendre le contrôle de ce royaume.

Avec la fiole de sang en main, il se dirige vers la table où un vieux grimoire est ouvert sur un chapitre intitulé, ''comment priver une personne de son libre arbitre''

Le décor change encore. Je me trouve devant la maison de la rue privet drive. Les lumières sont éteintes et aucun mouvement ne vient de la maison. Je crois d'abord que la maison est vide, mais, quand l'image d'un petit garçon d'environ dix ans se dessine devant moi, je reconnais mon erreur. Il est enfermé dans une petite pièce sans lumière, il pleure et il tremble de froid. C'est l'hiver, son ventre grogne tellement fort que j'en ai mal pour lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis des jours.

Le garçon est le petit Harry Potter. Un petit récipient dans lequel je peux encore voir des petites gouttes d'eau semble être sa seule source de nourriture. La pièce est insalubre et des taches d'urines jonchent un petit coin de la pièce, alors que des crottes humaines se trouvent dans un seau. Il n'y a aucune trace du reste des occupants de la maison. Harry se trouve seul et enfermé dans un placard. Mourant de faim et de soif. Des bruits de pas se font soudainement entendre dans la maison. Ils sortent Harry de sa léthargie. Une heure après avoir entendu les pas, la porte du placard s'ouvre sur Pétunia.

– Sort de là fainéant et vas faire à manger. Ordonne-t-elle méchamment. Non mais c'est une infection. Tu es dégoutant. Alors que l'enfant sort difficilement de son trou, la femme ajoute.

– Reviens ici et débarrasse-moi de ses choses. Dit-elle en désignant le seau de besoins de l'enfant. Celui-ci prend le récipient et va le vider dans le jardin. Il ouvre le robinet du tuyau d'arrosage et fait une rapide toilette. D'après les frissons qui couvrent son petit corps maigre, l'eau doit être glacée, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il finit le plus rapidement possible. Il en profite pour en avaler un peu et va faire à manger pour sa famille.

Le décor change. Je me trouve dans une grande salle. C'est une vaste salle au plafond enchanté qui reproduit le temps qu'il fait dehors. Il y a quatre longues tables qui sont occupées par des hommes et des femmes de tous âges. Certains ont les larmes aux yeux. Je crois que c'est la salle du trône. Sur une estrade en face de toutes les tables un grand trône d'or se dresse. Sur celui-ci, Albus est assis.

– Mes chers compatriotes, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de notre estimé roi James. Il est mort hier matin. En effet, la perte de notre aimée reine et la disparition du prince, il y a de cela sept ans, ont énormément affecté Sa Majesté qui était tombée dans la dépression. Il a mis fin à ses jours hier matin. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre une telle nouvelle. Déclare Albus d'une voix triste. Mais, je n'ai pas encore baissé les bras sur le retour du jeune Prince. Je suis toujours à sa recherche. En attendant son retour, je vais prendre la tête du royaume. Les obsèques du roi auront lieu demain matin.

Son discours se finit dans les pleurs. Albus quitte la salle du trône par une porte dérobée qui se situe derrière le trône. Quand il franchit la porte, il éclate de rire. Il suit un passage secret qui l'amène dans la petite chambre dans les cachots. Autre que la table, le lit, la cheminée et le jeune enfant, le roi James, les yeux dans le vague se trouve dans la pièce. Il est allongé dans le petit lit les yeux dans le vide. Une femme à moitié nue est à califourchon sur lui. Elle ondule sur lui avec un plaisir évident, sous le regard indifférent du jeune garçon.

– Cela suffit Nymphadora, tu vas finir par nous l'épuiser à ce rythme-là, dit Albus en entrant dans la chambre.

– Mais c'est si bon, dit la jeune sang pur en accélérant ses mouvements.

– Je te comprends ma chère. Mais fais tout de même attention à ne pas le surmener.

Albus se dirige directement vers le jeune enfant en qui recule devant lui. Quand il arrive à sa hauteur, il soulève sa robe.

– Soulage-moi un peu, mon amour. Ordonne Albus.

Le décor change une fois de plus. Je suis heureux de cela, car je ne tiens pas voir la suite de cette scène. Je me trouve dans le quartier de privet drive. Le jeune Potter court, il est poursuivi par une bande d'enfants. Il me semble fatigué. Il est en nage même. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets par-dessus sa tête. Ses poursuivants le talonnent de très près. À force de ne pas regarder devant lui, il finit par trébucher, et tombe sur le sol dur. Ses poursuivants sont sur lui. Sans attendre, les coups partent. Les gamins le battent avec tant de férocité qu'il perd connaissance.

Le néant l'enveloppe. Quand les gamins partent, Harry disparaît. Il réapparaît dans son placard sous les escaliers. Il reprend conscience petit à petit. Une voix retentie dans le silence.

– Venez maître, le château nous attend.

La voix appartient à une petite créature avec de grandes oreilles qui lui tombent légèrement sur le côté. De grands yeux vert pâle et un long nez. C'est la même créature qui est apparue devant les rois et que j'ai vue quand le docteur Lecter m'a fait boire son drôle de thé. Je suis heureux de la voir.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Demande Harry apeuré.

– Maitre Harry ne doit pas avoir peur de Dobby. Dit la petite créature.

– Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

– Dobby est l'elfe de maison au service de la famille royale.

– C'est quoi un elfe de maison ?

– Les elfes de maison aident aux tâches ménagères, gardent les secrets de leurs maîtres jusqu'à leur mort.

–Oh, vous êtes comme moi alors !

– Non, le jeune maître Harry Potter est un Prince, pas un elfe de maison. Maintenant, Dobby et maître Harry doivent partir. Dobby va ramener le jeune maître chez lui, dans le monde magique.

– C'est quoi le monde magique ?

– C'est de là que vient le jeune maître. Il y a des choses fabuleuses dans le monde magique.

– Je vais devoir faire la cuisine, le ménage et être battu aussi là-bas ? Demande avec crainte le jeune garçon.

– Oh, non ! Jamais Dobby ne laissera qui que ce soit battre le jeune maître ou le forcer à faire le travail d'un elfe.

– Dans ce cas, je veux bien venir avec toi.

Le décor change. Je me trouve dans la chambre dans les cachots.

– C'est quoi le problème avec cet idiot ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas capable de concevoir un simple mioche ? J'ai pourtant varié les putes avec lui. Alors pourquoi, ne peut-il pas me fournir un héritier pour que je puisse enfin me débarrasser de lui ? Dit Albus en balançant un coup de pied sur un jeune adolescent de quinze ans. Il se défoule sur lui avec hargne. Il finit par prendre un bout de bâton dans son drôle d'habit.

– Tu es devenu trop vieux pour moi, mon amour. Je n'ai plus besoin de tes services. Adieu. Avada kedavra.

Un rayon vert sort de ce que je pense être une baguette magique, et frappe le jeune garçon. Il s'écroule sur le sol et ne bouge plus. Albus l' se dirige ensuite vers la petite table où le vieux manuscrit est posé. Il le feuillette un moment. Il finit par le fermer avec colère. Il quitte la pièce et se dirige vers la pièce d'à côté. C'est une petite bibliothèque avec de vieux bouquins. Il farfouille dans les rayons à la recherche de quelque chose. Il prend un petit carnet sur une étagère.

– Comment cela se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ? Demande-t-il au carnet en question.

Le petit carnet était un livre de sort inventé par le grand-père de James, Charlus Potter. Le carnet était tenu comme un journal dans lequel, Charlus parlait de sa famille et des sorts qu'il inventait. Une phrase dans le carnet attire mon attention ainsi que celui d'Albus.

'_'Père vient de m'apprendre un des secrets de notre famille. Je suis si triste de l'apprendre. Comme, je suis un enfant unique, j'ai toujours souhaité fonder une grande famille. Mais père vient de me faire comprendre que chaque héritier de la famille, ne peut concevoir qu'un enfant et c'est toujours un garçon. Je ne vais donc pas pouvoir avoir ma grande famille.''_

– Quoi ! C'est quoi cette connerie ? James ne peut donc pas avoir d'autre enfant. Et moi qui ai fait promettre à Peter de tuer cet ignoble petit sang mêlé. Attendez ! Cela veut-il dire que si James meurt, la magie, ma magie, va disparaitre aussi ? Déjà, que depuis que j'ai fait croire à sa mort, les naissances d'enfants cramols se font de plus en plus. Et pour ne rien arranger, ce stupide Voldemort fomente une guerre dans le royaume. Si ce stupide roi vient aussi à mourir, tous les sorciers vont perdre leur magie. Je ne peux pas permettre cela. Il faut que je retrouve Peter. Avec un peu de chance, il ne m'aura pas écouté et laissé la vie sauve au gamin.

Albus quitte la pièce et monte dans ses appartements. Il prend une poudre bizarre sur le montant de la cheminée. Il la jette dans les flammes. Elles deviennent vertes. Albus passe sa tête dedans et appelle quelqu'un. Un black chauve sort de la cheminée.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous régent ?

– Auror Shacklebolt, je veux que vous me retrouvez dans les plus brefs délais Peter Pettigrow. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

– Oui régent.

Le décor change. L'homme qui a enlevé Harry pour le déposer devant le numéro 4 privets drive little whinging surrey, court. Un groupe d'hommes en uniforme le pourchassent dans des baraquements en ruine. Il court en trébuchant de temps en temps. À un moment il se change en rat, mais un de ses poursuivants lui lance un sort qui le rechange. Il finit par se trouver devant un cul-de-sac. Il se fait prendre par ses poursuivants. Un des hommes, celui qui était chez Albus le prend par la main et ils disparaissent.

Ils apparaissent dans les appartements d'Albus. Celui-ci en robe de nuit est sur le point d'aller dormir. Un mouvement se fait voir sous les draps, mais je ne vois ce que c'est et je ne veux pas savoir de quoi il retourne.

– Régent, nous avons capturé le dénommé Peter Pettigrow.

– Ah, Shacklebolt, je vous remercie de votre diligence. Laissez-le là-bas. Dit-il en désignant un coin de la chambre. Je vais m'en occuper dans un moment.

– Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir besoin que je reste avec vous ?

– Non mon cher, vous pouvez disposer maintenant. L'auror quitte les appartements d'Albus après s'être assuré que Peter est bien immobilisé. Albus monte dans le lit. Des cris de souffrance et des grognements de plaisir se font entendre.

Trente minutes après, un Albus en sueur et joyeux sort du lit. Il avance vers Peter. Il prend sa baguette sur une petite table de chevet et la pointe sur lui.

– Légimentie, dit-il. Ah, je vois. J'avais donc raison, tu ne l'as pas tué. C'est malin de ta part de l'avoir déposé chez la sœur de ce sang de bourbe. Pour une fois, ta stupidité m'est d'un certain secours. Dit Albus. Je dois me débarrasser de toi mon cher enfant. Tu as été l'un de mes meilleurs amours, Peter. C'est vraiment dommage que je doive te tuer. Adieu.

– Avada k… Mais avant qu'Albus finisse sa malédiction, Peter se change en rat et se sauve.

– Petit merdeux, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Crie Albus avec rage. Quand il finit par se calmer, il appelle Dobby.

– Dobby, je viens enfin de découvrir l'endroit où se trouve le jeune Prince.

– Oh, maître Dumbledore dit-il vrai ? Demande Dobby en larmes.

– Oui, Dobby. S'oblige à répondre aimablement Albus.

– Où se trouve maître Harry ?

Albus lui donne l'adresse et l'envoie le chercher.

Le décor change. Harry est sur un balai volant. Il survole un grand château. À ses côtés, une personne de petite de taille avec une capuche sur la tête. Je devine que c'est Dobby l'elfe de maison.

– Nous sommes arrivés maître. Le château de votre père est là. Votre foyer.

Harry se penche pour mieux le voir. Il est magnifique. Sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. Perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues. Ils atterrissent sur un immense stade. Des gens les y attendent. Un vieil homme avec une grande barbe blanche, accompagné par une vieille femme a l'air sévère, s'avancent.

– Jeune maître. Nous vous croyons perdu. La mort de vos parents et votre propre disparition, ont mit le royaume à feu et à sang. Votre retour sonne la fin de la guerre. Dit Albus le vieil homme en question.

Des larmes coulent des orbites du vieil homme. La femme pleure elle aussi. Le petit garçon est intimidé par tous ces gens. Il se rapproche de son sauveur. Celui qui l'a sorti de son placard et conduit loin de sa famille. Le seul auquel il semble faire confiance.

Le décor change. Harry court dans les couloirs du château. Je pense qu'il cherche où se cacher. Les autres enfants du palais le poursuivent en rigolant. Ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Il entre dans une pièce et s'y enferme.

– Où es-tu parti Dobby ? Je n'aime pas être ici. Personne ne m'aime. Ils sont aussi méchants que les amis de mon cousin Dudley. Reviens vite Dobby.

Le décor change. Dobby entre dans les appartements d'Albus au moment où celui-ci ouvre un passage secret et s'y engouffre. Dobby le suit sans se faire remarquer. Albus se rend dans la petite chambre des cachots. Dobby devient invisible et entre dans la chambre à la suite d'Albus. Il fait le tour de la petite chambre. Albus s'assied sur le lit où une forme repliée sur elle se cache sous les draps.

– J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, James. J'ai retrouvé Harry. Cela va faire deux ans qu'il est de retour au château. Aucun son ne provient des couvertures. Sais-tu ce que cela veut-il dire mon cher souverain ? Continue sans se départir Albus. Je vais bientôt ne plus avoir besoin de toi et par là même, je vais pouvoir mettre fin à mes recherches infructueuses sur une façon de te permettre de concevoir un autre enfant. Je vais cependant te garder un petit moment, mais seulement le temps de tester ma dernière potion sur toi. Si je peux avoir un héritier de sang pur, je ne vais cracher dessus. Je dois partir maintenant.

Alors qu'Albus se retourne pour partir, il tombe nez à nez avec Dobby qui est devenu visible.

– Maître Dumbledore est un vilain sorcier. Dobby va reporter ce qu'il vient de voir au Magenmagot et vous faire destituer de vos fonctions. Dobby va… Mais n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Albus lui jette un sort qui l'envoie s'écraser sur un mur.

_Vile petite créature ! Comment oses-tu te mêler de mes affaires. Je vais t'apprendre à fouiner. Endoloris. Dobby se tortille de douleur. Diffindo, Cracbadabum. Des coupures apparaissent sur tout le corps du petit elfe.

– Je vais de te faire disparaitre de la surface de ce monde, vermine. Wingardium Leviosa. Le corps de Dobby se soulève et avec une vitesse prodigieuse va s'écraser sur le plafond avant de retomber brusquement sur le sol. Une rage immense monte en moi en voyant cela. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux plus assister à cela, mais la scène ne change pas.

– Tu vas mourir misérable créature ! Avada Kedav… Mais avant de finir sa phrase, Peter apparaît de nulle part et prend l'elfe dans ses bras avant de disparaitre. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne se dissipent, Albus à le temps de lancer une dernière malédiction qui touche de pleins fouets Peter.

Le décor change. Albus se trouve dans la salle de trône qui est aussi la salle à manger pour les quelques élèves sang purs qui y résident. Il annonce à Harry la mort de son petit serviteur, Dobby. Il fond en larmes. Il demande comment s'est arrivé, mais Albus ne lui donne aucune explication. Harry porte sa main à la poitrine. Il s'effondre.

Le décor change. Peter et le petit elfe se trouvent dans le salon d'une maison inconnu. Des bruits de pas se font entendre. Un homme avec une masse de cheveux emmêlés lui tombant sur les épaules, entre dans le salon. Ses yeux sont éteints et creux et ses orbites sont sombres et profondes. L'homme donne l'impression d'être plus mort que vivant. Sa peau blafarde est tellement tendue sur son visage qu'on croyait voir une tête-de-mort.

– Qui est là ? Demande-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Seul un gémissement lui répond. Il se dirige donc vers les sons. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

– Peter ! Que fais-tu là ? Et où est-ce que tu étais pendant toutes ces années ?

– Aide-moi Sirius. Dit Peter avant de s'évanouir.

Sirius se met à genoux devant Peter.

– Kreattur!

–Maître Black a appelé Kreattur?

– Oui, va me chercher des potions de soin.

– Oui Maître.

Il disparaît et revient en quelques secondes avec des fioles de différentes couleurs dans les bras. Sirius les prend et les donnent à Peter et Dobby.

Le décor change. Peter est sur un lit dans une chambre luxueuse. À son chevet, Sirius lui tient la main. Peter, mon ami tu es enfin conscient. Cela fait trois semaines que tu es dans le coma. Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé mon ami.

Peter lui raconte son histoire lentement. Une histoire épouvantable.

– Tout a commencé à la mort de mes parents quand j'ai eu neuf ans. Albus s'est proposé de me prendre à sa charge. J'étais très heureux de sa proposition, car je n'avais plus de famille. Mais un mois après que je me sois installé avec lui, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je paye un loyer.

– Quoi, tu plaisantes !?

– Non, absolument pas.

– Il t'a fait travailler à neuf ans ?

– Si on peut appeler ça travailler. Dit Peter dans un murmure rageur.

– Il consistait en quoi, ce travail ?

– Je devais lui faire plaisir.

– Comment ?

– Des plaisirs charnels.

– Oh, par Merlin ! Peter, je suis désolé.

– Tu n'y es pour rien Sirius. Et puis je n'ai dû le faire que jusqu'à mes quinze ans. Après j'étais trop vieux pour lui. Entre-temps, j'ai fait ta connaissance et celle de James. Après mes quinze ans, il m'a ordonné de quitter sa maison.

– C'est la période où James t'avait donné une chambre au château. Dit Sirius.

– Oui, c'est grâce à lui que je n'ai pas eu à vivre dans la rue.

– Quelle pourriture !

– Albus est contre les mariages mixtes. Et quand James a fait la rencontre de Lily, Albus a vu ça comme une trahison de James envers le monde magique. Il a tout fait pour empêcher le mariage, mais James n'a pas cédé. Albus avait encore l'espoir de les séparer, quand Lily a annoncé sa grossesse. Cette annonce l'a fait péter un plomb. Il m'a fait venir dans ses appartements quelques mois après la naissance d'Harry. Il m'a montré des photographies pendant qu'il abusait de moi. Bien sûr, on ne voyait pas son visage sur les clichés. Il m'a menacé de vous les montrer, si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me disait. Je pensais qu'il allait vouloir abuser de moi une fois de plus, mais j'avais tort.

– Que voulait-il ?

– Que je kidnappe Harry.

– C'est donc toi qui as enlevé Harry ! Accuse Sirius avec colère.

– Oui, c'est moi. Mais, je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il aurait envoyé une autre personne, et cette personne l'aurait certainement tué. Dit Peter pour couper court aux accusations de Sirius.

– Où est Harry maintenant ? Demande Sirius.

– Tu n'es pas au courant de la nouvelle ! S'étonne Peter.

– De quelle nouvelle ?

– Cela fait deux ans qu'Harry est de retour à Poudlard.

– Quoi ? Je ne le savais pas. J'ai coupé tous liens avec le reste du monde depuis l'annonce de la mort de James.

– Eh bien, maintenant tu le sais.

– Je dois aller le voir. Dit Sirius avec excitation.

– Non, je dois d'abord te dire quelque chose d'important.

– De quoi il s'agit ?

– James est toujours vivant, mais prisonnier d'Albus.

– Quoi !

– James est vivant. Je l'ai découvert récemment. J'ai essayé de le libérer, mais il semble être sous le contrôle d'Albus. Il refuse de quitter sa prison. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il ne m'a reconnu. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te reconnaisse aussi. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à une coquille vide.

– C'est impossible ! Comment Albus a pu faire cela à James ? Je ne comprends pas.

– C'est aussi lui qui a empoisonné Lily.

– Tu plaisantes !

– Non.

– Il faut soustraire Harry de ses griffes. Mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

– Au début, je pense qu'il était simplement contre le rapprochement des moldus, sang mêlé et les sangs purs. Mais sa folie des grandeurs l'a rendu encore plus fou qu'avant. Il a donc voulu devenir roi à la place du roi.

– Pourquoi il maintient James prisonnier ?

– D'après ce que j'ai compris, il souhaite que James engrosse une sorcière de sang pur.

– Il est complètement fou ! Nous devons sortir James et Harry de là.

– Je sais, mais cela ne va pas être simple. Avec James sous influence et Harry qui est surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, cela va être vraiment difficile.

Le décor change. Sirius a complètement changé. Il est redevenu le bel homme plein d'assurance que j'avais vu au début. Il est grand et a les cheveux bruns et courts. Son visage s'est épaissi ce qui lui a rendu sa beauté. C'est un bel homme bien en muscle, élégant, avec de larges épaules et de beaux yeux noirs. Il a l'apparence aristocratique et quelque peu hautaine de certains nobles de la cour. Il parcourt les couloirs de Poudlard en sifflotant. Il se rend devant une porte ou deux aurors sont en poste. Il donne deux coups dessus et la porte s'ouvre. Un jeune homme de quatorze ans lui ouvre la porte. C'est Harry. Il a un immense sourire en voyant qui est son visiteur.

– Sirius ! Dit Harry en lui sautant dans les bras. Il y a une telle joie dans sa voix et ses yeux brillent de plaisir.

Sirius le serre très fort dans ses bras. Il lui fait un gros bisou baveux sur les deux joues.

– Beurk ! Sirius s'est dégueulasse ! Dit Harry en riant et en s'essuyant les joues. Entre.

– Alors, Mini Cornedrue comment se passent tes cours de magie ? Tu t'es enfin fait des amis parmi tes camarades ?

– Les cours de magie sont vraiment fascinants et faciles. La magie est vraiment une merveille. Je te remercie d'être intervenu auprès d'Albus. Sans cela, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de pouvoir apprendre les bases et encore moins de faire l'acquisition d'une baguette.

– Tu n'as pas à me remercier Harry. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de parrain. Et c'est une honte qu'Albus t'est refusé une éducation accordée à tous les jeunes sorciers de ton âge. Je ne comprends pas que personne n'ait rien dit. Tu es le prince héritier Harry. De ce fait, tu dois recevoir une éducation qui va avec ton rang. Je suis encore plus honteux de m'être isolé et d'avoir mis deux ans avant d'apprendre ton retour. Mais les pertes consécutives de ton père et de ta mère m'avaient anéanti.

– Ne te blâme pas parrain. Regarde, depuis que tu as appris mon retour, tu es revenu. Et depuis que tu es là, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Je viens de passer les deux années les plus heureuses de toute ma vie, et cela, je te le dois à toi. Alors arrête de te blâmer pour rien.

– Je suis triste ne pas avoir été là dès le début.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois là maintenant. Et avec toi, j'ai l'impression que plus rien de mauvais ne peut m'arriver, dit Harry avec conviction.

Le décor change. Il fait nuit noir. Je vois une ombre qui longe les couloirs de château. L'ombre s'arrête devant une porte. Sur le sol, deux aurors sont endormis. Il gratte doucement sur la porte. Elle s'ouvre dans la seconde. Harry sort de la chambre et suit l'ombre. Ils quittent le château en silence.

– Pourquoi on doit partir au milieu de la nuit Sirius, demande Harry après une longue marche dans la forêt.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, on ne peut pas faire confiance à Albus. Il ne veut pas que ton bien Harry. Et cette histoire de te marier dans le but de concevoir un héritier au cas où tu viendrais à disparaitre me paraît un peu louche. Je ne peux pas tout te dire maintenant, mais tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance. Quand nous quitterons l'Angleterre, je te mettrais au courant de tout. Te le dire présentement ne servirait à rien.

– D'accord, je veux bien attendre pour poser les questions. Le plus important pour moi et que nous soyons ensemble. Rien d'autre ne compte. Sirius prend Harry dans ses bras et serre très fort.

– Je suis ravi d'entendre cela. Aller, viens. Peter doit être en train de se faire un sang d'encre. Le jeune Potter suit Sirius qui est devant lui. Ils s'enfoncent plus profondément dans la forêt. Ils sont sur leurs gardes. Sirius demande à Harry de se presser.

– Ils doivent s'être rendu compte de notre départ à présent. Les aurors sont certainement sur nos pas. Nous devons mettre le plus de distance entre nous et eux.

Ils allongent donc le pas. Un glapissement de bêtes féroces retentit dans leur dos. Un sifflement annonçant leur découverte s'entend. Les deux fugitifs se mettent à courir.

– Courage Harry, il ne nous reste plus que quelques mètres avant de dépasser les barrières anti-transplanage. Ils mettent plus de force dans leur fuite.

Harry trébuche et tombe. Il est désespéré. Les glapissements se font entendre de plus en plus proche. Sirius l'aide à se remettre debout. Ils reprennent leur chemin. Soudain, une ombre surgit devant eux. Elle leur coupe la route. Ils sont encerclés. Sirius fait mine de sortir sa baguette, mais les aurors le désarment prestement et les capturent. Ils les ramènent au château Poudlard. Une assemblée de nobles les attend pour le jugement. Albus siège sur le trône et il n'est pas de très bonne humeur.

– Votre majesté, commence Albus d'une voix condescendant. Comprenez, que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de vous enfuir avec la première venue, même si celui-ci est votre parrain. C'est pour votre sécurité que nous vous maintenons enfermé au château. Les mangemorts n'attendent qu'un faux pas de votre part pour vous capturer. Et s'ils viennent à vous capturer, le monde magique tel que nous le connaissons viendra à disparaitre. Et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ! Je me trompe ?

Harry baisse la tête de honte. Il regarde celui qui s'était présenté comme son parrain il y a deux ans de cela. Il a fière allure dans ses habits de soie. Il garde la tête haute devant ses paires qui le jugent. Sirius lui fait un sourire encourageant.

– Duc Black, vous vous êtes rendu coupable d'enlèvement sur la personne de Sa Majesté ici présente. Vous êtes condamné au supplice du voile des mystères. La sentence sera mise en exécution demain à l'aube au Département des mystères. Le jugement ne peut pas être révoqué ou débattu. Annonce d'une voix satisfaite Albus.

Harry paraît être anéanti. On vient de lui arracher le dernier membre de sa famille. Il laisse les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne peut plus rien faire. Le lendemain à l'aube, un elfe de maison vient le chercher pour le conduire au Ministère de La magie, là, où va avoir lieu l'exécution de son parrain. La salle où se déroule l'application de la peine est une pièce assez vaste et rectangulaire. Elle est faiblement éclairée. Au centre se trouve un grand puits de pierre d'environ trente mètres de profondeur. Une série de marches en pierres fait tout le tour du puits.

Une antique arcade ronde, sans rien pour la soutenir, lévite en superposition au puits. Cette arcade encadre un rideau noir en lambeaux qui ondule comme si quelqu'un vient de l'effleurer, alors que l'air de la pièce est immobile et froid. Des voix de suppliques traversent le voile. Cela m'a l'air d'être une façon horrible de quitter ce monde. Surtout pour Sirius. Deux aurores approchent avec le Duc. Celui-ci, comme à son jugement, garde la tête haute. Même quand il est poussé dans le puits à travers le voile, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Harry hurle sa douleur, sa perte.

Le décor change. Je vois Dobby. Il entre en catimini dans le château. En prenant des passages secrets, il se rend dans la chambre où est retenu James. Il s'assure que la pièce est vide avant d'entrer dans la petite cellule. Il se dirige directement vers lit. Il soulève les couvertures et entonne un sort. Il le dit dans une langue qui m'est inconnue. Les yeux de James clignotent rapidement. Un flash rapide passe dans ses yeux. Il porte lentement ses poings à ses yeux et les frotte. Il cligne des yeux et regard autour de lui. C'est comme voir une poupée prendre vie.

– Dobby doit emmener Maître James en lieu sûr. Le sort que Dobby a lancé n'est que temporaire. Dobby doit accompagner Maître James chez la Mère Divine. Elle seule à le pouvoir de briser le sort du mauvais Dumbledore. Le Maître et Dobby doivent vite partir avant que le mauvais Dumbledore n'arrive. James, un peu dans les vapes, se lève du lit et suit Dobby. Ils abandonnent la chambre/cellule et empruntent des passages secrets. Ils ne rencontrent personne sur leur chemin.

– Après ce couloir, Dobby et le Maître vont pouvoir partir du château.

– Je te suis Dobby.

Mais alors qu'ils s'engagent dans le couloir, quatre sorciers leur tombent dessus. James est fait prisonnier pendant que deux des sorciers s'acharnent sur Dobby en lui envoyant sort sur sort. Rapidement, Albus arrive. Il demande à ses hommes de ramener James dans sa cellule. Pendant ce temps, il se tourne vers l'elfe de maison.

– Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas pris mes précautions pour ce cas de figure ? C'est très mal me connaitre. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es pris pour lui rendre sa liberté de mouvement, mais je vais rapidement y remédier. Je vais m'assurer cette fois de ta mort. Et soit certain que personne ne viendra pour te sauver. Caradoc place le dans la cellule cinq.

– Oui régent.

Le décor change. Harry est en train de se faire agresser par un groupe d'élèves plus âgé que lui, sous les yeux indifférents des autres élèves.

– Dégoutant petit sang mêlé, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Personne ne veut de toi ici. Et pour ne rien arranger, tu portes malheur à ton entourage. Si j'étais toi, je me suiciderais pour débarrasser le monde de ta calamité. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à tes parents et à ton parrain. Ils sont tous morts par ta faute. Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier ! Tu ferais mieux de partir saleté de souillure.

– Eh Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore comme connerie ? Non, mais c'est le Prince ! Je vais reporter ce que je viens de voir au régent ! Dit une jeune femme qui vient d'arriver avec un jeune homme. _C'est bon miss je sais tout ! Nous allons partir. Si tu tiens tant à te souiller avec ce sang-mêlé, c'est ton problème. Venez les gars, partons avant que nous soyons contaminés par cette chose.

– Tu vas bien Harry, demande la jeune femme en l'aidant à le relever. Je suis Hermione et ce grand dadais là-bas, c'est Ron mon petit ami.

Harry fait un sourire timide à la jeune femme et la remercie de lui être venue en aide.

– Comme les cours viennent de finir, moi et Ron avons pensé à nous rendre près du lac. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

– Oui, je veux bien, dit Harry sans réfléchir. Les trois jeunes gens partent ensemble. Sur le chemin, une jeune femme aussi rousse que Ron les rejoint.

– Ron où tu vas ? Demande-t-elle en prenant le bras de Ron.

– On va au lac.

– C'est qui lui ?

– C'est le Prince Harry. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne l'as pas reconnu Ginny, parce que je ne te crois pas. Dit Hermione en rigolant. Je te rappelle que tu passes ton temps à nous parler de lui.

– Même pas vrai ! Dit-elle en tirant la langue à Hermione. Puis elle se tourne vers Harry en lui tendant la main. Je suis Ginny, la sœur de Ron. J'espère que nous allons devenir de grands amis.

– Oui, moi aussi. Dit Harry en lui prenant la main.

Le décor change. Harry est dans ses appartements avec Albus.

– Je viens de me mettre d'accord avec les parents de ton ami Ron pour ton mariage avec la jeune Ginevra Weasley. La cérémonie aura lieu l'année prochaine.

– Mais, je suis trop jeune pour le mariage. Et je n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour Ginny.

– Ne soit pas idiot Harry, tu es le dernier membre encore vivant de la famille royale. De ce fait, tu dois rapidement nous fournir un héritier. La famille Weasley est très fertile et j'ai bon espoir que d'ici deux ans, un nouvel héritier voit le jour. Tu es un Prince Harry, dit Albus avec une grimace. Et la vie d'un Prince appartient au peuple, pas à lui. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, mon garçon ?

– Oui Régent.

Le décor change. Albus est dans la cellule de James. Celui-ci a à nouveau les yeux vides. Albus prend place sur le lit.

– J'ai une excellente nouvelle James. Je viens de trouver une fiancée à Harry, ils vont s'unir l'année prochaine. Comme ma dernière potion n'a pas fonctionné, je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi. Mais avant cela, je vais tenter une dernière tentative. Je viens de trouver une potion inventée par le grand maître de potion Salazar. Avec ça, je suis presque certain de parvenir à mes fins. Mais si cela ne fonctionne pas, j'ai toujours le jeune Harry pour me fournir un rejeton.

Je crois voir une lueur de vie passer dans les yeux de James.

Le décor change. Harry discute avec Peter dans une des pièces du château.

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi mon garçon. Je viens de libérer Dobby des cachots d'Albus. Lui et ses hommes sont sur mes traces. Je vais les attirer loin du château, pendant que toi tu iras retrouver ton elfe. Fais vite parce qu'il est mourant. Voilà une carte qui te conduira jusqu'à lui. Ne te fais pas prendre. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons petit, alors bonne chance. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Adieu mon Prince.

– Merci.

Harry est dans une forêt. Il est à la recherche de la cachette de Dobby. Il fait sombre. Il tient devant lui sa baguette qui émet une lumière. Il trébuche sur une branche. Il tombe dans l'herbe. Il serre les dents et se remet sur ses pieds. Il reprend son chemin. Une demi-heure après, il entre dans une grotte. Une petite silhouette est étendue sur le sol. Il a de la peine à reprendre son souffle. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps à vivre. Quand il s'aperçoit de la présence d'Harry, il lui tend la main. Elle est petite et squelettique.

– jeune maître je suis heureux de vous revoir avant de mourir. Il sourit de joie. Harry lui rend son sourire en pleurant.

– Albus m'a dit que tu étais mort il y a trois ans.

– je le suis mon maître. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je n'ai plus de magie en moi. J'ai fait un serment de renoncement et de don de magie en votre nom auprès de la mère divine. Elle m'a promis de vous la donner à ma mort. Je voulais seulement vous faire mes adieux. Je voulais aussi vous dire de vous méfier de la fille. Refusez le mariage que les conseillers royaux ont contracté pour vous. J'ai découvert ce qui est arrivé à vos parents. Ne faites pas confiance à...mais il n'a pas le temps de finir. Il rend son dernier souffle sous les sanglots d'Harry.

Le décor change. Harry est dans une des salles du château. Je crois qu'il se cache. Il me semble très fatigué et en manque de sommeil. Ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Il finit par s'endormir. Des voix le sortent de ses songes.

– Il doit partir. Dit une première voix. Une voix de jeune adolescent.

– Non, nous devons le garder près de nous. Tu sais bien que le roi n'est pas tout à fait mort, mais qu'il ne peut pas avoir d'autre enfant.

– Il est dangereux pour la population.

– Non et tu le sais parfaitement. C'est parce que tu ne souhaites pas que ta sœur se marie avec lui. Mais nous avons besoin de son sang. Il est le dernier de la lignée royale. S'il venait à disparaitre, nous sommes perdus.

– Il doit surement en rester un autre.

– Non, j'ai vérifié les archives de l'école. Il est vraiment le dernier de la lignée.

– On doit le convaincre de donner son sang avant qu'il ne retourne là-bas.

– Oui, tu as raison. Il ne se méfiera pas si la demande vient de nous.

Les voix s'éloignent le laissant seul, choqué et détruit.

Le décor change. Alors qu'Harry marche dans les couloirs, une personne sous une capuche l'assomme. Harry se réveille dans une chambre. Il est malade. Il n'a plus de force. Des fioles de sang sont posées sur une petite table. Il tente de se mettre debout. Les deux premières tentatives sont vaines, mais la troisième est une réussite. Péniblement, il sort de la chambre. Bizarrement, personne ne monte la garde devant la porte. Il s'éloigne le plus possible de la pièce. Harry se cache dans une salle de classe de Poudlard.

– Je suis trop fatigué. Ces monstres m'ont pris trop de sang. Je dois trouver de quoi me sustenter rapidement avant que je ne perde connaissance. Heureusement que j'ai eu la chance de surprendre la conversation entre Ron et Hermione, sinon je serais dans une sacrée merde maintenant. Je dois me trouver une cachette sûre. Se marmonne Harry en sortant de sa cachette trop près de sa cellule.

– Pourquoi Albus tient-il tant à prendre le contrôle sur moi et à ce je fasse un enfant à Ginny ? Si je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de me lancer le sort de protection sur mon sang, lui et mes amis seraient parvenus à leurs fins. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir déniché ce livre sur les coutumes sorcières. Sinon comment j'aurais su qu'offrir délibérément son sang à une tierce personne, c'est lui donner une emprise totale sur soi ainsi que sur sa magie. Et que prendre le sang par la force, donne au voleur le pouvoir de maudire toute sa descendance. Et enfin, que toutes les familles de sang pur jettent un sort sur leurs nouveau-nés afin de prévenir une telle chose.

Alors qu'Harry passe dans un des couloirs du septième étage du château, une porte fait son apparition sur un mur vide. Elle s'ouvre. Ne cherchant pas à savoir comment elle est arrivée là, Harry pénètre dans la pièce. La porte se referme sur lui. La salle est petite, mais chaleureuse. Un confortable canapé, une petite table base et une cheminée sont les seuls meubles de la pièce. Il se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Après avoir repris son souffle. Le jeune Prince commence à fouiller la pièce à la recherche de renseignements sur elle. Et pendant ses investigations, un petit livre d'une trentaine de pages se matérialise sur la table basse. Il a pour titre « la salle sur demande ».

Harry prend l'ouvrage et le parcours. Le livre parle de la création de la salle par Godric Gryffondor, le premier roi de sang, son ancêtre. Le livre lui apprend que sa famille est le garant du renouveau de la magie dans le royaume. Godric Gryffondor a fait construire cette salle pour permettre à ses descendants de se mettre à l'abri en cas de danger. Seul un membre de sang royal reconnu peut ouvrir la porte ou demander l'aide de celle-ci. La salle a le pouvoir de faire venir à elle tout ce dont la personne s'y trouvant désir. Comprenant ce qu'est la salle, Harry fait venir à lui de la nourriture. Elle ne tarde pas à arriver. Il se jette dessus comme un affamé.

– Je me demande s'il est possible d'avoir un livre sur la mort de mes parents ? Demande Harry à haute voix. Un livre un peu plus épais que le premier remplace le premier. Sur la couverture, un titre pour le moins intriguant. En effet, il est intitulé « _chroniques d'un elfe de maison de la famille royale par Dobby _». Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrent de stupéfaction.

– Le journal de Dobby, comment est-ce passible ? Harry le serre dans ses bras avant de l'ouvrir avec précaution et d'entamer la lecture.

Le livre raconte la rencontre des parents d'Harry. Cela est arrivé au cours d'un déplacement de James dans une école de magie pour nées de moldus et de demi-sang. À cette époque déjà, le racisme était fortement présent. Son père militait pour le rapprochement de deux communautés. Il voulait que la noblesse des sangs purs et les né de moldu et des demi-sang s'unissent pour ne faire plus qu'un. Mais le conflit qui les opposait était ancien et bien ancré dans les têtes. James s'était donc trouvé à faire à des détracteurs des deux côtés. C'est durant cette campagne qu'il a fait la rencontre de la mère d'Harry.

Au début, Lily avait eu en horreur James, mais avec le temps et en comprenant ce que le jeune roi cherchait à faire de la société magique, elle a fini par succomber. Rapidement, ils se sont mariés. Ce mariage ne plut pas à la noblesse et surtout à un certain Tom Jedusor, un demi-sang farouchement qui était opposé à la réunion des deux partis. Il était et est toujours le leader d'un groupe se faisant appeler les mangemorts. Leur but est de renverser les sangs purs pour prendre leurs places. Selon lui, les sangs purs sont devenus obsolètes.

Le fait de ne se marier qu'entre eux affaiblit d'année en année les capacités magiques des sorciers. Pour lui, une seule solution se propose, c'est d'obliger les enfants de sangs purs à se marier avec des nés de moldus pour redonner de la vigueur à leurs magies. Il ne veut pas d'une alliance entre les deux partis, mais d'une reddition complète. C'est dans ce climat qu'Harry vit le jour.

Harry apprend ainsi, qu'Albus qui ne voulait pas d'un sang-mêlé à la tête du royaume, a fait enlever Harry par un des amis de ses parents. Harry comprend alors que c'est Peter Pettigrow, l'homme qui lui a permis de voir Dobby avant qu'il ne meure, qui l'a enlevé à ses parents et placé chez sa tante. Le kidnapping s'est déroulé alors que le roi et la reine se trouvaient à une cérémonie.

Après l'enlèvement d'Harry, Albus a fait empoisonner Lily. Harry apprend ainsi comment ces deux pertes avaient affaibli son père, et comment Albus avait piégé James et fait croire à sa mort. Il apprend aussi les secrets de la famille royale. Le premier était : que seul un membre de sang royal reconnu et descendant du premier roi Godric Gryffondor, pouvait prétendre au trône.

Car dans le sang de la famille royale coule la première graine de magie. Ce qui veut dire que si la lignée venait à disparaitre, la magie aussi. Et le second est que chaque membre de la famille royale ne peut concevoir qu'un enfant. Harry découvre aussi qu'avant la mort de Dobby, il avait réussi à découvrir où était retenu son père. Sur la dernière page, Dobby indiquait qu'il allait délivrer le roi.

Cela fait maintenant un an qu'Harry est dans la salle sur demande. Depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce, il n'est plus ressorti de la salle. Pendant cette période, il s'est entrainé sur sa magie. Il a étudié tout ce qu'il a pu trouver sur le sujet. Il s'est renseigné sur l'histoire de sa famille. Il a aussi programmé une vengeance sur Albus. Mais avant tout, il a fait des recherches sur la localisation de son père. Ses recherches ne le menèrent à rien toutefois.

– Je dois sortir d'ici si je veux trouver où est retenu mon père. Dit soudainement Harry dans la salle vide. Mais je dois prendre des précautions pour ne pas me faire prendre. Il fait les cent pas dans la pièce, puis il s'arrête et lève la tête vers le plafond.

– Eh toi ! La salle machin, tu ne saurais pas comment faire ? À peine les mots finissent de franchir sa bouche, qu'une cape se matérialise sur la petite table basse.

– C'est quoi ? Demande Harry en prenant le vêtement. Sérieux, ce n'est pas avec une cape sur la tête que les autres ne vont pas me voir mon vieux. Tu te ramollis mon pote. Comme aucune réponse ne lui est retourné, Harry hausse les épaules et passe la cape sur lui.

– Oh purée ! Je suis invisible. Vraiment invisible ! Hop, une tête sans corps. Dit Harry en riant. C'est vraiment extraordinaire ! Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu ne deviens pas gâteux.

Sa baguette à la main et la cape sur lui, Harry traverse les couloirs du château. Il ne rencontre personne durant son déplacement. On dirait que le château est désert. Les tableaux, qui auparavant étaient bavards et mouvants, sont à présent silencieux et figés. Harry se rend compte au bout d'un certain temps que la magie du château est endormie. Tout ce qui faisait de Poudlard un château enchanteur avait disparu.

– Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? Se chuchote Harry. C'est comme si le château s'est endormi.

Après des heures de recherches, Harry se rend à l'évidence. Plus personne ne vivait dans le château.

\- Je me demande où ils sont tous passés. Comme il ne voyait pas de raison de garder la cape sur lui, Harry l'enlève et se dirige vers la grande porte. Il ne rencontre pas une ombre sur son chemin. Arrivé devant la grande porte, il pousse la porte de toutes ses forces. Mais à peine la porte est ouverte qu'une armée d'aurors lui tombe dessus. Il est maîtrisé en un rien de temps et assommé. C'est dans le noir qu'il reprend connaissance. Une voix abhorrée résonne dans la pièce.

– Sale engeance de moldu ! Tu nous as bien fait courir, mais maintenant, tu peux être sûr de ne plus pouvoir nous échapper. Tu vas concevoir un héritier avec ta promise. Et quand cela sera fait, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'envoyer rejoindre tes abrutis de parents.

Cela fait une semaine qu'Harry a été capturé par Albus et ses hommes. Albus est passé tous les jours pour le torturer.

– Petite pute ! À cause de toi et de ton stupide père, des familles très anciennes ont perdu leur magie. Et de plus en plus de cramol viennent au monde dans ces familles.

– Qu'est que cela à avoir avec moi, demande Harry en faisant celui qui ne sait pas.

– Tout à avoir avec toi, immonde descendance de moldu ! Quand tu as disparu sans prévenir et que ton stupide père s'est donné la mort lâchement, le château s'est endormi. Tous ses occupants ont étaient obligés de quitter les lieux sous peine de mourir. L'année qui vient de s'écrouler a eu un effet désastreux sur les sorciers, Harry. Explique Albus avec rage. Les sorciers avec une magie trop basse ont tous perdu leurs pouvoirs. Cette épidémie n'a cependant touché que les familles de sang pur et certain né de moldus. Les sang-mêlé, eux, n'ont eu à déplorer aucune perte. Ils n'ont eu qu'une petite baisse sur leurs magies. Et pour ne rien arranger, cette épidémie a consolidé les idées de Jedusor. Se met à radoter Albus. Certaines familles de sang pur ont rejoint la rébellion et ont offert leurs héritiers en mariage à des nés de moldus. À de stupide moldu !

– Comment mon père a pu se donner la mort, alors qu'il est déjà mort depuis des années ? Demande Harry en cachant sa douleur d'apprendre la mort de son père dont il venait juste d'apprendre qu'il était toujours en vie.

Stupide enfant, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais permis à James de se donner la mort ? Ton père était en vie pendant toutes ces années. Je le gardais prisonnier. Mais ton stupide elfe de maison l'a découvert et a essayé par deux fois de le délivrer, mais il n'y est pas parvenu.

– Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

– Mais pour le pouvoir voyons ! Ton père n'avait pas l'étoffe pour être roi, mais moi oui. Je me suis donc permis de prendre sa place. Je me serais bien débarrassé de lui et de toi, mais votre mort aurait engendré la perte de mes pouvoirs magiques. Et cela ne me tente absolument pas.

– En quoi notre mort aurait une influence sur votre magie, demande Harry en jouant les étonnés.

– Oh, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant des secrets de ta famille.

– Quels secrets ?

Albus explique alors Harry ce que celui-ci sait déjà sur le rôle de sa famille pour le monde magique.

– Voilà pourquoi vos morts sont préjudiciables à la communauté magique. J'ai presque réussi à mettre au point une potion qui aura pour effet de supprimer cette étrange loi qui fait que la famille royale ne peut avoir qu'un enfant. Mais ton couard de père a réussi par je ne sais quel prodige à briser le sort qui le maintenait sous mon contrôle, et il s'est ensuite donné la mort. Ta disparition et sa mort m'ont presque fait peur. Mais je savais que j'allais remettre la main sur toi. Quand ma potion sera finie, je vais l'utiliser sur ton enfant et ainsi éliminer le risque que représente la disparition de ta famille.

– De quel enfant vous parlez ?

– Mais du tiens et de la jeune Weasley évidemment. Ginevra est en route. J'ai décidé que vous n'avez plus besoin de vous marier pour concevoir un enfant. Annonce Albus envoyant un sort sur Harry. Une bulle d'eau enveloppe la tête d'Harry. Le jeune homme s'affole et essaie de l'enlever sans y parvenir. Il finit par s'évanouir.

Le décor change. Harry est allongé nu sur un lit. Il est drogué. Un homme est venu lui faire avaler une potion un peu plus tôt. Albus lui a lancé un sort d'immobilisation avant de le laisser. La potion fait que lorsque la jeune Weasley entre dans la pièce, il est déjà en érection. La suite se passe rapidement. La jeune femme lui monte dessus et le chevauche comme s'il n'est qu'une simple poupée de chiffon. Elle est revenue tous les jours après cette première fois. Deux mois après son enfermement, Albus vient lui rendre visite.

– Félicitation Harry, tu es papa ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie pour toi ? Et comme Harry ne répond pas, Albus poursuit. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Mais je vais toutefois attendre avant de me débarrasser de toi. Comme je suis magnanime, je vais t'accorder une année de sursis.

Le décor change. Harry est debout dans la même salle où Sirius a perdu la vie. Il a eu droit à un semblant de procès avant d'être condamné à la même peine que son parrain. Ce matin, un groupe de quatre aurors est venu le sortir de sa petite prison pour le conduire au ministère. Harry est en état d'hébétude. Il se laisse faire sans chercher à se battre.

Il est d'un calme olympique. La salle est bondée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un prince est exécuté. Dans la salle se trouve exclusivement des sangs purs avec à leur tête Albus. Il y a plus de monde que le jour de la mise en mort de son parrain. Albus fait un discours sur une prétendue trahison d'Harry qui aurait conduit à la perte de pouvoirs de leurs familles. Le public jette des fruits pourris sur leur Prince. Ils le huent.

La tête basse, les épaules voûtées, Harry est forcé de monter les quelques marches le menant au puits. Deux aurors le poussent à l'aide d'un manche de balai. Il ne lui reste qu'une marche à monter avant qu'il ne plonge dans le voile. Des murmures de supplice des gens ayant franchi le voile avant lui, l'accompagnent dans sa montée. Une voix un peu plus forte que les autres le supplient de se battre. De ne pas se laisser faire. De penser à ce qu'aller devenir son enfant après sa mort. Mais le jeune homme l'ignore. Il lève le pied pour enjamber le puits. Son corps commence alors à s'incliner à la rencontre du voile.

La voix qui lui dit de se battre rugit de rage. Une fumée noire sort du puits. Un spectre d'une noirceur abominable s'élève du voile. Il recouvre le jeune homme de son manteau de ténèbres. Un brouillard grisâtre recouvre la salle. Des cris d'agonies envahissent la pièce. Un éclair blanc frappe le puit. Une explosion retentit. La panique submerge le public. Les aurors essayent de faire revenir le calme. Quant au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils y parviennent, c'est pour constater la disparition du prince, du puits et du voile. Albus et les nobles de sangs purs quittent la salle. D'Harry, il n'y a aucune trace. Les aurors fouillent tout le ministère, mais ils ne le trouvent pas.

Le décor change. Harry se réveille allongé sur le sol devant un vieux château lugubre. Il fait nuit. La seule lumière vient des quelques lueurs de la lune. À ses côtés, une grande ombre noire en suspension au-dessus du sol sous l'effet d'une force inconnue. Il est enveloppé dans de grandes robes noires qui le masquent entièrement à l'exception de ses mains, qui ont l'air de chair morte et moisie. Cette silhouette, elle a l'apparence d'un homme de grande taille.

L'ombre tend sa main moisie et aide Harry à se remettre sur ses pieds. Un frisson de dégoût s'échappe du corps du jeune homme. L'ombre le pousse fermement en direction de la porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme résiste au départ à cette poussée, mais l'ombre le force à avancer. Ils montent une volée de marches. La porte s'ouvre à leur approche. L'extérieure ne donne aucune envie de voir l'intérieur. Harry est poussé avec force dans l'entrée. En franchissant le seuil, le hall s'illumine. Des milliers et des milliers de bougies sont en lévitation au-dessous du toit.

Un escalier de marbre vert et marron en spirale monte à l'étage. Des tableaux animés recouvrent tous les murs. Le sol est recouvert de fleurs en tous genres. C'est une image féerique qui s'offre à Harry. Des petites pousses d'arbres se mélangent aux murs. L'ombre disparaît par une porte dérobée, mais Harry ne s'aperçoit pas de cela. Il est fasciné par ce qu'il voit. Une troupe de petites fées exécute une danse aérienne et hypnotisant. Une des fées va se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Elle lui fait une bise sur la joue et elle éclate d'un rire joyeux. Une sirène dans une fontaine se met à chanter. Sa voix est pure et mélodieuse. Elle semble emporter avec elle toute la tristesse d'Harry. Il reste là émerveillé par le spectacle que les petites fées et la sirène lui offrent. Il est arraché à sa contemplation par le froissement d'un tissu. Une personne glisse plus qu'elle ne marche sur les escaliers avec grâce et légèreté. Harry lève la tête pour ancrer son regard sur un être ressemblant à une femme d'une grande beauté.

La créature a de longs cheveux blonds argentés, des yeux bleus et une peau avec la couleur du clair de lune. Un charme inégalable se dégage d'elle. En s'apercevant que le jeune homme a remarqué sa présence, elle ajoute sa voix au chant de la sirène. Si la voix de la sirène avait paru mélodieuse et pure, celle de la nouvelle venue est, quant à elle envoûtante. Quand le spectacle prend fin, la sublime créature s'adresse à Harry de sa belle voix.

– La mère Divine vous attend au premier.

Sur ces mots, elle repart par où elle est venue. Harry entreprend de grimper les marches. En arrivant au palier du premier étage. Un elfe de maison vient le chercher pour le mener à la Mère Divine. Ils longent un petit et étroit couloir sombre. L'elfe se stoppe devant une porte verte. Il donne deux petits coups dessus. La porte s'ouvre sur une mini forêt près d'une cascade. Sur une branche au-dessus de la rivière, une petite fille de cinq, six ans, se balance. Un Phoenix vert émeraude est perché sur sa petite épaule droite.

Ses cheveux bouclés sont de couleur flamme vive presque en feu. Elle porte une jolie petite robe faite de feuilles de plusieurs couleurs et de fleurs. Des petites lucioles virevoltent autour de son crâne en formant une couronne de lumière. Elle se retourne à leur entrée. Elle s'envole de sa branche et reste en lévitation devant le jeune homme. Elle lui sourit en encrant son regard captivant dans celui du jeune homme.

Celui-ci peut alors apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux. Ils sont d'un vert très pâle et lumineux. Le vert est si clair qu'on croirait quasiment qu'ils sont blancs. Ils sont comme recouverts d'un liquide qui leur donne cette étrange brillance. Ils sont fascinants. Harry se perd dedans. La petite fille est une vraie beauté. Elle lui tourne autour. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant lui. Elle ouvre la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose. Mais aucune résonance ne sort de celle-ci. Harry allait lui faire la remarque, quand une douce voix sans âge se fait entendre à l'intérieur de sa tête.

– Petit Prince Sorcier Humain. Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ta visite. Un millénaire est passé depuis que le créateur m'a annoncé ta venue. Je commençais à désespérer de faire ta rencontre. Mais avant tout, j'ai un présent de la part d'un de tes amis pour toi.

Harry me semble perdu et ne pas comprend de quoi elle parle. Son visage est rempli d'interrogation.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Je suis la Mère Divine mon enfant !

Harry est dubitatif.

_Comment une enfant pas plus vieille que moi, peut-elle être une mère de qui que ce soit ? Harry la regarde avec curiosité en attendant une réponse.

– Mon apparence n'est qu'illusoire enfant. Je suis bien plus âgée que la plus vieille de toutes les créatures de ce monde. J'ai été présente le jour de la création du monde magique. Ce que tu as appris sur le monde magique n'est que des affabulations des hommes. Dit-elle.

Harry semble avoir un peu de mal à croire aux dires de la petite fille. Pourtant, la voix dans sa tête et que je peux entendre n'est clairement pas celle d'une enfant. Il la regarde avec un peu plus d'attention. Mais à part son apparence, rien en elle n'évoque une enfant. Sa façon de se tenir. Sa façon de le fixer. Sa façon de lui parler. Non, rien en elle n'évoque un enfant de son âge.

– Qui est le créateur ? Demande Harry.

– En voilà une bonne question mon enfant. Mais, ne veux-tu pas savoir ce qu'est le cadeau que j'ai pour toi avant ? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

– De quoi s'agit-il et qui vous l'a laissé pour moi ?

Elle se met à rire de plaisir. Elle court vers un petit buisson. Elle se met à fouiller dedans. Quelques secondes après. Elle retire sa main d'un air triomphante. Dans celle-ci, une boule de lumière mauve. Elle la contemple avec fascination. Elle émet un petit chant rempli de tristesse. La boule brille de plus belle. Une douce chaleur se propage autour d'eux. Petit à petit, une petite ombre se met à se dessiner devant Harry. De grands yeux verts de la taille d'une balle de tennis et un nez un peu long, crochu et en forme de museau de couleur rose pâle, apparaissent en premier.

Une tête, surdimensionnée et des oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris viennent ensuite. Un corps de courte taille est plus petit par rapport à la tête de l'être humanoïde et ne dépassant pas la taille de quatre-vingt-dix centimètres de haut suit. La créature est très maigre avec des bras et des jambes minces. Des larmes commencent à couler le long des joues du jeune homme. Il s'élance à la rencontre de l'apparition avec l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras.

– Dobby ! Oh, Dobby ! C'est bien toi ? Demande avec espoir Harry. Mais en essayant de refermer ses bras autour de l'elfe de maison, ceux-ci ne font que le traverser. Il tombe par terre. Il se relève précipitamment. Il tourne un regard interrogatif vers la petite fille.

– Ce n'est qu'une représentation holographique de l'image de ton ami au moment où il m'a remis sa magie, afin que je puisse te la donner en temps voulu.

Sur ces mots, la petite fille confie la boule de lumière au jeune homme. Celui-ci la prend avec délicatesse. Au moment où il pose les mains sur la boule. Elle explose en des milliers de petites étoiles. Ces étoiles se rassemblent devant lui avant de plonger directement dans sa poitrine. Harry tombe à genoux sur le sol. Il se tient la poitrine de douleur. Le phénomène ne dure que quelques minutes.

Harry pleure de joie et de peine. De joie, car il se rend compte qu'une partie de Dobby fait partie intégrante de son être maintenant. De peine, car il vient de se rendre vraiment compte de la mort de celui-ci. Il reste allongé de tout son long dans l'herbe. Quand il finit par se relever de sa place, il tourne son attention vers la petite fille et son phœnix. Il demande des explications sur sa venue chez elle et sur le créateur.

– Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est le fruit de l'association de deux êtres d'une puissance extraordinaire… Elle raconte alors à Harry la création du monde magique et ce qu'Harry représente réellement pour les sorciers. Elle lui apprend de la sorte que les sorciers ont signé leur arrêt de mort par leurs actions envers Harry et ses parents.

Après l'explication de la mère divine sur l'histoire de la création du monde, Harry reste silencieux. Il finit par demander à la petite fille ce qui allait suivre. La mère divine lui explique qu'avec l'ajout de la magie que Dobby lui a légué, il allait avoir quelques difficultés avec l'utilisation de cette dernière.

Elle lui annonce qu'elle va l'envoyer dans les différentes communautés magiques, afin qu'il apprenne à la contrôler. Son premier voyage dans son apprentissage, allait se faire chez les vampires. Le maître des potions et source de la magie vampirique doit venir le chercher dans les jours à venir.

Pendant son attente de la visite de ce dernier, les occupants de la maison de la mère divine ont fait découvrir la joie de vivre et une cohabitation harmonieuse dans une maison. Ce qu'Harry n'a jamais expérimenté auparavant. Durant cette petite période, Harry retrouve le sourire pour la première fois depuis le décès de Dobby. Au milieu des fées et des différentes races magiques de passage chez la mère divine, Harry redevient un enfant. Trois mois après l'annonce de sa venue, un homme à l'air sévère et dégageant une puissance magique sauvage et indomptable, se présente devant la porte. Il est mince aux cheveux gras et noirs, au nez crochu et au teint cireux. Ses dents sont jaunes et d'une longueur inégale.

– Petit Prince sorcier faites vos bagages. Nous partons sur l'instant.

L'homme qui est venu chercher Harry s'appelle Severus Snape. Il est le chef du clan et source de magie des vampires. Après avoir présenté ses respects à la mère divine, il est parti avec Harry. Harry a été triste de quitter les lieux. Il avait promis aux habitants de prendre de leurs nouvelles régulièrement. Le maître vampire et aussi maître de potions les a téléporté devant les grilles d'un immense château. Ils passent une barrière magique et entrent dans un grand salon argent et blanc.

Il fait faire une visite des lieux à Harry par un elfe de maison qui le regarde avec étonnement et respect.

–Petit Prince sorcier, je vais vous apprendre l'art délicat de la fabrication de potions, l'Occlumancie et la legilimancie. Je vais aussi m'employer à vous apprendre la magie de sang que seul un vampire peut normalement utiliser, mais j'ai une solution pour vous l'apprendre. Je le fais, car tout comme moi, vous avez une énorme charge sur vos épaules, mais au contraire de moi, votre peuple ne vous suit pas.

– La leçon d'aujourd'hui est sur comment s'immuniser contre la majorité des poisons connus. Il faut savoir mon jeune Prince que la plupart des poisons sorciers sont mortels et font effet en quelques secondes. Sauf si vous avez la chance de connaitre un maître de potion ou une personne capable de détecter les signes d'un empoisonnement et de mettre votre corps en stagnation le temps de découvrir le nom du poison et l'antidote, vous êtes mort. Il fait une pose s'assurer qu'Harry a bien compris.

– Il y a deux façons de se prémunir des poisons. Mais comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, cela ne marche qu'avec ceux qui sont connus et ordinaires. Pour les poisons plus sophistiqués, il faut avoir une grande quantité de chance pour y survivre.

– Quelles sont ses deux méthodes ?

– La première est de s'injecter une petite quantité du poison dans le sang pendant quelques jours, le temps que votre corps s'immunise contre lui. La deuxième est de recourir à une potion de mon invention. Comme vous devez vous en douter, nous allons utiliser la deuxième méthode sur vous.

– Je suis de votre avis.

Le décor change. Harry est avec le maître vampire dans une salle de classe.

– Votre esprit doit être vide toute pensée, jeune Prince sorcier ! Vous devez faire le vide en vous.

– Mais c'est impossible.

– Si j'y parviens, je ne vois pas pourquoi pas vous ?

– En quoi cela va me servir ?

– À vous protéger des introductions indésirables dans votre tête vide. Encore une fois. Legilimancie.

Le décor change. Harry est avec le maître vampire dans ce qui doit être un laboratoire de potion au vu de toutes les fioles et chaudrons qui se trouvent dans la pièce.

– C'est quoi cette potion que je dois boire ?

– C'est encore une de mes inventions.

– Que va-t-elle me faire ?

– Elle va te donner des capacités vampiriques sans la soif et le besoin de sang. Comme la potion est faite avec mon sang, tu vas devenir un membre de mon clan. Un peu comme un petit frère. Mais tu ne peux avoir accès à ses capacités qu'après quelques années. Trois pour être exact. Ce qui veut dire que tu auras accès à eux à ton dix-neuvième anniversaire, petit Prince sorcier.

– Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

– Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as un énorme poids à porter et personne pour te soutenir. Vois cela comme un cadeau, d'un roi d'une nation à une autre. Et puis tu as besoin de cela pour utiliser la magie de sang.

– Je ne suis pas roi.

– Normalement si. Tu l'es devenu à la mort de ton père.

Le décor change.

– Un ami à moi doit venir aujourd'hui. C'est un excellent legilimancient, alors prend garde à toi. Il va venir assister à une de nos leçons. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas me faire honte.

– Oui maitre ! Si je peux me permettre, qui est cet homme ?

– Son nom est Tom Jedusor. C'est le principal opposant d'Albus dans le conflit qui oppose les sorciers.

– Que vient-il faire ici.

– Je lui ai laissé entendre sans le vouloir que tu te trouvais ici. Il m'a demandé de le mettre en relation avec toi. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que d'accéder à sa requête. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est un ami à moi que tu dois lui faire confiance. Alors soit sur tes gardes, car c'est un fin manipulateur. Je pense qu'il va chercher à te convaincre de le suivre. Ne crois à aucun mot qui sortira de sa bouche.

– Oui maitre !

Le décor change. Harry, le maître vampire et un autre homme se trouvent dans un salon. Ils discutent.

– Depuis votre exécution, le monde sorcier est plongé dans une guerre civile. Après votre disparition et celui du voile, une grande partie des sorciers ont perdu leur magie. Cette infection a fait plus de dégâts chez les sangs purs que chez les autres sorciers. Albus a convaincu ses paires que moi et mon groupe en sommes la cause. Cela fait trois mois que la guerre a débuté et si rien n'est fait, je crains que les sorciers viennent à disparaitre. Dit l'homme qui doit être le fameux Tom Jedusor.

– Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demande Harry.

– Que vous nous veniez en aide. C'est de votre peuple qu'il s'agit. Vous devez nous aider, mon Prince.

– Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas prendre part à ce conflit.

– Tu vois Tom, je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne serait pas intéressé.

– Dans ce cas, me permets-tu de rester un peu pour essayer de lui faire changer d'avis mon ami.

– Comme tu veux, mais je pense que tu perds ton temps.

– Laisse-moi en être seul juge.

Le décor change. Harry est dans un jardin. Il fait nuit et la lune est haute dans le ciel. Alors qu'il regard le ciel, une ombre vient se poser ses côtés.

– La vue est vraiment magnifique. Retentit la voix de Jedusor.

– Oui, c'est vraiment très beau.

– Je ne parle pas de la lune.

– e quoi d'autre ?

– Mais de vous mon petit Prince.

– Moi ? Vous trouvez que je suis beau ? Demande Harry en rougissant.

– Le plus bel homme sur terre.

Harry rougit un peu plus et se lève pour s'enfuir.

Le décor change. Harry est dans une chambre avec Jedusor.

– Je suis tellement heureux que Serverus m'est permis de venir chez lui. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu trouver l'homme de ma vie. Je suis tant chanceux d'avoir fait ta connaissance Harry. Maintenant, plus rien n'a plus d'importance pour moi que toi. J'aimerais vivre ici avec toi pour toujours, mon bien-aimé Prince.

– Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être avec toi, dit à son tour Harry.

Tom pose ses lèvres sur Harry et se met au-dessus de lui.

Le décor change. Jedusor est avec Harry dans une salle vide.

– Je dois partir mon Prince.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Un de mes hommes vient de m'apprendre qu'Albus a capturé plusieurs enfants de sang-mêlé et nés de moldu. Il menace de les exécuter si je ne me livre pas à lui. Je ne peux pas rester ici, pendant que ce monstre tue des enfants innocents. Je suis désolé mon amour, mais je dois partir.

– Et si…

– Oui ?

– Et si, je viens avec toi. Avec l'enseignement que le maître vampire m'a donné, je suis assez fort pour combattre Albus maintenant.

– Tu es sûr de toi, mon prince ? Je ne veux pas que tu viennes uniquement par ma faute. Je ne veux pas que tu t'engages dans ce conflit pour de mauvaises raisons.

– Je ne viens pas seulement pour toi, mais pour venger ma famille. Dit Harry farouche.

– Si c'est ce que veux, alors viens. Dit Jedusor d'une voix satisfaite.

– Mais, je ne viendrais que si le maître vampire accepte que je parte. Dit Harry.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en occuper. Va faire tes bagages. Je vais parler à Severus.

Le décor change. Jedusor et avec le maître vampire dans le laboratoire de celui-ci.

– Je vais partir mon ami. Déclare le sorcier.

– Quand ?

– À l'instant.

– Bon vent alors. Dit le maître vampire sans relever le nez de la potion qu'il fait.

– Je voudrais te donner un présent pour te remercier de l'hébergement.

– Pas besoin. Contentes-toi de vider les lieux. C'est le plus grand remerciement que tu peux me faire.

– Je vois que tu es toujours aussi aimable.

– Toujours.

Jedusor fait le tour de la grande table sur laquelle le maître vampire travaille. Vif comme l'éclair, il jette une poudre sur la face du vampire.

– Que ?

– C'est de la poudre de la belle au bois dormant mélangée au venin de Nagini. Je suis désolé mon ami, mais je dois prendre le prince avec moi.

– Tu sais que cela ne va pas me retenir longtemps.

– Oui, je sais. Mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour te garder loin de mes affaires.

– Tu vas le déplorer Tom. Je vais te mettre en pis… Le vampire s'effondre.

Le décor change. À la tombée de la nuit, Jedusor et Harry quittent le château.

– Tu es certain que le maitre vampire est d'accord ?

– Oui ne t'en fais pas.

– Pourquoi il n'est pas venu me dire au revoir ?

– Il travaille sur une potion.

– Oh !

Jedusor amène Harry dans sa résidence où les mangemorts les attendent. En quelques mois, Jedusor apprend à Harry des sorts de magie noire et le conditionne au combat. Il fait de lui une arme destructrice contre les sangs purs. Harry est devenu l'amant du sorcier et partage son lit tous les jours. Jedusor n'hésite en aucun cas à le manipuler. Grâce à l'aide précieuse d'Harry, Albus finit par rendre les armes.

Le monde magique est sous le joug de Voldemort. Des lois anti-mariage entre personnes ayant trois générations de sangs purs dans leurs arbres généalogiques sont votées. Les elfes de maisons sont réduits en esclavage. Leurs droits d'être rémunéré pour les services rendus aux sorciers sont abolis. Voldemort a créé un sort qui les enchaîne aux familles sorcières.

Le décor change. Jedusor se trouve dans la salle du trône de son manoir.

– J'ai une nouvelle extraordinaire à vous apprendre maître.

– Je t'écoute Bella.

– Votre jeune amant a un enfant.

– Es-tu certaine de ce que tu avances ?

– Oui maître. Je viens de faire la capture d'une jeune sang pur qui souhaite négocier avec nous.

– Que veut-elle ?

– Miss Hermione Granger souhaite que vous lui permettiez de s'unir avec son fiancé, Ronald Weasley.

– Elle doit savoir que les nouvelles lois l'interdisent.

– Oui, mais elle dit détenir des informations que vous voudrez obtenir par tous les moyens.

– Fait la venir.

Hermione entre dans la salle de trône la tête haute et le regard déterminé.

– Qu'avez-vous de si précieux à m'offrir pour oser faire une telle demande ? Demande Jedusor d'une voix froide.

– Je connais le secret de la famille royale.

– Quel secret ? Demande Jedusor.

– Ce secret a un lien avec les pertes de magie des sorciers.

– Je vous écoute. Dit Jedusor soudain intéressé par ce que la jeune femme avait à dire.

– Ai-je votre parole que vous allez m'accorder ce que je veux ?

– Si ce que tu as à dire est d'une importance capitale, oui.

– Puis je demandais un serment magique ?

– Petite malotrue, comment oses-tu demander un serment à notre souverain ? Je vais t'appr…

– Bella, il suffit ! Pourquoi faites-vous cette requête.

– Je ne suis pas une idiote. Je sais que quand je dirais ce que sais, je ne pourrais pas vous obliger à tenir votre promesse. Et rien ne vous retient de m'éliminer. Je veux donc une garantie pour moi et mon fiancé.

– Vous êtes intelligente Miss. Mais qu'est ce qui m'empêche de vous faire avouer votre secret sous la torture.

– Parce que j'ai pris mes précautions avant de venir ici.

– Et elles consistent en quoi. ?

– J'ai fait placer un sort sur ma mémoire qui l'effacera à la moindre tentative pour me forcer à livrer ce que je sais.

– Malin. Je veux bien faire ce serment, mais si ce que vous avez dire est insuffisant, je prends votre vie et celle de votre fiancé.

– Je suis d'accord. Cela me semble honnête.

– Moi Tom Elvis Jedusor, je jure sur ma magie de permettre à miss Hermione Granger de se marier avec son fiancé Ronald Weasley. Une lumière sort de la baguette de Jedusor et frappe son cœur. Maintenant à vous Miss.

– Dans le sang de la famille royale coule la première graine de magie.

– Et alors !

– Si la lignée vient à disparaitre, la magie aussi.

– Vous êtes certaine de ce que vous avancez ?

– Parfaitement. J'ai aidé Albus à voler le sang d'Harry pour tenter de le contrôler et l'obliger à faire un enfant à Ginny.

– Donc Harry a vraiment un enfant ?

– Oui. Albus a obligé Ginny à le monter jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte.

– Où se trouve cet enfant ?

– Au manoir d'Albus.

– Merci pour ces informations.

Le décor change. Harry ouvre avec rage la porte des appartements qu'ils partagent avec Jedusor.

– Est-ce vrai ?

– Quoi donc ? Demande Jedusor depuis le lit.

– Tu as mon fils.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mon amour.

– Je viens de surprendre Bellatrix et un autre mangemort en parler.

– Tu as certainement mal entendu mon amour. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un enfant. Où est-il ? Si tu le souhaites, nous irons le chercher et l'amènerons ici avec nous. Dit Jedusor en sortant du lit et en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

– Tu me promets que tu ne l'as pas pris.

– Je ne te mentirais pas, mon petit Prince.

– Je te crois. Dit Harry après avoir plongé son regard dans celui de son amant.

– Viens au lit. Dit Jedusor en guidant Harry vers la couche.

Le décor change. Harry se réveille sur un sol froid. Il se trouve dans une des cellules des cachots du château. Il les connait bien, car il y a emmené un nombre incalculable de prisonniers. Il n'a rien sur lui. Il est dans son plus simple appareil.

– Tu es enfin réveillé mon amour. Dit Jedusor qui est appuyé contre un mur.

Harry essaye de se relever, mais s'en trouve incapable.

– Ce n'est pas la peine amour. J'ai placé des sorts anti-magie et d'immobilité dans la pièce. Tu es privé de tout mouvement et de magie.

– Pourquoi ? Demande Harry d'une voix brisée.

– Tu commençais à devenir un peu trop puissant et populaire à mon goût. Je ne peux pas me laisser évincer par toi.

– Je croyais que tu m'aimais ?

– Comme tu l'as dit, tu croyais. Entre ce que l'on croit et la réalité, il y a une grande différence. Je ne faisais que jouer la comédie. Mais je dois reconnaitre que les parties de jambes en l'air étaient vraiment fabuleuses.

– Non, tu mens ! Ce n'est pas vrai.

– Si tu veux te convaincre du contraire, c'est ton problème. Comme je ne suis pas assez cruel pour te laisser seul dans cette froide cellule, je te laisse mon familier avec toi pour te tenir compagnie. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Sur ces mots, un grand serpent pénètre dans la cellule en sifflant.

Le décor change. Albus est à genoux sur une estrade les mains attachées au dos. Jedusor se tient devant lui la baguette à la main.

– Mes chers amis, après des années de combat nous sommes enfin victorieux. Pour fêter cela, je ne vois rien de plus symbolique que de mettre à mort l'homme qui nous a tyrannisés pendant toutes ces années. Oui, mes amis ! Aujourd'hui, le Régent va payer pour ses crimes. Faites venir le Détraqueur.

Une créature enveloppée dans de grandes robes noires qui la masquent entièrement à l'exception de ses mainsqui ont l'air d'être faites de chairs mortes et moisies arrive sur l'estrade. Elle se penche sur Albus et pose ses lèvres sur celle du Régent. Un cri horrible se fait entendre. La créature se relève. Le corps d'Albus s'écroule sur l'estrade. Une acclamation de joie retentie.

Le décor change. Tom est dans un laboratoire de potion avec un vieillard.

– Il est mort.

– Comment ça, mort ?

– Il n'a pas supporté le dernier test. Êtes-vous certain que c'était un Potter.

– Oui, on me l'a certifié. Pourquoi posez-vous la question ?

– Parce que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de travailler sur le roi quand Albus le maintenait prisonnier.

– Et ?

– Cet enfant n'avait pas la même magie que le roi.

– Ce qui veut dire ?

– Qu'il y a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de chance pour que l'enfant n'ait pas été du jeune Prince.

– Vous en êtes certain.

– Oui.

– Maintenant qu'il est mort cela n'a plus d'importance. Dit Jedusor.

– Dois-je arrêter l'expérience ?

– Non.

– Je n'ai plus de matière pour travailler.

– Allez prendre ce qu'il vous faut sur le Prince. Je veux récupérer ce qui rend cette famille si spéciale. Mais assurez-vous de ne pas le tuer. Je ne tiens pas à perdre ma magie.

– Oui maître.

– Je compte sur vous Flamel. Ne me décevez pas.

– Oui maître.

Le décor change. Jedusor est dans la cellule d'Harry.

– Bonjour mon petit prince. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? Oui ! Voilà, ton fils est mort.

Harry ne montre aucune réaction.

– J'aurais pensé que cela te peinerait un peu. Tant pis. Oh avant que je n'oublie. Tu vas prendre sa place de cobaye. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien fait comprendre à Flamel qu'il ne doit pas te tuer. J'ai vraiment été inspiré de ne pas te tuer comme je pensais le faire au début.

Le décor change. Jedusor est dans la salle de trône avec ses mangemorts.

– Vous parlez sérieusement maître ? Demande Bellatrix.

– Oui Bella. Je vais déclarer la guerre au reste du monde magique. Seuls les sorciers ont le droit d'utiliser la magie. Le reste des créatures magiques doivent nous servir.

– Sommes-nous assez fort pour une telle guerre ? Demande un mangemort.

– Quand Flamel aura fini ce qu'il fait, rien ne nous résistera.

Le décor change. Serverus est assis sur son trône dans une grande salle. Un homme de grande taille dont le visage est caché est debout à ses côtés. Des centaines de vampires se serrent dans la grande salle.

– Vampires, l'heure est grave. Par les actions des sorciers, notre monde, notre magie et nos vies sont en danger. Nous devons réagir avant que le créateur ne mette ses menaces à exécution. C'est après y avoir pensé longuement que je suis venu à cette conclusion. Je déclare la guerre aux sorciers. Nous partons en chasse à l'aube.

Un cri de joie parcourt la salle.

– Tu es sûr de toi mon ami, demande l'homme au visage caché.

– Oui, c'est la seule solution pour récupérer ton petit Prince.

– Je te suis reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait et que tu fais pour moi.

– Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.

– Merci. Tu penses qu'Harry sera heureux de savoir que je ne suis pas mort ?


	22. Chapitre vingt un

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Note importante :** Il y a trois castes de vampires. Les vampires de naissances ou de sang, nés avec deux parents vampires. Les vampires métis, ceux nés de parents sorciers et vampires ou avec une autre espèce magique. Et les vampires transformés, ceux qui ont été mordus par une des deux autres castes.

Les vampires de sangs et les métis naissent et grandissent comme des humains normaux jusqu'à leur vingtième anniversaire où ils entrent en possession de leurs atouts vampiriques. Ils gardent la couleur de leurs yeux à leurs changements. Le fait de boire du sang humain ou animal ne change rien à ce fait. Les transformés, eux, deviennent instantanément vampires, mais la couleur de leurs yeux change selon leur régime alimentaire.

**Note 2 :** C'est au cours d'une cérémonie magique que les jeunes vampires entrent en possession de leur côté vampire. Cependant, il est possible pour les vampires avec des ancêtres magiques ou sorciers de renoncer à devenir vampire et de rester soit un sorciers, soit une créature magique. Pour exemple : certains Malfoy ont renoncé à se transformer en vampire pour devenir des sorciers ou des veelas.

* * *

**Chapitre vingt un**

Le décor change. Harry est allongé sur une table dans le laboratoire de Nicolas Flamel. Son corps entier est entouré d'un halo noir. La noirceur est telle qu'elle donne l'impression qu'Harry est d'origine africaine. Harry a les yeux clos, ce qui me fait penser qu'il est endormi ou plongé magiquement dans le coma. Flamel et Jedusor s'activent autour de la table. Flamel est très agité et je peux voir de sueur lui couler du cou et de la figure. Il tend la main et la pose, enfin, tente de la poser sur le corps d'Harry. Quand sa main entre en contact avec le halo qui couvre Harry, Flamel est pris d'un tremblement qui le fait crier de douleur.

Sa main commence alors se flétrir et tombe en poussière. Le vieil homme essaye de retirer sa main sans y parvenir. Il demande de l'aide auprès de Jedusor, mais celui-ci s'éloigne le plus possible de la table. Flamel se saisit de sa baguette et lance un sort de repousse sur la table. Il lui faut retenter l'expérience par cinq fois avant qu'il ne parvienne à se détacher du halo. La séparation le projette sur le mur dans un bruit sourd où je peux entendre la cassure de quelques os. L'homme lâche un gémissement de souffrance. L'entendre me fait un grand plaisir. Bien fait pour lui.

En prenant soin de ne pas toucher le corps de l'alchimiste, Jedusor fait apparaitre un bâton assez long dans sa main et s'en sert pour secouer Flamel. L'alchimiste bouge un peu et lâche un petit gémissement.

– Vous êtes donc encore en vie, constate le sorcier. Ne bougez pas ! Je reviens avec de quoi vous soignez. Jedusor se dirige vers une des étagères du laboratoire et prend quelques fioles de différentes couleurs.

– Voilà de quoi vous soignez, dit Jedusor en jetant plus qu'en donnant les fioles à Flamel.

L'alchimiste s'empresse de se saisir des potions et de les avaler avec peine. Avec une main, cela n'est vraiment pas pratique. Il finit toutefois par y parvenir. Quand les potions finissent par agir sur Flamel, il se remet sur ses pieds et lance un regard effrayé sur le corps d'Harry. Il ramasse sa baguette tombée au sol suite à sa chute. Il se lance un charme sur l'emplacement où s'était trouvé son bras quelques minutes plus tôt. Un bras fait d'une matière solide prend la place du membre manquant.

– Merci pour votre aide Maître, dit ironiquement Flamel.

– Mais de rien, mon ami. Lui répond avec désinvolture Jedusor. Voulez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec le Prince. C'est quoi cette aura de noirceur qui l'entoure ? J'espère pour vous qu'il n'est pas mort.

– Non, il n'est pas mort rassurez-vous. En ce qui concerne le halo de lumière, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il provient. Mais, je pencherais pour une défense automatique placée là pour empêcher ce que nous essayons de faire depuis plus de neuf mois sans succès.

– Pouvez-vous la contourner ?

– Je ne suis pas certain d'y parvenir. Mais, je vais néanmoins faire de mon mieux. C'est énervant, car j'étais sur le point de trouver le moyen d'extraire la graine de la magie du Prince de son corps, quand cette chose est apparue. Je n'ai encore jamais vu un tel phénomène de ma vie et pourtant, elle est très longue. Il y a quelque chose de mystérieux avec la magie du Prince. Quand j'ai mené mes recherches sur le roi, je n'ai pas trouvé cette graine sur lui, ni cette protection.

– Trouvez comment parvenir à le contourner. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi avant que les vampires ne brisent nos barrières. Notre seule chance de les vaincre est de nous emparer de cette graine. Avec elle entre mes mains, je serais assez puissant pour me mesurer au roi des vampires. Je ne pensais pas qu'un affrontement entre nous et eux serait aussi destructeur pour les sorciers. Cela fait sept mois que nous sommes en guerre. Et entre la perte de magie des sorciers qui a augmenté de trente pour cent et qui touchent tout le monde sans distinction de sang et le nombre de morts dans nos rangs, j'ai vraiment besoin de cet embryon de magie. Alors faites de votre mieux pour m'apporter cette graine ! Ou dites adieu à la vie.

Le décor change. Je suis dans le château des vampires. Dans la salle de trône pour être précis. Le maître des potions est sur son trône avec l'homme encapuchonné sur droite. Un groupe de dix vampires sont genoux à terre devant la source de magie vampirique.

– Rosier, je suis heureux de voir que vous n'avez perdu aucun de vos hommes pendant l'expédition. Maintenant faites-moi votre rapport.

Un vampire d'une beauté ensorcelante se détache des autres et fait un pas en avant. Il se remet sur ses genoux tête baissée. Il a les cheveux châtains très foncés qui lui tombent sur la nuque et encadrent son beau visage. Ils ont l'air d'être extrêmement lisses et soyeux. Ses longs cils de la même couleur que sa chevelure, attirent le regard sur ses prunelles bleu ciel. Des hautes pommettes, un nez droit et fin soulignent ses origines nobles. Il a un teint de peau très blanc, mais moins blanc que celui des Cullen. Ce nom me trouble un peu, mais cela disparaît rapidement. La blancheur de sa peau ne fait que mieux ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il est fascinant. Il est assez mince mais finement musclé.

– Maître, nous avons finalement découvert où est retenu le petit prince sorcier, dit le dénommé Rosier de sa voix grave.

– En voilà une excellente nouvelle, s'exclame l'homme aux côtés du roi vampire.

– Où se trouve-t-il ? Demande le Roi.

– Dans les laboratoires de cet alchimiste qui avait voulu faire des expériences sur nos jeunes. Il est parvenu à quitter nos geôles et il s'était mis sous la protection d'Albus avant que Voldemort ne le prenne sous la sienne après la mort d'Albus.

– Je vois, dit le roi d'un air pensif. Qui était en charge des prisons au moment de son évasion ?

– Avery Jr, maître. Il a été puni sévèrement pour cela, ajoute-t- il en hâte.

– Bien. Avez-vous trouvé un moyen de faire entrer un des nôtres dans les lieux ? Demande le roi vampire.

– Oui, en effet, répond le beau vampire avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Le jeune Nott s'est proposé pour infiltrer la place. Il est un ami de longue date de la branche sorcière des Malefoy. Ceux-ci ont fait une alliance avec Jedusor avant la chute d'Albus.

– Je reconnais bien là cette famille, dit le roi avec sourire en coin. Mais, le jeune Nott ne risque-t-il rien, car si mes souvenirs sont bons, il a passé son passage i peine dix ans.

– Il n'y a aucun risque pour lui. Avant d'entrer en possession de sa partie vampirique, le jeune Nott avait eu un différend avec ses parents et avait refusé de se changer en vampire. Il s'était alors réfugié chez son ami Draco Malefoy. Ses parents l'ont presque forcé au changement. Mais après enquête, car il est interdit de faire ce genre de choses, il s'était avéré qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour embêter son père. Durant cette période, il a fait connaitre à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point il haïssait notre espèce. Il compte donc se servir de cette excuse pour s'introduire auprès de Voldemort.

– C'est une excellente idée.

Le décor change. Je suis dans un lieu différent des autres. Les images sont sans forme et des morceaux de conversation sans queue ni tête, proviennent de partout. Cela me strie le cerveau de douleur. Je porte mes mains à mes oreilles, mais cela ne stoppe pas le bruit. Bien au contraire, ça ne fait que l'amplifier même. Alors que je pense que ma tête va exploser, tout cesse, plus rien, le silence absolu. Petit à petit, une image se forme. Celle d'une très belle femme tenant dans son giron un jeune homme nu. Je ne tarde pas à reconnaitre Harry en ce jeune homme. Je mets cependant un certain temps avant de comprendre que je suis dans l'esprit d'Harry.

– Ne pleure plus mon enfant. Je suis là à présent. Plus personne ne te fera de mal à partir de maintenant. Je vais prendre soin de toi mon fils. Alors, ne pleures plus, car cela me fend le cœur. Dit la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux d'Harry.

– Qui êtes-vous ? demande la voix sans force d'Harry.

– Je suis ta mère magique, mon enfant.

– Je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi une mère magique ?

– Je suis celle qui t'a fourni la magie qui t'a permis de vivre. Je ne t'ai cependant pas donné naissance. Cela, c'est Lily Potter qui te l'a donné.

– Pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui m'a donné ma magie ? Je pensais que c'était la mère qui fournissait cela à l'enfant. Je ne savais pas qu'une autre personne entrait en jeu.

– C'est habituellement ce qui se passe, mais toi tu es différent et si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu n'aurais jamais vu le jour.

– Cela aurait été pour le mieux si je n'étais pas né.

– Ne dis plus jamais ce genre de bêtise. Ta naissance est une bénédiction, Harry.

– En quoi ? Si je n'étais pas venu au monde, mes parents, Dobby et Sirius seraient toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle. Je porte malheur à mon entourage. Et personne ne m'aimera jamais.

– Ne dis pas de sottises, mon enfant ! La mort de tes parents, de Dobby et de Sirius n'est en rien de ton fait. Le seul fautif dans ce gâchis était Albus et il est maintenant mort. Toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Bien au contraire. Tu as été et tu es encore la victime de personnes qui en veulent à ton pouvoir, tu n'es en rien responsable de leur avidité.

Harry ne dit rien, mais se pelotonne un peu plus sur sa mère magique.

– Tu connaissais mes parents ?

– Oui et non.

– Ce qui veut dire ?

– Que je les connaissais, mais qu'eux ne me connaissaient pas.

– Tu peux développer.

– Tu sais que ta famille est la source magique des sorciers ?

– Oui. Et alors ?

– Pour que tu comprennes bien l'histoire, il faut que je te raconte mes péripéties, dit la femme. Je suis un des deux créateurs de ce monde. Mon frère qui est aussi mon époux et moi, nous avons été créés par une autre créature bien plus puissante qui nous a abandonné sans prévenir. Au début nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à nous amuser dans l'espace, mais cela est vite devenu lassant. Un jour en passant devant une étoile qui était en train de mourir, nous avons eu l'idée d'en créer une.

– C'est possible cela ? demande Harry.

– Oui mon enfant, il suffit simplement d'en avoir le pouvoir. Donc, c'est avec cette idée en tête que mon frère et moi sommes partis à la recherche d'une étoile naissante à partir de quoi concrétiser notre idée.

– Pourquoi ne pas avoir créé vous-même l'étoile ?

– La création d'une étoile demande plus de magie que les deux nôtre réunies. Et puis, c'est plus simple de se baser sur quelque chose existant déjà et c'est bien plus solide.

– Vous avez mis longtemps avant de la trouver ?

– Il nous a fallu deux cents ans de recherches pour trouver la perle rare. Je me souviens que j'étais très excitée quand nous l'avons dénichée. Je voulais absolument me mettre au travail tout de suite, mais mon époux ne voulait pas. Il pensait et avec raison, que nous devions attendre de reprendre notre souffle. L'attente m'avait paru durer une éternité. Quand le moment fut enfin venu de le faire, j'étais très nerveuse. Nous avons mis nos deux magies en commun pour modeler ce monde.

– C'était difficile ?

– Oh oui ! Épuisant même. Mais le résultat en valait la peine. Oh Harry, si tu avais pu contempler notre création pendant les premières heures de sa naissance, c'était fabuleux. Dit la femme avec regret.

– J'aurais aimé voir cela en effet.

– Quand notre création fut finit, nous y avons passé de très bons moments à y jouer ensemble. Mais j'ai eu la bêtise d'émettre l'idée de la peupler. D'abord réticent, mon frère a fini par accepter. Et une fois de plus, nous nous sommes mis au travail. Chacun de notre côté, nous avons inventé des créatures auxquelles nous avons donné la vie.

– Qui a créé les sorciers ?

– C'est moi.

– Donc, c'est à toi que je dois la vie pour cela aussi.

– Oui, mon enfant.

– Comment t'es-tu retrouvée enfermée dans mon corps dans ce cas. Il me semble que la mère divine m'avait dit que tu n'avais pas survécu à la création des espèces.

– Oui et non.

– Plus d'explications ne seraient pas de refus.

– Donner vie à une créature créée de toutes pièces est très hasardeux Harry. Cela demande énormément de puissance magique, une maitrise de soi sans faille, savoir reconnaitre ses limites et avoir de la concentration. Lors du peuplement de notre création, j'ai eu la bêtise de garder le façonnage des sorciers à la fin. Ce qui a été une très mauvaise décision de ma part, car de tous les êtres que j'ai conçus, les sorciers ont été ceux qui m'ont coûté le plus de magie.

– Pourquoi les sorciers ont demandé plus de magie que les autres ?

– Parce que pour leur donner la possibilité de recourir à la magie, j'ai été obligée de mettre un peu de la mienne dans leurs enveloppes corporelles. Sans cela, ils auraient été comme les moldus. Sans magie.

– Je vois. Cela veut-il dire que dans chaque sorcier coule un peu de toi ?

– Oui, Harry. Chaque sorcier a besoin d'avoir un peu de ma présence dans son cœur magique, pour accéder à la source première. Sans cela, ils deviennent de simple cramols.

– Mais comment entrent-ils en possession de cette partie de toi ?

– Grâce à leurs parents. C'est héréditaire de mère en fille et de père en fils. Une graine aussi petite qu'un grain de sable portant ma signature magique est présente dans le cœur magique de chaque sorcier. Cette graine se transmet de la mère à l'enfant si c'est une fille ou du père à l'enfant si c'est un garçon. Si la graine n'est pas assez forte, l'enfant nait sans magie.

– Comment les moldus deviennent alors des sorciers si aucun de leurs parents n'a en lui cette graine ?

– Les moldus qui deviennent sorciers sont en fait les enfants des cramols.

– Mais les cramols sont ce qu'ils sont, car ils n'ont pas la graine en eux. Alors, comment leurs enfants peuvent naitre avec la graine ?

– Tu n'écoutes pas, mon enfant. Je t'ai dit que si la graine n'est pas assez forte, pas que la graine était manquante. Chaque enfant sorcier né avec cette graine, qu'il soit cramol ou pas. La différence est que parfois, la graine n'est pas suffisamment forte pour permettre à l'enfant d'accéder à la source première. N'as-tu jamais remarqué que certains sorciers étaient bien plus puissants que d'autres.

– Si. Albus était magiquement plus fort que Sirius. Je pouvais le voir aisément dans leurs auras.

– Tu peux donc voir aussi les auras. Tu es prodigieux mon enfant.

– Je pensais que tous les sorciers pouvaient les voir. S'étonne Harry.

– Pas tous. Seul les plus puissants peuvent les distinguer.

– Ceci étant dit, je ne comprends toujours pas comment les moldus peuvent devenir sorciers.

– Même si les cramol ne peuvent pas avoir accès à la source première, ils gardent en eux la petite graine. Et avec le temps, elle grandit jusqu'à être assez forte pour permettre aux enfants du cramol de devenir sorcier. Mais cela peut prendre des années avant qu'elle soit suffisamment forte pour permettre cela, néanmoins.

– C'est quoi la source première ?

– C'est d'elle que toutes créatures tirent leur magie, même moi et mon frère. Je ne connais rien de son origine cela dit.

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'a forcée à rester enfermée dans mon corps.

– Oh, c'est exact ! Donc, je disais que j'avais gardé les sorciers pour la fin. Au début tout s'est bien passé, mais avec le dernier, les choses sont allées de travers.

– Comment ça ?

– La source magique que j'avais prévue pour la fabrication des sorciers n'était pas suffisante pour finir le dernier et j'ai dû aller prélever le surplus dans le cœur même de ma magie. Je croyais pouvoir m'arrêter avant que cela ne devienne trop dangereux pour moi, mais le dernier sorcier s'est battu avec moi pour la possession de mon cœur magique. Mais avec tout ce que je venais de faire, je n'ai pas été en mesure de le combattre. J'ai donc dû me résigner à mélanger nos deux magies.

– Ce devait être un grand et puissant sorcier s'il a pu se mesurer à toi, dit Harry impressionné.

– Pour l'être, il l'était, dit la créatrice avec rancœur.

– C'était quoi son nom ?

– Son nom était Merlin, ton ancêtre.

– Ouah, je suis un de ses descendants, je ne le savais pas.

– Tu n'as pas lu ton arbre généalogique pendant que tu étais enfermé dans la salle sur demande, s'étonne la femme.

– Non, cela ne met pas venu à l'esprit. Dit Harry.

La mère magique d'Harry lui raconte que Merlin avait eu une longue vie de plusieurs millénaires due à sa présence en lui. Cette longévité n'avait cependant pas été accordée à sa descendance. Elle lui raconte ensuite, comment elle avait lutté pour se détacher de Merlin sans succès. Mais aussi, de comment après un sommeil de plusieurs années, elle s'était réveillée pour constater qu'elle avait été transférée dans le corps du fils de Merlin.

Elle lui conte d'une voix rageuse et brisée comment son époux l'avait piégée définitivement dans le corps du dernier descendant de Merlin en faisant de lui la source de magie sorcière, alors qu'elle avait été sur le point de se libérer. Elle lui raconte aussi, comment elle était passée de corps en corps jusqu'à James Potter. Elle lui relate alors avec force de détails, la façon dont elle avait failli mourir avant que le père d'Harry ne se décide à se marier.

Elle confie à Harry qu'Albus Dumbledore l'avait maudite dans le ventre de sa mère à l'aide d'un vieux sort de magie noire interdit par les lois sorcières. Ce sort avait pour but de fait en sorte que la magie d'Harry le tue avant sa naissance. Elle lui explique qu'en voyant cela, elle avait utilisé sa propre magie pour combattre la malédiction et avait remplacé la magie contaminée par la sienne. Cette action avait une fois de plus failli lui coûter la vie, mais elle avait miraculeusement survécu.

Elle lui explique également que le don qu'elle lui avait fait l'avait plongée dans un profond sommeil. Elle lui dit en avoir émergé des années plus tard pour constater ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle lui apprend que quand elle avait vu ce qu'Albus avait fait, elle avait fait apparaitre le journal intime d'un des descendants de Merlin pour Albus alors qu'il était à la recherche de la raison qui faisait que James ne pouvait pas concevoir d'autre enfant.

Elle avait ensuite influencé Albus, pour qu'il envoie Dobby récupérer Harry. Elle apprend par la même occasion à Harry qu'il n'était pas le père de l'enfant de Ginevra Molly Weasley, car elle avait empêché que cela n'arrive.

– Si je ne suis pas le père, qui est-il ?

– L'un de ses amants sans doute, dit la créatrice avec désinvolture. Je ne tenais pas à te quitter, alors que tu étais dans le besoin. Tu avais encore besoin de moi, comme tu as encore besoin de moi maintenant. Ah, avant que je n'oublie, je t'ai aussi sauvé du voile et conduit chez la mère divine.

– Je te dois donc une fois de plus la vie, relève Harry. Cela devient une habitude décidément. Tu n'as jamais retrouvé un autre moyen de te libérer après que ton frère t'ait scellée dans le corps des membres de ma famille ? demande Harry.

– Avant, je n'avais aucun moyen de me défaire de tes ancêtres, mais depuis l'apport de la magie de Dobby, j'ai découvert que je pouvais quitter ton corps si je le voulais.

– Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

– Car tu as encore besoin de moi. répond-elle.

– Peux-tu me libérer de ma prison ? demande Harry avec espoir.

– Je le peux, mais cela va me demander du temps, car je n'ai pas encore récupéré toutes mes forces. La magie que Dobby t'a donné m'a donné les moyens de me séparer de toi, mais elle n'est pas suffisamment forte pour me permettre d'intervenir à travers toi.

– Mais si tu ne peux pas intervenir à travers moi, comment as-tu fait pour me sauver du voile ?

– J'ai dû recourir à mes dernières réserves de magie pour le faire. Elles sont épuisées à présent. Je dois attendre qu'elles se régénérent au moins de moitié pour que je puisse te venir en aide. Dit-elle désolée.

– Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?

– Une année.

Le décor change. Je me trouve devant l'entrée d'un manoir sur un étroit chemin. Une grande haie d'ifs impeccablement taillés longe l'allée de chaque côté. Le chemin est parfaitement droit et passe par un grand portail en fer forgé qui mène à la porte d'entrée. Il y a un grand jardin sur la propriété. Je peux voir deux jeunes hommes en train de voler sur des balais magiques. Les voir me donne envie de les rejoindre pour pouvoir moi aussi voguer dans les airs. Ils volent encore une dizaine de minutes avant de redescendre.

Il y a un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années ainsi que le jeune homme qui avait brutalisé Harry avec ses amis, avant qu'Hermione et Ron n'interviennent. Le jeune homme d'environ vingt ans est assez grand, mesurant environ 1m80, il est assez musclé et a une peau très blanche avec des cheveux noirs en bataille. Sa démarche est calme, presque paisible. Il est vif, rapide et très souple pour un homme. Ce constat me fait penser qu'il doit être un vampire.

– Tu penses vraiment quitter ton clan ? Demande le blond, alors qu'il prend place sur une table dans le jardin.

– Oui Drago, je vais le faire. Je n'en peux plus de mes parents. Déjà qu'ils m'ont obligé à passer le rite de passage pour devenir vampire alors que je ne le voulais. Maintenant, ils veulent que j'entre dans la garde royale. Je n'ai aucune fibre guerrière et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'engager dans la milice royale. Et puis avec cette guerre entre mon peuple et les sorciers, je suis convaincu de devoir partir au front. Même si je suis difficile à tuer, je ne veux pas tenter l'expérience. Alors accepterais-tu de m'héberger quelque temps, finit-il en faisant les yeux doux.

– Tu sais que ma famille est partisane de Voldemort ?

– Effectivement, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela aurait avoir avec ma demande d'hébergement, dit le jeune homme.

– Tu es un vampire et nous sommes en guerre ! Cela a tout à y voir. Si mes parents t'acceptent au manoir, Voldemort va le savoir et il voudra te rencontrer.

– Pourquoi ? Demande le jeune perplexe.

– Tu es aussi idiot qu'avant. Si le maître apprend ta présence ici et ton différent avec tes parents, il va vouloir t'enrôler dans ses rangs. Un allié vampire n'est pas une chose à laquelle il peut renoncer.

– Mais si moi je ne veux pas devenir son allié ! Je te signale que si j'ai quitté ma maison, c'est parce que je refuse à me battre.

– Il trouvera le moyen de t'y obliger, crois-moi. Alors, réfléchit bien avant de faire ta demande auprès de mes parents, car tu n'auras pas le choix après. Voldemort t'enrôlera dans ses rangs de gré ou de force, dit sinistrement le blond.

– Je pense que je vais tout de même tenter ma chance. J'ai déjà donné auprès de mes parents et rien ne me dit que Voldemort trouvera un quelconque intérêt en moi.

– Je t'aurais prévenu Nott, alors ne viens pas te plaindre après !

Le décor change. Je suis de retour dans la salle du trône des vampires. Il s'y trouve le vampire Rosier, le maître des vampires et l'homme encapuchonné.

– Le jeune Nott a-t-il trouvé un moyen de délivrer Harry ? Demande Serverus à Rosier.

– Non maître. Le jeune prince est maintenu dans une partie des cachots où personne, à part Voldemort et Flamel, ne peut y accéder.

– Cela va bientôt faire un mois qu'il s'est infiltré chez les sorciers et je ne vois vraiment pas son utilité. Faites le revenir dans les plus brefs délais. Je vais lancer une offensive massive dans trois jours sur le quartier général des sorciers. Dites au jeune Nott de prendre des notes sur l'endroit où est retenu le jeune prince. Je pense que cette farce a assez durée comme ça. Je vais donc y mettre fin. Faites savoir aux personnes ayant droit de mes projets. Une réunion sera organisée dans deux jours pour mettre au point notre stratégie.

– Deux jours, cela n'est-il pas un peu court, majesté ? Demande Rosier.

– Non, c'est le temps dont j'ai besoin pour finaliser le sort qui va briser les barrières des sorciers.

– Cela ne présente aucun risque pour Harry ? Demande l'homme à sa droite.

– Non, aucun. Tom doit maintenant savoir la vraie valeur du jeune prince. Il ne va donc pas risquer de le perdre ou le tuer. Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est de la présence que j'ai discerné dans l'esprit d'Harry lors de nos cours sur la magie de l'esprit.

– De quelle présence tu parles ?

– J'ai perçu à plusieurs reprises, alors que j'apprenais au prince comment fermer son esprit, un autre esprit caché aux confins de sa mémoire. Cette présence ne m'a pas semblé hostile envers le jeune prince, mais elle dégage toutefois une haine d'une force incroyable. Et pour ne rien gâcher, j'ai pu mesurer une petite partie de sa puissance magique. Et je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu peur.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que mon ami, je n'ai rencontré qu'un être possédant une telle puissance magique durant toute ma longue vie.

– Qui était-ce ?

– Notre créateur, quand il a fait de moi la source magique de mon peuple.

– Tu penses que c'est lui qui réside dans l'esprit d'Harry ?

– Non, la magie que j'ai perçue en Harry est bien différente de celle du créateur.

– En quoi ?

– Elle est plus douce, mais tout en étant agressif. Elle est aussi plus puissante que la magie de notre créateur.

– Comment est-ce possible ?

– Je ne sais pas et c'est ce qui me fait peur.

Le décor change. Je suis de retour dans l'esprit d'Harry.

– Tu dois mieux te concentrer sur ta magie, dit la créatrice.

– Mais c'est impossible de faire de la magie sans baguette.

– Rien n'est impossible mon enfant. Avec ta puissance magique, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. N'oublie pas que tu as en toi ma magie. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus à un enfant pour moi, alors si je te dis que tu es capable de le faire, tu peux le faire ! Concentres-toi un peu plus.

– Mais à quoi cela va me servir de savoir-faire de la magie sans baguette dans mon esprit ?

– Ce que tu apprends ici va te servir quand tu vas sortir du sommeil dans lequel je t'ai plongé. C'est grâce à la force de ton esprit que tu peux recourir à la magie Harry. Te l'apprendre ici directement va te donner plus de facilité dans le monde physique. Fais-moi confiance pour ça Harry. Je vais faire de toi le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais mon enfant. Ainsi, tu vas pouvoir te venger de ce que les sorciers t'ont fait.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te remercier de ce que tu fais pour moi.

– Tu n'as pas à le faire mon enfant, je le fais parce que je le veux et que je t'aime.

Je peux voir des larmes couler le long des joues d'Harry.

Le décor change. Je suis dans le laboratoire de Flamel.

– Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le moyen de briser cette protection, demande un Jedusor de très mauvaise humeur.

– Non, maître, répond Flamel d'une petite voix. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour faire disparaitre cette aura, mais rien ne marche. Je ne sais pas de quoi est fait ce halo, mais il a une résistance à toute épreuve.

– Je ne veux pas savoir à quel point il est résistant Flamel, mais comment le détruire ! Snape est sur le point de briser nos barrières et je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher. J'ai besoin de cette graine pour lutter avec lui. Depuis hier, j'ai remarqué une baisse sur la puissance de mes sorts. Je ne veux pas devenir un cramol, Flamel, alors faites quelque chose rapidement avant que je ne décide que vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité.

– Oui maître.

Le décor change. Le jeune Nott longe les couloirs des prisons de Voldemort. Il se déplace avec grâce et prudence. Il traverse divers passages sans rencontrer qui que ce soit. Il s'arrête devant une petite porte. Il l'ouvre et pénètre dans la pièce. Un grand serpent est présent dans la pièce et il tourne sa grosse tête vers lui. Le corps du jeune Nott se tend imperceptiblement quand il sent le danger. Les yeux plongés dans ceux du reptile, il fait lentement deux pas en arrière. Utilisant sa rapidité, il ferme la porte avant que le serpent ne bouge. Il prend une grande inspiration et reprend ses recherches.

– J'ai pourtant entendu dire que le familier de Voldemort était dans la même cellule que le Prince, alors pourquoi le prince ne se trouve-t-il pas dans cette pièce ? A-t-il été déplacé entre-temps ? Marmonne pensivement Nott. Il est peut-être dans le laboratoire de l'alchimiste.

Avec cette idée en tête, Nott reprend sa route. Il parcourt encore deux couloirs, avant de s'arrêter devant une autre porte. Il l'ouvre avec prudence. Il entre dans la pièce. C'est le laboratoire de Flamel. Sur une table, le corps endormi d'Harry. Celui-ci est toujours entouré de l'aura de noirceur. Il est seul dans le laboratoire. Nott s'approche de la table. Il tend la main pour toucher le halo, mais avant que ses doigts n'entrent en contact avec la noirceur, son instinct le stoppe dans sa démarche.

Il fait le tour de la pièce et lit les notes de Flamel sur ses recherches. Nott est abasourdi par les expériences que l'alchimiste a faites sur le jeune prince. Un passage, surtout, retient l'attention de Nott.

_« Comme le maître me l'a demandé, j'ai utilisé la machine que j'ai conçue afin de prélever la magie des sorciers sur l'enfant du jeune Prince. J'ai mis en garde le maître sur le danger que cela représente sur un si jeune enfant, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Comme prévu, l'enfant n'a pas supporté le processus. La machine s'est nourrie de la totalité de l'enfant. Aussi bien magiquement et physiquement. Il ne reste plus rien de lui._

_Quand j'ai mis le maître au courant du décès de l'enfant, il m'a enfin donné l'autorisation de me servir du prince pour mes cherches. Je vais donc pouvoir utiliser la sonde magique sur lui. Avec de la chance, je vais arriver à extraire son noyau magique et ainsi découvrir ce qui fait que la famille royale est aussi spéciale. »_

– C'est un grand malade cet homme ! Comment ont-ils pu faire cela à leur source de magie ? N'ont-ils pas peur de perdre leur magie, se demande doucement Nott en lisant les notes ?

– Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous jeune homme, demande soudainement la voix de Flamel.

– Non merci, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, répond effrontément Nott.

– Je savais que le maître ne devait pas faire confiance à un vampire. Vous n'êtes que des êtres vicieux, barbares et anormaux. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance.

– Je prends ça pour un compliment venant d'un homme tel que vous. Un homme capable de faire de telles horreurs à son prince et à son enfant ne mérite pas de porter le titre d'homme. Je suis consterné par la malveillance des sorciers. Comment pouvez-vous faire cela là à vos congénères ?

– Parce que j'ai le pouvoir et les moyens de le faire. Vous allez payer pour votre intrusion jeune vampire. Quand je vais mettre au courant le maître de votre intrusion, il va vous faire souffrir comme jamais vous n'avez eu l'occasion de souffrir.

– Mais pour cela mon ami, il faudrait que vous puissiez parler rétorque Nott avant de sauter sur l'alchimiste et de lui arracher la tête. Une fois Flamel mort, il fait fondre le corps d'un simple geste de la main.

– Je dois retourner auprès de Sa Majesté pour lui dire ce que j'ai appris.

– Je ne pense pas, intervient la voix rocailleuse de Flamel.

– Comment…

– Vous pensiez réellement que j'étais aussi facile à vaincre jeune vampire ? J'ai eu des centaines d'années pour me rendre invincible. Je suis aussi vieux que votre roi et ce n'est pas un simple freluquet de votre genre qui va venir à bout de moi. Je ne vais pas te tuer, car cela fait des années que je cherche un jeune vampire tel que vous pour une certaine expérience. Voldemort n'a pas besoin de savoir que je vous ai en ma possession.

– Vous pensez que je vais me laisser faire sans me défendre ?

– Exactement !

Le décor change. Je suis dans la salle de trône des vampires.

– Où est le jeune Nott, Rosier ? Demande le roi vampire.

– J'ai perdu tout contact avec lui. Le dernier message qu'il m'a fait parvenir disait qu'il allait se rendre dans les cachots de Voldemort. Depuis, c'est le silence.

– Nous devons donc penser qu'il s'est fait prendre dans ce cas. Je vais avancer l'attaque à ce soir. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que le jeune Nott parle de nos projets à Tom. Faites préparer nos hommes. L'assaut est prévu pour une heure du matin.

Le décor change. Je suis dans l'esprit d'Harry.

– Je pense t'avoir appris tout ce que je sais, mon enfant. Le temps de nous délivrer est enfin arrivé.

– Je suis impatient de prendre ma revanche, dit Harry avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

– As-tu fini de prendre le contrôle sur le familier de Voldemort ?

– Oui, en fait, je n'ai pas eu besoin de la soumettre à mon désir. Nagini s'est prise d'affection pour moi quand j'étais en couple avec son maître. Elle a très moyennement pris la façon dont son maître m'a traité. Elle m'est dévouée à présent.

– Bien, j'ai pu pénétrer dans l'esprit du roi des vampires et j'ai découvert qu'il s'apprête à mener un assaut sur le château ce soir. Nous allons profiter de cette occasion pour nous échapper.

– Je suis impatient de passer à l'action. Je ne vais pas me contenter de réduire en cendres les sorciers, mais je vais détruire entièrement ce monde, afin de le reconstruire à mon image, dit Harry les yeux fous.

– C'est bien mon enfant, je vois que tu as enfin compris ce qu'il nous faut faire.

– Pas de pitié pour les traitres ! S'exclament Harry avec une joie malsaine.


	23. Chapitre vingt-deux

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre vingt-deux**

Le décor change. Une armée de vampires assiège le château où se sont réfugiés tous les sorciers possédants encore un peu de magie en eux. Voldemort devant une des fenêtres regarde les guerriers vampires se placer tout autour de sa demeure. Depuis l'enfermement de Potter, la moitié de la société sorcière avait perdu sa magie. Voldemort lui-même avait vu la sienne diminuer de moitié.

Sa guerre contre le roi des vampires avait coûté la vie à la moitié de ce qui restait des sorciers. Le sorcier avait misé tous ses espoirs sur Flamel et ses recherches, mais le temps passant, il avait commencé à perdre espoir. Voldemort commençait à regretter sa trahison envers le jeune Prince.

Aujourd'hui, debout devant la fenêtre, le mage cherchait une solution pour se sortir de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis lui-même. Une porte s'ouvre derrière lui et une femme échevelée pénètre dans la pièce où le mage se trouve.

– Maître, nous avons un problème. Dit-elle le souffle court signe qu'elle vient de courir.

– Quoi donc Bella ? demande-t-il sans détourner son regard de la fenêtre.

– Le Prince vient de se libérer et il est en train de massacrer et de détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage.

– Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Où se trouve Flamel ?

– Personne ne le sait, mais je pense qu'il a dû être la première victime du Prince. Et ce n'est pas tout. Ajoute-t-elle en tremblant légèrement.

– Quoi encore ? Demande Voldemort en quittant la pièce pour se rendre à la rencontre du Prince.

– Votre familier est avec lui.

– Nagini ? Impossible !

– Pourtant, je l'ai bien vu faire.

–Allons-y, je vais régler cela. Dit-il avec assurance.

Le décor change. Quelques minutes avant que Bellatrix ne prévienne Voldemort de ce qui se passe.

– Pas de pitié pour les traitres ! S'exclame Harry avec une joie malsaine.

–Comment vous êtes-vous libéré ? Demande soudainement Flamel.

–Cela ne te regarde pas, petit sorcier dégénéré. Lui dit Harry avec désinvolture. Mais ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voudrais tester quelques sorts dont je viens d'apprendre, sur toi… approche un peu par ici, lui ordonne Harry en sautant de la table où il se trouvait. Aller viens, je te promets de ne pas être trop méchant et de ne pas te faire de mal. Enfin, pas trop. Je veux simplement t'ôter la vie. Tu vois, ce n'est pas grand-chose dont il faut avoir peur ajoute-t-il d'une voix démente.

Flamel, loin de s'éloigner du Prince, fait deux pas dans sa direction. Il passe sa main droite dans sa grande manche gauche et en sort une fiole au contenu noir et brillant.

– Cela fait un petit moment que je désire tester cette potion sur une personne possédante un pouvoir comme le vôtre. Dit le vieux mage en débouchant la fiole. Sais-tu ce que c'est, petit Prince ?

– Non et cela met égal. Ce que je désire, c'est de t'entendre me supplier de t'achever. Lui répond Harry en avalant la distance qui les sépare en une vitesse inhumaine. Il attrape brusquement l'alchimiste par la gorge et le soulève d'une seule main comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout.

Une fumée verte s'échappe des doigts de Harry et entoure le corps du mage. Il hurle de douleur, alors que Harry éclate de rire. Flamel trouve la force de soulever sa main et de jeter la fiole qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main au visage de Harry. Le Prince relâche Flamel et fait deux pas en arrière en portant les mains à son visage. Une brume olivâtre entour la tête du Prince. Il penche en avant alors que son corps est pris de soubresauts étranges. Flamel étire ses lèvres dans un sourire victorieux en voyant cela.

Soudain, un rire hystérique s'élève dans la pièce. Le corps de Harry se redresse lentement et fait face à Flamel qui recule sans en avoir conscience. Harry ôte ses mains de sa figure, il a une grimace effrayante et ses yeux brillent de folie. Il s'avance avec la lenteur d'un prédateur vers Flamel qui ne peut s'empêcher de reculer à chaque pas que fait le Prince. Quand Harry se retrouve à seulement un pas de lui, il tend son bras et caresse tendrement le mage qui tremble un peu.

– Tu pensais réellement parvenir à me vaincre avec cette chose ridicule. Je suis le fils de la créatrice de ce monde et de ce qu'il s'y trouve. Je suis la source de magie des sorciers dont tu fais toi-même partie. Je suis le roi des sorciers. Je suis devenu, grâce aux généreux dons que m'a faits le roi des vampires, un prince vampire. Avec tout cela, crois-tu vraiment que je sois aussi facile à tuer. Peut-être avec un autre que moi, cela aurait marché, mais pas avec moi.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, la créatrice est morte en donnant naissance aux sorciers, je le sais parfaitement. Elle ne peut pas être ta mère. C'est Lily Potter qui t'a donné naissance. J'étais là ce jour-là. Lui dit le mage en tremblant un peu plus.

– Elle m'a certes donné naissance, mais ma magie elle, je la dois à la créatrice. Ce n'est pas tout cela, mais j'ai un monde à anéantir. Lui dit Harry.

Ensuite Harry se met à psalmodier dans une étrange langue tout en continuant à caresser la joue de Flamel. Celui-ci semble cloué sur place et ne pas pouvoir faire un mouvement. Harry finit par enlever sa main de la joue du mage qui, comme par enchantement, se met à se mouvoir à nouveau. Il s'éloigne du Prince avec précipitation et se dirige vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse cette dernière, un rugissement monstrueux se fait entendre dans son dos. Un dragon de feu émerge de la paume de la main du Prince et se dirige en vitesse sur le mage. La gueule grande ouverte, la créature s'enroule autour du Mage qui s'enflamme petit à petit.

–Il est dommage que je n'ai pas plus de temps pour pouvoir jouer avec toi. J'aurais adoré te faire la démonstration de tout ce que j'ai appris durant cette année où je me suis retrouvé piégé dans mon corps. Mais malheureusement, je dois rendre visite à une certaine personne avant de détruire ce monde afin de mieux le reconstruire. Sur ce, Harry quitte la pièce laissant dans le laboratoire l'alchimiste s'enflammer.

En chemin, il rencontre Nagini et avec elle, ils prennent un malin plaisir à tuer tout ce qui se dresse devant eux. Le Prince ne met que quelques minutes à exterminer les sorciers qui lui barrent la route.

– Fils, nous devons faire vite, je sens l'approche de mon frère.

– Ne t'en fais pas mère, je ne vais pas me laisser intimider par lui. À nous deux, nous saurons le maîtriser. Mais je dois d'abord aller présenter mes respects à mon tendre amour.

– Fais vite dans ce cas, il n'est plus très loin de notre position.

Harry accélère donc le mouvement. C'est en débouchant d'un couloir à la poursuite d'un groupe de sorciers en fuite, que le Prince trouve la personne qu'il cherche. Le leader des mangemorts, et actuel roi des sorciers se tient au milieu du passage avec une trentaine de ses hommes. Il se tient droit et fièrement au milieu de ses mangemorts.

– Oh, mais qui voilà, chante Harry de plaisir. Ne serait-ce pas mon bel et fringant amant. Tu sais que je me suis languis de toi, durant tous ces mois passés loin de ta prestigieuse personne. Lui révèle Harry sur un ton teinté de folie.

– Non, mais je suis flatté et heureux de le savoir. Lui répond Voldemort avec calme.

– J'ai longtemps rêvé à la façon dont j'allais te dépecer lentement, amoureusement, patiemment, avant de te donner à manger à ton familier. Quoi ! Nagini ne t'a rien dit ? Demande Harry en feignant la surprise quand Tom écarquille rapidement les yeux quand il a fait référence à son familier. Nagini et moi sommes devenus de grands amis maintenant. Et il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse me refuser.

– Je sais que cette année n'a pas été très facile pour toi et que je me suis un peu mal conduit envers toi mon Prince. Mais nous pouvons tout recommencer, toi et moi, si tu me donnes une nouvelle chance. Reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. J'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi Harry. J'avoue m'être un peu laissé aller, mais je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus. Alors, arrête cette folie et reviens-moi. Je vais prendre soin de toi à partir de maintenant. Je t'aime encore. Déclare-t-il avec conviction et persuasion.

– Oh, vraiment ! Tu veux bien que je revienne ? Demande Harry avec enthousiasme en s'élançant vers Tom. Que je suis heureux d'entendre ça, mon amour. Moi aussi, je t'aime comme un fou, lui dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras sans que qui que ce soit ne s'interpose. Harry a un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

– Pourquoi ? Souffle soudain Tom de surprise avant de s'écrouler aux pieds du Prince dont le visage change radicalement.

– Tu me penses aussi bête, mon amour ? Tu crois que je vais oublier ce que tu m'as fait, simplement parce que tu dis m'aimer à présent ? Demande Harry avec colère en lui donnant un coup de pied au ventre. Tom grimace de souffrance alors que ses mangemort se ruent sur Harry. Le Prince, les balaye d'un simple claquement de doigts.

– Hors de ma vue, misérables créatures. Ne voyez-vous pas que je suis en pleine discussion avec mon chéri ! Hurle-t-il en les enfermant dans une sphère d'eau où ils se noient lentement.

Le Prince reporte son attention sur Tom et fait apparaitre une chaise où s'assied avec grâce. Il regarde Tom qui tord dans tous les sens de douleur.

– Harry… écoute-moi…je… Tente de dire le mage, mais le jeune Prince ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase.

– Tu sais, j'ai appris un sort spécialement pour toi. Tu veux que je t'en fasse la démonstration ? Demande à la place Harry. Comme Voldemort ne dit rien, Harry dit : Très bien, je vais te montrer. Il commence alors une incantation aux sonorités lugubres.

Doucement, commence à se former au-dessus de Voldemort un serpent fait d'eau et de feu. Celui-ci descend lentement sur le corps tendu de douleur du sorcier. Le serpent glisse délicatement le long du torse du mage. Il arrive devant le visage de celui-ci. Il se tient debout au-dessus de sa tête en dansant paresseusement. Tout à coup, il plonge dans la bouche de Tom. Il se faufile dans sa gorge et disparaît rapidement dans son corps. Le mage hurle de douleur alors que de l'eau lui sort de ses différents orifices.

Il se tint la gorge comme s'il éprouve de la peine à respirer. Ce qui doit sans doute être le cas. Cela dure une trentaine de minutes. Puis lentement, son corps commence à fumer. C'est comme si ses entrailles sont en train d'être consumées de l'intérieur. Les yeux de celui qui s'était proclamé roi, sont devenus vagues, alors que de sa gorge sort un son muet.

– Comme je connais ton gout pour les serpents, j'ai pensé que cela te plairait d'en recevoir un en toi. Lui chuchote Harry, alors que le mage rend son dernier soupir. Et comme dit, Nagini se régale du cadavre.

Harry fait alors le tour du château et élimine tous les sorciers qu'il trouve. Quand il reste plus personne, le jeune Prince quitte le château et s'avance devant les vampires. Sans un mot, un raz-de-marée fait de feu se déverse sur l'armée de vampires, tuant la moitié de l'armée. Et ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de répliquer ou de se remettre, le même dragon qui a attaqué Flamel, mais en version plus immense immerge de la main du Prince pour s'abattre brutalement sur les survivants.

Ensuite, un vent violent se soulève et un tourbillon enveloppe le jeune Prince pour le soulever au-dessus de ce qui reste de la Grande armée vampire. Des éclairs et une pluie glaciale suivent le vent. Harry ouvre en grand ses bras et pousse un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Sa poitrine semble se fendre en deux et la chevelure délicate d'une femme en sort. La chevelure est suivie de près par des bras, puis le corps entier d'une femme. Elle est époustouflante.

Avec de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, un visage de poupée de porcelaine, des yeux argent, des lèvres pulpeuses, une généreuse poitrine et une taille de guêpe. Elle n'est pas très grande et fait dans le 1 m 50, tout au plus. Elle porte une courte robe dans le style des toges romaines et des sandales à lacets. Elle part dans un rire joyeux en jetant un coup d'œil sur ce qui l'entoure. Elle se tourne vers Harry et le prend dans ses bras. Elle se lance dans une danse dans les airs avec le jeune Prince. Sa joie est presque enfantine.

– Maintenant que je suis libre de mes mouvements, on va pouvoir réduire en cendres cet endroit et en reconstruire un autre beaucoup plus beau avec de nouvelles créatures de notre invention. Dit la femme dans le creux de l'oreille de Harry.

– Quand commençons-nous, mère ? Demande tranquillement Harry.

– Maintenant.

Le décor change. Quelques heures avant le réveil de Harry.

Snape avec un homme sous une capuche se rendent chez la mère Divine. Le maitre vampire avait des choses à demander à la petite Mère. Quand ils arrivent à destination, cette dernière les attend devant le pas de sa porte. Elle semble très agitée.

– Que ce passe-t-il ? Demande le vampire.

– C'est terrible ce qui va arriver. Vous devez vous dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit-elle avec fièvre.

– De quoi il retourne, demande Snape.

– De la créatrice.

– De la Créatrice ? Répète le vampire.

– Oui, elle va bientôt être libérée. Et elle a l'intention de détruire ce monde.

– Mais je croyais qu'elle était morte durant la création des sorciers.

– C'est ce qu'avait pensé le Créateur, mais il vient de découvrir qu'elle est toujours en vie.

– Comment un tel prodige est possible ? Demande l'homme en capuche.

– Il semblerait, qu'elle soit restée coincée dans le corps de Merlin et soit passée de descendants en descendants de ce dernier par la suite. Actuellement, elle trouve dans celui du Prince sorcier. Vous devez l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins.

– Comment êtes-vous entrée en connaissance de cela ? Demande Snape.

– Le Créateur a eu une vision de son avenir et dans celui-ci, il a assisté à sa mort de la main de sa sœur avec l'aide du Prince sorcier.

– Il est donc possible de tuer le Créateur, relève le vampire.

– Oui, comme toutes les créatures, mais il n'est pas très facile à tuer cela dit. Seule sa sœur en a le pouvoir et le Prince aussi, grâce à la magie que lui a donnée la Créatrice.

– Si le Créateur, comme vous dites, a été vaincu par eux deux, comment nous, simples créatures sans grands pouvoirs, allons-nous parvenir à l'arrêter ? Demande le vampire.

– Il faut parvenir à raisonner le Prince et le retourner contre la Créatrice. Ensuite, avec l'aide du Créateur, vous allez emprisonner cette dernière dans le corps du Prince. Par la suite, nous allons sceller les souvenirs du Prince ainsi qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs afin que la Créatrice ne puisse plus l'influencer. Ensuite, je vais le prendre sous ma tutelle et lui apprendre à combattre les mauvais conseils de Créatrice. Leur révéla la Mère Divine calmement.

– Et vous pensez que le Prince et la Créatrice vont tranquillement nous laisser faire ? Demande ironiquement le vampire.

– Certainement pas ! C'est pour cela que le créateur et moi-même allons distraire la Créatrice pendant que vous allez raisonner le Prince.

Le décor change. De retour devant le château de Voldemort.

Snape et le mystérieux homme qui l'accompagne regardent impuissant l'anéantissement des vampires. Le roi des vampires est dans une rage et une peine immense. La moitié de son peuple vient de se faire massacrer par celui qu'il considère et qu'il a fait de lui, un petit frère. Il se sent mal de ne pas avoir pu sauver ses hommes. Ses braves guerriers qui étaient prêts à tout faire pour lui. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations, car il a un travail à faire s'il ne veut pas que le reste de son peuple et de la planète ne meurent à leur tour. Les deux hommes regardent le ciel où la Créatrice danse de joie avec Harry dans ses bras.

– Tu penses qu'il va vraiment venir ? Demande l'homme au vampire.

– Je ne sais pas, car aux dernières nouvelles, il avait une dent contre toutes les créatures de ce monde, car il les rend responsable de la mort de sa compagne et de la dégradation de sa création. Donc, maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle déteste autant leurs créations que lui, je ne sais pas s'il va prendre son parti et s'allier à elle pour détruire notre monde. Dit le vampire.

– Mais, la Mère Divine a dit que la Créatrice souhaite sa mort à lui. Tu ne penses pas que c'est une raison pour nous préférer à elle ?

– Je ne sais pas, nous verrons bien.

Quelques secondes après avoir dit cette phrase, un homme à la beauté tout aussi grande que la créatrice fait son apparition dans le ciel. Simplement, il a le physique d'un hercule. Sa venue semble réjouir cette dernière. Un échange de mots se fait avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus. Une lutte acharnée s'engage entre les deux. Harry est vite mis de côté. Les coups que se portent les deux entités résonnent sur toute la planète. Snape et l'homme encapuchonné se dirigent lentement vers l'endroit où Harry se trouve. Celui-ci se tient en appui sur un des rares arbres à avoir survécu aux flammes que le jeune Prince a envoyées aux vampires.

– Petit Prince sorcier, je suis heureux de vous retrouver, dit Snape pour attirer son attention.

Harry se tourne lentement vers lui et lève la main avec négligence. Le vampire valdingue à plusieurs mètres du Prince qui retourne son attention sur le combat opposant sa mère et son époux/frère. Snape se remet sur ses pieds et retourne tranquillement auprès du Prince.

– Je vous ai longuement cherché après être sorti du sommeil dont Tom m'avait plongé, dit-il au Prince.

Harry, ne se donne même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui. Il lève simplement la main dans la direction du vampire qui tombe soudainement au sol pris de tremblement de douleur. Par la force de son esprit, Snape se relève et se met en face de Harry.

– Tu souhaites donc mourir, lui dit-il en serrant brusquement le poing. Snape vole sur une dizaine de mètres avant de rencontrer le sol durement. Avec une vitesse hallucinante, le Prince se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Comment souhaites-tu en finir avec la vie ? Demande-t-il au vampire en passant avec lenteur un doigt sur son long nez. J'ai appris un certain nombre de manières pour le faire, alors je te donne le choix.

– Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais choisir.

– Dans ce cas, c'est à moi de le faire. Dit le Prince en posant sa main à plat sur la poitrine du vampire. Une lumière bleue recouvre en son entier le corps de Snape. Je vais donc te plonger dans un sommeil éternel dont tu ne sortiras jamais, puisque tu ne désires pas mourir. Lui dit Harry.

– Ne fais pas ça Harry, s'élève soudainement une voix derrière le jeune homme.

Celui-ci a les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, mais aussi de peine. Il relâche son attention de Snape et se retourne vers la provenance de la voix.

– C'est impossible, tu es mort ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Dit le Prince d'une petite voix.

– Non, petit, je ne le suis pas. J'ai été tout comme toi, sauvé du voile par la mère Divine. Je ne suis pas mort.

– Bien, dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir y remédier. Annonce le Prince posément.

– Quoi, tu es sérieux ? Tu vas me tuer. Demande l'homme incrédule.

– Parfaitement. Et je ne vais pas me gêner pour faire en sorte que cela soit le plus lentement possible.

– Mais, pourquoi ? Demande l'homme avec tristesse.

– Tu m'as en toute connaissance de causes, abandonnés aux mains de malades qui m'ont torturé et violé pendant un an. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te pardonner cela !? Lui crie Harry avec rage. Je vais te le faire payer au centuple.

– Harry, je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, crois-moi ! J'ai tout fait pour te libérer, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait croire que j'étais mort, mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

– Je ne veux pas connaitre tes excuses Sirius ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'as abandonné après m'avoir fait miroiter une vie meilleure. Sais-tu ce que m'a fait le plus de mal durant mon premier emprisonnement ?

– Non.

– C'était d'imaginer ce à quoi ma vie aurait ressemblé, si tu n'avais pas passé le voile. C'était affreux de s'imaginer que nous avions réussi à nous enfuir tous les deux cette nuit-là, pour se retrouver ensuite plongé dans mon enfer. Je te hais pour m'avoir fait croire que le bonheur était possible pour moi. Et je vais te le faire regretter.

Sirius regard Harry avec un immense chagrin au fond de ses yeux. Il est anéanti par les propos du Prince.

– Harry, je te demande pardon pour ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse à ce propos, mais nous pouvons maintenant vivre ensemble et nous construire une belle vie sans plus de peine.

– Il est trop tard maintenant. Je suis trop abîmé pour cela à présent. J'ai perdu foi en ce qui concerne un avenir heureux. Je vais détruire ce monde et tout ce qui se trouve pour en reconstruire un meilleur. Maintenant, assez de bavardage. Je vais te tuer Sirius, ensuite, ce sera le tour du reste du monde. Dit-il en relâchant Snape de son emprise.

Mais alors qu'il se tourne vers son parrain pour mettre ses menaces à excusions, Snape pose sa main sur sa poitrine et lance un sort informulé. Une lumière aveuglante entour Harry pendant une minute avant de disparaitre. Quand elle est complètement dispersée, un petit être aux longues oreilles apparaît devant le Prince.

– Dobby est désolé maître Harry, mais il doit le faire. C'est pour votre bien. Et sur ce, il lance un sort sur le Prince qui le touche de plein fouet à la tête. Le Prince tombe évanoui au sol.

Le décor change. Quelques heures avant que Sirius et Snape ne partent de chez la mère Divine.

– Avant que vous ne partiez, je voudrais que vous appreniez ce sort. Dit la mère Divine à l'intention de Snape.

– Quelle est sa fonction ?

– Au cas où la présence de Sirius ne suffise pas à ramener le Prince à la raison, considérez cela comme un plan B.

– Mais encore, demande Snape.

– Avant que Dobby ne disparaisse, il avait des soupçons sur la présence de la Créatrice. Il ne savait simplement pas qui elle était, mais il avait peur qu'elle ne finisse par prendre le contrôle sur le Prince. En prévision de cela, il m'a fait promettre de remettre sa magie au Prince afin qu'il puisse lui venir en aide lorsqu'une telle chose arriverait. Ce sort va permettre à Dobby de revenir pour quelques minutes. Il saura quoi faire ensuite.

Le décor change. Retour au présent.

– Que viens-tu de faire à Harry, demande Sirius en se ruant sur lui.

– Dobby a privé le jeune maître de sa mémoire. Et Dobby craint que la façon dont le créateur a enseigné le sort à Dobby, le jeune maître ne puisse jamais la recouvrir. Mais cela n'est pas sûr.

– Ce qui est une excellente nouvelle. S'exclame Snape avec satisfaction.

Au même moment, alors que les deux entités divines se battent, la Mère Divine apparaît soudainement derrière la créatrice et lui passe un collier autour du cou. Elle est brusquement attirée par une force incontrôlable vers le sol. Elle se débat comme un beau diable pour se soustraire de l'emprise de cette force, mais sans grand succès. La force l'attire vers l'endroit où git le corps évanoui de Harry. Quand elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle est aspirée dans le corps du jeune homme.

– Nonnnnn ! Hurle-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Le créateur et la mère Divine se posent un instant après auprès des autres.

– Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demande Snape.

– Nous devrions le tuer pendant qu'il est inconscient, dit le Créateur.

– Non, dit avec force Sirius.

– Ce gamin représente un grand danger pour nous tous. Nous avons réussi à avoir ma sœur par la ruse aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois, elle ne se laissera pas faire. La meilleure solution est de l'éliminer.

– Non, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de libérer votre sœur si nous échouions.

– Que proposes-tu vampire dans ce cas ? Demande le Créateur avec mépris.

– Il y a quelques années, durant les premiers temps de guerre, j'ai découvert un passage dans un monde parallèle au nôtre. J'y ai envoyé mon petit frère et quelques gardes, car il n'en pouvait plus de la guerre. Je propose d'envoyer le petit Prince sorcier là-bas. Avec la mémoire effacée et une limite sur sa magie, il ne représentera plus aucune menace.

– Et s'il recouvre un jour la mémoire ? Demande le créateur pas très enthousiaste.

– D'ici là, nous trouverons une autre solution. Et je pense que si le jeune Prince se réapproprie sa magie doucement, en apprenant à mieux la contrôler et qu'il se trouve une famille aimante, il sera en mesure de tenir tête à votre sœur et de la retenir prisonnière dans son corps.

– Comment nous assurer qu'il trouve une telle famille ? Questionne le Créateur.

– Je vais demander à mon frère de faire le nécessaire pour cela.

– Je vais aller avec lui pour tenir ma promesse.

– Certainement pas ! Dit sèchement Snape.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour éviter qu'il ne recouvre la mémoire inopinément, il faut l'éloigner de tout ce qui de loin ou de près risquerait de lui rappeler son passé. Lui révèle Snape.

– Mais, il risque de se sentir tellement seul, dit Sirius.

– Fais-moi confiance, mon frère lui trouvera une bonne famille.

– Je te fais confiance.

– Dobby va aller avec le maître pour protéger ses pensées des tentatives de prise de contact avec lui que la créatrice tentera de faire. Dit l'apparition de Dobby.

– Excellente idée Dobby, je vais aussi placer une partie de moi dans son esprit pour te soutenir dans ta charge. Il place ses deux mains sur le front de Harry et dit des mots en latin avant de les retirer à bout de souffle. Puis Dobby s'approche du Prince inconscient et se fond en lui.

Après, Snape invite tout le monde dans son château. Là-bas, il se dirige vers un miroir. Il lance une incantation et quelques secondes après, un jeune homme brun très beau et aux yeux gris apparaît dans le miroir.

– Severus, mon frère. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

– Regulus, j'ai une importante mission pour toi.

– Je t'écoute.

Le décor change.

Le jeune homme dans le miroir porte dans ses bras un jeune homme dans son plus simple appareil. Il se trouve dans une forêt. Il marche quelques mètres avant de poser son fardeau délicatement sur l'herbe. Une jeune femme blonde arrive quelques secondes après son arrivée.

– Tu as réussi à attirer l'attention des loups ?

– Oui, mon Prince. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes.

– Bien. Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

– Oui, je pense que le shérif de cette ville va parfaitement convenir.

– Tu ne l'as pas influencé au moins, cela a tendance à rendre les gens odieux par la suite.

– Non, mon Prince, le shérif n'aura pas besoin de mon aide pour aimer le jeune sorcier. Selon Luna, il va tomber sous charme dès qu'il va poser ses yeux sur lui.

– Parfait, partons maintenant.

Et les deux vampires disparaissent, alors qu'un grand loup arrive sur les lieux. Un deuxième le suit de près. Les deux loups géants font le tour de la clairière où le vampire vient de déposer le jeune homme. Ils s'approchent de lui et le reniflent. Satisfait de ce qu'ils sentent, l'un prend forme humaine et dit à l'autre qu'il faut prévenir la police.

Quelques minutes après, le jeune homme se trouve allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Dans sa main, il tient une baguette magique avec force.

Le décor change.

– Pourquoi lui as-tu donné ta baguette ? Demande Snape au sorcier.

– Parce que je n'en ai plus l'utilité, maintenant que je suis devenu un vampire. Et je voulais qu'il ait un souvenir de moi, même s'il ne se rappelle pas de moi.

– Tu es trop sentimental Black.

– C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, lui répond Sirius avant de l'embrasser brusquement en plein bouche et de s'enfuir tout aussi vite.

– Je vais te tuer Black ! Hurle le roi des vampires en partant à la poursuite de Sirius.

Fin des souvenirs.

– Angel, Angel…s'il te plaît mon amour, revient avec moi. Implore une voix que je reconnais sans peine.

Je sors doucement de l'état de transe dans laquelle, j'étais plongé en entendant la voix de mon petit ami, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où il se trouve. Je suis dans un lieu vide sans lumière et sans son. Seuls les appels insistants d'Edward me parviennent. Sinon, rien. Je ne vois et je n'entends rien…Où suis-je putain de merde ?


	24. Chapitre vingt-trois

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre vingt-trois**

Alors que l'obscurité m'entoure, je me pose des questions sur ma localisation actuelle. Les flashs dont je viens d'avoir la projection sur ce qui a probablement dû être ma vie d'avant, n'ont heureusement pas fait revenir mes souvenirs, ce qui, je dois avouer me convient parfaitement. Car, je ne veux en aucun cas revivre ou ressentir ce que le malheureux ''Prince Harry Potter'' " a vécu tout au long de sa triste vie.

Et en prenant en compte ce que j'éprouve et l'état dans lequel les quelques fois où les restes de mes cauchemars sur mon passé persistent avant de se dissiper, ne me poussent pas à souhaiter leur retour. J'aime ma vie de maintenant. J'aime être Angel. Je pense que je suis mieux ainsi. Je suis toutefois heureux d'avoir enfin pu connaître mon passé et la provenance de mes étranges pouvoirs.

Mais je ne souhaite aucunement recouvrer ma mémoire. Non, pour rien au monde, je ne le voudrais. Même si je sais que Harry Potter est, non, était moi avant mon amnésie, je ne ressens aucune affinité avec lui. C'est comme si tout ce que je viens d'être témoin était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Le monde et les êtres que je viens de voir ne font pas partie de ma vie, ils ne représentent rien pour moi.

Les seules personnes qui m'importent à présent sont Blanche Neige, Charlie et peut-être dans une moindre mesure, cette petite peste de Bella à la langue de vipère. Ah non, pas de vipère! Ce serait comme insulter ma chère amie la vipère. Ben quoi, c'est vraie ! Elle est bien trop intelligente pour que je puisse me permettre une telle comparaison. Enfin, bref, je me perds une fois de plus dans mes divagations et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour cela.

Je tourne sur moi-même, ce qui est franchement inutile car je ne vois absolument rien. Manquerait plus que je me prenne un poteau ou un truc du genre dans la face avec ma chance. Alors que je me creuse la tête pour trouver une solution à mon problème, je m'aperçois soudainement que les appels incessants de Blanche-Neige ont complètement disparus.

À peine, cette constatation me passe en tête, qu'une lueur blanche se dresse devant moi. Elle est apparue de nulle part cette idiote. Bon, c'est vrai que je me plaignais du manque de lumière, mais ce n'est pas une raison de m'aveugler non plus ! Cette conne n'a même pas eu là courtoise de me prévenir avant de venir m'éblouir le visage ! Et en plus, c'est que ça fait vachement mal bordel !

Lentement, elle baisse d'intensité. Surtout, prend ton temps, on a la vie devant nous. Je peste dans ma tête. Quand enfin elle est suffisamment basse pour que je puisse voir correctement, je découvre ce qui m'entoure. Je suis dans une clairière au milieu d'un bois étrange. Les arbres sont faits d'une matière bizarre. Le bois est en argent et les feuilles couvertes d'or.

C'est d'elles que provient la lumière. Le sol est mou et d'une blancheur laiteuse, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant.

Je parle de l'amollissement du sol, pas de la blancheur, hein ! Entre nous, cela aurait été très difficile de distinguer la couleur du sol dans le noir. Enfin bon, non loin de là où je me trouve, il y a un petit lac sur lequel je peux voir ce qui ma foi ressemble étonnamment à des sirènes.

Vous savez, comme dans la petite sirène, avec la queue de poisson et tous et tous. Quand elles se tournent dans ma direction, elles me font un petit coucou en souriant. Et moi comme un imbécile, je leur rends. La politesse quoi ! Mais j'ai vraiment l'air d'un con à faire coucou à des poissons, même si elles sont mi- humaines, elles restent des poissons !

Oui, je sais, je suis un peu trop sarcastique, mais qui ne le serait pas, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais bien vous y voir vous être à ma place, tiens ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle de se trouver paumé au milieu de nulle part avec des poissons qui vous sourient comme des débiles mentaux. Je me décide à faire le tour des lieux, peut-être que je trouverais comme sortir de ce cauchemar.

Je me dirige donc vers les bois, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire deux pas que devinez quoi ? Un putain de bouclier me repousse vers le lac, à l'endroit précis où je me tenais avant d'amorcer mon avancée. Je tombe évidemment sur les fesses, ce qui fait rire les femmes poissons. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est marrant !

Je me relève et je m'avance prudemment vers le bouclier. Je tends mes bras devant moi afin de le sentir, car il est bien sûr invisible à l'œil nu. Mes doigts entrent en contact avec une matière lisse et très douce. Une chaleur relaxante s'en dégage et je me sens me détendre immédiatement.

Je soupire d'aise en glissant lentement vers le sol où je m'assieds avec un soupir de pur contentement. Sans rompre le contact avec le mur du bouclier, je colle à lui et m'y adosse avec aise. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, je suis trop bien pour même y penser. Je me demande même, pourquoi j'ai voulu quitter cet endroit ?

Il est si beau, si calme, si parfait et sécuritaire, que je suis étonné d'avoir songé une seule minute à partir. Je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir, car quand j'ouvre les yeux la lumière à un peu baissée et les sirènes ne sont plus là. Je m'étire un peu, ce qui me fait me détacher partiellement du mur.

Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fous là à me prélasser comme un chat au coin du feu ? Je m'éloigne immédiatement de cette connerie de bouclier. Quand je mets assez de distance entre lui et moi, je le fusille du regard. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Je ne sais pas qui a placé ce machin-là, mais j'ai vraiment intérêt à ne plus y poser un doigt.

Ce truc est dangereux pour moi. Je fais le tour de ce que je devine être un dôme en évitant d'entrer directement ma peau en contact avec la chose.

Le mot dôme me dit vaguement quelque chose qui a une connotation de danger dans ma tête, quelque chose d'important dont je devrais me souvenir. Mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Ayant assez de tourner en rond, je me pose sur un rocher et essaye de me remémorer ce qui m'a amené ici et où était-ce, ici.

Je me souviens que Marcus nous a appris où trouver Charlie et Bella, d'avoir fait l'amour avec Blanche-Neige, d'avoir suivi le guide que Marcus nous a envoyé pour nous mener à mon père, d'avoir sauvé Bella.

Je me souviens ensuite d'une voix féminine qui me disait des mots doux et qui me promettait de me rendre la mémoire et ensuite d'avoir été mis en face du film de mon ancienne vie. Mais ensuite plus rien. C'est le trou noir. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici. Je cogite durant un certain temps.

J'en viens à la conclusion que quelqu'un m'a intentionnellement placée ici. Bon, ce n'est pas la révélation de l'année, mais c'est déjà une base de départ pour trouver quelques réponses à mes questions. Je me demande si Banche Neige est lui aussi retenue dans un endroit pareil et si oui, comment il a fait pour que sa voix me parvienne ?

Je suis plongé dans mes interrogations, quand une secousse me fait tomber de mon perchoir. J'atterris une fois de plus sur mon derrière. Je peste en me relevant, mais je retombe l'instant d'après. Mais merde, c'est quoi ce bordel encore ? Je rampe me cramponner à la roche.

Les secousses deviennent de plus en plus fortes et j'ai du mal à garder ma prise sur le rocher. Au moment où je pense que je vais lâcher, les soubresauts s'arrêtent comme par enchantement. Je soupire de soulagement. Je me demande ce qui en est la cause. Je me remets sur mes pieds et reprends ma position de départ.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de souffler qu'un bruit étrange me fait tourner la tête sur ma gauche. Je bondis comme un ressort quand mes yeux se posent sur le responsable du bruit. Je cours presque vers lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je me rappelle à la dernière seconde de ne pas poser mes mains dessus.

Là, se tenant de l'autre côté du bouclier, se trouve Blanche Neige. Il est légèrement différent que d'habitude. Ses yeux sont d'un vert forêt chatoyant encerclé de noir, ses cheveux un peu plus longs d'un noir d'encre, ses canines ont poussé exagérément et sont à la vue de tous. Il s'est aussi un peu étoffé au niveau de la carrure.

Il est plus musclé et plus grand. Dans l'ensemble, il est à croquer. Je suis fier qu'il soit à moi. De le voir ainsi, me donne une délicieuse envie de lui sauter dessus. Il attire mon attention en cognant sur le bouclier. Il essaye de me dire quelque chose, mais je ne parviens pas à l'entendre. Le mur m'empêche d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

Je tente de lui faire comprendre que je n'entends rien et il semble le comprendre rapidement. Bon comme je lui parle et qu'il ne doit pas lui aussi m'entendre ce n'est pas très compliqué non plus !

Je crois que ce type n'a aucune patience. Pourquoi ? Eh, monsieur est en train de s'exciter sur ce pauvre mur qui ne lui a rien fait, enfin si, il l'empêche de m'atteindre. Mais ce n'est pas une raison de lui flaquer des coups de pied et de poings comme cela !

Et en plus, il s'y croit le bougre. Il se prend pour un Bruce Lee ressuscité en Mike Tyson. Vas-y que je te balance une droite, une gauche et puis crochet. Et je continue avec un coup de pied. Il faut lui dire au mec que c'est un bouclier magique et qu'il faut de la magie pour le fa… Putain que je suis con alors ! Mais que je suis con ! Ce bouclier est magique.

Il a donc été fait par magie, on est d'accord ! Donc, logiquement, la magie peut le faire disparaître, mais la question et comment ? Je ne pense pas que le vouloir simplement suffise. Alors quoi ? Comment dois-je m'y prendre ? Je commence à faire les cent pas en me creusant la tête pour trouver une solution.

Vas-y que je te balance une droite, une gauche et puis crochet. Je regarde un peu partout autour de moi, mais je suis seul. À part Bruce Lee qui enchaîne les attaques sur le mur magique, il n'y a personne d'autre. Je replonge donc dans mes pensées.

– Toujours aussi tête en l'air à ce que je vois, petit Prince sorcier, s'élève une voix cassante. Et je confirme, elle vient bien de mon crâne.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Je demande. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait peut-être me répondre.

– Je suis le gardien de tes souvenirs, petit Prince sorcier. Me vient la réponse à ma question alors qu'une silhouette se dessine devant moi.

À sa vue, je me souviens immédiatement de l'homme en noir et aux cheveux gras apparu avec le petit elfe de maison, Dobby. Le même qui m'est venu en aide quand j'ai perdu le contrôle et laissé la cinglée qui habite mon corps dévaster le nid des rois et la ville avec. Et si ma mémoire est bonne et d'après les flashs que j'ai eus, il serait le vrai roi des vampires.

Son nom doit donc Severus Snape, celui qui lui avait appris la magie de sang, de l'esprit et beaucoup d'autres choses. Mais surtout celui qui a eu l'idée géniale de me faire venir dans ce monde-ci. Je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant pour cela. Non seulement lui, mais à son frère aussi.

– Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi quand j'étais Harry Potter, je lui dis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

– Ce fut un plaisir petit Prince sorcier. Me répond-il simplement.

– Que faites-vous dans ma tête ?

– Je suis là pour empêcher que la créatrice ne vous fasse recouvrer la mémoire ou qu'elle ne prenne votre place.

– Je vois, mais si peux me permettre…vous n'avez pas excessivement brillé dans votre tâche, je ne peux me contenir de dire. Quoi, il a merdé ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un le lui dise, n'est-ce pas !

– Je vois que votre insolence a bien grandi et pris de l'ampleur depuis notre dernière rencontre, me dit-il sans paraître dérangé par mes propos. Bien au contraire, il paraît même très content de cette constatation. C'est étrange.

– Sinon, que faites-vous là, d'habitude, je ne remarque jamais votre présence. Je lui demande histoire de ne pas me rendre trop la tête sur le sujet. Vous l'aurez compris depuis le temps, que je déteste me prendre la tête. Enfin, bref, passons.

– C'est parce que j'étais en quelque sorte endormi auparavant.

–Je suppose que c'est l'agitation de l'aliénée qui vous a tiré de votre sommeil.

– Vous supposez bien. Mon autre moi avait fait en sorte que je ne m'éveille que si la créatrice commençait à bouger afin que je puisse lui faire barrage. La créatrice était maintenue dans un profond sommeil grâce au collier que son frère lui a passé au cou durant leur combat. Mais le thé que votre psychomage vous a fait ingurgiter a réveillé Dobby. Son éveil a sorti la créatrice du sien, ce qui m'a à mon tour réveillé.

– Un château de cartes en somme, je lui dis. Donc, si je comprends bien, si le docteur Hannibal Lecter ne n'avait pas drogué à mon insu, jamais cette folle ne serait sortie de son sommeil. C'est bien ça ?

– Non, le collier ne l'aurait pas retenu indéfiniment, c'était une simple question de temps avant qu'elle ne se fasse connaitre. Ce que cet Hannibal Lecter a fait n'a fait que précipiter les choses, rien d'autre.

– Donc dans tous les cas, elle aurait montré son museau, en gros ? Il hoche la tête. Pourquoi êtes-vous là, maintenant ? Je lui demande ensuite.

– Je suis venu vous apprendre comment défaire un bouclier magique. Ayant perdu votre mémoire, vous avez aussi oublié l'éducation que vous aviez acquise sur la pratique de votre magie. Si nous survivons à ce qui se déroule à cet instant au-dehors de cette bulle, je vous enseignerai ce que vous devez savoir sur le sujet. Cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, car ce ne seront que des sujets que vous maîtrisiez déjà auparavant. Il va simplement falloir vous les remémorer.

– Euh…je ne sais pas et c'est vous l'expert, mais si je me remémore ce genre de chose, ma mémoire ne risque-t-elle pas de me revenir par la même occasion ? Je demande cela, parce que je ne tiens absolument pas à la retrouver. Je suis bien mieux sans elle.

– Non, je ne pense pas, si cela avait été le cas, vous l'auriez retrouvée depuis longtemps à présent, me dit-il.

– Comment cela, je lui demande perplexe.

– Parce que, étant donné que cela fait un certain moment que vous utilisez votre magie à un niveau que vous ne devriez pas avoir normalement, et cela sans aucun problème, si elle avait dû vous revenir, elle l'aurait déjà faite.

– Humm. Dans ce cas, cela ne serait-il pas préférable de m'apprendre à utiliser mes dons au plus fort de leur capacité maintenant, que de le faire seulement dans le cas peu probable que nous survivons ? Mais que ce passe-t-il au-dehors ? Je lui demande en venant seulement maintenant de percuter sur ce qu'il a dit plus tôt.

– Toujours aussi tète en l'air, me dit-il en souriant presque tendrement, si j'ose dire.

– Alors, je le temps presse.

– Quand vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver le pouls de votre père adoptif, vous vous êtes déconnecté de la réalité. La créatrice en a profité pour prendre la direction de votre corps, comme elle ne peut pas se libère de celui-ci sans votre concours.

Je suis tétanisé. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à suivre son discours. Charlie est mort ! Comment c'est arrivé et pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ça ? À l'entendre, je me trouvais à ses côtés quand cela lui est arrivé. Pourtant, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cela ? Comment est-ce possible ?

– Vous allez bien petit prince ? Je parviens à entendre au milieu de mes interrogations.

– Charlie…mon père est mort ? Je lui demande d'une voix tremblante où la peur est parfaitement audible. Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas mort !

– En un sens, je dirais qu'il est bien mort. Me dit-il sereinement.

Son visage est sans expression quand il m'annonce cette terrible nouvelle. Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, elles ne me soutiennent pas plus tant elles sont flageolantes. Mon monde s'écroule lentement, alors que mon regard reste planté sur cet homme vampire, représentation sans cœur qui m'apprend avec nonchalance le trépas de l'homme qui m'a donné envie de vivre et qui m'a fait rire franchement pour la première fois de ma vie.

Cet homme sans pouvoir et simple qui par sa seule présence parvient toujours à me remonter le moral. Cet homme, un simple étranger qui s'est comporté en quelques mois plus en père que ceux qui auraient dû tenir ce rôle. Cet homme qui n'a pas cessé de me dire encore et encore qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais le fils qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Cet homme qui m'a un jour dit qu'il était heureux que personne ne soit venu me réclamer, même si c'était égoïste de sa part, car il ne voulait pas se séparer de moi. Sans rien pouvoir y faire, les larmes s'écroulent de mes joues avec abondance. Charlie est mort et pendant ce temps, moi je me prélasse ici comme un bienheureux.

C'est alors que les événements de la soirée ne reviennent en tête. Je me revois dire à Jasper de mettre Bella à l'abri pendant que je partais à la recherche de Charlie. Je me vois me tenir devant un vampire qui tient Charlie contre lui et sans que je ne puisse rien y fairemord Charlie avec violence et sauvagerie au cou. Je me vois observer ensuite comme aux ralentis le corps de mon père choir au sol comme un vulgaire déchet inutile.

Et par la suite me précipiter vers lui et tenter de le maintenir en vie en vain. Alors que les souvenirs me reviennent, une rage folle et grondante s'empare de moi. Je sens ma magie monter en moi. Elle est forte, rugissante, remontée à bloc et ne désire qu'une chose. La vengeance.

Sans que je ne sache exactement comment, je concentre une quantité de magie exorbitante dans le creux de ma main. Elle rend la forme d'un dragon de glace. Je me concentre sur le bouclier et cherche son cours, là où la magie qui l'a créé à prendre forme en premier. Je ne mets pas très longtemps à le trouver.

Quand je le localise, j'ordonne au dragon de réduire en miettes le cours du bouclier. Le dragon s'envole d'un raide battement d'ailes et fonce droit sur le mur. Quand il entre en contact avec lui, le bouclier éclate en millier de particules. Sans perdre de temps, je m'approche d'Edward étalé au sol un peu plus loin et le rapproche de moi.

Je me concentre pour quitter cet endroit. Je sais comment faire, je l'ai déjà fait une fois, donc ce n'est pas très difficile. Mais alors que je suis sur le point de parvenir à mes fins, une voix très mécontente m'arrête.

– Où penses-tu aller comme ça, mon enfant ? Me demande la créatrice avec sourire mauvais aux lèvres.


	25. Chapitre vingt-quatre

**Disclamer:** Twilight est à **Stéphanie Meyer** HARRY POTTER est à **J.K. Rowling **

Beta **: Silver Angell**

* * *

_''Angel" rêve_

**Chapitre vingt-quatre**

Je tourne mon regard vers la femme sans âge et à la beauté féerique qui se dresse devant moi. Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle. Je reconnais qu'avant d'être emprisonnée dans les corps des descendants de Merlin, la Créatrice avait été bienfaisante et bourrée de bonnes intentions. Son enfermement avait fait d'elle cet être vindicatif et rempli d'hostilité envers l'univers qu'elle avait transmise à Harry Potter ensuite.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour elle. Je l'observe en cherchant une trace de clémence ou de pardon pour ce qu'elle avait enduré involontairement. Mais j'ai beau la scruter, je ne perçois dans le fond de son regard que haine et aliénation mentale. Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais la convaincre de me rendre mon corps et de me laisser partir tranquillement. Cette pensée en tête, je dépose Edward par terre, le pauvre est encore un peu sonné suite à ma petite crise de colère.

Donc, je l'installe doucement et précautionneusement au sol avant de tourner mon attention sur la folle. Même si la représentation fantomatique du Roi des vampires a dit que j'ai perdu l'ancienne maitrise que j'avais sur ma magie, la vision que je viens d'avoir des souvenirs de la Créatrice sur la vie du Prince Harry Potter m'avait assez montré de choses pour que je puisse en utiliser une bonne partie.

D'après ce que je viens de voir de mon passé, je n'ai jamais eu une once de joie et de paix avant ma rencontre avec Charlie et c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai pu découvrir ce qu'était le quotidien d'un adolescent normal. Enfin, la vie tout court.

Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser qu'il est décédé. Je ne veux même pas y songer. Au fond de moi, quelque chose refuse de croire à son trépas, car la douleur que cette simple pensée engendre en moi est effroyable. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans lui maintenant. S'il est vraiment mort, je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter.

Avec son décès, je me retrouverais une fois de plus seul, sans famille. Je sais que Blanche-Neige et sa famille seront toujours là pour moi, mais cela n'est pas pareil. Charlie est mon père. Le seul père que je n'ai jamais eu. Sans lui, je ne suis plus que la moitié de moi-même. Je ne suis plus rien. Il est mon monde. Il ne peut pas me quitter, je refuse cela !

Je n'ai qu'un seul désir en ce moment et c'est de pouvoir le revoir et le serrer dans mes bras. Le serrer avec toutes mes forces en lui disant à quel point je l'aime et en le suppliant de ne pas m'abandonner. Je sais qu'au vu de ce que le Roi des vampires m'a dit, cela est impossible. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer.

J'ai besoin de le voir pour m'assurer des dires du souverain vampire. Sans cela, je me refuse à accepter cette annonce. Je dois le voir de mes propres yeux pour y donner foi. Le voir. Mais pour cela, je dois reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, de mon esprit et de mes pouvoirs. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois éliminer la folle qui se dresse entre mon père et moi-même.

Je dois la renvoyer dans sa cellule. L'enfermer d'une telle façon que plus jamais elle ne puisse en sortir. Résolu à reprendre ce qui est à moi, mais surtout à rejoindre mon père, je défie effrontément la Créatrice.

– Je vais te faire retourner dans ton trou la folle dingue, je lui dis en prenant une position d'attaque.

Je me plonge ensuite dans mon subconscient et je vais à la recherche de ma magie. Depuis la première fois que j'ai découvert que je possédais des capacités magiques, j'ai pris l'habitude de l'utiliser couramment dans la vie de tous les jours. Ce qui avait fait que je n'avais plus autant de difficulté à exécuter un nouveau sort qu'avant.

Je plonge donc dans ma magie. Elle m'entoure tendrement comme dans un cocon. Elle chante de joie. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle fait cela. C'est comme si avant aujourd'hui, elle avait été privée de moi. Elle chante donc son ravissement de m'avoir enfin retrouvé.

Je suis aussi heureux qu'elle de ses retrouvailles, car moi aussi j'ai cette impression de renouement après une longue période d'absence. Mais alors que je me réjouis dans mon coin comme un pauvre imbécile, la Créatrice se lance à l'attaque. Elle me lance un sort qui m'envoie rouler à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

– Tu penses réellement pourvoir te mesurer à moi, mon enfant !? Me demande-t-elle à la fois incrédule et indignée en s'avançant vers moi. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour te maintenir en vie et à l'abri de la folie, c'est comme cela que tu me remercies ! dit-elle avec rage en me pointant du doigt.

Je me tords soudainement de douleur sur le sol. Je tente de me relever, mais la douleur est tellement forte que je ne parviens même pas à bouger un bras. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais ressenti un tel supplice, enfin, pas en tant qu'Angel. J'ouvre la bouche pour hurler mon calvaire, mais aucun son ne passe la barrière de mes lèvres. Et mon cœur bat si fort que je crois ma fin proche.

Quand j'estime être sur le point de perdre conscience, mon mal se dissipe en un clin d'œil. Le soulagement est tel, que je ne peux stopper le sourire de débile d'étirer mes lèvres. Je me demande ce qui l'a fait arrêter ? La question me pousse à me bouger le cul et à découvrir la raison de cet arrêt inespéré.

Je me mets donc sur pied et regarde dans la direction où se trouve mon adversaire. Je suis tellement surpris par ce que je vois, que j'en ai la bouche entre ouverte. Le petit elfe de maison, Dobby est en prise avec la Créatrice. Il a réussi à mettre cette dernière à terre et s'est assis sur elle en la maintenant au sol avec une sorte de bouclier qui entoure son cou.

La folle furieuse se démène comme un beau diable pour se sortir de l'emprise de la petite créature. Elle bat des pieds et des mains, mais Dobby tient bon. Je pense même qu'il va pouvoir la vaincre en l'étouffant sous son bouclier, mais cela aurait été trop facile.

L'elfe vol brusquement à plusieurs mètres de distance de la Créatrice. Cette dernière se lève alors comme un ressort et tend sa main droite en direction de Dobby qui m'a l'air étourdi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais de le savoir en danger me pousse à me mettre entre lui et le danger. C'est étrange.

Je sais que Harry Potter avait beaucoup d'amour et d'estime pour le petit elfe, mais je ne pensais pas que cela aurait un quelconque effet sur moi. Je me sens protecteur vis-à-vis de la petite créature. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il se fasse blesser. Je prends donc de plein fouet le sort que la Créatrice lui lance à sa place.

Je tombe au sol. Une douleur forte, mais moindre que quelques secondes plus tôt me traverse le corps. C'est comme si une lame me déchire de l'intérieur. C'est atroce, mais rien à voir avec ce que je viens de ressentir.

Je sens un liquide chaud qui s'écoule de mes lèvres. Je pose la main dessus et porte mes doigts devant mes yeux. Du sang s'écoule de ma bouche. Je grince des dents. Espérons que rien de vital n'a été touché. La créatrice jette sur moi un regard étrange. C'est comme si elle a des remords. Mais rapidement, son regard devient froid et les regrets disparaissent.

Elle s'élance soudainement vers moi en marchant négligemment d'un pas prédatrice. Elle se stoppe à mon niveau et me lance un regard dédaigneux. Elle tend son doigt dans ma direction et mon corps s'élève lentement dans les airs. Quand je parviens à sa hauteur, elle me met à la verticale et approche son visage du mien. Elle plonge ensuite ses mirettes dans les miennes. Quoi ?! Ne me dites pas qu'elle en pince pour moi !

Parce que c'est mort pour elle ! Y a pas moyen que ça colle entre nous deux. D'abord, je ne fais dans les frappadingues ! Et en plus, je suis gay et déjà casé, merci ! Je gigote un peu histoire de montrer mon mécontentement. Il ne faudrait pas non plus donner l'impression à l'autre fêlée qu'elle a une chance avec moi. Mais mes tentatives restent vaines.

La folle me scrute à n'en plus finir, comme à la recherche de quelque chose de cachée à l'intérieur de ma personne. Oh hé, il n'y a rien d'autre que moi ! Sinon, je l'aurais su…bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais remarqué les trois squatteurs qui logeaient peinardement dans ma tête comme si c'était un putain d'hôtel. Mais bon, mis à part l'elfe, le Roi des vampires et l'enragée, il y a personne d'autre c'est sûr.

Enfin, j'espère parce que là c'est un peu abusé. Je ne suis pas le Hilton, moi ! Après une longue minute à m'examiner comme une mouche prise dans les filets d'une araignée, elle me laisse enfin chuter sur le sol –heureusement moelleux- et de manière très hargneusement. C'est quoi son putain de problème à elle ?! On ne balance pas les gens comme ça ! J'aurais pu me casser quelque chose, purée !

Enfin bref, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas trouvé. Ce qui la rend complètement déchainée. Elle fulmine en parlant dans une langue inconnue. Bon, si elle veut que je comprenne ce qu'elle bafouille en donnant des coups de pieds au sol, elle a intérêt à parler français. Et comme je ne peux pas tenir ma langue, je lui en fais la remarque.

Angel, Angel, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que ce n'est pas très sain de jeter de l'huile sur le feu ? Surtout quand le feu en question est une folle bardée de pouvoirs magiques bigrement dévastateurs, je me sermonne en essayant tant bien que mal de sauver ma peau. C'est qu'elle est très susceptible cette foutue Créatrice !

Qui aurait cru que la traiter de vieille chouette timbrée à l'intelligence d'une morue desséchée à force d'être restée trop longtemps au soleil, l'aurait mis dans une telle colère ? Eh bien, pas moi ! Alors que je cours pour sauver ma vie sans regarder où je vais, j'entre soudainement en collision avec une surface très dure et pourtant chaude.

Évidemment, je tombe sur mes fesses. Putain, c'est quoi encore ? Je lève les yeux vers l'obstacle fautif de ma chute. Mon regard est immédiatement happé par celui de Blanche-Neige. Tiens, il a repris ses esprits celui-là ! Je le regarde curieusement parce que je ne suis pas encore familiarisé avec sa nouvelle apparence. J'espère que ce n'est pas définitif, parce que moi j'aime bien comment il était.

Bon, ce n'est pas le bon moment ni le lieu pour se poser ce genre de question, mais même s'il est très canon, j'ai une nette préférence pour l'ancienne apparence de mon Blanche-Neige. Je me suis trop attaché à elle. Il me fait l'un de ses sourires débiles. Celui qu'il a quand il fait l'indiscret en lisant les pensées des gens sans y avoir été invité.

Il se penche vers mon visage en agrandissant son sourire. Je crois qu'il va m'embrasser, ce qui ne me déplairait pas entre nous. Je ferme les yeux quand son visage ne se trouve plus qu'à un millimètre du mien. Alors que je m'attends à une pelle, je me sens basculer violemment sur le côté. Je tombe comme une masse.

Heureusement que le parterre est caoutchouteux, parce qu'entre l'autre folle qui me balance sans ménagement au sol et ce con de Blanche-Neige, il y a longtemps que je me serais tordu le cou.

Très en colère, je me prépare à faire part de ma façon de penser à l'abruti qui me sert de petit ami, quand je le vois étalé de tout son long sur le sol couvert d'un liquide écarlate. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour à cette vue. Je cours vers lui, mais la Créatrice me bloque le passage.

Putain, elle commence à me gonfler sérieux cette conne. Je vais lui apprendre à venir me les briser ! Je fais difficile abstraction de la situation de mon mec et je me concentre sur la folledingue. Il est temps d'en finir avec elle. En me basant sur ce que j'ai observé du petit combat entre elle et son tout aussi taré de frère/époux comme elle l'appelle, je me concentre sur le collier qu'elle porte au cou.

Durant mon observation, j'ai remarqué que le collier avait pour fonction de la couper de sa magie. Mais cela ne fonctionnait que pour quelques secondes. C'était pourquoi le Créateur a enfermé sa sœur dans mon corps. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la retenir ni l'éliminer.

Alors que je regardais le film sur la vie de Potter, je me suis demandé pourquoi il avait choisi de la remettre dans mon corps ? Si elle était aussi dangereuse que cela, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enfermé en lui-même où bien l'avoir tuée quand elle avait été sans pouvoir et sans protection ?

La réponse est qu'il ne pouvait pas. Je pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre, si la Créatrice venait à mourir lui aussi mourrait. Je crois qu'ils sont liés par quelque chose qui leur permet de situer la localisation exacte de l'un et de l'autre.

Sinon, pourquoi sa sœur lui en voudrait-elle tant pour une chose dont il ne savait pas avoir fait ? Je comprends qu'elle lui en veuille de l'avoir scellée dans le corps de la première source de magie sorcier, mais d'après son récit c'était accidentel.

Donc, pourquoi lui en vouloir pour cela ? À moins que son enfermement n'ait pas été accidentel, mais bien délibéré. Ce qui expliquerait la haine de la Créatrice pour son frère et aussi comment elle avait su alors que lui et Potter encore dans le château de Voldemort, que son frère approchait ?

Je me demande donc, pourquoi le Créateur a fait ça à sa sœur ? Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je dois juste en finir avec elle une bonne fois pour toutes. Donc comme je disais, je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de me débarrasser d'elle définitivement.

Je vais la sceller définitivement dans mon corps. Je vais me servir de ma magie pour la souder littéralement et complètement avec ma magie. Pour cela, je vais détourner le but premier du collier et utiliser un sort que j'ai vu enseigner à Potter pour qu'il puisse enfermer son frère dans le corps d'un moldu.

De cette façon, jamais le Créateur n'aurait réussi à se libérer, car il fallait que la personne dans laquelle il était enfermé possède au moins une goutte de magie en elle pour permettre une libération. C'était une vengeance parfaite et qui permettait de laisser la vie sauve au Créateur.

Comme quoi, aucun des deux ne souhaitait la mort de l'autre. Ils voulaient simplement se rendre mutuellement impuissants. Je me concentre donc sur le collier et commence à entonner le sort que j'avais mémorisé. C'est chouette d'être un génie qui pouvait tout retenir, n'est-ce pas !

Donc, je commence mon enchantement en fixant le collier autour du cou de la folledingue. D'abord, elle me regarde étrangement. C'est du genre : mais qu'est-ce que tu fous comme connerie encore ? Mais quand elle comprend ce que je suis en train de faire, elle me fonce dessus comme un pitbull.

Je suis inquiet parce que je ne peux pas me déplacer ou combattre en lançant le sort. C'était pour cela que Potter n'avait pas aidé la Créatrice durant son combat contre son frère. Il devait normalement entonner le charme pendant que la Créatrice s'occupait de distraire son époux /frère.

Mais l'intervention de Sirius et du Roi des vampires à fait échouer leur plan. Parfois je me dis que je suis d'une stupidité affligeante pour un génie déclaré. Pourquoi j'ai entamé le charme avant d'avoir maîtrisé la dingo ? Et comment je fais maintenant, hein ?

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter et je ne peux pas me défendre. Je ne vois qu'une chose à faire… Bon, mes chers amis imaginaires à qui je relate ma triste histoire, nous allons devoir nous dire adieux, car je ne vais pas tarder à être réduit en bouillies. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré, mais nous devons nous quitter ici…ou pas.

Je l'aime ! Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais mon petit et adorable Blanche-Neige, non ?! Eh bien, c'est dit maintenant. Il vient de me sauver les miches mon courageux et vaillant petit ami. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il est parvenu à se relever et il est en cet instant même en train d'opposer une fabuleuse résistance à la givrée.

Il utilise sa rapidité et étrangement un peu de magie pour la détourner de moi. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur une hypothétique victoire, mais son intervention va me permettre de finir mon sort. Pendant que j'entonne l'enchantement, je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre du coin de l'œil le combat entre Edward et la Créatrice.

J'ai peur qu'elle ne finisse par le tuer. Cette peur me retient de totalement me fixer sur ce que je fais. La Créatrice commence à prendre le dessus du combat. Elle accule mon petit ami vers le lac aux sirènes qui sont sorties assister au combat.

Quand je pense qu'il va être précipité dans l'eau, je vois Dobby sorti de nulle part se jeter sur la créatrice et lui faire le coup de tout à l'heure. Je suis soulagé de son intervention. Je relâche enfin mon souffle dont je n'ai pas pris conscience d'avoir retenu.

– Petit Prince sorcier, hâtez-vous de finir votre charme. Dobby ne va pas pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps. Je vais lui porter main forte, pendant ce temps, finissez ce que vous faites. Me dit le Roi Vampire.

Je fais donc ce qui vient de m'être ordonné. Je me concentre finalement complètement. Je suis tellement plongé dans ce que je fais, que je ne comprends la réussite de mon action qu'en entendant les cris de rage de la Créatrice qui se fait absorber par le collier. Étant déjà enfermé dans mon corps, j'ai pensé que c'est mieux de le sceller dans le bijou. Et comme celui-ci se trouve avec elle dans ma personne, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse s'en échapper sans mon concours.

Je tombe au sol d'épuisement. C'est que cela a demandé beaucoup de magie. Edward me rejoint en boitant un peu. Il se laisse tomber auprès de moi. Il me prend ensuite dans ses bras et me donne un langoureux baiser que je lui rends avec plaisir. Nous sommes interrompus bientôt par le Roi vampire.

– Maintenant que la Créatrice est sous contrôle, je pense que je vais retourner auprès de l'autre moi, me dit-il.

– Hein, mais si elle parvient à s'échapper, que vais-je faire ? Je lui demande un peu inquiet.

– Je pense que d'ici là, vous aurez la pleine maitrise de votre ma magie et serrez alors en mesure de lui faire barrage. Me dit-il en souriant. Et puis, votre compagnon vous soutiendra parfaitement dans votre lutte. Il est très compétent et je pense que dans le futur, il le sera un peu plus. Je vais donc partir.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il disparait. Ensuite, le petit elfe de maison nous rejoint. Il me dit que sa mission étant finie, lui aussi allait devoir partir. Mais avant de disparaitre, il me met en garde contre le Créateur. Il me dit qu'il est avide de pouvoir et qu'il était en partie responsable de ce qui était arrivé à ma famille.

Quand je lui demande ce qu'il entend par là, il me dit que durant ses recherches, il avait appris que c'était lui qui avait incité Albus à tenter de me tuer dans le ventre de ma mère. Il m'explique que ma mort aurait permis au créateur de récupérer les pouvoirs la Créatrice. Et que comme il ne pouvait la tuer directement sans y perdre la vie, il avait trouvé ce moyen détourné pour y parvenir.

Dobby a aussi découvert alors que le Créateur lui a enseigné le sort qui m'a privé de ma mémoire que c'était lui qui avait enfermé la première fois la créatrice dans le corps de Merlin. Il me dit que l'effort avait été tellement exténuant, qu'il avait été plongé dans un profond assoupissement. Et quand il était enfin revenu à lui, il avait remarqué que cette dernière était sur le point de se libérer.

Il avait donc pris prétexte de la destruction de sa création pour mettre en place le système des sources de magies. Ainsi, il avait empêché la libération de sa sœur une première fois. Et quand il avait senti que cette dernière était sur le point de s'échapper une seconde fois, il avait manipulé Dumbledore pour qu'il brise la loi de la source de sang.

De cette façon, il allait récupérer la magie des sorciers et par la même occasion celle de sa sœur. Comme cette dernière allait être enfermée dans son métabolisme, il aurait eu accès à sa magie et l'aurait empêché de se libérer. Mais comme cette dernière avait offert sa magie à Harry Potter, c'est-à-dire moi, les choses se sont passées autrement.

Après que sa sœur se soit libérée et ait voulu l'enfermer lui aussi, le Créateur a commencé à avoir peur de ne pas réussir à contenir les pouvoirs de sa sœur s'il la prenait en lui. C'était pourquoi il avait si facilement accepté mon déplacement dans cette dimension. Mais maintenant que je suis parvenu à maitriser la Créatrice, peut-être qu'il reconsidèrera sa position.

Eh bien, il n'a qu'à venir s'il ose ce petit merdeux, je l'attends de pied ferme. Ceci dit, Dobby est parti lui aussi. Je me tourne vers mon copain et lui dit que nous aussi devions partir. Je veux voir Charlie. Il se lève, me prend la main et me sourit. Il me fait signe qu'il est prêt. Je me concentre donc et nous disparaissons de mon subconscient pour apparaitre devant des décombres.

Putain, mais qu'était-il arrivé à la ville ? Devant moi s'étale une succession de maisons et d'immeuble en ruine. Alors que je fais un tour sur moi-même pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, j'entends une voix très agaçante crier :

– Angel, tu es enfin de retour. Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, tu sais. Et cet imbécile de Hale avec qui tu m'as laissée n'a pas voulu me laisser partir à ta recherche. J'avais peur que le tremblement de terre t'ait tué. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois sain et sauf.

Et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ou demander, ma délicieuse et irritante mouchette me saute au cou en pleurnichant comme une madeleine. Beurk, me dites pas qu'elle vient réellement de mettre sa dégoutante morve sur moi ! Au secours, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Cette supplique, je ne peux que la hurler dans ma tête alors que cet imbécile de Blanche-Neige repart avec ses ricanements de débiles.

J'essaye de me décoller de la sangsue baveuse, morveuse et dégoutante qui s'accroche à moi comme une saloperie de moule à un rocher. Merde, est-ce que je ressemble à un putain de caillou ou une connerie de peluche pour merdeuse ? Et l'autre taré qui n'arrête pas de se marrer comme un débile mental. Il ferait mieux de venir m'aider ou je lui promets une belle vengeance de mon cru. Comme le transformer en belette ou un autre petit rongeur à fourrure pour une durée indéterminée.

Eh bah voyons, Monsieur se décide enfin à me venir en aide ! S'il y a que les menaces qui marchent avec lui, ben, je ne vais pas me priver maintenant. Je le vois blanchir encore plus si c'est possible devant ma pensée irascible. Je lui adresse un sourire d'ange très démoniaque. Vous savez, le sourire que font les petits enfants tout mignons tout pleins avant de commettre une grosse bêtise. Il me regarde avec méfiance et me débarrasse enfin de Bella.

Punaise, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend à cette conne, mais elle a intérêt à vite revenir sur terre. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous étions toujours ennemis. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'est fait kidnapper par de vilains et sanglants petits vampires que je vais oublier son comportement de petite peste qu'elle a eu envers moi ! Non, mais, je ne suis pas mère Theresa tout de même ! Finalement délivré des bras de ventouse de mouchette, je me permets de mieux respirer.

C'est qu'elle a bien failli m'étouffer le pot de colle. Je fais un tour d'horizon avec mon regard tout en reprend mon souffle. Il ne faut pas oublier que je viens tout juste de sortir d'un long et pénible combat avec une créature complètement cinglée. Tout en regardant les décombres qui nous entourent, une pensée soudaine me vient en tête. Charlie. Où est mon père ? Est-il réellement mort comme me l'a dit le Roi vampire ?

Je sens la panique qui commence lentement à me gagner. Il faut que je le voie, que je constate de mes propres yeux si c'est vrai. Je me tourne vers Edward qui essaye à son tour de se débarrasser de la sangsue morveuse. Tu vois que ce n'est en rien marrant. Bien fait, cela t'apprendra à te moquer de moi ! Je le pense très, mais très fortement dans ma caboche. Mais à quoi est ce que je pense moi ? Je dois m'acquérir de la santé de mon père.

Je m'élance donc vers les deux zigotos et prends Bella par les épaules. Je la secoue comme un prunier en lui demandant où se trouve notre père. Elle tente bien de me répondre, mais n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elle baragouine. Je la remue donc un peu plus brusquement, mais cela ne marche pas. Bien au contraire, je la vois qui commence à changer de couleur alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent comme des soucoupes.

Ses joues gonflent étrangement et je n'ai que le temps de me jeter sur le côté avant qu'elle ne vomisse bruyamment. Vraiment dégoutante cette fille ! Encore un peu, et j'aurais était éclaboussé par ses déjections. Mais où a-t-elle appris ses manières cette fille ? Partie comme c'est, elle va, à n'en pas douter, finir vieille fille. Ma pauvre, il faudrait vraiment revoir ton éducation. Fin bon, j'dis ça, mais j'dis rien.

– Si tu ne l'avais pas aussi l'ébrouée comme un pommier, cela ne serait pas arrivé et tu aurais compris ce qu'elle te disait, me dit patiemment Blanche-Neige.

Mais de quoi je me mêle l'autre, hein ! On ne t'a pas sonné, alors ne l'ouvre pas ! Je sais, je ne suis qu'un pauvre connard de m'en prendre sans raison à mon copain. Mais je ne suis pas dans de très bonnes dispositions en ce moment. De ne pas connaitre le sort exact de mon père m'irrite et me rend hargneux.

– Charlie n'est pas mort, me dit tranquillement Edward.

– Quoi, que viens-tu de dire ? Je lui demande en n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

Aurais-je mal entendu ? Mon père est encore en vie ? Il n'est pas mort comme me l'a annoncé le Roi Vampire ? Je n'ose y croire. Même si au fond de moi je me refusais de le croire, une partie en était déjà intimement persuadée de son trépas. Je m'attendais à retrouver son corps gisant dans une mare de sang.

– Il est en vie, la Créatrice a guéri ton père quand elle prit ta place. C'était juste avant qu'elle ne détruise la ville, m'explique Edward.

Mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, je tombe lourdement sur les gravats tant le soulagement est immense. Charlie est vivant ! Mon père est toujours de ce monde. Il n'est pas mort. Il ne m'a pas quitté.

Je suis tellement heureux, que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux alors qu'un sourire niais se plante à mes lèvres. Je me débarrasse de mes larmes en les essuyant hâtivement. Mais alors, si mon père n'est pas mort, pourquoi le Roi des vampires m'a dit qu'il l'était ?

– Il n'a pas dit qu'il était mort, me dit Blanche-Neige.

– Hein ? Mais il a dit que c'était comme.

– Exactement. Pas qu'il l'était, me précise le petit malin.

– Et puis, comment tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit au juste ? Tu étais de l'autre côté de la barrière, alors comment tu…

Je ne me donne pas la peine de finir ma phrase. Le petit voyeur avait certainement dû trouver l'information dans ma tête pour ne pas changer. Il me sourit narquoisement en suivant le fil de mes pensées. Note à moi-même : ne pas oublier de remettre mes barrières mentales.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ce que cela veut dire ''c'est tout comme ''.

– La Créatrice a rendu Charlie comme moi, m'apprend Blanche-Neige. Ce que Démétri lui a fait était irréparable. Il ne pouvait ni être transformé en vampire ni être soigné. Alors, elle l'a changé comme le Créateur l'a fait avec moi.

– De quoi vous parlez, nous demande Bella qui s'est remise de son mal.

– De rien de bien intéressant, je lui dis.

– Il est arrivé quelque chose à papa ? Elle me demande avec angoisse. Pourtant en partant à ta recherche, il allait parfaitement bien. Il était simplement endormi, me dit-elle.

– Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur, papa va très bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la rassurer.

Sa peur de perdre notre père même si elle n'est pas aussi grande que la mienne est bien présente en elle. Je pousse même jusqu'à la prendre mes bras pour la réconforter. Je demande à Edward de nous amener auprès de Charlie. Jasper qui était un peu en retrait et qui avait accompagné Bella dans sa recherche pour me retrouver nous fait signe de le suivre.

**Épilogue**

Jasper nous amène dans une maison qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la destruction. Nous pénétrons dedans. Mon regard se pose immédiatement sur Charlie qui est allongé sur un lit. Je m'élance vers lui et tombe à genoux devant sa couche. Je pose une main tremblante sur sa poitrine. Je sens son cœur battre très lentement au bout d'une longue et interminable minute.

Je pose la tête tout contre son cœur et passe mes bras autour de lui. Je l'enlace à l'étouffer en souriant de joie. Je prends une grande inspiration pour m'enivrer de son parfum. Bella me rejoint et me traite d'imbécile devant mon geste. Je dois dire que sur le coup, je n'en ai rien à cirer de ce qu'elle pense. Je suis bien trop heureux pour prendre la mouche.

Je lui tire donc puérilement la langue en resserrant ma prise sur mon père. Je reste comme ça pendant de longues minutes avant d'enfin consentir à le relâcher. M'assurant que Charlie est parfaitement installé, je me dirige vers le coin où s'est réuni la famille Cullen ainsi que la petite Jane. Je me place aux côtés de mon petit ami et sans y avoir pensé, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

J'ai oublié de dire qu'il a repris son apparence normale. En m'assurant que Bella est toujours auprès de notre père, je demande des éclaircissements sur ce qui s'est passé après ma perte de contrôle. Il semblerait que quand j'ai cru avoir perdu définitivement mon père, un tremblement de terre a ravagé la ville en faisant un grand nombre de victimes.

Jasper m'apprend qu'avant d'aller mettre Bella en sécurité, il avait demandé à son père et Edward de venir à ma rencontre. Les deux vampires étaient arrivés quelques secondes avant ma perte de conscience de la réalité. Ils m'expliquent qu'après avoir pris l'emprise sur moi, la Créatrice était immédiatement venue en aide à Charlie.

Elle avait poussé Carlisle qui avait tenté de transformer Charlie avant de se placer au-dessus du corps de mon père et de lancer une incantation. Le sang qui recouvrait Charlie était, parait-il, retourné dans le corps de ce dernier. Ensuite, les deux vampires avaient entendu le cœur du shérif repartir alors qu'il avait cessé de battre à leur arrivée.

Suite à cela, elle avait tourné son attention vers le responsable de l'état de Charlie et lui avait réglé son compte. Après cela, la Créatrice était sortie de la pièce par les airs et avait commencé la destruction minutieuse de la ville. Elle avait fait exploser plusieurs conduits de gaz et allumée plusieurs incendies avant qu'Edward ne se dresse devant elle.

Un combat pour me faire revenir s'était engagé entre les deux. Blanche-Neige avait remarqué après quelques minutes d'échange de coups que la Créatrice retenait étrangement ses coups. Il en avait profité pour s'introduire dans sa mémoire, c'est là qu'il avait vu qu'elle m'avait enfermé dans une bulle inaccessible.

Quand je me suis étonné qu'il ait réussi à tenir tête à la folledingue, mon petit ami me dit qu'il avait eu l'aide du Créateur qui lui avait expliqué comment faire. Avec les modifications qu'il avait apportées sur le métabolisme d'Edward, celui-ci avait pu accéder à ma magie et l'avait utilisée contre la Créatrice.

Savoir que le Créateur pouvait aussi aisément entrer en contact avec mon homme ne me plait absolument pas. Je dois le mettre en garde contre lui pour qu'il se méfie à l'avenir. Ce fut aussi grâce aux indications de ce dernier que Blanche Neige a pu me rejoindre dans ma prison.

Je suis tout de même un peu dépité qu'elle ait tué le vampire qui s'en est pris à mon père. J'aurais aimé lui régler son compte moi-même. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Après ces explications, je demande pourquoi mon père n'est pas réveillé.

– Je pense que c'est parce qu'il doit se remettre de ce qu'il vient de subir. C'est une chose vraiment éprouvante de subir une transformation quelle qu'elle soit. Me dit Carlisle.

Après cela et rassuré sur le sort de mon père, je vais m'allonger près de lui et je pique un somme. Au matin, la ville grouille de pompiers, journalistes et autres. Nous profitons du chao qui règne sur ce qui reste de la cité pour partir. Je transforme Bella en une mignonne petite marmotte durant son sommeil pour que l'on puisse se déplacer plus librement et sans se faire harceler de questions par elle.

Pour plus de facilités, je fais de même avec mon père et le prends avec moi alors que Jane se propose de transporter Bella. Je grimpe sur le dos de mon petit ami et nous partons à vitesse de vampire vers ce qui avait été la base des Rois vampires pour récupérer le jet des Cullen pour pouvoir retourner à la maison. Bien entendu, je vais au préalable le restaurer avec l'aide de ma magie étant donné qu'il a été pas mal secoué suite à ma première perte de contrôle.

À notre arrivée, j'ai la surprise de trouver le frère du Roi des vampires, celui qui m'a déposé à Forks. Je crois que son nom est Regulus. Il est en compagnie de Marcus. Tous les deux sont venus nous accueillir. Ils nous ramènent au campement des rescapés vampires.

Alors que nous marchons derrière eux, Blanche -Neige qui lit dans mes pensées me demande si c'est vraiment le frère du vrai Roi des vampires. Je confirme son identité en lui prenant la main. Je suis descendu de son dos quand nous avons atteint la ville. Les autres qui ont parfaitement entendu notre conversation sont devenus curieux et ne peuvent résister à l'envie de poser leurs regards sur lui.

Moi, je me demande ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi est-il sorti de sa cachette après tous ce temps. S'il a pris le temps de se dissimuler des autres vampires et qu'il a même laissé des imposteurs se faire passer pour des monarques, alors pourquoi sortir maintenant ?

Les réponses à mes questions me viennent quelques minutes après. Le jeune frère du Roi avait été contacté par le compagnon de son frère Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry Potter, pour me demander si je voulais retourner dans mon monde d'origine. Évidemment, mon homme ainsi que sa famille étaient les bienvenus eux aussi.

– Non merci, je lui dis sans une seconde de réflexion.

– En es-tu certain petit Prince ? Me demande-t-il. Si c'est parce que tu as peur de tes semblables, sache qu'il ne reste plus un seul sorcier dans notre monde maintenant. Tu les as tous anéantis après ta libération. Il ne reste plus que des cramols maintenant. Me dit-il pour rassurer.

– Vraiment, non merci. Je préfère de loin rester ici. Ce monde n'a jamais été le mien, c'est celui-ci qui l'est à présent, le lui déclare.

– Je vois, c'est fâcheux, car ton parrain aurait aimé te revoir.

– Celui qu'il désire revoir ce n'est pas moi, mais Harry Potter. Et cette personne est morte il y a très longtemps. Dit lui de m'oublier, j'ai maintenant trouvé une famille que j'aime et avec qui je me sens aimé et en sécurité.

– Si c'est ce que tu désires petit Prince, je ne vais pas te forcer. Mais sache que si tu venais à changer d'avis, je reste à ta disposition. Maintenant que ma mission est terminée, je vais repartir. Marcus, je te confie le soin de tout remettre en ordre. Je ne tiens pas à ce que notre existence vienne à être connue par les humains. Je ne tiens pas à savoir comme tu t'y prends, mais tiens en laisse les différents clans. Petit Prince, cela a été un plaisir de vous revoir. Je passerais prendre de tes nouvelles de temps en temps. N'oublie pas que nous sommes frères grâce aux actions de mon grand frère.

Et sur cette phrase, il disparait de la manière dont je le fais. La tête que font les Cullen et les vampires autour et impayable.

– Bon et si nous rentrions ? Je demande à la cantonade.

– Mon Prince, m'arrête Marcus. C'est étrange de l'entendre m'interpeller ainsi. Je me tourne toutefois vers lui.

– Oui ?

– Il y a ici des gens qui disent être vos amis. Je me demande si cela ne vous dérangerait pas de les voir afin de confirmer ou infirmer leurs dires. Me dit-il avec tant de politesse et de respect que je me sens intimidé.

Nous le suivons alors qu'il nous montre le chemin. Alors que nous avançons vers le lieu où sont retenus mes prétendus amis, je vois Edward faire une grimace de contrariété. Il ne me faut donc pas longtemps pour comprendre qui étaient les prisonniers des vampires.

Dans une tente sommaire, quatre loups sont gardés par une dizaine de vampires. Je pense qu'au moins deux des vampires possèdent un don, sinon, comment expliquer qu'ils puissent maintenir prisonniers quatre féroces loups ?

Il y a parmi eux Jacob et Seth. Quand ils nous voient arriver, je peux voir le soulagement sur leur visage. Je demande à ce qu'on les relâche. Dès que cela est fait, Seth me saute dans les bras heureux de me revoir en un seul morceau. Blanche-Neige apprécie très moyennement l'enthousiasme du jeune loup et me soustrait immédiatement de ses bras.

Nan, mais quel grincheux celui-là alors ! Tout en prenant congé de Marcus, Seth m'apprend que lui et ses frères loups avaient retrouvé Sam. Il était à moitié mort quand ils l'avaient découvert cela dit. Il était sous plusieurs tonnes de béton et une poutre lui traversait le corps.

Sous lui, il y avait la partie supérieure d'Esmée de coincée entre lui et le sol. Le corps de la vampire avait été coupé en deux. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à retrouver la partie inférieure de la vampire. Quand je lui demande ce qu'ils avaient fait de la vampire et de Sam, il me dit le regard rempli de haine, qu'ils les avaient finis bien sûr ! Ils ne méritaient pas mieux les deux monstres.

Si un vampire pouvait pleurer, les larmes auraient dévalé sans fin les joues de Carlisle et de ses enfants. C'est dans un silence de mort que nous montons, vampires, loups, moi et les deux marmottes dans le jet.

À notre arrivée à Forks nous avons été accueillis par les agents du F.B.I. Heureusement qu'entre temps, Charlie était revenu à lui. Il avait repris conscience dans le jet. Je venais juste de lui rendre à lui et à Bella leur apparence humaine.

Quand cela a été fait, mon père a demandé des explications. Je lui ai donc tout raconté. Je lui ai parlé de ma magie, des vampires, de mon monde, de ce que j'avais appris sur mon passé, mais aussi de sa transformation.

Curieusement, Charlie a bien pris mes révélations. Il a simplement fait quelques remarques sur les phénomènes étranges qui étaient arrivés à Bella en me regardant sévèrement. J'ai eu le bon goût de rougir. Bella qui venait de sortir de sommeil entre-temps, m'a crié qu'elle savait bien que j'étais étrange.

Mais là aussi étrangement, rien de dramatique. Elle s'était simplement contentée de se plaindre de mes mauvais tours auprès de notre père et d'exiger que je fasse repousser ses cheveux. Tient, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais contribué à la rendre chauve. Au lieu de se plaindre, elle devrait me remercier, je vous le dis-moi ! Aucune reconnaissance, après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour la rendre regardable. Pff.

Enfin, bref ! Donc, les agents du F.B.I nous attendaient devant la porte de notre maison. Notre disparition avait fait les gorges chaudes et toute la ville était à notre recherche. Ils pensaient que la tueuse nous avait eus. Après que Charlie leur ait expliqué que nous étions partis avec la famille Cullen pour un long week-end imprévu, les agents sont repartis.

Ils avaient tout de même demandé pourquoi nous étions partis en semaine avant de consentir à partir. Après cette aventure, les choses sont revenues à la normale. Depuis la découverte de mon passé, je ne fais plus de cauchemar aussi souvent.

Je suis passé voir mon amie la vipère et je lui aie raconté mes aventures. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas eu l'air dédaigneuse. À la fin de mon récit, elle me remercie d'avoir sauvé la vie à son compagnon et m'annonce qu'elle va bientôt avoir des petits. Je la félicite chaleureusement.

Après cinq ans passés à Forks, nous avons été obligés de partir pour ne pas attirer l'attention des gens. Nous avons donc migré vers Miami. Avec mes pouvoirs, je peux sans difficulté cacher le rayonnement qu'émettent les vampires. Donc, ils ont tous décidé de vivre à la lumière du jour maintenant.

Charlie a cessé de vieillir et il a le même régime que mon petit Blanche-Neige. Donc, il mange normalement, mais à toutefois besoin de boire du sang animal de temps en temps. J'ai remarqué que ma croissance elle aussi s'est arrêtée à mon dix-neuvième anniversaire et que je ne vieillis plus. Les gènes du Roi vampire se sont éveillés en moi.

Je possède donc toutes les capacités des vampires, mais le rayonnement en moins. Et heureusement pour moi, je n'ai aucunement besoin de sang. Je m'entends bien mieux avec Rosalie maintenant. Elle est moins casse-pied depuis l'intégration de Jane dans la famille. Elle la traite comme la fille qu'elle n'aura jamais et Jane en profite honteusement.

Au fils des ans et à la demande de Bella qui avait fini par se mettre en couple avec Carlisle on ne sait comment (il faut vraiment être cinglé pour vouloir d'elle, mais bon, ce n'est que mon humble avis, hein !), donc je disais qu'avec le temps Carlisle et Bella s'étaient mis ensemble.

Et à son trentième anniversaire qu'elle ne faisait absolument pas la veinarde (certainement un lifting, ma main à couper), Carlisle l'a changée. Ils se sont ensuite mariés durant une très belle cérémonie sous les larmes de notre père. Oh là ! Je vous vois venir, alors c'est non ! Définitivement non ! Jamais je ne vais faire une telle connerie.

Je suis très bien comme ça avec mon petit et adorable Blanche-Neige. Nous n'avons absolument pas besoin de ça. Alors, non ! Le mariage très peu pour moi. Ceci dit, sachez que je n'ai jamais arrêté de faire mes petites blagues douteuses à Bella, mais aussi au reste de la famille. Seuls Carlisle et Charlie en sont exemptés.

Bon voilà, je pense avoir assez raconté ma vie comme ça, et qui plus est à de parfaits inconnus. Je vais maintenant trouver mon petit ami et vous dire adieux. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons un jour. Sauf si cet imbécile de Créateur vient me chercher des poux ou si sa folle de sœur se libère. Mais sinon, au revoir chers inconnus et merci d'avoir suivi mes aventures délirantes.

**Fin.**

* * *

**NdA :** alors que dire, l'histoire d'Angel est arrivée à son terme. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de suivre cette fic et pour vos encouragements. J'espère que cette fin un peu rapide ne vous décevra pas trop.


End file.
